Dream Nightmares For Me
by ForeverNeverlander
Summary: Cheri Regan finds herself on Pan's island, Neverland. All of the fairy tales told to her in her childhood are false, and she is kept "captive" in this "Pan's" camp. She doesn't talk, doesn't respond to Pan's efforts. She then finds herself in the middle of a game that she has no idea of it's consequences. Rated M to be sure. Pan/OC. Smut warning!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_In our darkest moments, when life flashes before us, we find something. Something that keeps us going. Something that pushes us. -Lara Croft_

It was the waves that she first remembered. It was the salt and the freezing water running down her throat that she remembered feeling. The cold saltiness of the sea water, rushing down her throat and nose, blocking her airways from breathing, was the first memory to surge in her brain when she found herself lying on a damp beach. She remembered the fall after, from the darkened sky and the stars dancing before her eyes as something, no, _someone_, carried her through the night.  
>After, as her throat tightened with the pain, she recalled the wind, the whistling of the air as her body fell, and fell, and fell through an eternity of darkness. She remembered the way her body exploded in pain when she hit the water, and the scream that was muffled by it as she crashed through the waves. The waves were bringing her up and down, down and up, until her frantic eyes caught sight of land and she found something inside her that pushed her to swim, despite her screaming muscles and aching airways.<p>

When her feet hit sand under water, it was as if her brain gave a signal for the rest of her body to simply shut down, and she collapsed on the beach. Sand grated the left side of her cheek and she coughed, sneezed, groaned, and rolled over so she faced the sky. The stars seemed to mock her in their perfect stillness, glowing with a light so intriguing that she found herself laughing. When her airways couldn't take the laughing anymore, she started coughing. The darkness tugged at her brain to fall into oblivion. But just before she succumbed to it, the girl held on to the only sane memory she could manage to pull out of the blank abyss of her mind; _my name is Cheri Regan and I don't know how I got here._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi :) first, this a prologue to a OUAT fanfic, so it wasn't supposed to be long :) review if you want, I take criticism very well, so don't be shy! First chapter up soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sorrow and an Arrow

"The extraordinaire is in what we do, not in who we are."

On the sand, Cheri lied awake. She knew she was lost, perhaps kidnapped, but all she could manage to think about was in how much pain her body was in. The pain was like tiny pinpricks of exploding fire balls running through her system, bumping into each other to form bigger fire balls. They throbbed, screamed, lacerated, punched, and kicked; but not once did they produce a scream from the girl. She just lied there, on her stomach, absorbing the pain and sorrow she felt. She tried to block out the pain, but it never worked, until her brain tickled. Tickled with memories that began scratching for her attention.

* * *

><p>Cheri was lying in her bed, covers pulled up to her chin with her freezing hands under her thighs to keep them warm. A night lamp was on in the far corner of her room, and she stared at it, blinking and blinking until she was too annoyed from looking at the same thing for so long that she groaned and turned on her side, facing the window. Her delicate dark brows pulled together in a frown as she stared out the window at the stars, wishing her life could just lighten up and get better. But no, her grades had to dwindle, her friends had to turn their backs on her "difference", and her parents had to ground her every week because of her lack of enthusiasm in school. They even found out about the joint she smoked after school and the alcohol she abused during the weekend. She liked the effect of feeling invincible and having no worries. The alcohol made everything seem better, lighter, healthier; while the drug made her smooth and carefree. But the thing is, the thing is, when the effects wear off, she's left with an empty hole to live in inside her mind, and she hated that emptiness. She hated empty things, or empty people. Those people who looked full, were often the ones who were the most empty. And she was empty.<p>

A wrenched sound squeaked out of her throat when her window burst open due to the wind, and the panes knocked against the wall. She twisted in bed, covering her chest with her arms as the freezing wind gushed in.

"What the..." she mumbled, seeing nothing but empty sky through the window. A frown knitted her brows as she slowly stepped out of bed, naked feet padding the wooden floor as she made her way to the window. She leaned her body out of the window, hands gripping the pane as she looked left and right. Searching for what, she had no idea. It was only the wind.

With a sigh, the young woman closed her window and locked it, pulling the drapes closed. Her fingers slid through the soft fabric of her curtains, straightening them so they wouldn't crease. Cheri walked back to her bed, only to be startled when she felt a cool breeze tickle the back of her neck. A shiver trickled down her spine and dripped from her bones like honey. Goosebumps rolled over her skin making the light blonde hairs stick out. When she turned, the window was open again.

* * *

><p>Cheri used her jelly-like arms to push herself off the sand. They wobbled and screamed for her to stop pushing them, but she needed to get up. Her legs were next, wobbly and weak, but they made it. The girl stood at her 5'4 height, bare feet inches deep in the sand with her arms flopping at her sides. Her breathing was raspy and loud, hard to get in and out. Her dark curls flew everywhere around her head and she passed a hand over them to smooth them out. Her weakened eyes traveled along the beach. There was the ocean behind her, sand in front of her, and a jungle of trees ahead. When she looked down, weakly, she realized she wasn't dressed for hiking in the forest, nor was she physically capable. However, in desperate times such as hers, she could make exceptions. She was still in her pajama shorts, which ended mid-thigh, and her top was adorned with a maroon tank top. As for her feet, well, they'd have to deal with it.<p>

A huge gust of wind blew through her hair as she weakly tromped across the beach towards the trees. Her mind was going different ways at once, delirium begging to break through her defenses, while rationality pushed through. The pandemonium of questions, feelings, and memories pushed and shoved through her already subsiding brain and she wanted to just lie down in a ball and feel nothing. But the rational side of her mind was telling her to push through the green and find civilization. She needed help soon, badly.

* * *

><p>The window was open. Who the fuck was doing this?!<p>

Cheri groaned and slammed her window shut, shivering again. She pulled the drapes, flattened them, and jumped back into bed. The light in the corner flickered. Then there was darkness. Her breathing silently echoed through her room, brushing against her lips and forming a small cloud of frost in front of her. A small ticking sound drew her attention back to the window and now, she was scared. Her heart trotted in her chest as she slowly, carefully, made her way out of bed. If this was a joke from her younger brother, Ethan, she'd have his head in the morning.

All at once, Cheri ripped the shades from her window and gasped. Her body fell backwards and her hands fell out from under her to keep her from falling flat. Her heart ripped through her chest, banging painfully against her rib cage so hard that she was sure it would be bruised in the morning. The dark orbs stuck out of their sockets as the girl stared at a shadow, hovering in front of her now opened window. She didn't feel the cold breeze anymore, didn't shiver at the sudden pinpricks of cold on her skin. All she could do was stare and be stared at through yellow, glowing orbs that must have served as eyes for the shadow.

It was human-like, with arms, legs and a body. It even had the appearance of hair. It looked like a boy, perhaps her age or slightly older. But it had nothing human about it. Just with it hovering about in front of her window led the girl to believe it wasn't even from this world. And the way those eyes stared at her, pulsing with light, made her want to vomit in fear. As it glided towards her, slow and snake-like, the girl could only stare, frozen like an ice cube on the floor. It came inches from her face and then, without warning, grabbed her. Its hands felt human in shape, but their texture was like goo, slipping across her skin like soap does in the shower.

Cheri yelled, before the goo covered her mouth and her screams were muffled. She heard the bed in her parents' room squeak and heavy footsteps padded down the hall. The shadow creature struggled to keep the girl from thrashing out of it's gooey arms. Cheri pushed against nothing, not even an arm, but she could feel them wrapped around her. She was lifted off the floor, carried through the room and out into the open air just as she heard the yell of her mother, screaming her name. Cheri wanted to look back, but the fear ripping through her delicate insides was like a monster on the prowl, terrorizing its victim into complete stillness.

* * *

><p>The forest was humid and heavy, the air sitting on the girl's shoulders like a heavy blanket of heat. She trudged through it blindly, leaning against trees, stumbling over rocks and fallen trunks, thrashing through bushes, and stepping into puddles of mud and water. Her feet throbbed in pain and so did the rest of her bruised body, but she kept going.<p>

Her brain had calmed down since she had recovered her memory of how she got here, but it had also brought back the fear. What was the gooey shadow thing? It was like she was in the middle of a nightmare that felt so real and vivid that when she'd wake up, there'd be that split second where she'd think it had really happened. She tried several times as she tromped through the underbrush to wake herself up, but everything about this dream was real. The wind, the water under her feet, the pain slicing through every cell in her body and most of all, the feeling of being watched was so real, it was like a voice in her head.

Her sorrow also overwhelmed her. It was heavy and hurtful, to walk through this unknown territory without a clue as to where she was. She felt the tears sitting on the sidelines in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She wouldn't cry, because there was always hope of being saved. Never in her life had Cheri cried when there was still hope, and she always refused to cry when there was an answer to her problems, even when everything seemed to be going in the wrong direction. However, in that moment, looking up weakly at a sun so hot it hurt to look at, she thought she would actually cry. But crying did nothing, didn't bring any progress to her mission in finding civilization. So she clenched her teeth and pushed back the tears ready to spill, pushing her legs forward.

There was a swooshing sound and Cheri found herself staring at an arrow planted inches deep in the trunk of a tree. Her eyes widened with fear just as her heart picked up speed. New found adrenaline pulsed through her blood and the pain numbed, her brain yelled, and she was off, running mindlessly and blind through the unknown forest, wishing so badly that the arrow was a figment of her imagination.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to the people who followed, already :) Merli99: thank you, I am looking forward to continuing this fic, I have a lot planned for it!**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the OUAT show. I do own my OC; Cheri. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: A Mighty Will to Survive<p>

"To die would be an awfully big adventure." - J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

Cheri ran with her breath rasping out of her irritated throat and nose. The wind gushed so harshly against her, it was like it was working at its best to refrain her from making any progress. It pushed at her body and hair, tangling it and tiring her legs. It howled and growled, almost animalistic in its way of scratching and clawing at the young woman. She yelped and cried out when her feet would hit something hard, but she never stopped. The fear was too great to stop. It raged inside of her like a tidal wave of misery, splashing its burning contents all around her system. But what was great about fear is that it was always accompanied by adrenaline. And adrenaline is what kept Cheri running despite all her wounds and disadvantages. It soaked her brain into turning right and left, left and right and right out of the forest line where she fell over an edge.

The branches, leaves, rocks, dirt, and mud scratched and clawed at her body as she fell, rolled, thrashed, and continued to roll down the hill. The breath was knocked out of her several times and she found herself gasping, to then be hit by a rock or scratched in the face by branches clawing their pins at her clothing. A scream wrenched out of her throat, echoing through the wind that washed over the forest. Her body thumped against one last rock and she finally landed on solid dirt, her body making a sick bone-breaking sound.

She lay there in silence, on her stomach, absorbing the pain through clenched teeth and a mighty will to survive. Her eyes were squeezed shut and all of her adrenaline was going to where she hurt the most, her abdomen. A pale hand rubbed against her rib cage, and upon skidding over a soft spot, the girl let out a yelp, muffled by the clenching of her teeth. She definitely had bruised ribs.

Behind her closed lids, the sun pierced with a hot wave of pain. Cheri lifted her left arm to cover her face and fluttered her eyes open, searching the open sky for any of her pursuers, or just a pursuer. Nothing. No one. Just her and her pathetic, raspy breathing and her pain. A low groan whispered out through her parched lips as she sat up slowly, carefully, not to make the pain in her abdomen worse. Her hands helped her sit up and she was able to look around the trees, eyes frantic and scared, dreading the fact that they might land on someone. But instead they landed on the open mouth of a cave, darkness swimming inside it. It looked safe enough, although it might be home to any creatures living in these woods. Truthfully, Cheri didn't care, she had a place to hide and get some rest. So the wounded girl with a mighty will to survive dragged herself on her hands to the mouth of the cave. There, she used the rock walls to help her and dragged herself until the darkness engulfed her completely. In the cool dark of a silent cave, Cheri sighed and closed her eyes, lying back on sand mixed with dirt and leaves.

* * *

><p>When Cheri awoke, it was to the sound of voices. At first, they were muffled and blurred by sleepy ears. However, as consciousness returned to the brunette lying in the black cave, she was able to decipher the words, spoken by different people, in different tones. Footsteps padded the earth above her and her fear returned.<p>

"You think she went in there, Felix?" a boy asked, his voice so small and squeaky, he could have been mistaken for a girl. Cheri clenched her teeth and suffered her fear in silence as footsteps continued to bang over her head, coming closer to the entry of the cave.

"No," answered a dark, low voice, to whom she could only assume belonged to the said Felix. "If she came as far as here, the bear would've eaten her and Pan wouldn't feel her presence anymore." Cheri's eyes widened and her fear opened like stretching an elastic to its maximum. A bear?! How stupid had she been? Well, coming back, she needed a place to hide and rest, so the cave had been a good idea, but right now, it was a death trap.

"We should at least check," the boy suggested, his tiny footsteps falling down near the mouth of the cave. Cheri stiffened and shut her eyes. Shit, shit, shit.

"Shut it, Rori, and get back up here," Felix ordered. There was silence, two harsh breaths from Cheri and Rori's footsteps retreated back up the hill. As soon as the footsteps died out and Cheri was left to face utter silence, she sighed and opened her eyes. _Now what?_ Just as she asked herself that, a grumble coming from her stomach echoed through the stillness of the cave.

"Food," she mumbled, sitting up painfully. Her legs folded under her and she got up, wobbly, groaning, and with tears on the verge of spilling. Sniffing, the brunette carefully wobbled out of the cave.

It was dusk, the sky was grey-ish blue with stars beginning to appear over her head. The air was cool and the breeze was soft. The smell of wood and pine wood floated through the air, good and cozy. Small dragonflies whisked the air with their nightly glow, buzzing near her ear and then zooming away with a noise that sounded very much like a child's giggling. Cheri breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, put a hand on her wounded ribs and started walking. Perhaps she could find berries to subside the growing pain called hunger in her stomach. She also needed to find fresh water, perhaps bring back wood to start a fire. If only she had a lighter. Trudging through the forest, Cheri spotted the beach through the canopy of leaves and titled her head. So she hadn't run that far from her starting point.

As she slowly walked through the underbrush, a snapping twig made her stop and strain her ears for any sound. A bird chirped, a cricket burped and a dragonfly buzzed by her ear, but otherwise, everything was still. A shrug lifted her shoulders as she continued to walk, lifting huge jungle leaves out of the way, eyes looking for anything that could be food.

Again, the twig.

"Who's there?" she asked, turning on her heels, expecting to see something dart away or towards her. Her heart trotted in her chest and she felt the sweat accumulating on her body. Something bristled near her, but she didn't have time to look before something darted out and grabbed her from behind. Something thin and cold was pressed against her neck and her head was pulled back. She was leaning against a body, small and tough. They struggled against each other, fear rippling through every muscle and bone in Cheri's body until she caught a glimpse of a blonde hair floating beside her eye. A frown knitted her brows as she groaned against the pain in her ribs. Then, all movement stopped.

"You're a girl!" a female voice exclaimed, the cold thing retreating from Cheri's neck. The brunette twisted around, eyes wide with fear. She faced a petite woman with thick blonde hair tied in a messy, but formal bun atop her head. Blue eyes stared at Cheri in wonder and fear, pale plump lips parted in surprise. Her cheeks were doused with a slight pink color and she wore green, tight rags with faded sparkles on them. Her feet adorned brown boots and her robes ended mid-thigh to knee length.

"Y-yeah..." Cheri stuttered, her first spoken words to a human being since her awakening on the.. island? The blonde woman backed up, huffed, and lowered the blade she had used against the brunette.

"You're a girl," she repeated, this time more to herself. Cheri frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, unless you see something that says otherwise," she answered, making the blonde woman shake her head.

"Yes, but, I mean..." she trailed off. "How did- what- you- who brought you here?" she managed to ask, bringing a glowing blue stare up to Cheri.

"This..." Cheri started, mouth open. Then she frowned and shut her mouth. How could she say that a shadow brought her to this place, dropped her in the ocean and she was then chased by whoever those boys were? That was ridiculous, and who would believe such nonsense?

"Did Shadow bring you here?" the blonde woman asked, surprising Cheri, who frowned.

"Yes."

"It was a mistake then," the blonde woman muttered, " because Pan's shadow never brings girls."

"Wait, hold up," Cheri said, holding up her right hand. "Who's Pan?"

The blonde woman looked up and smiled weakly, like she had been asked that question more than a million times. She sheathed her blade and pushed some loose strands away from her face. "Peter Pan," she answered, "and I'm Tinkerbell, and you better come with me if you want to survive."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I'll try updating every week, and if not so then every weekend. With school and work, I got a lot on my plate, so if it's not during the week, it will surely be during the weekend. Thanks for reading and review if you want! I'm sorry Peter isn't here yet, but he will be in the next, promise!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A Game Well Played

_Peter: Children who fall out of their prams when the nurse is not looking. If they are not claimed in seven days, they are sent to the Neverland. _  
><em>Wendy: Are there girls too? <em>  
><em>Peter: Girls are much to clever to fall out of their prams.<em>

Peter was mad. No, more than that. He was frustrated. No, even more! All this time his Lost Boys had been out there looking for that girl and not finding her was more time for her to hide. And he hated people he could not find, like they were playing a hide and seek game that never ended and he found that unfair and maddening. She was a handful to find, taking into account that Peter's tracking abilities were diminished due to her weird immunity to his magic. However, every time she stopped, she'd leave enough scent behind for him to feel her, and he'd send his Lost Boys after her.

But it had now been two freaking days! Two days since he felt her drop from the sky and wash up on shore.

"What did I not make clear?!" he growled between clenched teeth. Rori and Felix stood shoulder to shoulder (well more like shoulder to waist) in front of Pan. The younger boy had a scared look on his face, eyes wide and breathing fast. However, the older and more experienced boy had a composed countenance. He knew Pan was only trying to scare them, but Rori was too young to understand. Not only did Pan live off belief, he also lived off fear.

"Sorry, Pan, but the girl was nowhere to be found," Felix answered in his calm, low voice. Peter shot him a glare with his mouth twisted in a snarl. He huffed, passed his thumb over his nose, and took a small step forward.

"I don't care, Felix!" he answered loudly, making Rori jump and yelp. "You bring her back or there will be consequences. Now ta, get going!" He motioned with his hands for the boys to leave and watched them go, Rori scurrying at Felix's side. Pan kicked a rock as he tromped back through the camp, looking at everyone from under his brows and snarling. Those boys were sometimes too stupid to even order around.

He knew the boys wouldn't find her. They didn't have his abilities and Rori was too loud; she'd hear them approaching from miles away. So now, it was up to Peter to find her. He groaned out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn it.

* * *

><p>"Peter Pan?!" she asked once again as she followed 'Tinkerbell' through the underbrush. "Can you stop that? You sound insane."<p>

Tink dropped the fire wood on the ground in front of her hut and sighed. Cheri did the same, stretching her aching back after. "Cheri, please stop doubting me!" Tink exclaimed, crouching down so she could arrange the firewood.

"Ok, so you're telling me Peter Pan is real and he lives here," Cheri started, one hand on her hip. "You're Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys really exist. Also, Pan is evil and a bloody demon. Oh and not to mention he doesn't like to have girls around on his island. Oh, and adding to that he's-"

"Shut it!" Tink cried out, sighing and groaning all at once.

Cheri was delirious. In the past two days, she'd been told that the island she was on was Neverland, ruled by an evil teenager named Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. Shadow-like creatures roamed the forest, ripping away people's shadows as they went. Cheri was just going insane with all the information. But the more she thought about the thing that grabbed her in her room, the more she came to accept the fact that she might, just might be on Peter Pan's island.

"Look, Cheri, the fairytales you told me are in your world aren't completely true. But please, stop denying it! If Shadow brought you here, you have to at least believe something's up!"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm Snow White and my husband is Prince fucking Charming!" Cheri yelled out, frustrated. Tink huffed. Cheri rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't tell me they're real."

"Yes, they are, but their story is way different than the one in your world," Tinkerbell answered, piling the wood in the fire pit. Cheri groaned and cried out internally. This was insane! "Cheri, could you please go get the pots and pans in the hut?" Tink asked, her British accent falling off her tongue like thick honey melting off snow.

Cheri obeyed, her working body taking her mind off all the obscenities she'd been told in the last 36 hours. She hadn't found a way off the island yet, and Tinkerbell kept telling her no one ever gets off Pan's island unless he allows them to. Bullshit. Cheri was determined and stubborn, never stopping at just one obstacle. She'd heal and gain her energy until she was strong enough to start building a raft, gather some supplies, and she'd be gone. It was by far a long shot, but she'd have to give it a try.

Cheri walked through the small pathway in the underbrush and came out in the tiny clearing where Tinkerbell's hut lay. A tree twisting up high in the sky beside it, with a treehouse built sky high in it. When Cheri had first seen Tink's living area, she'd gotten that tug in her gut like gravity was pulling it down. The gut feeling was telling her that this situation might not be a dream, but a twisted version of reality. Maybe it was real. Who would live out in the middle of nowhere in her world? No. Cheri shook her head and walked into Tink's hut. She grabbed a pot and two pans from the wooden shelves and walked right back out. Her frown and determined walk led anyone watching to know that she was pissed off. Royally.

"... is she?" The sound of a new, unfamiliar voice made her stop dead in her tracks. Cheri immediately crouched and stepped into the underbrush. She left the pot and kept only one pan as a weapon, holding it close to her chest as she crawled her way through the green. Her heart beat faster against her healing ribs, but it was still painful. As the girl crawled forward, Tink's voice stopped her.

"What are you talking about, Peter?" she squeaked, a shrill in her voice. Cheri's eyes widened. Pan, he was here?! Cheri didn't have time to move or think or feel and there was the sound of knuckles against skin and a female yelp. The brunette's hands clenched on the pan's handle and anger spread through her, eliminating any trace of fear. If he had dared to lay a hand on her... She clenched her teeth, preventing an enraged growl from clawing out of her throat.

"Don't play dumb with me, Tinkerbell," a growled, British-accented voice answered. That could only be Pan; the tone of authority gave it away. Steps, whimpers, huffs, and then silence. "Cherrrri!" Pan chanted, which made Cheri stiffen and recoil back in the green. How in the world did he know her name? "Cherrri! Come out, come out where ever you are!"

"Peter, you're going insane," Tink said. Feet shuffled and the sound of muffled yelps floated up to Cheri's ears. Rage, and more rage flooded her insides and she held back another growl. She wanted to pounce out and fling her pan in the face of whoever was hurting Tinkerbell.

"Tink, I know you too well to know when you're lying," Peter answered in a voice that was almost full of pity. There was a dreadful sigh and then a cry.

"Take me!" Tink yelled suddenly. "You can have me, don't hurt her!" Another set of whimpers and then cries. Cheri was about to explode with anger.

"Oh, I like the sound of that, but," Pan answered with a mocking laugh, "you're not really my type." Cheri frowned. Wasn't Peter Pan supposed to be a juvenile boy who didn't know a thing about girls, let alone kissed one?_ Cheri, this isn't Peter fucking Pan! Get yourself together!_

"Pan, please, she's not here," Tink sighed in defeat, "she left yesterday for the beach."

"Ha, liar!" Pan answered, almost like it was a game to catch whoever was lying. More footsteps and then Tinkerbell cried out.

"Please, stop!" And that was it for Cheri.

"Hey!" she roared, running out of the underbrush that kept her hidden, and erupting into a quite busy campsite. Tinkerbell was on her knees, slumped down with her eyes round in fear and full of tears. There was a tiny cut right under her eye on her left cheekbone; some blood trickled down her face, mixed with tears. Her bun had been messed up, like someone had grabbed it to yank her down. A tall, blonde boy with a nasty scar running across the right side of his face stood beside her in a hooded and ragged cloak, a club in his hands. Three other boys stood around Tinkerbell, and one particularly intriguing person. Pan.

He was definitely a teenager, perhaps a bit older than Cheri herself at sixteen. He was pale, with light brown hair kept neatly cut just above his neck and eyebrows, where it had been pushed across his forehead by hand. His mane was thick and had a slight curl to it. His neck was sly and masculine, an Adam's apple evident at his throat. His neck gave way to noticeably broad shoulders and chest, rather skinny but average arms. He stood roughly around 5'9", with legs that were built for running. Back to his facial structure- he had a strong jaw, but puffy cheeks that gave him a slight boyish look. Pale plump lips for a small mouth and a nose that was rather cute, if he wasn't threatening to kill the only person that could help Cheri off the island. But what was rather captivating were his eyes. They were blueish grey, juvenile but.. older, like he'd seen too much for his age. Like they'd witness horrors upon horrors. Like they'd seen the world before he should have been born. They'd lived, those eyes, they'd lived more than anyone could ever think, and Cheri knew that.

"Look who decided to show up!" he exclaimed, after his look of surprise left and his features were replaced by a boyish smirk and a slight bounce to his demeanor. Cheri felt the explosion of annoyance ripple through her and she fought back a cursed insult.

"Leave Tinkerbell alone!" the brunette ground out through clenched teeth. Pan huffed and looked around, then a laugh broke through his lips and he spread his arms.

"Look who's telling me what to do!" he laughed. The boys, who Cheri could only assume were the Lost Boys, chuckled around him. "I'm sorry, girl, but that's not how it works on my island._ I_ give the orders."

"What do you want?" Cheri asked, interrupting his little charade of authority. Peter huffed again and quirked a slender brow.

"Well, I'm glad you asked," he said with a slight bow of his head. "I want you to come with me. There's been a slight mistake."

"No," Cheri answered without even blinking. Peter quirked a brow again and huffed.

"I don't think you really have a choice there, sweetheart," he replied with a mocking grin. Cheri clenched the pan.

"I'm not going with you, guy-who-thinks-he's-Peter-Pan," she mocked him. Pan pretended to be hurt and laughed.

"Oh, darling, how much you hurt me!" He let his arms flop to his sides and gave her an annoyed look. "I hate when they do this." he mumbled to himself. Cheri frowned. Why was he so sure he was Peter Pan? Did he have a traumatizing childhood that then led him to believe he was the never-aging child? But he wasn't a child. He was a teenager, far too full of knowledge and experience to be the innocent Peter Pan everyone knows back home.

Peter held out his hand, fingers curled like claws, and directed it at her. The brunette frowned while she heard the silent whimper of Tinkerbell. Suddenly, a purplish, dust-like cloud seeped out of Pan's hand like smoke flows out of a chimney. Cheri was taken aback, heart trotting and fluttering in her chest. What was that?!

"What the f-" And just as the cloud was about to reach her, it hit a wall. There was a dull sound, like when someone knocks on really thick glass and you're on the other side. Surprise wrote itself on everyone's faces, except Cheri, who didn't understand anything. Peter's eyes widened in horror and insult. He snarled, his nose wrinkling.

"No!" he snapped. "No, this can't be!" He looked up at Cheri and frowned, eyes cast down with so much madness swimming in them. He hesitated, a snarl still etched on his somewhat handsome features. "Boys, get her!" he ordered in a roaring voice. Something clubbed Cheri from behind and she felt pain explode throughout her skull. Then, as she heard Tinkerbell swearing at Pan, something shoved her hard into the ground and the pain raged in darkness, pulling her lids closed once again.

* * *

><p>Peter Pan was boiling. He was turning into an internal furnace of rage and madness. His eyes burned with all the fury flowing through him and he couldn't tear his mind away from the magic failure he'd displayed earlier on. What had happened? Why didn't his magic make Cheri fall asleep?<p>

Sitting on a log, a twig in his hands and eyes staring darkly at it, Peter Pan flipped over the situation of before in his mind. His sleep spell hit a wall and gushed around her while she remained unaffected, not even surprised. Well, she didn't even believe he was Peter Pan. He huffed.

Annoyed, he got to his feet and trudged to where he kept the girl. She was still sitting with her back against the tree, head low and eyes shut. Her breathing was even and low, signs that she was still in her dreamland. Her dark curls framed her face and blew away from her nose every time she breathed. Pan watched her, a frown knitting his brows and impatience running through his every cell. He wanted her to wake up, to ask her if she knew about the prophesy. No, of course she wouldn't know, she was a mere human girl from that land with no magic. Peter groaned and walked away, annoyed with her stillness. Well, he_ had_ ordered Felix to club her, which also left a small cut on her forehead, just before the hairline, but that was unimportant. He knew what he had to do with the girl.

* * *

><p>Cheri was awake when he came to watch her. She'd evened out her breathing and let her hair cover most of her face so he wouldn't doubt it. There was something about the way he sighed, huffed, and impatiently groaned that made her insides twist in fear. He knew her. He knew her name and he acted like he'd been waiting for her to arrive. The brunette didn't like that he knew her without her knowing him. Of course, the idea of him being Peter Pan was starting to settle, but it still felt unreal when she thought about it. Peter Pan wasn't evil and mean and didn't look full of experience. He was an innocent young child with a fear of growing up. He was a kid who needed friends to help him on his adventures, to keep him busy, to keep his mind off responsibilities.<p>

When Peter had walked away impatiently, the girl had opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a camp filled with boys, dressed in cloaked rags and hooded capes. Some were young, barely six or seven, while others were well into their teens. Some were tall and lean, others short and stumpy, muscled and broad, dark and light. Many had freckles, like Pan had a preference for freckles or something. But they all wore the same expression- loneliness. They all trudged around with a sick look on their faces and longing in their juvenile eyes. And Cheri had a good idea why they wore such expression. They were all homesick.

A boy approached her with a smirk playing on his lips. He was the blonde boy with that nasty scar. He was tall and lean, skinny arms holding a menacing club in his hands. "You're awake," he stated in a dark, low voice. His face was all sharp angles, even down to the shape. His face was literally pointy. Cheri looked up at him from under her brows. "I should go tell Pan," he said, almost like a threat. He saw the evident fear sketch itself on the girl's face and he chuckled, crouching down in front of her. He stared at her through his piercing blue eyes. "But I don't think you want that, do you?" he asked, lips stretching into a menacing smile. He lay the club next to him and looked at Cheri's hands, which were bound by thick rope and placed in her lap. "You know, there haven't been many girls on the island."

"No," Cheri growled. No way was she going to be a pawn for boys who were in need. That was beyond disgusting. She shook her head ferociously, ignoring the tumbling pain in her skull. Felix huffed and gave her a toothy grin. He lay his long, bony hand on Cheri's knee.

"I didn't even make my proposal yet," he laughed, eyes still lingering on hers. She felt like vomiting.

"Hey!" Felix jumped in fear and stood in front of Cheri, his eyes cast to where the voice came from. Pan appeared from behind a tree, walking with anger screaming on his features. Cheri looked at his rags, dark and light green, all stitched together at weird angles, but still fit him nicely. She looked at his dark pants and boots and frowned. He did have a bit of Peter Pan in him. "Is that a way to treat your mother, Felix?!" he yelled, stepping in front of Felix, whose brows rose in fear and surprise.

"M-mother.." he mumbled, "no, I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again." And he picked up his club and left.

Cheri was screaming on the inside. Mother? Mother?! What the fuck was going on? She was no mother! Her heart was speeding with fire and fear, which rushed through her. Her breathe heaved and ran through her lungs like rigid fire. The fear twisted and roared out of her and she found herself hopelessly getting to her feet and running. Her mind was blank and full at the same time, loud and silent, complete and falling apart. She whimpered and cried out, making her way to the forest. She was scared and the hope she'd been holding onto since she got here was slowly dripping away from her system. When she erupted in the forest, the tears ripped out of her eyes and her cries echoed in the forest.

She was truly hopeless now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Review if you want! :) Thanks to those who followed and Favorited! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: A Betrayal and A Savior<p>

"Sacrifice is a choice you make. Loss is a choice made for you." - Conrad Roth

In all her madness, Cheri ended up by the side of a pond. After the tears had dried on her cheeks, she sat there under the trees in the shade, emotionless. She was numb and felt nothing but the breeze on her skin. The fear had been a blunt pain, spreading with agonizing slowness, just like a baseball bat did. It broke you from the inside, but without tearing or scratching you from the outside. It was ineffable fear, gnawing and tearing at her delicate structure, but she wouldn't be able to express it with words, she just felt.

Peter Pan brought Wendy to Neverland. Wendy became mother to the Lost Boys. Where was Wendy now? Why was Cheri being alleged as Mother?

A rustling of leaves caught her attention and she cocked her head to the side. She wasn't playing any of Peter Pan's games anymore; she would not be afraid or show weakness. Just as she had guessed, Pan jumped out of a tree with the gracefulness of a tiger. His long, strong legs cut his fall and he landed easily, straightening with a satisfying sigh. He was twirling a twig in his hands, which made Cheri even more irritated. He was so cocky, so sure about himself. "Why's the pretty lass sitting all alone by the pond?" he chanted, a smirk playing on his lips. Cheri breathed in, careful with what kind of emotion she was displaying. When he saw her lack of acknowledgement towards his attempt at camaraderie, he huffed and quirked his slender right brow. "Why, aren't we being a little cold today?"

He jumped off the rock he'd been perched on, advancing on his prey like a hungry lion. His face change, contorted from false excitement to pure sadism and madness. As he came closer, Cheri felt her insides squeeze tightly, but she refrained from letting her face open up to what she was experiencing on the inside. A booted foot came into Cheri's view of the dirt ground, then Pan went on one knee and leaned his elbows on his folded knee, crossing his arms, where he could look at Cheri from atop, with a perfect view of any emotion that would pass in her eyes.

Peter Pan lived off that. He loved to inflict pain and harvest the emotions of it afterwards, even though it meant work. What he loved the most was seeing the last sliver of hope die out in his victim's eyes. That was his favorite part in torture. "The kids need you," he spoke in a low, husky voice that sent a shiver down Cheri's spine. She refused to look up and acknowledge she even cared about what he was saying. She refused to move, to talk, or to give any signs of life as a matter of fact. Pan bit his lip angrily and fidgeted. He was impatient. Letting him bathe in his edginess was torture for him.

Finally, he got to his feet with a sigh and brief disturbance of wind. Cheri felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. "Cheri, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and hanging his head low in false disappointment. "I have better things to attend to. So, make this easy on yourself and just go back to camp, cook some food and sit in your corner until I figure out what to do with you." Cheri frowned. He was almost implying she was some kind of rescued dog he found in the streets, carried it back home, and just let it loose until the pound came to get it. Cheri was no dog.

"I'm actually going to go see Tinkerbell," she said gravely, standing up and patting down her pajama shorts and tank top. Pan quirked a brow and huffed questioningly.

"Pfft," he hissed through his teeth. "You're going to do what I tell you to do, nothing else." He came closer to her, but still she refused to acknowledge his presence. It was driving him insane that she didn't even glance at him. And that's what he wanted. He wanted attention, no, needed it, just like a youngster would. Except he did it in a pathetic, adolescent way. Instead of yelling and kicking and whining, he would laugh, talk, and order his boys around loudly. He had to have someone look his way, to know he was there. He needed to be given attention and recognition. And Cheri refused to give him what he wanted.

He looked at her and came inches to the side of her face. She could feel his glare digging and burning holes into her skin like cigarettes would do, but still she stood her ground. Her teeth squeaked against one another with how much she was clenching them, and her internal body was kicking, punching, and burning to look him in the eye and tell him she wasn't afraid. But she didn't need to tell him, she needed to show him. His breath fanned her half bare shoulder, warm but heavy. His anger was growing and she could see in her peripheral vision his head casting low so he could look at her from under his brows.

Without any warning, Cheri turned on her heels and headed for the forest line. Her heart thudded loudly and painfully in her chest, bashing against her sore ribs. Her fists clenched when she felt the sudden fear of being stabbed in her back, but she suppressed it and kept walking. She was scared he'd try to use his magic on her. Magic? Since when do you even believe in it? "Stop before it gets bad," he snarled behind her. The tone of his voice was ice cold, just like the ocean Cheri almost drowned in. She turned slightly, keeping her eyes low, not giving him the attention he oh-so desired.

"I saw what happened before, Peter," she retorted. "Your magic failed on me."

"Ha!" he exclaimed, and she was forced to click her eyes up to him in surprise. Belittled, Cheri forced her eyes back on the ground. "You think my magic failed because of you? Oh, no, no, tsk, tsk," he waved his index finger at her in a mocking manner and smirked devilishly, "how selfish."

It was now Cheri's turn to smirk. "You're a bad liar, you know that, Peter?" she huffed and aimed for the safety of the tree lines. She heard his aggravated sigh, and then footsteps that followed her. Before she was to turn her chin slightly to catch a glimpse of Peter, he appeared, hanging from his hands in a branch of a tree, mere feet away from the brunette. He had a playful, menacing smile playing on his pink lips, teeth peeking from beneath them. For a split second Cheri wondered how it would feel to kiss Peter Pan. But then she shook the image and feelings away, hitting herself internally for being so stupid.

"You wan't to play a game, Cherrrri?" he sang, swinging off the tree with a graceful tug of his arm. He flashed out of view, and appeared inches away from Cheri, towering over her. His eyes were dark and glassy, like he'd put a shield over them to prevent anyone from seeing through him. "'Cause it sure looks like you want to play one with me." he sneered, eyebrows lifting and quirking to the rhythm of his threats. Cheri frowned, keeping the fear mixed with anger buried deep inside her. She felt his breath on her forehead, so hot and inviting. He smelled of forest, dirt, and honey, but also of ash and rocks.

"You know your eyebrows move a lot when you talk?" she asked, innocent gaze lifting up to meet the dazzling blue of the boy before her. She squinted and cocked her head. Peter quirked a said brow and huffed.

"You sure know how to distract someone," he chuckled sarcastically, stepping back and pointing his index at the brunette, who just walked right past him. "You still think you'll find your way to Tinkerbell?" he called. Cheri tilted her head.

"Gotta have hope, right, boy who flies?" she shouted back. A chuckle and then a sharp, clicking sound. Peter Pan had disappeared.

* * *

><p>When Peter walked into camp, hands empty with the merchandise he was supposed to bring back, he aimed for the fire where Felix, his faithful Lost Boy, sat on a log, twirling a branch in his hands. "Felix!" Pan roared, eyes dark as he looked at his comrade from under his brows, a look he usually wore when he was pissed off. Felix got to his feet, steady and slow, his usual self.<p>

"Pan," he greeted, bowing his head to his master. Pan stopped a foot away from his loyal friend and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I need you to do something for me," Pan started, talking with his hands like he usually did. "The girl, Cheri, she went off somewhere to find Tinkerbell. And since we have Tinkerbell, I need my faithful Tink to do me a favor. I have a plan. And I need you for it." He looked over his shoulder at the cluster of boys that walked into camp, bustling about their usual business.

"Whatever you need," Felix answered, a shadow of a smirk playing on his thin lips. Pan smirked and licked his lips.

"We're gonna get Tink to make Cheri run back to me like an infant runs back to his mother after being scared shitless," he said, a throaty laugh resonating in the thick, somber air around him.

* * *

><p>Dickhead! Fucking, motherfucking meanhead! Cheri thrashed through the underbrush, anger flaring through every open pore on her body. She could literally feel the heat emanating from her body, almost in a cloud of smoke. If she'd been a cartoon character, she'd have smoke blowing out of her ears. Why did he think he was so important? And why did he have to be so irritably, smartly sarcastic!? "Fuck!" Cheri raged, kicking a nearby, moss-covered log. She sighed and groaned, letting her head fall in her hands and her body on the log.<p>

The more Cheri thought about how annoying and irritating Peter was, the more she thought he looked like her brother. But Peter was older, well into his teens, and Ethan was barely ten. There was a big difference in maturity and intelligence. Peter although, did act like his age at some point in the small time they'd been together. He knew things and there was this tension in him, that seem to expel every time he was near the girl. Was it anger? No, he looked like he was mad all the time. Was it pain or loss, maybe longing for a mother? Cheri shook her head. Peter was the master, the leader of the lost boys. He didn't need an authority figure, he was the authority figure. Is it sexual then? A voice tickled at the back of Cheri's mind. A weird wave of embarrassment washed over the brunette as she straightened to her feet and blushed. No, Peter Pan wasn't supposed to even know what sex was. He never kissed a girl!

"Cheri!" a squeaky voice broke through her chain of thought. The brunette frowned. Did she hear that, or was that her insanity starting to flare? But when Tinkerbell appeared out of the green, hair ruffled and face contorted in all degrees of fear, Cheri knew she wasn't going insane just yet.

"Tinkerbell!" the brunette exclaimed, finding herself more than joyful at seeing the fairy... ex-fairy.

"Cheri, oh dear, I thought he killed you!" the blonde cried, rushing to the girl and surprisingly gripping the brunette into a tight hug.

"Takes a lot to kill me," Cheri answered, breathless after the blonde let her go. "Pan will have to work harder than that. If that's all he's got."

"C'mon, I'll take you with me," Tink interrupted, weirdly jumpy as she grabbed Cheri's hand and pulled her down the pathway of underbrush. Cheri felt her gut squeezing and churning. Something was off.

"Tink," she started, slowly letting the words dribble out of her mouth, "what happened to you after Pan took me?"

"Pan doesn't care about me," she squeaked out, still dragging the girl along the twirls and zigzags of the forest. The girl definitely knew this island like the back of her hand. "He left me there and told me to stay out of it."

"And you did, I hope, for your own sake," Cheri responded, gut heaving and tilting. Tink nodded.

The two women walked into Tink's clearing. With the night slowly falling, the fire was raging in the campsite and a few torches hung from Tink's hut. Cheri was led in the house, where Tinkerbell quickly slammed the door shut and looked out the small window beside it. Her chest was heaving up and down, sweat accumulating on her silky forehead. Her eyes, wide with fear, darted from object to object in her tiny hut, until she found what she was looking for. "Tink, are we being followed?" Cheri asked tentatively, a frown knitting her brows together. Tink smiled, too eagerly.

"No," she answered simply, picking up a pan on the table. She walked to Cheri, eyes almost sad, and stood a foot away from her. A hand went up to Cheri's arm, and that's when she knew something was beyond wrong. "I'm sorry," Tink said, tears brimming her eyes. Cheri opened her mouth, about to protest, when her eyes widened and the pan was slugged on her forehead.

Stars danced before her eyes, twinkling and buzzing. She fell and then blackness. She drifted in and out of consciousness, blurred visions rifling before her eyes as she felt her body being dragged on Tink's hard wooden floor. All the while, she heard Tink saying in her sweet, melodic voice, "I had to, I had to." Roughness across her wrists. Her head, hung low, ached and pounded. Liquid being sloshed around in a plastic container. Cheri breathed out a shaky cry. A blurred vision of a green-dressed woman moving about the hut. The girl regained feeling in her arms and tugged weakly at them. A sniffling and then an apology. Cheri was bound backwards against a vine protruding through a window. The sound of fire blazing and the feel of heat on her face. Cheri whimpered. Then fire.

Red, orange, and yellow licked her vision until all she saw was the exploding cacophony of colors drifting before her eyes. Heat slammed into her skin like a speeding car, hitting so shockingly hard that Cheri opened her eyes fully and adrenaline caused her body to return to its full capacity. Tinkerbell's hut was on fire. The flames licked and spread onto everything Tink had poured oil on. They raged through the windows, ashed up the wooden table and broke through the walls. They crept closer to Cheri, whose fear had built up so intensely, it was like it sat right in front of her. Her heart banged and hit against her ribs, and pushed and kicked against her breastbone until it was all she felt except the heat. Finally, Cheri found it in her to pull out a devastated, fear-filled, raging scream.

When she was done, she was tired, aching, and irritated. Her breath was lost and her eyes blurred with tears from the heat and smoke. A cough burped out of her throat and she thought she'd vomit. "Help!" she croaked out as loud as she could muster. "Help me!"

"...ri..." the small, distant voice wiggled into her eardrums, like someone was screaming from afar, slowly getting closer. Her hope blossomed and she wiggled in her bonds.

"I'm here, help me!" she yelled, forgetting the fire-blazing ache in her throat. Smoke tickled her trachea and she exploded in a rage of coughs. Who was coming to save her? Her parents? At that thought, hope bloomed and she forced her bounds, whimpering and crying at them, screaming and raging.

"...eri!" The person was definitely closer, and Cheri felt like her body was alight with hope. A cry of joy rippled through her system.

"Here! Please, fast!" she begged.

"Cheri!" The yell came from above, and when Cheri recognized the voice, she went still as stone and as frozen as an ice cube, all movements and feelings numbed out.

Peter Pan.

A crashing sound boomed from above, and Cheri lost her thoughts as wood came crashing down. She tilted her body to the left, whimpering as she closed her eyes and felt the blazing wood land mere feet away from her. A hooded figure dropped from above and landed beside her. Fear merged when she caught the glimpse of a blade and she scooted away frantically. "I'm just cutting your bonds!" Pan yelled. Cheri bit her lip in fear, rage, hope, heat and joy. Once she felt the tight bonds cut, she scrambled away to the corner, the flames raging being Pan.

He looked at her like a young boy looks at a dead bird. Curiosity. Why did he come to save her? Why didn't he let her die, if she was just a mistake anyway? Why did he even go out to search for her in the first place? She'd left him at the pond not even four hours ago! Why, why, why?

"Come on!" he insisted, holding his hand out to her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not going with you!" she yelled over the raging flames and falling wood planks.

"Do you want to live?" he challenged. "Trust me on this!" Cheri hesitated. She did want to live, but she didn't want to be saved by Peter. She looked up. The only way up there is to climb or... fly.

Without any more hesitation, Cheri rose to her feet and grabbed Pan's hand, which was surprisingly large and engulfed hers fully. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as she closed her stinging eyes. His head bent down so his mouth was inches from her ears and she heard a chuckle. "Hold on tight," he spoke darkly, huskily, in her ear. Heat ripped through her system and she felt herself blushing. A shiver of fear rippled through her body as Pan lifted off the ground and out of the raging fire. To safety.

* * *

><p>Peter Pan smiled. He won. He had the girl in his arms now, slowly drifting over Neverland. He watched her look of amazement and surprise lift her features. Tinkerbell had done a good job, followed orders. Peter's plan had worked.<p>

Peter Pan never fails.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up during the week! Thanks for sticking with me!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**I wanna say thanks to those who followed and favorited! Really appreciated! Enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Starting to Believe, But Regretting to Forget<p>

"True friends stab you in the front." -Oscar Wilde

Under a dusky sky, the moon peaking over the horizon, Peter landed in a clearing on the other side of the island, where his compound was. The air was light and fresh, smelling of sweet fruits and pine trees. A small fog was beginning to creep up on the damp, grassy bed of the clearing, twirling in its mist of whiteness. As Cheri set foot on the grass that crunched under her bare foot, she felt a dazzling shiver sizzle down her spine. Pan let go of her waist and stepped aside as the girl almost jumped out of his arms like he was the plague. There was a pause in which Pan quirked a brow at the girl and the brunette breathed roughly through smoke-congested airways, facing away from the boy.

"How did you know I was in danger?" she rasped, turning to face Pan. He reached up and brushed his hood off. Cheri looked him over once, from his weirdly stitched shirt, to the belt and knife around his waist and to his dark pants that strangely looked like jeans.

"I know everything that happens on my island," he answered, lifting his chin up so he could stare the brunette down.

"But it's impossible for you to be on one end of the island, and then suddenly appear on the other in a matter of seconds," Cheri croaked, half expecting him to come up with a rational answer.

"Come on, Cheri," he answered, smirk tugging at his playful lips. "I used magic, of course." He chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose in a somewhat handsome way. The girl frowned and backed away slightly.

"Magic?" she huffed. Insanity bristled on the edge of her voice. "Magic!"

"Um, yeah," Peter answered, a sarcastic frown knitting his slender brows. He sniffed and placed his hands on his hips, quirking his brow as he observed the girl. Cheri breathed in rapidly.

"Magic doesn't..." Her voice trailed off as she mentally beat herself up. She'd seen the purple-ish smoke coming out of Pan's hand and the shadow thing. "Exist," she squeaked, half to herself.

"It does," Peter laughed. "You were witness of some before. Want more?"

"No!" Cheri protested. Truthfully, seeing something that she'd been told never existed being performed was frightening. Her dark orbs, sticking out of their sockets in fear, stared at Pan's hand as it glided up. A shaky breath was wrenched through her throat as he smirked and cocked his head.

"Scared?" he teased, his playful smirk making its devilish appearance. His fingers clawed together and Cheri felt her heart heave.

"Peter!" she barked, stepping back as a huge gush of wind rippled through the clearing. Cheri felt something tingling her brain and she squealed, clenching her teeth as she realized it was Pan's magic. A huge wave of nausea overcame her and she groaned. She pushed away the tingling like you flick away a fly that annoys you. A gush of wind blew her hair forward as the tingling feeling clawed out of her brain and vanished with the wind. Pan's smirk smeared off as he realized his magic had failed... once again.

"Interesting," he mumbled. A flick of the hand and tiny sparkles erupted in the damp grass around Cheri, who gasped upon seeing the flames grow. They steadied in a tight, hot circle around the pair, licking the air with their deadly tongues of fire.

"What the fuck?!" Cheri screamed over the gusting wind and roaring blaze. Peter's smirk was back.

"I told you magic existed, Cheri!" he laughed maniacally. A gush of wind ruffled his hair and revealed a perfectly smooth forehead. In all his handsomeness, his eyes gave away the evil. They sparkled with mischief and dark pleasure, swimming in horror and pain. "Welcome to Neverland, Cheri!"

* * *

><p>When the numbness overcame Cheri, Peter had walked her through the forest and to the compound. He placed her on a log, tied her hands with rough, skin-scratching rope and stared into the darkness of her eyes. They were glassy, unreal, like she'd passed a blocking spell over them to prevent anyone from seeing through her. They were somber, half-lidded, and expelled a numbness that even Peter felt tugging at his own eyelids. He tried to talk to her, repeating her tongue-ravishing name over and over again, but getting no reaction. Annoyed with the lack of motion, he groaned to his feet and stalked off.<p>

He itched and pulled at his lower lip with his fingers, grunting as he stalked his way to his hut that was built into a huge tree. Lost Boys roamed around the compound, wood in their hands as they prepared for the nights' fire. Peter scowled at them, barking orders for them to move, as he ran up the wooden stairs to his hut.

Peter was a theatrical guy. He loved to make ravishing appearances and disappearances. He loved to make an entrance, he loved to talk loud and domineering, and above all, he loved a good party. Peter grabbed the handle to the dresser sitting in the far corner of his hut and wrenched it open. Still a bit edgy, he pulled out his "party suit" and threw it on the feather bed sitting close to the dresser. He started with his boots, stepping out of them and slipping into his formal ones. After, he ripped his shirt from over his head and slipped the light black blouse around his shoulders. Then, a brown leather vest that buttoned in the front with golden buttons and his cape, hanging slightly off one shoulder. He smirked to himself and made the clothes on the floor vanish and appear in the dresser. Then, the dresser closed and Pan marched out with a green t-shirt and black trousers for the girl.

He galloped down the stairs with a new twist of mischief on his face. He chuckled and felt the anger slowly rise out of his body as he approached the still stone frozen girl. "Cheri!" he called over the already whooping boys. Their excitement rang in the air, eagerness displayed on all the boyish and adolescent faces in the compound. "Get dressed, the party is about the begin!" He grinned and threw the tangle of clothes to the girl. They fell in her lap and she rose carefully, bundling up the clothing and looking around. Peter advanced and, with a flick of the wrist, the bounds fell from the girl.

"Where am I supposed to change?" she asked with a glassy tone and gaze. Peter felt a pinch of annoyance at her glassiness, but smirked anyway.

"Why, in my hut up there!" he laughed, turning to point at said hut. Cheri nodded, stepping forward to pass by him, but he gripped her bicep and pulled her close so his mouth almost touched her ear.

"Try anything, and you're dead," he growled, breath fanning on the sand-grated, fire-blazed side of Cheri's face. Without sparing a glance at him, the brunette nodded and walked towards the stairs, careful to push away the tingling sensation in her brain, evidence that Pan was trying to use magic on her.

She climbed the steps one by one, slowly and carefully, the clothing feeling impossibly heavy in her hands. Upon arriving at the wooden door with weird vines and ropes hanging from it, the girl frowned. She was about to enter the lair of Pan. A feeling, tingling, spread through her body and heated her cheeks. She shook the feeling and pushed the door open. She stood in the doorway with the whooping of the Lost Boys echoing behind her and the embarrassment flowing through her blood. Small steps into the hut and she found herself starring at the living area of Peter Pan.

The hut was dimly lit with candles in the half of a cut coconut littering shelves. There were books, weird jewelry, magical looking relics, cut coconut halves and pieces of strand clothing. A pair of boots sat in front of a wooden dresser with exquisite designs carved into it. A dirt brown bandanna sat on the tiny wooden stool by the dresser. A chair with a cushion was nestled by the door. As for the bed... it was neatly poised in the center of the room, a big and fluffy bed of feathers. The sheets looked cotton and the pillows looked filled with feathers. Cheri fought the urge to push her hand against the plush bed, gripping the clothing instead.

Cheri closed the door, biting the insides of her cheeks as she caught glimpse of Pan circling the fire, waiting, preying, tempting. The brunette took her shirt and shorts off, careful to look everywhere to make sure that there weren't any windows. No windows in Peter Pan's hut. She then slipped into the soft black trousers that seemed to fit her well. Did Pan use magic to make a pair of trousers her size appear? Probably. The girl then slipped on the green tee, feeling the slight tightness of it. Looking down, the round collar tee was tightly bound around her waist and upper body, but the trousers hung a bit loose off her hips. She sighed, folding up her pajamas and placing them on the chair.

Walking through the door to Pan's hut, Cheri noticed something missing. Shoes. How was she supposed to walk around a forested area bare foot? Well, she did do it for two days during the time she'd been with Tinkerbell. No, she needed shoes. "Cheri!" she heard Peter calling from below. The door swung shut magically and Cheri walked to the end of the porch and placed her hand on the bamboo railing. "My sweet Cheri! Come down and play, the game has just begun!" He stood with his arms spread out, cape opened in the back. A fire raged in the pit of the compound, boys jostling around it with wooden instruments and whooping pleasure. In his right hand, Peter held a pan flute. Funny. Ironic.

Cheri stepped down the stairs, slowly, blending into the shadows of the tree. She took her time, feeling the brain-tingling sensation in her head again. A groan rasped through her lips as she cursed mentally at Pan. He had to stop trying to spellbind her or whatever. Her bare feet padded the thick dirt ground as she made her way to a grinning Pan, holding his flute in his two hands now. He looked mischievous, like he had a plan and couldn't wait to execute it. Begrudgingly, Cheri walked up to him. "You'll see, the game is fun," he chuckled, his eyebrows moving to the rhythm of his words. He left his lips parted and leaned on one side of his body, all too cocky.

"I need shoes," Cheri pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest and avoiding the piercing blue gaze of Peter.

"Tss, tss," he taunted, licking his lips playfully as a raspy chuckle emanated from his throat. "Ask nicely, sweet Cheri, and you'll get what you want," he said. Cheri sighed.

"Please," she almost barked. He laughed, shaking his head in a 'that was easy' manner, which ticked the brunette off. A flick of the wrist is all it took.

Converse, black with the white tip smudge a bit in dirt, covered her feet perfectly. She gasped silently. How did he even know her shoe size?! Her mouth hung on its hinges, eyes wide in surprise. "How the..." she trailed off at the sound of Peter's satisfied laughter.

"You believe in magic now?" he rasped, Adam's apple bobbing up with his laughter. Cheri caught a glimpse of dirt smudged under his left eye and frowned.

"You have dirt under your eye," she pointed out. Pan walked towards the fire, leveled his flute to his mouth and gave Cheri a wink.

"I didn't tell you?" he mused as Cheri followed him slowly to the blazing flames. "I like to play dirty." The edginess around the fire heightened and Cheri felt the vibe of excitement wrap around her. Pan looked at her one more time from under his brows and then lifted the flute to his lips and started blowing in it.

The sound coming from it was intriguing, sweet and shallow. It vibrated up to Cheri's ears and she felt a buzz ripple through her body, tempting her to join the huge cluster of boys dancing. A vibe settled among them as they jumped, whooped, laughed, and twirled to the rhythm of Pan's entrancing song. When Cheri landed her eyes on Pan as he circled the group of boys, he was looking at her form under his brows, eyes dark and... sexy. _No! Cheri, what are you thinking!?_

_He is sexy, Cheri_, a voice broke through her common sense. A frown knitted her brows and she stepped forward, closer to the fire. She felt the heat on her skin and her eyes pricked with tears. Pan didn't take his eyes off her and for a second, Cheri felt like joining the celebrations. Her body begged for it, pushed her to move and sway her body. There was an itch growing quickly in her, pulsating her body to motion. First, it was her hips, then her arms and finally her knees. For a moment, she danced right beside the fire with complete serenity and contentment, happy to be in Neverland, to be free! But then, she felt a hand on her shoulder that twisted her around and now the heat was on her back and Peter stood before her. She felt the tingling feeling attack her brain and she couldn't control it. It spread through it and she grunted. It was painful, so she pushed it back with all her might. It scratched and clawed at her brain, screaming to stay. Cheri groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Then, just like that, the claws left and her brain was perfectly fine. When she opened her eyes, Peter stood with his dark expression plastered on his features. The itching to dance was gone and her common sense rushed back. How stupid and embarrassed she felt! "What did you do to me?" she asked, voice almost a whisper. Peter smirked and quirked a brow.

"I told you," he rasped, "I like to play dirty."

"You're trying a spell on me, aren't you?" she asked, stepping closer to him to try and intimidate him, but who could intimidate the mighty Peter Pan. He found her courage cute and amusing.

"Intelligent, this little sweet cherry," he mused, bending down closer so his eyes were directly over hers. "You won't be able to fight it for long."

"What are you trying to do to me?" she gritted through clenched teeth. The Lost Boys suddenly erupted in louder whoops and shouts, twirling around the fire. There were so many of them, everywhere Cheri landed her eyes, there was a boy.

Peter huffed. "I'm trying this new spell," he said, a smirk tugging his lips upward. Cheri frowned, daring him. "It's a love spell."

"Good luck with that!" she snarled, pushing past him as his hand fell from her shoulder and a cool breeze flew through her hair. Pan watched her walk away and bit his lip.

"I always win, Cheri!" he called to her. Cheri ignored him. "Felix, accompany our guest to her sleeping quarters, will you?" he yelled into the night.

Felix walked out of the shadows and gripped the girl's bicep. By now, she wasn't taken aback when some random thing appeared out of the dark. They didn't talk as the blonde, scary Lost Boy walked her away from the party and out on a little dirt path.

"Pan wants you sleeping in a special place tonight, mother," Felix said, speaking like an answering machine. Cheri winced at the word 'mother' but otherwise, didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. They marched through the underbrush for a short minute or two before emerging in front of two cages. Bamboo cages. Cheri scrambled back, fear twisting in her gut as her eyes widened.

"No, no, no!" she squirmed, Felix's grip heightening as he dragged her towards a cage. "Felix, please!" she screamed, tears brimming on the edges of her eyes.

"Pan's orders," he said in his low, dark voice.

"Don't leave me in there!" she yelled back. Felix tugged the cage opened and struggled to push the girl in. She fell on all fours, the door to the cage closing behind her. Her heart drummed painfully in her chest. "Felix! No, please!" she watched, through the spaces between the bamboo, as Felix locked the cage. She shook the bamboo with all her might, groaning and screaming, but it never failed.

"Goodnight, _mother_," Felix mocked with a smirk as he got to his feet and disappeared in the jungle of trees.

"Felix!" Cheri yelled after him, but he never turned back.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Thanks do those who did :) Next chapter up soon. Thanks for sticking with me!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorite!**

**ElektraMackenzie: You'll find the answer to your question in this chapter! And thank you!3 **

**Song for this chapter is Lex by Ratatat**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Oxymoron<p>

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." - Edmund Burke

After she had stopped screaming her lungs out, Cheri curled into a ball and fell asleep. Her kingdom of dreams was tormented by the sadistic face of Pan, twisted by the deranged things she'd seen and haunted by one word; mother. She twitched constantly, blurted out yells of pleading and names. During the night, she woke up on several occasions to the sound of someone whimpering close by, but she would dismiss it and fall back into her dark abyss of her nightmares.

At some point, the sun pierced through the canopy of leaves overhead and burned the brunette's eyes. With a release of breath, the girl fluttered her eyes open and felt the desolating fall of reality hit her like a wave of freezing cold water. She fought back tears as she pushed herself to a sitting position, looking through the slats in the bamboo for any signs of life. The trees were still, shining with the translucent glow of the sun rays. Birds chirped here and there. A smell of spearmint and sweet fruits hung heavy in the air, stinging the girl's nostrils. Footprints littered the dirt in front of Cheri's cage and she frowned. Had someone come to check up on her during the night?

"Cheri." The girl twisted around with a grunted sound of terror, and pushed her back against the far side of the cage. Her heart drilled against her chest and she felt it throbbing in her throat.

"Who's there?" she barked back. She looked through the cracks in the bamboo caging, but saw no one. Then, it occurred to her. There was another cage beside hers.

"Me," came a familiar squeaky voice. Cheri frowned, turning her face slowly to the cage beside hers.

"Tinkerbell?" she growled, snarling her lips and feeling the anger twist inside her.

"Before you get angry," Tink squeaked, her voice small and weak, rasping like she'd been there for far too long, "let me explain myself."

"Let you explain yourself!" Cheri roared, grabbing the bamboo with her hands and shaking the cage with all her might. She caught a glimpse of disheveled blonde hair moving in the other cage. "You knocked me out, tied me to a fucking vine and set the hut on fire! What more is there to say! You fucked me over!"

"Cheri, let me explain!" Tinkerbell insisted, voice ragged and oh so pitifully weak. "It was Pan!"

"No, it was you!" Cheri accused. "I trusted you to help me and what do you fucking do? Back stab me, try to kill me! Why!? Oh, I don't fucking know, maybe 'cause you're a crazy b-"

"Cheri, for fuck's sake!" the ex-fairy yelled. Breathless, Cheri stared through the slats at the other cage, feeling the heat on her face and the sweat on her body. Her anger was burning so heavily inside her, if she'd been standing in front of Tinkerbell, she might have just punched her. "Pan made me do it!"

"What!?"

"He made me do it! He came to me, pulled a knife and forced me to do it!" the blonde exclaimed, throwing herself at the bamboo caging as to making the cage wobble. Cheri's eyes widened. "He threatened to kill me with poison."

"That fucking dickhead," she murmured. His plan suddenly became clear. He had needed Tink to put Cheri in danger so Pan could come and be the hero. He'd gained her trust and therefore, he'd gotten a bit better with her. "Dickhead!" Cheri cried, slumping back into her cage.

"Dickhead, huh?" That voice.

Peter. _Fucking_. Pan.

Cheri rolled her eyes to where Pan's face appeared between the bamboo. He had his playful grin on. He was back in his green attire with his face washed and cleaned from the dirt. A brow quirked when he saw the expression the brunette wore. "I see my two guests have had a little chat," he announced, crouching down in front of Cheri's cage.

"You fucking prick," Cheri growled. She crawled up to where the door to her cage was and slipped her hands through the more spaced bamboo, her face leaned in. Pan was inches from her face and he loved to see the anger and annoyance etched on her face. "You tricked me."

"Bravo!" he laughed, clapping his hands together theatrically. Cheri snarled. "Bravo, really. Was about time you figured that one out!" Another one of his sarcastic laughs. "Now tell me. How easy was it for me to gain your trust?"

"You didn't gain my trust, you asshole!" Cheri protested. "You fooled me, put me in a life or death situation where I had no choice but to trust you if I wanted to live." Cheri didn't move when Pan shoved his face in hers, brows up and lips twisted into a maniacal snarl. All traces of dark humor was erased from his face. Up close, Cheri could see the intense blue/green of his eyes and the way his pupil pulsed.

"But you took my hand and let me hold you, let me carry out of the fire," he purred. "You let me touch you, and trust me, sweet Cheri, it won't be the last time I do." He winked. Cheri roared in anger and thrashed against the cage. She clawed her hands out, trying to reach her target, but he got up with a savage laugh and paced to Tink's cage.

"Fuck you, Pan!" Cheri yelled, tears of rage springing from her eyes.

"Fuck me?" he pouted his lower lip and rose his brows in sarcastic sadness. Then, he gave a throaty laugh and leaned on one side of his body, all cocky. "No, sweetheart, I'd rather fuck you." Cheri spat more insults and curses his way, but he patiently waited with a glazed over look and crossed arms.

"You done?" he spat once Cheri had settled. Her eyes stared fire balls at him. "Now, I was here to tell you that the boys have two requests. One, they want to see their mother," he pointed at Cheri and shrugged, "two, they want to play."

"No way," Cheri snapped, "no way to both of 'em."

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Pan chanted, racing up to Cheri's cage and crouching down in front of it. He smiled his cocky, glazed smile and pointed at the girl again. "You see, you're on my island, and you go by my rules. You have no say, so please, make it easy on yourself and just go with the flow." Cheri ignored him and slumped back into her cage, never taking her eyes off his. He bounced and chuckled. "Why so glum, chum?" he laughed and got to his feet.

"Pan, let me go," Tinkerbell murmured, barely a whisper of words slipping from her mouth. Cheri felt bad for her. She was so tiny and cute and vulnerable, seeing her caged in was internally horrifying.

"You think, that after the conversation you just had with my sweetness over there, that I'm just going to let you go?" he asked, leaning forward, hands on his knees. A frown knitted his brows. When Tink didn't reply, a wicked grin spread on his face and he chuckled. "So, ladies, I'm afraid I have to separate you now." With a flick of the wrist, the door to Cheri's cage clicked out of view and sweet, fresh air glided up to her sweat damp skin. "Think of running and you might not have legs to run anymore," he threatened in his dark, maniacal voice. "That would be a shame because I think your legs are your best asset."

Cheri gave him a glare as she weakly crawled out of her cage. Upon getting on her feet, she had to close her eyes to let her body adjust to being at a new height. Sparkles in the dark danced under her closed lids and her heartbeat took over her hearing for a split second, before everything was back to the normal buzzing of the jungle. Cheri sighed. "Where are we going?" she asked, opening her eyes. Pan quirked a brow and smirked, walking to her.

"To play!" he gleefully exclaimed, spreading his arms.

"What will become of Tink?" the brunette asked. She heard a whimper coming from the cage with the blonde ex-fairy in it. Pan shrugged.

"She's been in more caged-in situations," he mumbled, gripping Cheri's bicep with his surprisingly large hand. He tugged her forward, but the girl dug her heels in the dirt and looked back at Tink's cage. How could she just walk away and leave her there? Even though Tinkerbell had attempted to kill her, it was all Pan's fault, so leaving her in the cage was immoral. "Let's go," Pan growled.

"No, I'm not leaving until Tinkerbell is freed," Cheri grumbled back, turning to face Pan dead in the eyes. His face twisted into something between a snarl and a smirk and quirked a brow.

"Thank God we have pixie dust," he said, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and tugging her to him. Startled, the girl was incapable to defend herself as Pan rose in the air, with her tucked tightly against his chest.

"Pan, let me go!" she yelled, finally regaining her senses as Peter glided higher into the air. His chuckle of satisfaction buzzed in her ear and he put his hand on the back of her head, almost like he was cradling it.

"You want to fall down?" he asked, the sound vibrating in his chest. It was almost like a humming, and Cheri found it hard to concentrate with his closeness and the smell of forest and sweetness invading her nostrils.

"Just put me down, Peter!" she yelled over the raging wind, higher up in the clouds.

"But we're soaring!" he laughed, his arm around her waist tightening. "Besides," he added, "I have something sweet and soft to touch." For that, he earned a fist to the chest; a gift from Cheri. Pan grunted his annoyance.

"I'm serious!" Cheri insisted, her hair twirling like a huge tornado of dark matter in front of her face. "Put me down!"

"As the lady wishes," he answered. And just like that, he opened his arms and let the girl slip from his grasp.

Motherfucker.

A sharp, ear-piercing scream burst through the air, ringing so loud and clear as the body of the dark haired girl fell through the blue of the sky. Her fear boomed through the sky, scaring clouds as they parted to let her body fall through their mist. Her hair, a mass of dark matter, circled her face, and she could not see the sky getting far. She was falling blindly through cold wind and heart-wrenching emptiness.

Then, arms. Steady stillness. Arms. Safety and heat. Arms. Strong and powerful. His breath fanned the side of her face. Her breathless gasps breathed against his chin and she looked up frightened, eyes searching the blue eyed boy for any traces of sadistic pleasure or maniacal laughter. Nothing. His face read true concern. A frown knitted her delicate eyebrows as they breathed in harmony for a moment, eyes locked, mouths parted and hearts pounding. Peter's left arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his right one under her knees, holding her bridal style. As they floated in blue emptiness, Pan looked at her lips for a fraction of a second before the girl jerked her head away, heart drilling against her chest. "You won't complain now?" he breathed, soft and delicate, unlike his usual manners.

"Take me to the boys," was her answer, before Peter glided them through the dark green land that was Neverland, over the blue and white stretches of lakes, ponds and river falls, down and over mountains of rocks or trees and finally, Cheri spotted a small clearing where the tiniest of camps lay. Through her breathtaking flight over Neverland, Cheri had found comfort in the warmth that was Peter's chest and the steady safety that was his arms. As he set her on the ground, she wobbled at first and had to adjust to the sudden feel of not being supported. He held on abnormally longer to her waist than necessary, then slid his hands from her body and backed up. They exchanged a look and then they both turned towards a voice.

"Mother!" It was the voice of a curly brown haired boy with freckles peppered on his nose and cheeks. His eyes were big and round and dark, starring at Cheri with admiration and longing. "You're back!" he squealed, crashing into the girl as she gave a hoofed sound. He wrapped his skinny boyish arms around her thighs and tightened his grip.

"Nibs!" Pan growled. "Your mother needs her space."

"Course," the boy giggled, backing up as he looked up at Cheri, who stood with a pounding heart and wide, surprised dark eyes. She felt like crying for him. He probably didn't even know that his mother -his real mother- was still back home, waiting for him to come back. She was probably cradling his favorite teddy bear with tears flowing from her already swollen eyes, and he had forgotten her, already in the arms of another mother. Cheri felt pity for each and every boy's mother, for they were being replaced. The brunette looked up at all the boys -ages ranging from six to eighteen and maybe more- and saw they all looked at her with round, loving eyes, even the older ones. The only boy who wasn't looking at her was Felix, seated on a cut tree trunk with a stick in his hands.

"Now, boys!" Peter addressed his boys, stepping before Cheri, who still watched Nibs. "Play fair with your mother, she hasn't gotten much sleep last night."

"Will you play with us, Pan?!" shouted a small voice from the far back in the crowd of Lost Boys. Pan smirked.

"I have..." he trailed off and brushed his thumb over his nose, sniffed then looked back up. "I have things to do, Slightly, but your mother will take my place for today." He turned to 'Mother' and gave her a wink. Her stomach flip flopped and she felt like throwing up.

"Tinkerbell," she rasped through a cracked throat and parched lips. She hadn't had food in roughly a day and a half. "What will she do?"

"Well, sweetness," Pan cooed, walking up to Cheri. She winced at the nickname. "She's going to stay put right where she is. There's not really anything else she can do," he said, his brows bobbing up, arching or coming together as he spoke. Cheri clenched her jaw.

"I don't want her to get hurt," Cheri growled softly. Pan huffed and smirked, brow raising.

"Well that, my sweet sweetness," he chuckled, "is not up to you." From the corner of her eye, Cheri saw Felix rise to his feet, but she kept her eyes on Peter. He gave her a wink and a final smirk before he stalked off and just -poof- clicked out of view.

"Alright, boys!" Felix roared. "Let's play!"

* * *

><p>Playing. The correct definition is; exercise or activity for amusement or recreation. However, for the Lost Boys, playing was rough, bloody, sadistic, and above all, inhuman. Playing was toying with another Boy, throwing him around until he bled so much that he pleaded for you to stop. Then, the winner would go against someone else. It was until the last Boy stood and had beaten everyone. That was Felix.<p>

He'd beaten up every single Lost Boy there had been gathered in the camp. At the end, after Cheri had sat down and winced every time a boy whimpered, he was standing in the middle of a circle of boys, shirtless, with mud and blood trickling down his body. He laughed sadistically, throwing his blonde head back and howling his victory. Cheri winced and flinched as the boys passed by her, bruised and bloodied by the fight. If that was "playing" for them, she wondered what "fighting" was.

"Mother, play tag with us!" Nibs came running to her, corner of his lip split and a bruise on his left eye, courtesy of, well of course, Felix. Cheri frowned and shook her head. Her words could just not come out of her mouth, they were lodged in her throat.

"Nibs, is there water that I can drink here?" she croaked finally. Nibs smiled and nodded eagerly.

"If you play, you'll get water," Felix came into view, his cloak and shirt back on. On his thin, long lips, he wore a smirk that spoke all victory. Cheri lingered her gaze on the grisly scar slicing down from his nose to roughly around his chin.

"I'll play tag if there are respectable rules," she answered. Felix huffed, shoulders bobbing. He looked at Nibs, who was still smiling.

"You're in Neverland, Cheri," Felix laughed, spreading his arms. "There are no rules when we play." A croaked laugh came from Nibs who jumped up excitedly.

"I am not playing your sick, never-ending games in exchange for my own human, rightful needs!" she exclaimed, wincing at the dryness in her throat. Felix shrugged.

"Fine then, lady, but just know," he answered, "you're not getting water or food until you play."

"Then I guess I'll go out looking for some myself!" she roared out in anger, annoyed and pissed off by his behavior. She stood up and stalked off angrily towards the tree line. All the Boys stopped to watch her leave, eyes round in fear of letting their 'mother' go.

"Good luck with that!" Felix called. "Oh, and Pan will be furious when he finds out you left!"

"Oh fuck Pan and whatever he thinks!" she yelled back, flipping her hands in front of her with some angered sass. "I don't live to please him!"

"Remember!" Felix urged. "You're on his island!"

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for the dying heat and the annoying buzzing of the jungle life around her, Cheri might have said it was peaceful on Neverland for once. Majorly because Pan wasn't around her causing ruckus and annoying the shit out of everybody. Cheri thought about going back to Tinkerbell, but she remembered the long, soaring ride in the sky with Peter and thought the idea stupid. Walking would only get her lost, and derive her from her search for food and water.<p>

As she trudged through the green, she looked on the ground for any mud. Mud meant there was water somewhere near, or at least a puddle. However, the deeper she went in the jungle, the less damp the dirt became and the more dry her throat went. Searching for food wasn't easy either. Anything could be poisonous. This wasn't her land, or her world, or realm, whatever. She didn't know the berries and fruits, or the plants and the waters. And she wasn't about to test them herself either. However, if Pan had made every possible food/water resource poisonous, then how could the boys survive? There had to be healthy, not life-threatening food and water around here somewhere!

As she walked and cursed through the jungle of trees, she hadn't realized that her ears were responding to a sound. A swooshing and delicious sound. A stream! Her throat went suddenly dry and cracked and she darted towards the sound, mouth wide in a smile of glee. She jumped over rocks and fallen trees, rushing through bushes as they scraped her bare arms. Then, her feet hit damp dirt and she emerged from the tree line, breathless, mouth painfully dry. She stared wide eyed at the stream flowing before her eyes, white and crystal and delicious. A small fall fell from the top of a slope, released from surely another stream.

With a cry of joy, Cheri ran to the bank, fell to her knees and plunged her head in the stream. The water cooled her hot, steaming skin and seeped into her pores as she gulped down every molecule of water she could wrap her mouth around. Her throat cried in glee, and the girl enjoyed the feeling of cool, fresh water colliding with cracked airways. However, a human she was, she had to come back up for breaths. With her eyes closed and water dripping from her face, the brunette stayed kneeling in front of the stream gasping for air. She smiled and laugh, insanity blurring the lines between the real world and the world she was in now. Peter Pan exists! "Ha!" she yelled. "Fairy tales are true!" Her voice rang out in the air as the stream carried it away.

Cheri then slipped her whole sweat-stained body into the stream, clothes, shoes and all. She moaned and sighed at the delicious feeling the water was giving to her skin. She felt the dirt melt away and the grime vanish. Her body melted in the crystal blue and when she dunked her head under water, she found it peacefully quiet and serene. The only sound was the rushing water falling from the falls, other than that, it was her empty brain and the water twirling its cool, damp fingers around her.

She emerged from the water, gasping and laughing, pushing back her damp hair. She didn't have a care in the world if someone was watching, all she cared about was the water.

Blood.

That's the first thing she saw when she turned to the other side of the stream. It caked the rocks and slid down in rivers of crimson to the stream, infecting it. It splattered the dirt and leaves. Thick, red blood everywhere.

Then a green and bloodied dress.

It lay beside the blood soaked rocks, stuck to them by the amount of blood on it. There were sparkles on it and rips at odd angles, stitches at places there shouldn't be.

Tinkerbell's dress. And a bamboo cage right beside it.

Without thinking, Cheri rushed towards the blood and the dress and the cage. Her mind was going a million different places at once. What had Pan done!? Had he killed Tinkerbell? Her stomach heaved and dropped with fear and desolation as she paddled and splashed towards the other bank, the current working hard against her body. Sounds of sorrow and cries wrenched from her mouth as water slipped into her throat the deeper she went in the stream. Her heart drilled against her breast bone and her eyes teared up when she reached the bank and pulled her damp, heavy body onto the least bloodied rocks. Dazzlingly and in a haze of motion, Cheri wobbled her way to the cage with blood on the door and handle. The bamboo dripped with the crimson texture and as Cheri kneeled before it, crying and breathing loudly and desperately, she saw the blonde hair of the ex-fairy.

* * *

><p>Pan was an oxymoron. He always contradicted himself. Lost in his anarchy, he would never see the real harm he could cause. He'd see the surface harm, but the pain under the skin and in the bones, that, he just condoned. He'd say, "let's play!" but the game was bent to his twisted rules that were indiscriminate and cantankerous. He would overlook the game until he was sure he was going to win. Peter Pan never fails. "This is Neverland!" he'd proudly announce. "The land of the free!" Freedom was something Pan could not understand. His anger would boil if his rules were broken or his orders weren't followed to the letter. He was beautifully ugly, like a toddler whose cuteness is due to his weird, intriguing ugliness. Peter had a smirk that could shatter weak, desperate hearts and literally rip one out, and therefore his whole self, inside and out, was an oxymoron.<p>

His deterring childishness was pure of his legend. He could not share his toys, for he was the only one who could break them. He was the only one who could hold them, play with them. They were his. What Cheri feared the most was the question that sprouted in her mind as her trembling fingers fumbled with the bamboo caging. If Peter didn't have any plastic, store-bought toys, what were his toys now?

_ No, Cheri, **who** are his toys now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all who reviewed! Please review, it would be greatly appreciated! <strong>

**Pan, that shit eating guy! Is Tink dead? Guess you'll need to stick with me to find out!**

**Ciao and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited! Also, a big thanks to my friend Myriam for helping me with this chapter ;)**

**Warning: Mature themes that may not be suitable for some readers. Proceed at your own risk. You've been warned!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: A Marked Territory<p>

"Let's go to Neverland and never come back until forever ends." - Unknown

Peter sat at the banks of the shore with Skull Rock behind him. His face was contorted into concentration, brows furrowed as he cleaned and scrubbed the blood from his arms and hands. He looked at his fingers in the water, dingy and wiggly with the reflect of the sunlight on the waves. A ray caught his eye and the blue in them sparkled. His hands continued to work at his chiseled forearms and his hands. The crimson on his shirt, well, for that he'd have to use magic. But on his skin, that was his favorite part after a bloodbath. He loved to scrub the blood and watch the red seep into the water and wiggle away. He loved to see the grime under his nails that would stay there for another two days or so, proof of his carelessness about his savage behavior.

A gust of wind gushed through his hair and a sweet smell tickled his nostrils. At that, his hands stopped their work and he looked up. Cheri was somewhere close enough that the wind caught her scent and transported it to Pan. The face of the girl clicked into his mind as he frowned deeper. Even though he tried his best to avoid thinking about her, he hated to admit that she was always on his mind. He couldn't get her wavy/curly brown hair out of his mind, neither could he forget the image of her big, doe brown eyes. He was intrigued by the almost black color of her orbs and the thick eyelashes around them that made her look like she was wearing a bit of eyeliner. He knew about eyeliner because of Hook. He wasn't a makeup guy.

But what he didn't like about Cheri was her way of dismissing his flirts. Peter Pan had been around town for three hundred years. He'd seen some females here and there and knew quite a bit about the female anatomy, but he never met a girl who could dismiss his advances as easily as Cheri could. At least, she made it look easy with her rolling eyes, snappy comebacks, and her total ignorance to his flirts. He knew he could break her, bend her so badly that she'd crack and become all the numbness Pan liked to leave behind with most girls. Most of the women he'd been with were teenage, desperate girls who were dying for attention and affection. They believed so much in the perfect guy that their need attracted Peter, whom only wanted what all teenage boy wants; a bit of action over the pants.

Peter also knew the things he could make her do. The things he could make her scream, beg, and moan for. He thought about putting her ignorance and defiance of his authority to an end by pinning her to a wall and making her scream his name until her throat was raw. He'd learned things that most women enjoyed and he knew the sensitive spots on the body. A smirk played on his lips as the image of a vulnerable, half-lidded eyed Cheri played before his eyes, body covered in sweat and lips parted for him. Just the thought of having this tough and hard to break young woman under him, her nails raking down his back, made him groan ever the slightest. He grunted at the tightness in his pants. He stretched his pants around his manhood so it wasn't so uncomfortable. He looked down at it, rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I can never think in peace, can I?" he mumbled to himself. Peter got to his feet and passed his hands on his forearms, drying them from the water droplets crystallising his skin. He pushed aside thoughts of Cheri, since it only brought unwanted discomfort. Well, not that it was unwanted, just not the right moment to walk around with a boner.

Peter laughed at himself and flew over the waters to his island. He turned upon arriving there and stared at Skull Rock. Where was Shadow? Pan hadn't seen him in... well, since Cheri had arrived. Did he know something about the girl that Pan didn't? The boy was sure of it and he was determined to find Shadow before anybody else did and learned the truth about who or what Cheri Regan was.

* * *

><p>Gasping and crying, tears flowing from her eyes, the brunette wrenched the bamboo cage open. Blonde hair stained with blood greeted her, and the face of a woman who'd seen too much for her own sanity. Blue eyes popping out of their sockets, masked with insanity and blurring with tears. A face of fear and pure fear only. A face of someone who's reached their breaking point, bent to the point of never turning back. There was Tinkerbell, safe and alive in the cage, but Cheri couldn't say the same for her mind. With a cry of relief, the brunette threw herself at the blonde ex-fairy and hugged her tightly.<p>

"I thought he killed you!" she exclaimed, tears flowing from her big brown eyes and staining Tinkerbell's nude skin. Tink was nude except for her undergarments, but it didn't seem to affect her when Cheri held her hand and guided the blonde out of the cage.

"Is he gone?" Tink asked, voice small and fear-stained. Cheri winced at the lack of confidence Tink had in her voice, but tightened her grip around her hand and nodded.

"You're safe now," Cheri answered. Tink nodded, eyes roaming her surroundings, and patted down her straw-like, disheveled hair.

"I need to find clothes," the blonde mumbled, giggling. Cheri nodded. The poor girl. The brunette decided, with a sharp intake of breath, to strip from her own green tee and hand it over to Tink. As Cheri stood in her black sports bra, she watched Tink fumble with the t-shirt. "Thanks."

"Tink, what happened?" Cheri asked softly. Tink shrugged, her eyes on the green tissue she was fumbling with.

"He came to get me after he came back without you," she answered, voice squeaky and frightened. "He flew me here in my cage and told me he'd teach me a lesson on those who betray Peter Pan. He brought one of his Lost Boys out and ripped the poor boy to shreds in front of me." Cheri winced and flinched through her explanation. Her fear and anger mingled in her and she wanted to scream and cry all at once.

"Why did he take your clothes?" the brunette asked.

"He needed something to wipe his hands of the blood," Tink answered, finally putting the tee on.

"There's so much of it," Cheri mumbled, looking around at the said blood that caked and coated pretty much all of their surroundings.

"The boy bled a lot," Tink answered, "you should have seen the fireworks of splattering blood, Cheri, it was like a real fireworks show."

"I'm sorry you had to see it, Tink," Cheri apologized, turning to her friend with tears rolling down her cheeks. How could Pan do such a thing? How could he have torn a boy to pieces just to show Tinkerbell what happened to traitors? And what had that boy done to deserve such a fate? Cheri had a hard time imagining the scene, and felt a huge pang of pain for Tinkerbell, who had sat helpless in her cage, forced to watch.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen," she answered, mindlessly looking around. "I could have tried harder, but I don't have magic anymore."

"No, Tink, this is not your fault," Cheri said, taking the blonde by the shoulders and gripping them. "You are not the reason behind this boys death, Pan is!" Tink nodded and a tear rolled down her dirty and bloodied cheek.

* * *

><p>As Pan walked in the camp, Lost Boys gathered around him. They all spoke at once, telling how one beat the other and how he cheated and so on. Annoyed by their pathetic accomplishments, Pan walked to where Felix stood, hood on and leaning against a tree.<p>

"Where's the girl?" Pan asked, quirking his brows and huffing. Felix's head slowly rose and the look that Pan knew oh so well crept up on the blonde boy's face. "Where'd she go?" Peter grumbled.

"She went in the direction of the stream," Felix answered. A smirk stretched on Pan's lips as he chuckled lightly.

"Did she now?" he said. Felix winced. He knew what it meant when Pan would laugh at the disobedience of his orders. As the boy turned towards the tree line, Felix stiffened. "When I get back," Pan growled as he stalked off, "I'll deal with you!"

With his anger omnipresent, Peter tromped through the underbrush, face contorted in savage anger and annoyance. He knew Felix would never hurt a girl, but Peter had specifically said not to let her go roaming. And what did dear old Felix do? He let her go off and did nothing to stop her. Pan cursed and clenched his hands. He couldn't wait to get back to camp to give to Felix a punishment he very well deserved. But first, he had to find Cheri.

When he arrived at the tree line that gave way to the stream banks, he stopped and listened. He heard voices close. They belonged to two different females. Pan shook his head. Felix was going to get a great deal of pain, for now he had to deal with the fact that Cheri found Tinkerbell. He decided the calm, slow approach rather than a grab and fly away. Slowly, he inched out of the foliage, smirk playing devilishly on his features. Someone was singing, and water sounds floated up to his ears. When he got close enough, he could see a beaten-down Tinkerbell sitting in the water with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms around her calves. She was the one singing, head bouncing slightly from side to side. Tink was singing The Pinky and The Brain.

_"They're Pinky and The Brain _  
><em>Yes, Pinky and The Brain <em>  
><em>One is a genius <em>  
><em>The other's insane. <em>  
><em>They're laboratory mice <em>  
><em>Their genes have been spliced <em>  
><em>They're dinky <em>  
><em>They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain <em>  
><em>Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain <em>  
><em>Brain.<em>

_Before each night is done _  
><em>Their plan will be unfurled <em>  
><em>By the dawning of the sun <em>  
><em>They'll take over the world.<em>

_They're Pinky and The Brain _  
><em>Yes, Pinky and The Brain <em>  
><em>Their twilight campaign <em>  
><em>Is easy to explain. <em>  
><em>To prove their mousey worth<em>

_They'll overthrow the Earth _  
><em>They're dinky <em>  
><em>They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain <em>  
><em>Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain ."<em>

A hand came through the water and poured water onto Tink's head. Pan frowned. When he inched sideways, his breath caught in his throat slightly.

Cheri was topless! Well, she was wearing some kind of black top that ended just under her breasts and straps that held it on her shoulders. But Peter could see the toned shape of her stomach and the defined line of her waist. He let his mind travel to her covered breasts and he wondered, for a split of a split second how they'd look uncovered. He shook his head furiously and pushed that image out of his head. He looked back and licked his lips hungrily at the way her dark, dripping wet hair was finger-combed backwards, exposing her flushed face. Her brows were pulled together in concentration as she washed the blood off Tink's face, neck, and arms, and combed the blonde girl's hair. Pan stayed in the shadows, fists clenched as he tried to discipline his body into not reacting to Cheri's exposed skin.

"That's a great song Tinkerbell," she said in a soothing voice, her face lighting up with a pitiful smile. Tink giggled.

"Shall I sing another?" the blonde squeaked. Cheri patted the wet, blonde hair she was combing.

"Sure, if it pleases you," she answered, bending to pick up water in her cupped hand. Pan watched her neck contract as the brunette fought back tears. Tink started to sing another song in her melodic voice as Cheri cleaned her. Pan watched, eyes scanning the brunette's half naked body. She'd taken her Converse off and rolled her trousers to just under her knees.

_"Tale as old as time_  
><em>True as it can be<em>  
><em>Barely even friends<em>  
><em>Then somebody bends<em>  
><em>Unexpectedly<em>

_Just a little change_  
><em>Small, to say the least<em>  
><em>Both a little scared<em>  
><em>Neither one prepared<em>  
><em>Beauty and the Beast."<em>

"How do you know that song, Tink?" Cheri interrupted, concerned frown knitting her brows. Tink shrugged.

"I just do," the blonde answered, "why?"

"It's from Beauty and the Beast," Cheri answered, looking down at the sparkling water, "a tale from back home." Her words came out heavy with longing and homesickness. Pan stiffened. She was _never_ going back home!

"Tell me about your world!" Tink squeaked excitedly. Cheri huffed and sniffed back more tears, showing a side of herself Pan had never seen.

"It's..." her voice trailed off and she pushed a loose strand of wet hair behind her ear, "hard to explain," she finished. Tink went quiet, looking at the water and playing with algae in her hands. A silence passed between the two young women as the brunette washed the hair of the blonde, whose sanity was completely gone due to a certain boy. Pan felt pride for his work and smirked.

"Will you sing for me, Cheri?" Tink asked quietly, barely audible. Cheri's face fell and she shook her head.

"No, I'd rather not," she murmured. "I can't sing."

"Everyone can sing!" Tink laughed, her craziness evident in the tone of her voice.

"Sorry, Tink," Cheri answered, "but you can sing if it soothes you." she added upon seeing the blonde girl pout her lower lip childishly.

"I don't like to have an audience," the said blonde answered. Cheri frowned.

"But you were singing to me before," she answered, pouring water into the strand of knotted hair she was fingering. "What's changed?"

"I like to sing to you, yes," Tink answered, cocking her head, "but I won't sing when he's here."

"Wha-" The brunette seemed to understand a bit too late. Her body stiffened as her eyes widened. A wind gushed by and whipped her wet hair over her right shoulder. Cheri looked back, but Pan's green clothing camouflaged him too well in the foliage. "Pan," she muttered. Pan smirked and decided his game of hide and seek was over.

Clapping his hands, a grin playing on his lips, he emerged from the tree line. "Bravo!" he sneered. "Tink, you should seriously consider going into a singing career." Tink didn't even look at him, she just played with her algae and pretended he wasn't there. However, Cheri glared at him through a new expression, the one Pan knew oh so well. She was mad, and it made Pan even more happy. "Oh, I understand you're upset, Cheri," he fake pouted, his brows shooting up, "but you weren't even supposed to wander out here anyway, so I think that I should be the one to be upset here." He gestured to himself proudly.

"You murdered an innocent boy, Pan," Cheri accused, voice steady and low, but thick with anger. Her eyes drifted to the crimson still dotting Pan's attire. "You're a monster," she growled.

"First," Pan exclaimed, holding up his index, "that boy wasn't innocent. He betrayed me. Second," he sneered and looked at the brunette from under his brows, "I'm a sexy monster." He laughed at his own joke, but when he saw that Cheri's mood hadn't faltered, he sighed and quirked a brow. He let his arms fall and he looked down at the leather bracelets around his wrists.

"What did he do that deserved such a punishment?" Cheri growled. "He took your toy car away?" she added sardonically.

"He wanted to leave Neverland," Peter answered, his anger at her mockery miserably loud in his voice, "and no one leaves Neverland without _my_ permission." He glared at her and she glared back, their eyes alight with fire and anger. Pan looked at Tink and then back up at Cheri. "Let's go," he ordered.

"Where?" Cheri asked.

"Back to camp," the boy growled back.

"What makes you think I want to go _anywhere_ with you?" she defied, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't seem to notice that she was topless and dripping wet. Pan had to avert his eyes from the water droplets on her stomach to be able to concentrate.

"If you don't I kill Tink," he said blatantly, quirking his brows and shrugging. Cheri faltered for a second before her composure stiffened once more.

"What will happen to her if I go with you?" she demanded, arms slowly gaining her sides. Pan shrugged again.

"In her haze she'll wonder back to her clearing and start all over again," he said. "Neverland tends to make you forget the things you rather not remember."

"Neverland tends to make you forget the things you rather not remember," Tinkerbell repeated in the same monotone voice Peter had used. Cheri ignored the blonde and took her shoes in her hands, slipping them onto her feet and rolling down her trousers so her legs were covered. Pan smirked when her cheeks flushed red ever the slightest when she noticed she was only in her sports bra.

"I need a shirt," she mumbled to herself, looking at her tee that she'd given to Tink before. Pan smirked.

"No, stay like that," he drawled, "it's better than the shirt anyway." Cheri shot him a glare and clenched her fists.

"You are so lucky to be a magical wizard or whatever the fuck you are," she growled, "because if you'd been a mere boy, I would have slapped the living _fuck_ outta you."

"Please," Pan huffed, waving a hand in front of his face, "don't waste your breath on those pathetic insults."

Before Cheri headed out of the stream area, she looked back at Tinkerbell, but the ex-fairy just looked at the water and started to hum. A pang of guilt washed over the brunette as she turned and followed Pan into the foliage. She was once again leaving a defenseless friend behind. "You're such a dick, you know that?" Cheri growled as the trees closed around them and the sound of the stream faded. Peter huffed, his shoulders bobbing once.

"I'd say you're a pussy," he chuckled, "but you're not. You've got serious balls to defy me like that."

"Bet I've got more balls than you ever will," she mumbled. Pan just kept walking.

"Explain to me that reasoning," he challenged as they jumped over a fallen log. Pan held his hand out for the girl, but she ignored him and walked past him, leading the way. Peter didn't complain, he had a nice view of her from the back of the line.

"Let's say you were to come to my world," she started, "where magic has no influence on us. You'd be a mere human, just a boy. You'd have no powers, and without your powers you'd be a coward, nothing but a cowa-" She was interrupted by the strong hand of Peter gripping her elbow and twisting her around. His face was red with anger and his eyes burned with savage malice. He pushed her against a tree, her bare back hitting the irritating bark as the breath was knocked out of her.

"Don't you ever call me a coward!" he yelled, his breath fanning her face. She stared, wide eyed and scared at him.

"But you asked for the explanation," she tried to defend herself, but he gripped her other elbow and smacked her against the tree again. A small yelp of pain brushed off her lips as the bark scraped her skin. Pan smirked. He leaned in so his mouth brushed her ear.

"That's right, honey," he murmured, "scream louder for me." His hands moved up to her shoulders and he dug his nails in the exposed skin. At first, the girl remained quiet, breathing heavy. Then, as his nails tore the skin, she started to wiggle slightly, whimpers in her throat. The more he pressed, the more her body protested against him, wiggling uncomfortably. Her hands tried to pry him away from her, but he held on to her skin, nails so deep it brought blood to the surface. He looked down at it, the crimson leaking down her shoulders the more he pushed. When he felt like his desire would burst right through him, he leaned in and brushed his lips across the soft skin of her neck. She whimpered. With a smirk, he pushed his mouth where the neck met the shoulder; the sensitive spot. At first, he just kissed it. It brought a stop to her wiggling and her hands fell from his biceps. She froze in place, heart beating hard in her chest. Her breathing fanned his own neck as he stopped kissing and started nipping. He started slow and soft, but the more his teeth grazed her skin, the more he wanted to growl. And when she went totally and unpleasantly quiet, he bit down on her neck.

The combination of his nails in her shoulders and his teeth biting down on her neck made her yelp. He sneered a laugh, but held on tighter to her protesting body. She whimpered as his tongue slipped out to lick the skin he was biting, and when he groaned pleasurably, she cried. He wanted her so bad, but he needed to show her who was boss and how she shouldn't mess with him. He pressed his body against hers, and felt her tears hit his shirt. He bit harder, and she felt his growing pleasure on her pelvis. Another cry wrenched from her mouth when he pushed it against her. She shivered, a nice sensation to feel for Pan, who continued to lap his tongue on the spot he was still biting. Her sweet smell of stream water infiltrated his nostrils pleasantly, her humid skin so delicious. His hips started to grind against hers, and she shivered again. "Stop," she mumbled shakily. He did, because she'd begged and that's what he had wanted her to do from the beginning, but she'd held on to her dignity. He took his nails out of her skin and his teeth from her neck. He examined the purple and pink hickey surrounded by his teeth marks and glided his tongue from it to her ear, where he grinned and chuckled softly.

"Get back to camp before it gets dark," he whispered, before stepping back from her completely and vanishing out of sight.

The girl fell to the ground with a cry and tears flooding her eyes. She cradled her head and sobbed.

* * *

><p>When she was nothing but emotionally vacant and staring at the ground, Felix came for her. It was almost dark, and if he didn't bring her back, Pan might as well kill him.<p>

Cheri looked up, eyes red and swollen from crying. She met the blonde boys eyes and noticed the bloody gash on his jaw. Another scar he'd have. Cheri didn't even need to think it to know Pan was the one behind his injuries. "What did he do to me, Felix?" she mumbled when his eyes found the bloody nail marks and the purple hickey on her neck.

"He marked you," Felix said, face falling into deception, "as his."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, leave a review if you want!<strong>

**Song for this chapter is Falling Down by Atreyu. **

**See ya next chapter lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited! My friend Myriam is always a help, there on Facetime with me while I write this. LOVE HER. Hope she'll like this one ;) Guys, sorry there isn't much Pan/Cheri action after the beginning, but I promise some more will come. I just had to slow the sexiness shit down a bit for this one after the last one ;) Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Give Me Attitude, I'll Give You A Kiss<p>

* * *

><p><em>It feels so crazy when you scream my name<em>  
><em>Love it when you rock me over every day<em>  
><em>When I think about it I could go insane<em>  
><em>Here we are it's beautiful, I'm blown away<em>

_If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,_  
><em>Am I asleep? No, I'm alive<em>  
><em>I just can't believe that this is my life<em>  
><em>In my fantasy we're running wild - Wild, Jessie J<em>

* * *

><p>Cheri sat by the growing fire as she watched the sun set behind the trees. Lost Boys were beginning to get excited about the night's festivities and they ran around with smiles on their faces. Even Felix, with a newly acquired scar, had a smirk playing on his lips as he brought more wood to the fire. The only unhappy person was Cheri. She felt vulnerable and exposed with her own blood leaking from her injuries and the hickey plainly in sight. She didn't give two shits that she was in her bra, the only thing that mattered were the looks the Boys were giving her hickey. When they'd lay eyes on it, they'd look away scarily and scurry off.<p>

The brunette had a perfect view of the tent Peter had disappeared in. Since this wasn't his compound, he couldn't hide in his tree house. And when the tent flaps opened and Peter's head popped out, she bit back a snarl. He walked over to her and looked down at her, smirk playing on his lips.

"Get up," he ordered. Cheri slowly got to her feet and glared at him. He frowned and pretended to be offended. "Follow me," he said, gesturing for her to follow.

She followed him in silence, head bowed and arms covering her front. Most of the young boys didn't even notice her, too lost in their craze to begin the party. Pan tugged the tent flaps aside and she crawled in. Immediately, the smell of sweetness assaulted her senses and her mouth watered. In the tent, there was a sleeping bag with a small pillow, an assortment of fruits and a cut coconut half that was filled with water. Cheri's stomach grumbled as she knelt in front of the fruits and took a strawberry in her fingers. Her mouth parted and she looked back at Pan, who was sitting cross legged on the sleeping bag. He gave her a toothy grin. "Some sweet fruits for my sweet Cheri." He drawled. Cheri bit down on the strawberry and immediately immersed herself in the food and water before her.

When she'd gobbled down most of everything, she turned to a patient Pan and sat cross-legged. He nodded and took a first aid kit from under the pillow. Cheri frowned and licked her lips of the saltiness of the cashews she'd eaten. "Since you're immune to nonphysical magic," he stated, "I'll have to use the med kit."

"Why?" the girl interrogated, cocking her head. Oh, so now he was being nice? Pan shook his head in the 'isn't it obvious?' manner.

"Because you're bleeding," he said matter-of-factly. He scooted closer to the girl, who flinched away. An angered look crossed his face and he took the girl's bicep in his hand. "Don't move," he ordered. From the med kit, he took a small white sponge and dipped it in alcohol. Bracing herself for pain, Cheri winced and clenched her hands. It stung, but it also felt good to know she was being disinfected. Who knew what was under Pan's nails.

"Why did you do it?" Cheri mumbled before she even knew she'd said it. Mentally, she hoped that he wouldn't answer. He scrubbed the small rivers of blood on her bicep with the sponge, face contorted in concentration.

"I had to show the boys, who still had their eye on you, that you were mine," he answered blatantly. Perplexed, the girl stared at him as he shifted to her other shoulder. Stinging again, and then he removed the blood.

"I'm not yours," she tried to reason as he took out white gauze and taped it to her left shoulder first. His fingers brushed the skin of her arm as his hands slid back to the med box.

"Yes, you are," he retorted, avoiding her gaze as he taped another gauze to her right shoulder.

"Peter, I'm not-" He gripped her elbow and pushed his face in hers, eyes glowing with new acquired anger.

"This says otherwise," he growled, poking her hickey. The girl winced as small tremors of pain shot up her nerves. "You're damn lucky I didn't go any further," he sneered, licking his lips as he thought about it. His mood went back to normal as he sat back and packed up the med kit. Damn, this guy was a mood swinger!

A howl brought their attention to the tent flaps. Pan chuckled as he pushed the med kit away from him. "The Boys are eager to party," he said, a sneer tugging at his lips. He headed for the tent flaps, then stopped and turned to the girl. "You might need this," he spoke, throwing something pink at the girl. It was a pink tee.

"Thank you," she murmured, slipping it over her head as Pan watched carefully.

"No, thank _you_," he winked and grabbed her wrist. The touch sent some sort of electrical current through the brunette's skin and she shivered. A smile spread on Peter's lips as they crawled out of the tent.

Shadows danced in the dark before them as Pan guided the girl towards the fire. But before they could reach the huge crowd of hooded figures, Cheri noticed something. She could ignore the fact that Pan knew her name even when she didn't give it him, or his ever-growing cruelty. She could ignore that she'd been dropped in the ocean, locked in a cage or called Mother. She could even come to ignore the hickey on her neck or the nail marks on her shoulders, but she couldn't ignore this. Pan did not have a shadow.

"Your shadow," she mumbled, which made him stop and turn to her, hand still gripping her wrist.

"Hmm?" He frowned, looking down at her shocked face. She babbled some more until some comprehensible words came through her mouth.

"You don't have a shadow," she murmured. "How's that possible?" Her eyes locked with his as a devious smile stretched his lips.

"You wouldn't be able to handle the answer, baby," he chuckled, brushing his fingers over his mark and quirking his brow at how deep the teeth marks were. She shivered under his touch, which only served to please him even more. "Looks good on you," he whispered, gazing into her black orbs and smirking. His need and desire for her flashed across his face. A moment of electrical silence passed between them and Pan's impatience grew. He needed something from her, a touch, a word, anything that could put his desire to a rest for some time. "Do I get a kiss before I host this party?"

"What?" The brunette frowned in shock. She was not expecting such a request.

"A kiss," he said, "from you."

"No," she answered almost right away. She shook her head and attempted to step away from him, but he held on to her wrist.

"Then give me something," he whispered, voice low and husky. His eyes glazed over as he snaked a hand around her waist and licked his lips.

"A hug," she agreed, "a hug and nothing else." He breathed out happily and slowly inched closer to her. She wrapped her arms slowly around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer. A moment passed and it was just Cheri and the warmth that was Peter's body. She loved the way his shoulders cupped around her and his strong arms held her tightly. His hand came up and he stroked her hickey gently, passing over the teeth marks.

"You know, you taste good," he whispered in her ear. She stiffened in his arms, which made him smirk.

Felix started to play the pan flute, and suddenly, the Lost Boys were lost in their dances. The hazy tune floated in the air, addictive and strong. The shadows around the hugging pair collided and swam before their eyes, and soon, everything was a hazy blur of fire red and shadow black.

To emphasize what he'd just said, Peter slipped his tongue out and played it over his mark. The girl in his arms whimpered and tried to pull back, but he gripped her back. "Easy," he soothed, pushing his lips gently on the purple hickey. He kissed it tenderly, tongue soothingly drawing circles on the skin. Almost lovingly, he started to kiss up her neck, leaving a humid trail of his saliva on the skin. Goosebumps rose on her skin, which made the young man buzz with excitement. When he reached her jaw, his teeth grazed the skin ever the slightest as his hands fell to her hips. She whimpered quietly, arms falling to his chest. With his mouth, Peter pushed on her jaw so her head could lean back and he could have more skin to work with at her neck.

"Peter," she protested, heart beating hard and breathing rapid. She was scared. She'd never had anyone do this to her before. His mouth glided to her ear.

"I won't hurt you," he murmured, "I just need to taste you a bit." A chuckle softly fanned her ear and he went back to her jaw, pecking it softly as he made his way around her chin to the other side of her neck. Somehow, his admittance calmed her and she was able to slow down her heartbeat. The entrancing music glided up to her ears and she closed her eyes, shadows dancing behind her lids. When Peter's mouth kissed the soft spot on her neck, a slight moan brushed past her lips. She felt him smile against her skin. "There it is," he mumbled, pressing his mouth on the spot that made the girl's skin tingle and sent twinkles of pleasure to her core. Her hands balled up against his chest and another moan rasped out of her throat. Peter tightened his grip on her hips and stepped closer into her, if that was even possible.

Then, it dawned on her.

She pushed him back with all her might as her eyes shot open and she caught the offended and obfuscated look that assaulted Pan's features. He glared at her from under his brows, mouth twisted in a snarl. He did not like being pushed around. "Stop using your magical music to get what you want from me," she said breathlessly, heart hammering against her ribs.

"I don't need to use magic to get my way with you," he growled back, glaring darkly at the brunette. She felt the burst of fear run through her pulsing veins.

"Are you threatening me?" she squeaked, mustering all the courage she had left to glare at him.

"I'm just stating facts," he retorted, hands clenching dangerously.

"I will not fall to your ruses, Pan," she said sharply. The music beckoned her ears and she fought the tingling feeling in her brain telling her to lose herself in the melody just as the Lost Boys were doing. Anger finally blossomed in her and she gritted her teeth together. How had she been so foolish to let him even touch her? The magical music had turned her into a jelly mob of putty that he could mold in his hands to do whatever he pleased. Cheri was not that kind of girl. She was stronger than that.

"You keep telling yourself that," he snarled, turning and stalking off towards Felix.

Cheri growled and turned on her heels, heading to the tent she'd decided she was sleeping in. No way was she sleeping in a cage. She crawled through the tent flaps and settled herself in the sleeping bag.

That night, Cheri did not participate to the night's festivities.

* * *

><p>By the time Cheri awoke the next morning, the air was silent and the sun was out, piercing through the thin tissue of the tent. Her eyes fluttered open to a variety of fruits and breakfast essentials. Orange juice in a coconut half, bacon in a wooden bowl, and morning fruits on a plate. As the girl sat up and scrubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, she breathed in the smell of bacon and delicious fruits. A yawn rippled through her lungs and she stretched, ignoring the grumble in her stomach and the watering of her mouth. She felt in control this morning. She felt like she was handling her emotions well and her mind. Nothing was swarming with darkness, everything was was a mess, yes, but nothing was dark. Pan hadn't managed to infiltrate her dreams that night.<p>

And he was definitely trying to buy his way with the girl. The bacon and orange juice said it. As the brunette crawled out of the warmth of the sleeping bag, she reached for her hair and smoothed it down. An irritated gurgle left her mouth when she noticed how much she needed a shower. She reeked of sweat and dirt.

Cheri ate slowly. She bit down on the bacon and slowly poured orange juice in her mouth. She chewed slowly, sure to savor the taste and the quality of her food. She knew it had probably appeared there by magic, but it was still food. It was still bacon. After finishing her breakfast, the girl wiped her mouth and crawled out of her tent.

The sun bit her eyes with its brightness and the girl covered her eyes with her hands. The bustling sound of jungle life and pairs of feet running her way buzzed in her ear. Her full stomach growled as she straightened and got to her feet. Around the camp, Lost Boys walked around doing their daily business. They all had their cloaks off, leather shirts and blouses serving as their attire. A few caged-in chickens squawked here, and boys were hoisting buckets of water there. As the brunette scanned her eyes on the busy camp, they fell upon a walking Felix, whose feet trudged along and his hands held a club. His face was concentrated, hood pulled back and blonde hair sticking out at all angles. The gash that had been bloody yesterday was now clean and pink, still sensitive to the eye. He seemed to be doing his own thing. While boys worked their asses off, he just walked around and condoned the camp. Like he was the chief.

And where was Pan? He was no where to be seen. Cheri couldn't even detect his malicious presence anywhere or his booming, British-accented voice. Even the jungle seemed to breathe the absence of the dark king of Neverland. It was strange though, not having Peter walking around or shouting his orders. "Mother!" Nibs came running towards the brunette, who frowned at his greeting. The curly-haired, brunette boy held a stunningly white rabbit in his arms, and as he ran, the animal bounced up and down, fluffy ears bobbing. "You're awake!" He chuckled and gave the brunette a hug around the thigh.

"Good morning," she rasped, voice still heavy with sleep. "Do you know a place I could bathe in peace?" she asked, looking down at the boy, who petted his rabbit lovingly. Nibs frowned and pouted his lip.

"No, I don't," he simply answered. "Pan gives us water to wash ourselves over, but we never got a bath." Cheri could tell. The boy had dirt caking his hairline and his cheeks. Grime under his nails and the stink of an unwashed body.

"Nibs, can you call me Cheri instead of mother?" the brunette asked, biting the inside of her cheeks when she saw the boy's face fall.

"You're not our mother?" he squeaked, tightening his grip on the rabbit. It squealed as the boy death-gripped it.

"No, I'm not Nibs," she answered, heart slowly starting to drill her chest as the rabbit's eyes started to pop out, blood-red and scared.

"But Pan said you were," he retorted, "and Pan always keeps his promises." Cheri could see the muscles in Nibs' arm flexing, tightening the hold on the poor animal.

"Do not always believe what Peter Pan tells you," Cheri answered, leaning forward as to wrench the rabbit from the boy before it was too late. Nibs frowned and tears brimmed his doe brown eyes. "He is but a boy. And boys lie."

"BUT HE WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME!" Nibs yelled, stinging the brunette's ears. The rabbit gave one last squeak and fell still, blood trickling down his nose and staining his white coat. Nibs growled and stayed there, breathless, as Cheri watched in horror. He'd just squeezed a rabbit to death! And he was a little boy! What was Pan doing to these kids?

"NIBS!" Cheri screamed back, hands gripping the dead and limp animal. The rabbit flopped in her hands as she stared at it wide-eyed and scared. "You killed it!" she exclaimed. "He was innocent, Nibs, you didn't have to do that!" And Nibs just ran away.

"Turning Pan's boys against him isn't a brilliant idea," Felix drawled as he walked up to Cheri, who was still holding the dead rabbit. She gawked at it, mouth parted and body frozen.

"A boy killed a rabbit in front of me," she mumbled, still not being able to believe such a young and innocent looking boy could kill such a beautiful creature.

"Yeah, so?" Felix shrugged, frown knitting his blonde brows. "He's killed more bigger, tougher animals than that."

"Stop making it look like it's nothing!" the brunette yelled. "He's a boy, boys are not supposed to kill rabbits!" Her wide eyes reached Felix's blue and smug ones as she screamed her fury.

"He's been a boy for a long time, you know," Felix answered, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "Doing the same boyish things tends to get outdated at some point."

"And that's when he starts squeezing rabbits to death?!" she demanded, stepping closer to the blonde boy who still didn't falter. "What's he going to do next? Kill someone?! Like fucking YOLO shit?!"

"YOLO?" Felix frowned. "Is that a saying in your realm?"

"On Earth you mean?" she snapped, dropping the dead animal disgustingly from her hands. It flopped to the ground. "But yes it is."

"What's it mean?" Felix questioned.

"Nothing important," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as all the fury left her body. She felt tired, even though she'd just woken up from a good nights sleep. "Felix, how long have you been on this island?" she questioned.

"Don't know," Felix shrugged, "time doesn't pass here, it stands still. I have no knowledge of real world years anymore." He shifted again, like he was uncomfortable.

"Don't you ever wonder what's going on in- in the other realms?" she asked, struggling a bit with the word 'realm.' He looked up at her sharply and bared his teeth like he was a snake, hissing.

"I would never betray Pan in such a way!" he hissed, twisting on his heels and stalking off angrily. Too tired of the bullshit to feel anything, Cheri just plopped her head in her hands and sighed.

"Mother?" the girl slowly rose her head and stared at Slightly. She bit back the urge to tell him not to call her that, but after seeing what Nibs did, she was afraid he'd go apeshit on her.

"Hi," she greeted, smiling weakly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you, mother?" he asked, smiling his broad, freckled smile.

"Fine, thanks," she replied, arms flailing at her sides. Slightly smiled brighter.

"Will you help me build my hut, mother?" he asked, cocking his head. "After Rori and Curly trashed it last night, well, it hasn't been in sleeping form." He tipped forward on his toes and linked his hands behind his back, a shy blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Uh, sure," she answered. She followed Slightly through the busy camp. The boys gave her loving looks that she dismissed. She felt like she was betraying their mothers -real mothers- if she were to smile back.

And so Cheri's busy day commenced. First, she scraped her hands with harsh rope while helping Slightly build his hut back up. The said hut consisted of wooden planks, logs and a tent flap as a roof, all tied together with rope. From afar, the hut looked messily done, but up close, it could harbor anybody who was in need of a roof. Although it was made for a little boy, Cheri sat in it with Slightly, Rori and Toodles, showing them how to write the alphabet on the soil. She used a stick for the lower case and her index for the capitals. The three boys really seemed immersed in the letters until Felix came around and grumbled that lunch had been served.

With the three Lost Boys clinging to her, Cheri followed Felix to the camp and ate chicken with bread and water with the rest of the Lost Boys. Pan hadn't decided to show up yet, and the day was starting to look brighter without him. After lunch, Cheri went with Felix to chop down wood for the night's fire that they'd have to carry all the way to the compound. The brunette dreaded the long walk, but once the wood was loaded in a little carrier on four wheels, she was ready. First, they went to the stream so all the boys (and girl) could get a drink. When Cheri saw that the blood was magically gone and any trace of Tinkerbell erased, she felt more at ease to dip her hand in the crystal blue and pour some on her neck.

During the walk, some of the boys had asked about the hickey half hidden in the hem of her pink tee. Cheri thought about telling them Pan had done it, but reasoned with herself and told them she'd fallen in the stream earlier yesterday. Toodles laughed and said that falling didn't leave bite marks. Only the older crowd of Lost Boys really understood the meaning behind the blue imprint on her skin, and they all avoided her eyes. They all avoided having any type of nimble contact with her. Even just a graze of the arms would send them flinching away and scurrying to leave her side. It hurt her and angered her. Pan was behind this. He was the one that made the 14 year old boys and older avoid her and give her glares. He was the one that caused their disgust towards her, their aversion, and the way they whispered about her when they thought she wasn't listening. One of them said, "do you think it hurt?" There'd been no response to his question though. Cheri was thankful for the sleeves of the tee that hid the gauze over the other mark that Peter left. She couldn't imagine what the boys would say if they'd see the nail marks.

After what felt like the longest hike in history, the Boys and Cheri finally arrived at the compound. More of the Lost ones waddled about the camp. Dusk had fallen and cast a purplish glow on the camp. A small fire that would surely grow was fighting to stay alive in the middle. Tents and huts were set up around the edge of the compound, and in the middle stood the imposing tree to which Pan's tree house was built in. Talking about the devil, where the fuck was Pan? He hadn't unpredictably shown up during the day. And oh did she hate not knowing when he'd pop out. But that's just who Pan was. He was an unpredictable monster, he arrived and left whenever he pleased. He said and did whatever he wanted, when he wanted. He was truly the King of Neverland. And he had sass and attitude. Sometimes, Cheri felt like hitting the shit out of his pretty little handsome face just because of the amount of attitude he gave her. However, the sass she could live with. She had some herself.

Felix approached the brunette, frowning. "Pan has ordered you to his cabin," he grumbled. Cheri frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who the hell is he to order me anywhere?" she asked, quirking her brow. Felix rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just shut up and do what he says," the blonde grunted, walking away with the group of Lost Boys. Cheri sighed and looked up at the tree house. There was a light emerging from under the door, but no shadow moving about to indicate anyone was in there. Oh right, Peter didn't have a shadow.

With a determined face, the girl stomped her way to the stairs and ran them up two by two. Before pushing the door open, she balled up her fists and mustered as much courage as she could. The boy was going to receive a serious screaming session after what he'd done to her neck and shoulders. Yesterday, she'd been feeling off, like someone had sucked the life out of her. Well, that had been done quite literally.

Cheri pushed hard on the door and marched in, mouth open and ready to spill all the shit out. But no one was there. Peter wasn't in his cabin. So who had ordered her in? Something on the bed caught her eye and she walked towards it. A note.

_Sweetness,_

_ Rest here tonight. I do not want you participating in the night's festivities._  
><em> See you tomorrow,<em>  
><em> Peter Pan<em>

"Fucker," she mumbled, balling up the parchment in her hands and throwing it at the wall. With a grunt, she sat on the bed and bounced slightly on it. Her head fell in her hands and she sighed heavily. She was tired, beat down by the day's work. The bed did look quite comfortable but it was Pan's bed. Could she lay in it? "Maybe just until he comes back." She muttered to herself, crawling to the pillows and slowly laying down. It smelled like him. Strongly. The smell infiltrated her nostrils and she felt her lids drooping. _Only for a couple of minutes until.._

Then, her mind faded into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for viewing! Review if you feel like it. <strong>

**THE FEELS OF THIS! **

**Song for this chapter is Swing Life Away by MGK featuring Kellin Quinn**

**See ya next chapter dearies! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Guest who wrote the last review... this one's for you ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Caged Bird and Wild Boy<p>

"If you can dream it, you can do it." - Walt Disney

_ Cheri sighed, looking at the "empty" fridge with a feeling of loneliness in the pit of her stomach. The light flickered and closed as the brunette stepped away and shut the stainless steel door. The small thudding echoed in the dark, empty kitchen. It slithered into the girl's eardrums, soft and hiss-like._

_ The history textbook sitting on the kitchen counter looked out of place. The brunette frowned. She always left her school books in her room because her parents tended to be uncomfortable with untidiness. So the book seemed odd, sitting on the pure white counter, opened at the exact middle. A sharpened pencil rolled out of the spine and stopped about an inch from the book. Odd._

_ The girl walked to the stool and climbed onto it. With a frown knitting her brows, Cheri flipped through her history textbook. At first, the pages illustrated simple history facts. Pictures and maps played across the glistening pages and paragraphs of information she'd never use lined the pictureless ones. Then, as the girl flipped more towards the end, the pictures morphed into unknown characters; a boy with curly brown hair and a rabbit in his hands. A blonde young woman with a sparkling green dress and a breathtaking smile. A camp in the dark with a fire blazing at its heart. A young man with a belt around the waist holstering a blade and a malicious smile. Cheri's fingers froze over the boy's face, tips grazing his mouth. He was oddly familiar._

_ The brunette flipped the page and stared at the picture that took up most of the book. It was the same boy. Light brown hair, thick and cut short enough so they covered a bit of his ears. Blue/green eyes that screamed cruelty and masculinity. A small nose, mouth, and a soft round chin. A manly neck that gave way to noticeably broad shoulders. Cheri knew this boy! A frown furrowed her brows as she flipped another page. A slithering, cold feeling crept across her skin, rising goosebumps. The feeling of déja-vu._

_ "Don't say his name," a voice broke the silence. Cheri turned, expecting to see her younger brother, Ethan. Instead, a blonde woman with her hair tied in a bun atop her head greeted her. The sparkle of her green dress caught the brunette's eye. The girl's face was half hidden in the shadows, and she wrung her hands._

_ "Who are you?" Cheri asked, heart drilling against her breast bone. She wasn't afraid that an unknown woman stood in her kitchen. She was more afraid of her déja-vu feeling that was constantly growing._

_ "I'm your friend," she answered. "You saved me."_

_ "From what?" the brunette cut in. A silence reigned in the kitchen, the buzzing of the fridge tickling the almost quiet room._

_ "From him," she squeaked slightly. Cheri frowned deeper._

_ "Who's he?" she retorted, turning her body to fully face the stranger. The blonde shifted uncomfortably, breath loud in the room._

_ "You can't speak his name," she answered after a beat. Another silence. Just the buzzing of the fridge again._

_ "Who?" Cheri insisted, brows raising in impatience._

_ "The boy who wouldn't grow up," the blonde succumbed._

_ There was a harsh noise behind them and they both jumped in fear. Dusky black smoke floated in from the back door and windows. No shadow announced the arrival of the boy. No feet noise, no breathing sounds. He just walked in, malicious smile tugging at his delicious lips. Eyebrows raised in delight and a throaty laugh roaching out of his mouth. He spread his arms out and exclaimed, "Someone called on me?"_

_ Cheri sat frozen on her stool, lips parted and mouth hanging on its hinges. The smell tickling her nostrils was painfully familiar, smelling of spearmint, dirt, and sea salt. That cocky grin shirted memories in her mind. The broadness of his slightly cupped shoulders made her body ache with the feeling that they had once been cupped around her. Heart pounding, the girl just stared at the boy._

_ "Leave her alone," the blonde stranger squeaked courageously. The boy just chuckled._

_ "Can't do that, Tink, sorry," he shrugged sarcastically. He walked slowly towards the brunette, hand going to unlatch the knife at his waist. Cheri's heart gave a burst of life. "Can't let her get away, now can I?" He sneered, holding the reflective blade in front of his face. He approached slowly, murderously. Tink gave a piercing yell and every single memory rushed back to Cheri as Peter Pan plunged his knife in her chest._

* * *

><p>Cheri awoke in sweat, body aching and breathing heavy. She was sitting up in bed, eyes wide and heart drilling against her chest. Memories and dark shadows swarmed in her brain as the real world became clear. Her vision stopped blurring from the fear-induced tears in her eyes and she steadied her breathing. Her nightmares were getting worse. First, it had been simple chases through a dark, misty forest. A drop from a high mountain. A swim in an ocean full of sharks. A spear-wielding boy running after her in an iceland. Freezing, drowning, heating. But nothing like this. She had never seen Pan so clearly in her nightmares. She'd just seen a figure that she <em>assumed<em> was Peter, but he'd never spoken, never moved so well through the nebulous state of her dreams. He had never tried to kill her before. This time was different.

She looked around the dusky, dawn-filled room, breathing steadying as she took in the half-lit room. A candle was on the night table beside her with another note on parchment paper. Curvy handwriting played across the yellow paper, dark and inky. Pan. With a groan, the girl first beat herself up mentally for falling asleep in Peter's bed and then rolled over to reach the note.

_Cuteness who fell asleep in my bed,_

_Have a bath, get dressed. The day will be long._

_Love, Pan._

She frowned at the greetings of the note and once again balled it up in her fist, throwing it at the wall. A sigh passed through her lips as she cursed her state. First, she was aching all over from the wood chopping and hut building from the day before, and second, she was still on this God-forsaken island.

She swung her legs over the bed and landed her feet on the wooden floorboards of Pan's hut. She got up and stretched, yawned, and then turned towards the curtain to which she could only assume opened to a bathroom. She made her way to it, pulling the drape aside and walking into a candlelit room. A wooden bath filled with steaming hot water greeted her, forest-made soaps lined the wooden edge, and fluffy white towels sat beside the bath. The brunette's mouth hung open, body pushing her nerves to run to that bath and jump in. Damn, if Peter wasn't such a dick, maybe Cheri would consider being nice to him for all he's done so far. But he had kidnapped her, shown her unrealistic shit that made her go crazy when she dreamed, and left painful marks on her skin that made her blush and feel ashamed of herself.

However, the bath looked so inviting. The girl quickly ripped her shoes off, slipped out of her clothing and emerged herself in the sweet, moan-inducing water. It felt so good, warm water twirling around her sweat-coated, grime-caked skin. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head back, split ends of her hair dipping in the aqua. She smiled and sighed, bathing in the warmth enveloping her aching body.

* * *

><p>He watched, eyes malicious and hard. From the crack she left in the curtain, he watched her strip and emerge herself in the water he'd previously made appear by magic. He watched the moan ripple through her heat-swollen lips and the smile that spread on her face. He reveled in watching her face break into pure warmth and content, skin already humid with the heat. Although he was a boy, he didn't linger on her small, perky breasts or the curve of her waist, even though he was tempted. He mostly watched her face. Her face he loved. She was good at closing it, preventing it from exposing what was going on inside. But in moments like these, he could watch it open and he could marvel at the beauty it exposed.<p>

* * *

><p>After she had cleaned and scrubbed her body with the nice-smelling soaps and combed through her wet hair, Cheri stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. She laughed, smiling at how clean she felt. But when she turned back to where she had left her clothes on the floor and they were gone, the happy feeling left. It was replaced by anger. She knew what was going on. Pan was playing a game with her, and his first move was to expose her in any way possible. But she had her own countermoves, even though it meant she'd end up with split knuckles.<p>

Cheri stomped out of the bathroom, towel squeezed around her body. Her fist that wasn't holding the towel clenched as she passed through the curtain. Her monstrous anger boiled to a climax, and fell when she saw no one in the cabin. A breeze washed in from under the door and froze her water-dotted, exposed calves. A shiver slithered down her spine, creepy and scary. Apparently, Peter had countermoves of his own. Cheri groaned, kicking herself mentally for falling in his trap.

When she turned, she caught sight of clothes on the bed. She did a double-take, then walked over to the clothing, teeth clenched and eyes hard. Oh, so now he was dressing her? He'd laid out a blue t-shirt and black jeans. Her Converse had been switched to knee-length laced boots. A frown knitted her brows. What did she need boots for? A throaty laugh outside made her heart jump and she grabbed the clothing, rushing back behind the curtain. She wasn't about to stand in a towel in front of the boys.

Thankfully, Peter left her underwear. So the brunette slipped into her undergarments first, then jumped into the jeans that fit her magically well and finally tugged the blue tee on. The clothing smelled fresh; like clean, clear water of a crystalline stream. She breathed in deeply, letting the almost alive scent invade her senses. It soothed her inner battles and brought a slight smile to her face. She felt more comfortable in clothing, let's say. She then folded the damp towel and left it on the chair by the door. She wrung her hair with her hands and let the dark matter sit over her right shoulder. A soft, presence-announcing cough rang in the air. Cheri froze, body tense. She readied her mind, taking rational over irrational options. If Pan was announcing himself rather than appearing unpredictably, it was because he had a plan. Oh, and so did Cheri.

She took a deep breath, set her jaw and slowly inched out of the curtain.

And he was there.

Sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees, hands hanging in the void. A delicious smile spread on his lips as his eyes became malignant, predator-like, as his intended prey came into sight. His left brow rose slightly, a sign that he was liking what he was seeing; a girl with flushed skin, wet hair and lips swollen with humidity. He also inhaled the scent of her clothing and the soaps she'd used in the bath. Cheri gave him a once-over, eyes hard and mean. He was still in his green attire; weirdly stitched shirt, knee-high boots and those blackish pants. The pair stared at each other for a good second, their silent exchange consisting of inner tension and lust.

Peter did not anticipate what happened next.

The girl came rushing to him, a determined look on her face, jaw set and arms tense. At first, he thought she'd jump on him, straddle his lap and plunge her tongue in his mouth just like every other female her age had done to him before. His primal instincts sent him sitting up with an arrogant smirk, waiting for her to push her wanting body against his. But instead, the girl balled her hand into a fist, raised it above her head and slammed it down onto Pan's jaw. Her breathing rasped beside his ear for a split second, while he sat with his head down and a growl rising in his chest. She straightened and prepared for another blow, but the young man was quicker, better prepared. He zoomed to his feet, face contorted in disgust and monstrous anger, and grabbed the girl by her mass of wet, dark hair. He balled his fist in it, pulled, and with his other arm he stopped her oncoming punch. It all happened too fast for Cheri to even defend herself.

Peter, using his speed, slammed the girl against the wall, grabbed the hand that wasn't trying to pry him from her hair and slammed it against the wood. She gave a yell, but kept writhing. He growled in her face, lips twisted in a snarl, teeth clenched together. Her eyes were shut though, trying to cope through the pain Pan was executing on her hair. She let out another yell when he pushed his knee against her thigh, pinning her completely to the wall. Out of panic, the girl shot her eyes open and did what her mother had told her to do when bad men would try to hurt her. She kneed him in the balls.

He let out a loud, grunted yell, folded himself in half and backed away from her. He released her hair and she whimpered, sliding to the floor. The dizziness took over as she felt the oscillated pains in her skull vibrate in her nerves. Her eyes squeezed shut and she breathed in harmony with the grunts of Pan, still doubled over as he clutched his crotch, throwing insults her way.

"You bitch!" he yelled, voice roach. "You don't see me punching you in the boobs!" Cheri rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the wooden wall.

"You're the one that watched me take a bath and stole my clothes," she retorted, fighting the pains in her skull and thigh. He groaned and straightened. His face was flushed with a mixture of pain and anger.

"I never did any of those!" he threw back at her, pointing his index finger as he towered over the girl. She sighed.

"Who else could it have been?" she looked him dead in the eye. "A ghost?"

"Whatever," he threw his arms up and paced to the dresser while the girl remained sitting on the floor. "If this is your way of saying hello, then I'm going to show you my way of saying goodnight."

"You're not laying a hand on me, Pan," she snapped, looking at his contracting back from under her brows. She could see the muscles coiling under his skin, arms tensing and hands clenching.

"You keep telling yourself that," he mumbled. He shot for the door, wrenched it open, and stalked out. She heard his footsteps fading and then nothing, just her breathing and her beating heart.

"Fucker," she muttered, slowly getting to her feet. She sighed, passed a hand in her hair and groaned. She was so angry! He just so easily pinned her to the wall and she was defenseless! If she had something to punch she would punch the living shit out of it. The girl let herself fall on the bed and hung her head in her hands. A blow of breath passed through her hair as she fought back rage tears, her lip quivering. She sniffed, groaned, and started on lacing up the boots. She wrenched them on, laced them impossibly quick and was up and out the door in a second.

She marched on the small porch, down the stairs, and out into the compound. She stopped, legs shoulder-width apart, and looked around for the green-dressed boy. He was nowhere to be seen. Cheri shrugged and headed to where a group of boys huddled together. "Where's the food?" she asked as she arrived to the small cluster.

"Mother!" Nibs stepped out of the small group, brown rabbit hanging from his forearm. Cheri backed away, eyes a bit wide as she saw the poor animal in his arms.

"Uh, Nibs, hey," she stuttered, looking around for any exit routes. Nibs giggled and held up the brown rabbit in the brunette's face.

"Meet Apple, he's my new friend," he chuckled, mouth stretched into a childish smile. "I won't hurt him like Maymay, promise." He looked up at the girl with his big brown eyes and begged her to look at him. She smiled politely and petted the small brown fur ball.

"Happy to meet you, Apple," she mumbled, looking over the curly boy's shoulder. "Any food around here?" she asked. He rose a brow slightly.

"Yeah, here," he went back in the cluster of boys who all looked at her with smug looks. She checked her shoulders to see if they were exposed. They weren't, but her hickey was still in full view. Damn, Peter was giving her clothing that couldn't be pulled up to hide her neck.

Nibs rushed out with a wooden bowl filled with scrambled eggs and bits of cut bacon. He also handed her a wooden cup with water. She took it, nodded her head thankfully at the boy and walked away. He gave her the creeps. She heard him follow her and she groaned silently. "Will you teach me the alphabet too, mother?" he giggled, skipping beside her with the bunny bouncing in his arms.

"Sure," she mumbled, sitting on a log by the edge of the forest. Nibs sat in front of her and put his bunny on his lap.

So Cheri begun reciting the alphabet. One by one, she taught the boy how to say them, what they sounded like and how to write them in the dirt ground. He watched silently, eyes wide and intrigued. After a little while, Slightly and Curly came to sit around the logs with the girl. They didn't speak, too entranced by the letters the girl was wiggling in the dirt. She would help them spell out small words. She watched them struggle and felt pity. Slightly was probably ten and should have known most of the words the brunette drew in the mud. Curly, being eight, had no flippin' clue what the girl was writing, but he persevered in trying to write his name.

"What's your real name?" the brunette asked quietly. He shrugged.

"My name is Curly," he responded. His eyes looked down and he backed away.

"Mine was Steven," Slightly said, shrugging and pouting his lip.

"Would you rather I call you Steven?" Cheri asked. He shook his head slowly, writing both his names in the dirt. As for Nibs, he just sat with his bunny, stroking it and staring at the dirt ground covered in handwriting.

"Mine was Niball," he squeaked. "I never liked it."

"We called him Nibs when he first arrived," Curly added. "He couldn't say his name well, 'Ni-Ni-Nib'," he imitated. Nibs frowned.

"I did not!" he accused.

"You were scared," Slightly said, turning to the youngest of the trio.

"Was not!" the youngest fought back.

"We were all scared, Nibs!" Curly interrupted. "Until Pan took the fear away." He looked down and the trio of boys went quiet, even Nibs.

Cheri gulped and looked at the three boys, all brown-haired. "How, uh, long have you been here?" she asked tentatively.

"A long time," Curly answered.

"Cheri!" Felix roared as he entered camp, walking fast with his hood pulled back, exposing his knotted mass of blonde hair. Cheri turned, setting the empty bowl and cup on the ground. She got to her feet and rose a brow.

"What now?" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Her little time spent with the boys had gotten her mind off Pan for a bit, but the return of Felix was bringing the morning's events back to her.

"Let's go," he motioned for her to follow him. "Pan wants you working."

"I'm not doing-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before Felix grabbed her bicep and hauled her along.

"C'mon, mother," he growled between clenched teeth, "you don't want to make a scene in front of my little brothers, now, do you?" Cheri twisted in his grip, but in vain. She was angry again, both at Felix and Pan, who was mostly always making her angry.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked when they passed the tree line and the blonde let go of her bicep.

"We're building a cage," he simply said with a smug shrug. "Pan's orders."

"I'm not building shit for him," the girl muttered, but still progressed through the foliage as Felix followed her.

"Do it and you live," Felix stated, eyes roaming the underbrush looking uninterested. Cheri groaned.

They arrived at a small clearing, where Felix had stacked bamboo sticks, rope, and various building tools. He sat beside the ropes and started untangling them, while the girl took the bamboo cylinders in her hands and examined them. "How can bamboo sustain a caged-in person?" she asked. Felix looked up at her with an annoyed look.

"Stop asking yourself all those stupid questions and get to work," he grumbled. He threw some rope at the girl and motioned for her to help him tie two pieces of bamboo together.

Working with Felix proved to be physically demanding, but peaceful. His mouth stayed shut the entire two hours they spent tying that fricking cage together. Even though he wouldn't say one word other than "tie this" or "pull", he would give her once-overs, or smug looks that dared to be confronted. He had wandering eyes, that was for sure, but he was also daring the girl. He was taunting her, looking, then when she'd look up, he'd dart his eyes away. She'd often catch him staring at her from the corner of his eye. In the silence, he would cough awkwardly and return to whatever bamboo he was tying. Often, the wind would blast through their hair, ruffling the opposite color matter in all directions.

After a good hour of back-breaking cage building, Felix brought back water in wooden cups and handed one of them to the girl. His fingers brushed slightly against the girl's before he scurried back to where the cage stood, still missing a door. His eyes tense, he bent forward and started toying with the rope. Masculine hands pulled and knotted while the brunette gulped down her water. She was by his side after, slipping in bamboo cylinders whenever he'd gesture his head. The door they made could resist a bear, and Cheri felt a guilty sense of pride when she tested the bamboo, kicking her leg against it ferociously. It didn't budge, which meant they did a good job. She sighed satisfyingly, stretching her aching back and arms, yawn rippling past her plump lips.

Felix pointed to the tree line and the brunette got the message. She made her way across the small clearing, not even bothering to ask any more questions. She'd learned that asking questions led to answers she could not handle. Her mind went someplace else as she walked among the green, the blonde boy's footsteps close behind her. A wind smelling of dirt and sea salt washed over the jungle, sweet and slow. Tiny speckles of water hit the girl's face and she looked up, eyes squinting. The sky was grey, but the sun still pierced at some angles. A water drop hit her nose and she grunted. Her hair had just finished drying! Felix stepped in front of her and looked up.

"Let's get back to camp befo-" His sentence was cut when thunder rippled through the air, lightning illuminating his face for a brief second before showers of rain poured onto them.

Cheri squeaked and covered her face from the water. Her eyes were being drilled shut by the drops and she could barely see as she caught a glimpse of Felix running. She followed him as best as she could, but his dark hood was making it impossible to distinguish him among the darkness that was creeping up in the jungle. The rain made hard noises and therefore Cheri couldn't follow his sounds, so she went by memory. She zoomed by a tree so twisted it looked like wool, passed a bush that had dark branches that looked like barbed wire and jumped over a small hole in the dirt. Her boots were covered in mud as she ran through the rain, hair stuck against the nape of her neck and arm up to cover her eyes. She thought she caught a glimpse of Felix's hood when her body ran into something hard and rough. The brunette was thrown backwards and she whimpered, fighting the beating rain. Her hand shielded her eyes as she looked at the bamboo cage she had just ran into.

And stared right into the eyes of a young girl.

Cheri's eyes widened despite the rain and her breathing accelerated. Did Pan bring another girl to torture and toy with? Was he a collector of some sort? A huge wave of both grief and anger ran through her pulsing veins as she shifted to a squat. The girl stared at her, the bamboo caging over her head preventing the rain from entering the cage. Her wide brown eyes stared deeply into the brunette's orbs and the two girls exchanged gasping breaths and guilty looks. The girl in the cage was younger than Cheri, maybe by a year or so, and she had thick honey brown hair ruffled all around her shoulders, thin pink lips and small eyebrows. Her lips were parted as she gasped out when the brunette approached, brows furrowed in examination.

"Who you?" the brunette yelled over the rain.

"Wendy!" the younger girl answered.

"Of course," Cheri mumbled, hitting herself softly on the forehead. "How could I have forgotten?"

"What?"

"Push on the bamboo and I'll pull!" Cheri yelled, readying her hands on the ropes. However, Wendy scrambled back, shaking her head. "You won't melt in the rain!"

"I can't!" she yelled. "Pan'll kill my brothers!" Cheri stopped, face dotted with rain and breathing heavy. She looked nothing like the Wendy in Peter Pan. She was afraid, brows pulled together and chest heaving. Her face expressed concern and wild fear. Not the joy and happiness Wendy had when Peter taught her how to fly. Not the intrigue and willingness when Peter showed her the clouds and flew with her through the skies.

Cheri stopped. She couldn't defeat Pan. He wasn't just a boy, he was a demon. He wasn't a juvenile smart-ass that could be talked down to. He was a bloody, murdering man with powerful magic and primal instincts. He toyed with people, both emotionally and physically. He wasn't the boy who taught Wendy how to love, he was the man who let small children kill innocent animals. Peter Pan was the devil portraying as a young man because youth was his salvation. He was a wild boy at heart, a demon at the core, and an animal in the mind.

But Wendy seemed to be the same innocent girl. Why was Pan different from all the tales Cheri had heard in her youth?

"I'm sorry," Cheri said, eyes downcast as defeat and guilt dawned on her. She couldn't save this poor girl. She couldn't put her suffering to end. All she could do was apologize and stand back. Wendy cocked her head.

"You don't have to be sorry," She said. "What's your name?" The rain smoothed out, still coming down hard, but conversation could be passed back and forth easily.

"Cheri Regan," the brunette answered. Wendy smiled.

"That's a wonderful name," she said. Her face fell and she frowned. "But how did you get here? Girls aren't allowed on Neverland."

"Shadow brought me," Cheri mumbled. "Well, this specter of some sort grabbed me from my room and swung me in the ocean, leaving me to drown but I survived."

"If Shadow brought you it's because you believe," Wendy mumbled. "He wouldn't..." Her voice trailed off and she stared at the ground.

"What?" Cheri insisted, brow raising in anticipation.

"The prophesy," the girl mumbled, raising her eyes up to the brunette and opening her mouth to speak- but Felix rushed through the underbrush and ran to Cheri.

"Fe-" The young man grabbed her bicep and hauled her to her feet. Wendy cried the boy's name, but he shot her a glare and she recoiled. He dragged the brunette across the tiny speck of a clearing and into the foliage. She writhed against his grip, but he wouldn't budge, fingers digging into her bicep. "Felix!" she cried, face scrunching up in anger as she tried in vain to pry his fingers off.

Emerging into camp, he threw her forward and she stumbled on her feet. A wave of anger rushed through her and she groaned, brushing the dirt from the blue tee adorning her upper body.

"You dick," she insulted him. Felix snorted. "Pan's keeping Wendy prisoner and you're doing nothing about it?"

"Pan has his business," he shrugged and crossed his arms. A smug look took over his features and he did a once-over of the camp, making sure everything and everyone was at it's place.

"Oh, so it's a business to keep young girls prisoner?!" Cheri exclaimed. Her eyes popped out and she couldn't give any shits about the stares she was getting from the boys. Felix sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Apart from you, Wendy and Tink, Pan doesn't keep anyone else prisoner," Felix sighed through clenched teeth. The muscle in his jaw twitched and he shifted his weight impatiently.

"Say that to all these boys," Cheri spat, waving her arms around at the said boys.

"These boys chose to be here!" Felix defended, looking her dead in the eye. They stayed staring at each other in silence until a soft wind gushed by and the rain stopped completely. They stood in the mud until someone shouted out to Felix. "Stay here," he threatened her with his hand, "and don't wonder back to Wendy."

"Aye aye, blondie," the girl saluted sarcastically, turning to watch the boy leave.

* * *

><p>As the sun was beginning to set, Pan made his way back to the compound. He materialized in his hut, making sure the young brunette wasn't there first. He caught a glimpse of her outside though, sitting on a log with Curly and Nibs. She was frowning and talking, drawing things in the dirt that the boys tried to replicate. Pan dismissed it and changed into his Pied Piper suit, feeling the night creep up on Neverland like a slithering snake. He took out the flute and slowly walked onto the porch. Using magic, he lit the stack of wood in the heart of the camp and a fire went ablaze. Almost instantly, the boys jumped up and whooped in joy, dancing around the fire as their faces erupted in beautiful smiles. Pan brought the flute to his sneering lips and blew in it.<p>

All the boys fell to its entrancing tune. Their minds lost themselves to Pan and he harvested the thoughts, bathing in the dreams the boys had had and the nightmares others experienced. He watched, as their nebulous minds fell into numbness, his eyes mischievous and malicious. However, the girl sitting on the log glaring at him was not falling victim to the flute. He knew she could hear it, but why wasn't her body following the orders of the flute that was telling her to get up and lose herself? Maybe she was like Felix. Maybe she had the control. Cheri definitely felt lost and unloved, her story too deep to even talk about, but her mind was immune to nonphysical magic, which meant Pan's flute was just music, nothing more. If she wanted to dance, she would. It would not make her.

Pan left the flute to Felix as he went down the stairs. He heard the drums start up as the boys got more excited. Slightly handed him a goblet filled with golden liquid and he gulped it down. A smile stretched his lips as his body went alight with fire and power. He grabbed another and drowned himself in the golden magic. His body oozed and he laughed, throwing his head back. For a second, he looked like a real eighteen year old boy.

Then he drank, and drank, and drank. The night zoomed by. Many faces blurred his vision. Boys laughing, smiling, dancing. Boys hitting drums. A girl sitting by the fire. A blonde boy blowing into the magical flute. A blurry fire with tongues of flames bickering the young boy to fall into their arms. A girl walking to him. Hands on his chest. Warmth against his ear. Then cold as she left. He danced and threw himself around the hot fire, not a care in the world. Growing up was for suckers. Partying like a wild boy was for winners. Pan swung his shoulders and legs around, laughing maniacally with his comrades. The girl walked up to him again and he felt the darkness pulling at the corners of his vision draw back. The closer she came, the whiter the shadows became. She looked at him and for a woozy second, all the boy saw was those beautiful, almost black orbs.

"The dark," he mumbled. His knees buckled and he fell into her. The girl, surprised and flabbergasted, caught him with a struggle.

"Peter..." her voice buzzed in his ears and he smiled, "...drunk..."

"The dark," he continued to babble. The shadows fell away as she eased him to the ground, his body tucked against her. His head rested in her lap and she held on to his shoulders. Her touch sent waves of warmth to calm the coldness that had spread through his body throughout all the centuries he'd spent on Neverland. Her breathing over him was the most beautiful thing he'd heard in many years and the way her black eyes passed over his face with guilty concern made his whole self light up with warmth. "The dark," he sighed. "The dark is so consuming."

She shushed him like a mother would. "Stop being such a wimp, Peter," she groaned with annoyance, "you're drunk. Sleep." And she was gone. She left him with his shadows and coldness. He succumbed to them as his lidded eyes watched the brunette slip away from his vision. Then, he fell in the dark abyss of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you wanna! Thanks to my friend Myriam again and to all you lovelies who keep up with this story, you're amazing!<strong>

**45 days until OUAT returns... don't think I can wait that looooong... Peter Pan HAS TO LIVE. **

**Anyway :) Song for this chapter is Wild by Jessie J **

**See ya next chapter dearies!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Poisonous Sensations

"Happiness- I think I need some. So I overdose on fantasy" - MGK

After waking up in a small ball by the fire, Cheri went to eat breakfast with Slightly and Curly. They ate porridge with bread and water. It tasted funny, being that the brunette's mouth was used to bacon, orange juice and Nutella in the morning. Oh, how much she missed the chocolate spread and coffee! They were so great together. At that moment, her body ached for caffeine and her heavy eyes begged to be pushed open by the little adrenaline rush coffee would give her. Trying to explain coffee to the Lost Boys was a waste of time, so she drank her water and ate her porridge and bread. Smugness is literally what she was eating...

Peter wasn't around. After the party the night before, she'd left him under the tree to his cabin and went to see Wendy. They talked about Neverland and how Peter kidnapped her from her home. Wendy talked about Baelfire, a young man who had saved her brother from Shadow, but ended up in Pan's clutches. She told about how she came back to Neverland for him, but he was gone and she felt empty. Ever since, Peter was keeping her caged in and using her brothers to do his bidding. His dirty work. Wendy hadn't been out of the cage for a very, very long time, and talking to a female comrade really boosted her energy. Cheri even succeeded in making her laugh.

And when the brunette had made it back to the compound after the drums and flute had died, Peter had still been lying under his tree, asleep on his side. Most Lost Boys were scattered in sleeping bags or in tents. Felix had passed out on the ground, head on a log and the flute on his chest. He looked weirdly normal at the moment, face serene with his usual frown erased. If it hadn't been for the rags and the knotted hair, he would have looked like a normal boy of his age. As for Pan, his face was completely calm and still. His lips were parted and he mumbled in his dreams, but his features were peaceful. Cheri could have killed him at that moment, ran away with Wendy. But Cheri wasn't a monster. She wouldn't lose her sanity and herself in killing. She would find a peaceful way off the island.

But, that morning, Pan was gone. Even the dirt didn't have the imprint of his body. He wasn't in his cabin after Cheri checked it and he wasn't at the stream. The boy had literally vanished. But that didn't pose any problems to the girl, who decided she would accompany Thomas, Rori, and Felix on a hike to get something called "Dreamshade." They stocked up on food for the day, since the hike was apparently really long. However, it would take the events of last night off the brunette's mind. It would make the confession of Pan vanish for a while.

As if on cue, as soon as the sun was at the exact middle of the sky, the boys (and the girl) trotted out of the compound onto a path Cheri had never seen before. At front was Felix, who apparently knew the island like the back of his hand. Behind him was Rori, then Cheri, and closing the line was Thomas, a twelve year old blonde boy with square shoulders and beady black eyes. They marched in silence, Felix raking the bushes and leaves away so the little group could travel through the foliage easier. Cheri thanked Pan mentally for the boots, which protected her from the water puddles, mud, and sharp rocks that they stepped on. They were also very warm and comfortable. They wouldn't give her blisters.

After a while spent on even ground, they started hiking up a rocky mountain. They had to pull themselves up over ledges and walk back against stone on ledges that were barely a foot wide, falling off to emptiness. Thank God the brunette wasn't afraid of heights. The wind whirled around them until the ledge opened up to a trail on the mountain, wide enough to walk two by two, but the group preferred a line. They walked in silence, eyes on the ground and breathing in harmony. The smell of sea salt and the sound of sea birds echoed up to the girl as they passed through a canopy of leaves. Her breath caught in her throat at the magnificent view. From the top, you could see the ocean. Blue and blue and more blue encompassed her vision, as the reflection of the sun brightened her black orbs. A smile crept on her lips at the view, birds flying over the blue as the waves crashed on the rocks below. Neverland was truly beautiful.

"We're here," Felix said. The girl turned from the view and watched as the three boys disappeared into a crevice in the rocks. She followed with a frown, hands on the humid rock as she slid her body in the crevice. Between the stone, it was hot and humid. Her hair became instantly wet with sweat and her skin shone with a coat of the glistening substance. As they marched, the crevice became wider. It finally opened up to a tube-like hole in the mountain. Overhead, the sun pierced in, illuminating a small pond, so clear you could see the sandy bottom. Bushes upon bushes with branches twirled like barbed wire and the tips dripping with black liquid. The substance coated the sand around the bushes, dark and thick.

"What's that?" she asked, a frown furrowing her delicate brows. Felix plunged his hand in his backpack and retrieved a bandanna, a knife, and a glass vial. He first tied the bandanna around his neck and covered his nose and mouth, then approached the bush closest to him, bent over and with his knife scraped some of the black substance into the vial. He was extremely careful not to touch it.

"It's poison," Thomas said, looking at the girl. "Deadliest poison in Neverland."

"Why does Pan need it?" she asked, watching as Felix closed the vial, put it in his bag, and took out another. Thomas shrugged.

"He used up the last of his supply, I guess," he pouted his lower lip, crossed his arms and leaned on one leg. "We need the poison for our arrows."

"Why?" the girl persisted. "You got enemies?"

"Mermaids," Felix cut in, finishing the last of three vials. He took off the bandanna and folded it in his hands. "They're a problem and Pan needs something to get rid of them," he held up the last vial, the black poison swirling against the glass. "This is his plan."

"Why am I not surprised there are mermaids here..." The girl trailed off, sighing as she shook her head. Felix snorted, replacing the vial in his bag.

"They aren't friendly, trust me," he said.

"Where do they... swim?" the girl asked.

"The ocean, water sources that are deep," he answered with a smug shrug. "Pretty much every water source that you can't see the bottom of. They like to drag their victims there and drown them." Cheri shivered, thoughts of agonizing death crossing her mind. But then again, Pan could do much worse on land.

"Why is everything on this island trying to kill you?" she mumbled again. The two boys laughed, but Felix just stared at her.

"Pan never fails," he said. "He will kill those fish, and then they won't be causing any trouble."

"What kind of trouble are they doing anyways?" Cheri blurted out. "Stealing the fish food?"

"They're killing off our boys," he growled. "They attract them with their songs, and then, poof, they just vanish."

"Oh," was the last thing Cheri said before the group walked out of the crevice and onto the rocky ledge again. They sat one beside the other, taking off their bags and unpacking the food. Cheri sat with her legs dangling from the edge, apple in hand and leather sack of nuts in her lap. As she took a bite of her apple, thoughts of Pan washed over her. Who had he been before he came here? Had he always been Peter Pan, living on this island, never aging, just a blur of a life? Did he ever love?

_ No he didn't you dumb fuck_, the voice in her head answered for her. She rolled her eyes. _He's a boy. A demon too. Probably just had a good fuck here and there._

"Let's go," Felix ordered, cutting into the girl's internal conversation. She got to her feet, packed her bag and swung a fully eaten apple out in the open. Then, she closed in behind Thomas and commenced her descent to firm ground.

After a good amount of time, the group arrived at camp, bodies tired and legs aching. The sun announced late afternoon and the boys in the camp had prepared some food. Cheri took porridge and bread again, but a boy gave her ham and another gave her an orange. She thanked them politely and sat on a log by herself. Slowly, she ate her food. She took off her empty bag, set it on the ground and watched Felix from the other side of camp. He was unpacking his bag. First, he took out his knife, then the bandanna, and finally, the three vials of the deadly poison. He placed them in the bandanna, tied it around the veils and hid them under his shirt. He then went to get food.

"You're back!" a voice behind her sounded.

Cheri turned slowly, half a bite of ham in her mouth. She swallowed it when she met the eyes of the demon, gleaming blue with pride. He smiled widely, teeth showing and brows quirking. "How was the hike?" he mused. Annoyed, the girl got up, put the remainder of her food on the log and started to walk away. "Don't walk away from me!" he roared.

"What are you gonna do about it, eyebrows?" she shot back, words pouring out of her mouth by themselves. Her insult, however, had been thought over. Her anger flared as he rose his said eyebrows and leaned back, all too cocky.

"Don't hate on my eyebrows," he grinned. She stared at him from under hers.

"Why, 'cause they're _fabulous_?" she joked sarcastically.

"Yeah," he answered, "I don't need to flirt. My eyebrows will seduce you." Something in her, like a spark, electrified her body. She was hot all of a sudden, twinkles of electricity spiraling through her veins. Desire, she could only guess.

"You're a sad excuse of a man if your eyebrows are the only asset of you that can seduce," she said slowly and in a low voice. Her eyes hardened and went blank. Her body twisted around and she walked away slowly, skin tingling with the sensation. She was blushing, breathing heavy. Why was the thought of kissing him running through her mind? She wanted to scream at herself, but thought otherwise. She walked right through camp and into the tree line, aiming for nowhere. She knew there was a stream somewhere. Maybe she could go there.

Peter tailed her through the everlasting green of the jungle. The last rays of sunlight pierced through the canopy of leaves above, and stars were beginning to pepper the sky. A soft, gentle wind patted their skin and fingered through their hair. An owl hooted somewhere ahead, a cricket chirped as they passed a creek, and the sound of mice feet scrambled on the dirt-and-leaf covered ground. There was something like electricity flowing between them. Even as they walked across the stream, their feet jumping from rock to rock, Cheri could feel the intense vibe passing between them.

Arriving on the other side of the stream, heart beating feverishly in her chest, Cheri turned to Pan, her eyes cast down. She was scared to look at him, to see his lips and become too tempted to even concentrate. She'd kissed boys before, but not boys like Peter. She'd kissed boys who were shy and annoying, not boys who looked at her hungrily and devoured her with their eyes. She never looked at such a beautiful monster before either. Nor touched one. Nor kissed one.

"Cheri." Her name slipped off his tongue like honey and floated up to her ears. Her heart hammered harder against her chest as his thick British accent vibrated against her eardrums.

It took all the courage she could muster to look up at the blue-eyed boy. He stared back at the brunette from the edge of the stream, eyes raking over her body with so much hunger that it made the girl buzz with anticipation. She found herself trembling, breathing shaky and raspy. Her beautiful, big, brown eyes stared at Pan as he satisfied his visual hunger for her. A smirk crept up on his lips when he saw the slight tremble of the girl's hands. One thing that was sure; Cheri had never kissed a boy who could smirk so seductively.

"You're shaking," he commented, gesturing a hand to her shaking ones.

"It's cold," she lied, her jaw aching with nervousness. He quirked a brow and he did that parted lip smirk of his. Oh-so seductive it gave the girl shivers of pleasure. She was aching for him, almost. And she felt guilty to want someone as demonic and cruel as him. She felt guilty that her body was demanding his bloodstained hands on her and those lips against hers. The hickey he'd left had begun something in the girl that even she couldn't understand. He'd marked her, yes, but he'd also given her a bit of his own poison. And she was now addicted.

"I can change that," he said, voice throaty and husky as he swung his shoulders slightly from front to back. His eyes never left hers. He took a dangerous step forward. Buzzes of heat rushed through the girl and she backed up. She backed away until her back hit a tree and a whimper fell from her lips. She couldn't, no, wouldn't go any further. Her guilt had pushed her back, but her desire held her there. Torn between leaving and staying, she watched the young man step closer to her, eyes glazed over with want. With need.

When he was an inch from the girl, he placed both his hands against the bark, caging her head. His eyes, heavy with his desire, dug flaming holes in the girl's. They breathed in harmony as he stared at the delicious darkness of her eyes. Their mysterious cover intrigued him and he wanted to see further into them. He stepped closer, his body grazing hers. She moved slightly, eyes looking down as her lips parted. Her cheeks flushed when she brought her orbs back to him. Pan needed her so much. He could feel the tightness in his pants as he stepped closer once more, pushing against the girl. She flinched slightly, hands clenching on the bark. She refused to touch him. It would be too much for her. It would elicit a fire in her that would burst and make her do things she'd regret. It would leave a gaping hole, in which she would be swimming in her guilt. But she couldn't resist the smell invading her nostrils, the warmth between her body and him. She couldn't resist him now. She'd done it before easily, but right now, Peter Pan was irresistible.

He leaned in; a fire exploded through the girl. He came inches from her mouth and smirked. He murmured her name, eyes roaming on the pink skin that was her lips. Her name slipped from his mouth again as he leaned sideways to access her neck. His tongue came out to flick over his mark, eliciting a small wince from the girl. He sneered, playing his tongue against her salty skin. He brought it up slowly, relishing in her stillness and the heaviness of her breathing. He left a wet trail of saliva as he reached her ear, played across her jaw and finally hovered over her lips. His blue eyes clicked to hers and suddenly they became concerned. He was asking her permission. It provoked a frown from the girl. Peter Pan was asking permission? It shifted something in the girl. Something snapped and left completely. Her guilt. It vanished. She no longer felt guilty allowing him to close in on her.

When the girl's eyes shone with acceptance, his own gaze went back to the normal, primal one. He sneered, pushed closer, shoulders cupping around her. He enjoyed the last chaste moment between them as he watched her lips part slightly. She was parting them for him. A sense of pride overtook him and he breathed in, a grin spreading on his lips. He leaned in, brushed his lips slightly against hers. And then he kissed her.

His lips were soft and tender, but what he did with them was different. He was hungry, devouring the girl slowly. A growl rose in his chest as he pushed closer into the girl. His lips molded to hers as she moved them in harmony with his. He started slow, but his hunger grew as their lips parted wider. His body was fire and sensation, flowing with electricity he'd never experienced before. As he gripped the girl's neck, his tongue teased her upper lip. She accepted him as his tongue explored her mouth, grazing her teeth and meeting hers. They gently patted tongues and exchanged saliva, until his hunger became too much for him. The moan that escaped from the girl and invaded his mouth was his breaking point.

A growl burned out of his throat as he pushed himself completely onto her. Savagely, he delved his tongue into her mouth, kissing her lips viciously. But she did nothing to stop him. Instead, she put her hands on his back, bringing him forward. Her lips opened and closed to his rhythm, accepting the fact that his tongue won the battle and he could do what he wanted with it. He hungrily tasted her, and she let him. She had no regrets. She kissed him, and she loved it.

When he knew she had enough, he stopped. He knew because her arms had fallen limp and her intensity was different. He knew she had enough.

Breathlessly, they stayed mere millimeters from each other. Pan still held her face in his hands. She still held his back. Fire and sensation flowed between them as their hearts raced with excitement. His right hand fell to her hip and he pushed her arched back straight against the bark gently. Her skin buzzed as he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. His lips brushed her mouth, begging for more. Begging to taste her just one more time. But she had enough. Her guilt was back and invaded her mind, strong and hot. She closed her eyes and pried his hands from her body. He let her, knowing that she couldn't take any more. She'd reached her limit for now.

She stepped away from him, walked over the stream, and back into the jungle. Her mind swirled with sensation. Heat invaded her every fiber. Tingles of pleasure dotted her skin. But guilt swam within all of these sensations.

Back at camp, she darted for the tent near the edge of the foliage, the one hidden by the dark. The sun was setting as the brunette crawled into the tent and lay gently on the sleeping bag. She pushed back the guilt, closing her eyes.

Falling asleep proved to be difficult, but once her mind took her to the dark, she had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is shorter, but it was kind of a chapter that didn't need more writing.<strong>

**KISS. THAT KISS. ;) Review your thoughts! Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you again!**

**Song for this chapter is Chasing Pavements by MGK**

**Yeah, I like MGK a lot...**

**;)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Two Different Sides to the Mask

_Hope is a waking dream. -Aristotle_

Three days passed without any apparition of Peter.

He just vanished.

Every morning, the brunette would have the guilty wish that Peter would be there. But he wasn't. He disappointed her every morning.

Day one, the events of the night before were a blur in her mind. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or a reality. _Neverland tends to make you forget the things you rather not remember._ Her guilt was just a huge dark abyss, swallowing her up bit by bit. Eating proved to be heart wrenching and she had to go vomit behind the bushes. Her tongue felt thick and she could still taste the demon's lips on hers. She could still feel his saliva on her neck, his hands on her face and his heat on her body. Her mind was a nebulous ocean of sensation and guilt, both eating her up internally. She went to Wendy for comfort. "I cannot help you," she murmured once Cheri told her the problem. "Guilt is something only you can deal with."

"What have I done?" the brunette murmured. Wendy frowned.

"You wouldn't of kissed him if you didn't want to," she answered. "You feel bad because you wanted it, not because you were forced."

The brunette got up and left.

Day two. Cheri found out working with her hands got her mind off the guilt. She helped the boys carry wood, chop some, make arrows and food. She taught the boys the alphabet again. Some were better than others, but they all had difficulty remembering the letters. At dusk, she would prepare the fire and the food, which was mostly porridge and bread. She'd volunteer to get the water and come back with more than needed. Then, as the boys moped around, she would sit with a knife and carve an arrow or a spear. And when everyone was asleep, she'd trudge back to her tent and beg that her sleep wouldn't be disturbed by the face of the demon.

Cheri spent most of day three with Wendy, sitting on the dirt ground. They talked about Cheri's world, the realm with no magic. She tried to explain cars and electricity, smartphones and wifi, internet and computers, but Wendy was a lost cause. "I need to find Tinkerbell," the brunette said after a good hour of silence.

"Why's that?" the younger girl asked, cocking her head. She shuffled her white sleeping gown away from her legs so she could stretch them out.

"I'm afraid for her," Cheri admitted, head bowed and eyes closed. "Pan literally destroyed her." Wendy sighed.

"Peter Pan tends to be the best at doing such a thing," she answered, quirking her brows. Cheri turned to the girl and sat with her legs crossed, frown knitting her brows.

"How can he be so evil?" she asked. "He's a boy!" Wendy stared at the brunette, eyes glazed over like she had been asked that question a million times already.

"He's not a boy, Cheri," she answered. "He's the devil."

Silence fell in the small clearing and after a while, the brunette got up and left without any regards to the caged girl. She went back to camp and worked with the boys until the sky was black and every soul in the camp was snoring. Then, she slipped back into her tent and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Birds overhead woke the girl up. <em>Day four<em>, she sighed mentally. Then a frown furrowed her brows and she grunted. _Why am I counting the days anyway?_ Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the tent roof. He was here.

Right next to her.

His body was inches away from hers on the side. His head rested on the same pillow as hers and his breathing fanned the delicate skin of the girl's neck. His hand came up and stroked her arm. Goosebumps rose on the skin despite the humid temperature in the tent. The brunette's heart raced against her chest and her breathing accelerated. She could feel his eyes on her, burning holes into the skin just like cigarettes would. His fingertips grazed the long of her arm, passing on the nervy spot that was the crease of her elbow. Electricity bolted through the girl and she breathed out shakily, eyes glazing over. "Good morning," he rasped, voice low. Cheri twitched her mouth.

"Why were you gone for so long?" she whispered. Guilt swallowed her up and she cringed. Why had she asked that question? She didn't miss him! _Yes you did, dumb fuck._

"You missed me?" he whispered back, fingers running up to her shoulder and back down. Cheri stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled quietly. She felt him lean in and then he pecked her shoulder.

"I didn't say yes," she murmured, body aching to turn and curl herself against him. But her mind and guilt was going against that idea.

"You didn't say no either," he rasped back, head cradled in the crook of her neck. He kissed her collar bone slowly. Cheri breathed out shakily again, eyes closing firmly. She couldn't resist him, it was too much. Her body heated and her cheeks flushed. He saw that too. "I know I have effect on you, Cheri," he whispered, lips pressing firmly on her neck.

Her guilt swam in her, nibbling at her slowly and painfully. She wanted to groan and wail, but the sounds caught in her throat. Why was she feeling like this? Feeling like his presence made her lighten up and buzz. Feeling like his lips were her only salvation? Feeling like his presence, right then at that moment, was the only thing she needed? The huge black hole of guilt swallowed up her mind and she couldn't see anything else. The abyss in which she was falling was endless, her heart heaving with the drop. "I went to check up on Tinkerbell for you," he said. Cheri frowned.

"For me?" she squeaked, refusing to bring her eyes on him.

"I knew you'd want me to do that," he admitted. Cheri glazed her eyes.

"I never said anything of the sort," she defended. He sighed a laugh.

"Ts, ts," he taunted. "You didn't need to say anything. And she's here," he finished. Cheri frowned deeper.

"Here?" she asked. He nodded against her.

"Let's just say she wasn't in shape to stay by herself out there and I knew it would please you if I brought her here," he snorted and shuffled closer. His arm wrapped around her still body and squeezed. She stiffened, but accepted the warmth against her side.

"Are you trying to buy me?" she asked slowly. He chuckled against her neck and pressed his lips on the warm skin.

"I already have you," he answered.

They stayed there in silence, Pan content with holding her. His face was cradled in the crook of her neck, lips kissing the skin once in a while. He enjoyed the goosebumps on the girl's skin, sign that his lips had indeed an effect on her. The warmth of her body pleased him and he was satisfied with holding her. He didn't need more at that moment, just that. But the girl didn't move to mold her body against his. She just lay there with her eyes closed, heart racing and breathing heavy. Her guilt was all she could feel. It was all she could hold at that moment. "Peter," she mumbled after a while.

"Hmm," his voice vibrated against the skin of her neck.

"I want to get out of the tent," she admitted, shifting under his arm. He tightened his grip, almost afraid that she'd leave.

"For what?" he asked. "There isn't much to do out there anyway."

"I want to see Tink and Wendy," she admitted. "I'm hungry too." He sighed and propped up on one elbow. His face came into view, hair muffled by the pillow. thick and light. His blue eyes were a bit sleepy, but his authoritative look was still there. He perked his lips and nodded.

"Alright," he mumbled. Cheri smiled at him sheepishly and sat up. She combed her fingers through her hair, adjusted her shirt and crawled out of the tent.

The fresh morning air washed into her lungs and she took a deep breath. Finally she could breathe without mixing her air with Pan's. The said boy crawled out and stood straight. He looked at the girl while she yawned, stretched and rubbed her eyes. His weird, affectionate look was gone as his eyes roamed over the populated camp. "I want you sleeping in my tree house from now on," he said as he turned to the girl. She frowned.

"I like this tent," she admitted, although her heart heaved at the thought of sleeping next to his warm body. He shook his head.

"I can't keep my eyes on you in there," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Damn, the girl was giving him headaches sometimes!

"Fine," she mumbled, turning to where the boys usually had breakfast. She walked over to the cluster of brown hoods and smiled at the known faces. A bowl of scrambled eggs and bacon bits was pressed in her hands. She ate with her hands, used to the messiness and brawls of the boys. After a while, Tinkerbell appeared from a tent. Her hair was loose and plastered greasily to her head and neck. Dark circles underlined her once bright blue eyes and her lips looked unhealthily pale. Her cheeks were hollowed in, pale and dark with shadows. Her cheek bones stuck out at odd angles, and when she brought her eyes on the brunette sitting next to the devil on a log, she smiled weakly.

Tink walked over to Cheri, slowly, careful not to bump into any Lost Boys. She gave a shaky look at Pan, then linked her hands timidly in front of herself and balanced on the tip of her toes. "Hi, Cheri," she squeaked, her eyes clicking between the pair, back and forth. She was obviously petrified of Pan. The said boy enjoyed her fear, staring at the blonde with a quirked brow and a smirk.

"How are you, Tink?" Cheri asked, taking a bite of eggs. Tink smiled brightly.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Wendy and I have spent the day together so far." Cheri nodded and smiled, happy to see the blonde was getting along with at least someone in camp.

Pan stood suddenly and trotted away. Cheri didn't even look at him, not a care in the world to what his preoccupations were. As long as they didn't involve Wendy, Tink or her, she was fine with him leaving out of the blue. However, the brunette did feel a lump rising in her throat when the boy vanished behind the foliage. It was like her shadows were creeping up on her again, cold and real. She shivered despite the heat and brought her attention back to the blonde ex-fairy. "I'm happy you're getting along with her," the brunette said, faint of a smile shadowing her face. Tinker twitched.

"May we go to the beach together?" she asked. "Do you think Wendy can accompany us?" Cheri frowned and looked back at where Peter vanished. If he wasn't there to govern, then she could probably bend the rules a bit here and there.

"I think we can make that happen, don't you?" the brunette winked at the blonde, who squeaked in excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Great!" she exclaimed. Cheri shushed her, putting her empty bowl of food on the dirt ground.

"But you must keep quiet about it, Tinker," she insisted. Tinker frowned and nodded childishly. "I'll go fetch a knife, you make your way to Wendy. Do not speak to anyone, understand?"

"Yes."

"If one of the boys asks what you're doing, say you are visiting Wendy, understood?" Cheri felt the pang of excitement overcome her. A smirk played on her lips as the thought of bending Pan's orders and rules crossed her mind. She would do it, succeed and teach a lesson to the demon boy.

"Yes!" Tinker twisted on her heels and bounced back to where the path started to Wendy's cage.

Cheri got up, went to give her bowl back in the bucket of water and walked subtly to where most of the boys kept their arsenal. There was a pile of swords behind the log. A small assemblage of crossbows, bows and arrows hand made. Then, the knives. They were just laying there. A shit load of them too! Some were long with curved tips, others small and pocket fitting. But there was one that caught the girl's attention, glistening in the sun, reflecting the rays. It had a metal handle that had weird carvings on it. The blade was thin and metallic grey, but as the girl picked it up and twisted it in the sun, the color varied between light blue and dark grey. The tip was deadly pointy and curved ever the slightest. The brunette subtly slipped it in the belt of her black pants, the handle keeping it from sliding down to the ground. "I don't think Pan would approve of you wearing that blade," Felix trooped in from the side, coming face to face with the brunette, who gurgled in surprise and backed up. Something hard hit the heel of her boot and she lost balance. Her arms flailed around her, desperate to regain her balance. Felix reached out and gripped her bicep. He hauled her forward and with a breath of life, the girl fixed herself firmly. When she looked up, she was an inch from the blonde boy's face, breathing in harmony with him. His eyes were hard and narrowed down on her. She hadn't realized, but her hand rested in a fist on his firm chest and he stared down at it slowly. "I won't tell Pan about the blade if you don't tell him about this," he murmured. He brought his eyes back to hers. Her heart lept and started to pump against her ribs painfully.

"O-ok," she stuttered. He let go of her arm and swiftly vanished through the underbrush. Cheri, breathlessly, thought about how easy it would be at that moment to free Wendy. She now had something to hold against Felix. If Pan came to know that Felix touched her, the boy would be putty. It wouldn't take much effort. Just cry wolf and the demon would slice the boy up in tiny little pieces. Felix's scars were the proof. But why was Pan so keen on keeping any boys away from her? Even just a graze would send them bouncing away in fear. She understood the hickey was his way of marking her as his, but why was he forbidding any form of contact? Simple. He was insane.

Cheri regained her composure and made her way to the path. She walked with her head down, trying to avoid any detection until the foliage covered her and she walked through the underbrush. Tink was sitting cross legged in front of Wendy's cage, dark green attire molding her to the environment. Wendy looked up at the brunette and then to the knife. "Are you really freeing me for the day?" she asked, hope blossoming in her voice.

"Yes, on account that we make ourselves subtle and do not attract the boys to the beach," Cheri stared hard at Tinker, so the delirious blonde would understand. She nodded playfully and giggled.

"I will do anything if it means feeling the sand on my toes," Wendy moaned and leaned her forehead against the bamboo caging. "Is the beach far from here? I cannot remember."

"Five minute walk," Cheri answered as she suppressed her feelings of nostalgia for the girl and bent down before the cage. She slipped the knife under the ropes and pulled with all her might. After scraping the rope, it came loose and the door cracked open, hanging on its bamboo hinges. Wendy cried out in joy and slipped out of her cage. She stood, almost taller than the brunette, and breathed in. A smile of joy spread on her lips as both Tink and Cheri watched in joy. Tinker cried silently, as Wendy jumped up and felt the dirt on her toes.

"Oh how I've dreamed of this moment!" she exclaimed, turning to the brunette, who holstered the knife and kept smiling. Wendy threw herself at the young woman, wrapping her thin arms around her neck. The thick, dirty blonde hair tickled Cheri's face, but she hugged the girl back and accepted the act of kindness.

"You have to be more quiet," Cheri warned. "Or the boys will come."

"I'm sorry," Wendy apologized, stepping away from the brunette and skipping alongside the clearing. "Shall we get going?" her voice sounded oh so feminine and happy, nothing like the voice she had inside her cage.

"We shall indeed," Cheri laughed. Tink stood and grabbed the brunette's hand, leaning sideways to take Wendy's.

"Let us go then!" she giggled, skipping with the two girls laughing behind her.

They made it to the beach faster. The sun shone and the wind blew magically smelling air at them. Wendy rushed to the water, throwing herself in the blue as Tinker mimicked her. They laughed and threw water at each other, while Cheri stood on the edge of the water, watching with a nostalgic smile spread on her lips. Hours and hours passed as the two girls in the water continued to act like mermaids, while the brunette settled in the sand. She'd taken off her boots and socks, rolled up her pants and let the warm water pat her skin. Her eyes were glazed over and she let the sun soak her skin. The sounds of happiness and laughter was all she needed to rest back and enjoy the rest of the day.

"Cheri!" Wendy called, hair wet and dangling beside her pink, flushed face. A bright smile illuminated her face and she gave a toothy grin to the brunette. "Join us!"

"Yes, join us!" Tink imitated, sounding more toddlerish than of her age. Cheri chuckled.

"I'm not a water girl!" she called back, watching the two silhouettes in front of an orange setting sun. Wendy rolled her brown eyes.

"Oh come on!" she insisted.

"I actually think it'd be better if we start heading back!" the brunette called. "I don't want Pan coming back to-"

"You don't want me coming back to what?" the voice came from behind as feet scrunched the sand behind the brunette. Her face narrowed and her eyes widened as she watched both Tink and Wendy cringe back into the water. They were terrified. Tink hid behind Wendy, small whimper escaping her lips. Cheri felt like she had received a punch to the face. She should of limited the time at the beach! She should of brought the girls back before Pan decided to reappear. Oh, how stupid, stupid, stupid of her!

Pan appeared overhead, arrogant smirk playing on his lips. "Is this a..." his voice trailed off as a sarcastic frown knitted his slender brows. "A wet t-shirt contest?" he laughed as he leaned his weight on one leg. Wendy backed up deeper in the ocean as Cheri looked up at the boy.

"I was just-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence that he glared down at her with a snarl twisting his lips. His mood had went from totally sarcastic to demon mad. The mask had slid off.

"Don't try to justify yourself!" he barked, crouching down and gripping the brunette's jaw in his hand. The girl squirmed and whimpered, legs coming up underneath her, in vain. "You broke my rules!"

"Pan, it was my idea!"

Surprised, Cheri turned to the blonde woman in the water who had spoken. She wore a sad, smug look on her once delicate features, and her shoulders were slumped in defeat. Her face spoke it all. What more could he take from her anyway? Pan's hair blew in the maddening wind that suddenly gushed by. His nose wrinkled as his snarl intensified. "I do not tolerate liars!" he spat back, turning his dark, intense glare back on the brunette. "You're not bright enough to plan this anyway, Tinkerbell!"

"No, I did!" she fought back. Pan kept his darken blue glare on the brunette, who stared back in fear, heart pounding and blood rushing with adrenaline begging to be used. Her chest heaved, and much to her disgust, Pan's eyes dropped maliciously to the slight cleavage of her tee, where he could see the bumps of her breasts heaving up and down. Sports bra tended to squish your boobs and make them look bigger...

"Stop trying to save her, Tink!" he yelled suddenly. "Felix told me it was her." A growl rose in his chest. Cheri felt the anger in her boil and come to a breaking point. Her face scrunched up in madness as she roared and pushed against the demon with all her might.

"That cocksucker!" she yelled. Oh, he would pay. He'd said he wouldn't tell Pan about the blade and he-... told him about the beach. Of course. The blade remained a secret. Well, that was until Pan's eyes clicked to the knife and then back up at the girl. He pushed her away and she stumbled in the sand, hands desperate to get her on her feet. "Fuck you!" she yelled, angry. He stalked towards her as she tried to stumble away.

"Leave her alone, Peter!" Wendy yelled. "It wasn't her fault!" Pan growled deeply and loudly as he dropped over the girl and straddled her waist, keeping her still in the sand. The sand grated the side of her face as she tried to desperately look away, some getting in her hair, shirt and pants. She wiggled, writhed, thrashed, but he was impossibly strong, pinning her to the ground with impressive force. "PETER!" Wendy's voice rung with fear and desperation.

"You know what I do to people who break _my_ rules?" he threatened, taking the girl's jaw and forcing her to look in the dark pits of his eyes. He was, felt and looked totally different from the boy she lay with that morning. Her heart pounded her ribs and her blood felt like it was sizzling hot, coursing through her veins painfully. Her snarls and growls were in vain, for the boy was one hundred times more powerful and strong. Plus, he was trying to use magic on her brain, which distracted her from her struggles. The tingling and itching feelings in her skull made her grit her teeth and squeeze her eyes shut. Pan shook her so she could open her eyes. "I make them pay," he growled. "I punish them." His finger came inches from her eyes, his magic still trying to work its way into her brain cells. She whimpered. A groan left her throat, but he still wouldn't get off her.

"You son of a bitch," she growled, teeth baring like an animal. Oh no, she was becoming just like him. He snarled.

"Insulting me won't get you out of your punishment, liar!" he grunted, body pushing onto her. She squirmed. His breath fanned her mouth. "I sure do have a lot planned for you," he winked. Her eyes widened.

"You were just waiting for me to break one of your rules!" she exclaimed, anger boiling over. "You were just waiting, you fucking asshole! Motherfucker!" she tried kicking, but his legs were tucked against her thighs and she was pinned down completely. He laughed maniacally.

"I never fail," he drawled, leaning over with a sneer tugging at his lips.

"No, Peter!" Wendy cried.

"BOYS!" Peter roared, straightening. Suddenly, a crowd of hooded boys came out from the foliage and surrounded the pair. Most went after the two girls in the water, fighting with them. Wendy cried out, as Cheri saw all the happiness of the day droop off her face. They struggled with her, while Cheri thrashed under Pan.

"Leave them!" she cried. "Don't you fucking hurt them!"

"Threats, threats, threats," Pan taunted, leaning forward while he wiggled his index. Cheri growled.

"Fuck you," she growled. Pan's face went smug as he leaned in and crashed his lips on the girl's. Surprised, her eyes widened as she stayed frozen, while his hands roamed her body hungrily and in a primal way. His kiss was nothing like the one they'd shared by the stream. It wasn't slow and desire filled. Cheri didn't feel it, anger being too much to even understand what was happening. His bold hands gripped her hips as he growled against her mouth, tongue pushing against her teeth. He enjoyed her stillness as she smugly let her lips part and let his tongue invade her mouth. He was literally trying to puncture her throat with it. She couldn't do anything as tears of hopelessness brimmed her eyes and everything around her went silent. She felt, but didn't _feel_ his hands hungrily cupping her breasts. She heard but didn't _hear_ her name slipping from his lips. He was violating her, stripping her from her dignity in front of her two only friends and a crowd of Lost Boys. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as he continued to explore her body and mouth, laugh ringing beside her ear when he nibbled her neck.

"Who's talking now?" he taunted, biting her lower lip as he stared up at her, eyes dark and primal. Cheri whimpered, desperate.

"I want to go home," she murmured, barely audible. Her heart was dust and her body was smoke. All she wanted was to be in her bed and forget this ever happened. Forget Pan touched her that way, or let his tongue travel her neck or invade her mouth.

"You are home, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, before picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder like a potato sack. "You are home," he repeated one last time, before the numbness took over the girl and she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Yeah, evil Pan... Sorry :$ <strong>

**Review, that's what keeps me going! Thanks to everyone who did too!**

**Song for this chapter is Run this Town by Rihanna ft. Jay-Z**

**see ya next chapter dearies!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve: The Ash Princess<p>

_A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work. -Colin Powell_

Pan had laid the girl on his bed. He had stared at her unconscious face until his eyes burned and the sky was black. He then tied her wrists together with rope and also her ankles. She didn't make a sound or a movement. She was a statue, vulnerable to him. Her head was lolled to the side, dark mane scattered around the feather pillow. A frown tugged at her brows as she swam in her dreams. Peter sat back on a chair and waited for the sun to peak through the horizon, for the birds to start chirping and for the girl to wake.

First, she simply opened her dark eyes. Then, she whimpered and tested the ropes around her wrists. They wouldn't fail for Pan knew how to tie a knot that even the brightest of brains couldn't untie. Suddenly, with a loud gasp, she sat up in bed, dark orbs meeting the ones of Peter. Her face went blank, unreadable. She flushed, so pale she could blend into the clouds. A beat passed between the pair, Pan still as stone and Cheri shocked to the bone. Slowly, her knees glided up towards her chest and her arms wrapped around her calves. However, she never took her eyes off the dark pits of madness that served as Peter's. The boy sneered and lowered his upper body, elbows on knees and hands hanging in the void. He chortled darkly, showing his teeth the the brunette, who clenched her jaw. "Good morning, sweetness," he drawled, left brow quirking seductively. Cheri remained silent, anger clear on her flushed features. That amused Pan. "You see," he started, licking the tip of his superior set of teeth. "Everyone who breaks my rules get a punishment. It would be unfair to the others, who've broken rules and been punished for it, to see that I favorite you by not punishing you. They would think I'm not serious."

The girl didn't move or blink or even seem to breathe for that matter. But when she spoke, her voice came from the lowest parts of hell. "What did they do to you?" she asked. "Steal your favorite doll?" Pan huffed, annoyed and also amused that his little fiery toy was coming back to life. Looking at her all pale and mute made him think of a speaking doll that lost power and just flopped dead.

"Literally speaking, girls are the ones with dolls, not boys," he went along with her game, chuckling to himself. The girl didn't react to his rhetorical comment.

"You're just a boy," she said, words soft and brushing off her lips like wind. Pan quirked a brow and straightened, hands on his thighs.

"I'm young, yes, given that," he answered, frown slowly knitting his brows together. Slowly, the mask fell. His lovely, happy and sarcastic expressions and features changed to madness and peeved. "But I'm more than just a boy. And I'd be willing to show you anytime, _sweetheart_." His voice was rough and dark, coming from his deepest madness and insanity. He hated when they said he was just a boy. Peter Pan wasn't _just a boy_. He'd done things no man could imagine doing. He'd been with more young women than any man has. And he could do things that no man could ever do. He was a demon, but he wasn't a boy.

"I bet I've got more balls than you ever will, _Peter Pan_," she spat, lips curling into a snarl as she glared at him from under her brows. Surprisingly, even for him, her little insult mused him. He chuckled, keeping his frown, and got to his feet.

"And what makes you say that?" he drawled, quirking his brows sarcastically as he began floating her way. His eyes landed on hers and she felt like her orbs were burning with how much madness Peter's eyes were swimming in.

"Because you use magic to get what you want," she snarled. "You surround yourself with bodyguards and you prey on the weak. You trick people into believing they belong with you with that stupid pan flute of yours. Everything you do is cowardly, Peter. Have you ever done anything yourself? Wait, let me think... No," her last words came out slow and dark. "Because you're nothing but a coward."

Peter stared at her, expressionless. She knew she hit a nerve with what she'd said, but she wasn't sure of his reaction. Peter Pan was two-faced. He could either guffaw and tell her she was wrong by proving verbal points. Or he could burst into a fireball of madness that would surely come crashing down on her. She hoped it wasn't the latter. However, Pan's face morphed into catastrophe as he clenched his fists and growled. In a blink, he was over her, pinning her down with his breathtaking weight. His heavy thighs blocked her own from moving and his hands pinned her wrists to the bed. His demon face was inches away from hers and she stared into the dark pits of his blue eyes. The color was dark, and swirling, like it was alive. It was like clouds of blue swirling around a charcoal pupil. As much as it was fascinating, it was terrifying. Looking into those eyes was like looking death straight in the face. "I am _not_ a coward!" he roared, growl rising deep from within his chest. He breathed against her mouth, but she didn't breathe back. Her breath was caught in her throat. He cocked his head ever the slightest. "Look who's being quiet now," he drawled darkly.

Suddenly, he straightened, sitting on her thighs. His legs straddled her waist as he continued to stare daggers at the brunette who lay with her hands now at her sides. Slowly, with a frown furrowing his brows, Pan took the hem of the girl's shirt and started to ride it up. Her eyes shot open, but she stayed frozen. Her breath came out rapid and rasped, chest heaving pleasantly up and down for the boy. A dark, maniacal chuckle brushed off his lips as he gripped the cloth between his fingers, clenched his hands and ripped the blue tee from the girl's chest. She whimpered and wriggled, but her efforts were in vain. His right hand went for his knife, and slowly he took it out of it's sheath. It glistened in the dim lighting, glowing menacingly. Although the brunette thought he would rape her, Pan got off her and stood. He passed the knife under the ropes at the girl's feet and cut them loose. Still with a frown and a snarl, the boy sheathed his weapon. He took a hold of the girl's messy, sand filled mane and clenched his fist in her hair. "Come with me," he growled. He yanked the brunette up on her feet and walked to the door with his hand still in her hair.

Coming down from Pan's hut, the boy threw the brunette on the muddy ground. Her bound hands did little to stop her fall and she landed face first in the dirt, some getting in her mouth. She coughed and propped up on one elbow. As she looked up, all the boys in camp were staring at her. She suddenly realized why Pan had ripped off her shirt; to expose her. She wouldn't fight back if he menaced to strip her naked in front of a crowd of boys. "Boys!" he shouted, marching up beside the girl. His booted feet appeared in front of her face and, as she looked up, he gave her a sneer and licked his lips. "Mother needs to be shown what happens to traitors!" he roared. The crowd of boys hooted and whooped, throwing their fists in the air or waving the threatening arsenal. "Bring me the traitor!" he finally ordered, voice booming over the compound. Cheri stopped breathing, heart beating ferociously against her breast bone, when two boys brought in a beaten down teenager.

They dragged him to where Peter stood and Cheri sat. They dropped his pitiful body onto the dirt, some of the mud splashing around him. He moaned and groaned, turning on his side with a grimace on his face. He was roughly fourteen, with a dirty, muddy white blouse and dark pants. His hair was brown, curly and thick, covering his bruised and bloody face. Cheri whimpered silently for him, wishing she could save him. But knowing Pan, she'd probably get a boot to the face if she tried. "Cody!" Pan chanted as he walked to where Felix stood, a crossbow under his arm. The blonde boy glared at the brunette, who was staring at the wounded boy. "Do you know why you are being punished today?" a hint of amusement and facetiousness marked Peter's voice as a maniacal smile spread on his lips. He grabbed the crossbow from Felix and walked right back to where Cheri lay.

"Yes," Cody groaned in pain, hands going for his ribs, where bloody gashes tore the blouse and the skin most probably. Pan chuckled.

"And why's that?" he sneered, crouching down with the crossbow dangerously close to the boy. Cheri breathed in and out rapidly, eyes wide and fear gnawing at her insides. The crossbow was a bad sign. Cody sighed a groan.

"I tried to-" he was interrupted by his own coughing, blood spluttering out of his mouth and leaking in little rivers down his chin. He stopped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He breathed in harshly and proceeded. "I tried to leave Neverland," he finished, brown eyes begging Pan for mercy. But the boy was merciless.

"Pan, what have you done?" the girl whispered, words slipping off her tongue without her permission. Peter turned to her slowly, menacing glow in his angered eyes.

"Why are you speaking?" he demanded harshly, shoving the crossbow roughly in the girl's face. She flinched away, eyes dropping from the weapon.

"I said; what have you done?" she repeated, ignoring his previous question. Pan dismissed her, rolling his eyes apathetically. He returned the bow to the boy's face.

"Now, as I was saying," he growled, shooting a glare at the girl. "Wanting to leave Neverland is the biggest treason, my boy," he drawled. Felix nodded, slowly walking his way to stand beside Pan. "And you have been here long enough to know what the consequence of that treason is, right?" he cocked the crossbow and leaned the tip of the arrow onto the boy's temple. Cheri gasped silently, covering her mouth as tears brimmed her eyes. Pan ignored her.

"Yes," the boy winced feeling the arrow against his skin. Pan pressed harder until blood poured from the boy's temple and dripped to the ground.

"Yes," he hissed, sneer on his face. Cheri recalled the day when she went to the stream and found Tinkerbell. She'd said Pan killed a boy savagely, and when Peter appeared, his only defense to why he'd killed that boy was because he wanted to leave Neverland. So the price of leaving Neverland was death. Cheri's eyes went round with fear as Pan chortled evilly and got to his feet. He looked down at both the brunette people and pointed the crossbow at the boy. "Now, Cody, any last words?" he mused.

"Pan," Cheri murmured, eyes still stuck on the bleeding boy. His eyes met hers for a split second, and she was certain she had looked fear and desperation in the face. Cody groaned, trying to use his arms as leverage to get him up, but he was too weak.

Peter ignored the girl and readied the weapon. He shot a look at Felix and gestured his head to the brunette. "Make sure she doesn't interfere," he grumbled, steadying the crossbow at eye level and leveling his shoulders for support. Felix trudge to the girl, crouched down and gripped her biceps from behind. She let him, too numb and fear struck to fight back. He pulled her elbows together behind her back and stayed there, forcing her to watch the horror that was about to take place.

Much to her horror, Pan put his index on the trigger and sneered. "Watch this, sweetness," he drawled before pressing on the trigger. The arrow went flying, hitting it's intended target in the temple, piercing through the other. Blood and brains spluttered to the ground in a bloody mess, littering the mud around the small group. Wind gushed by and the smell of blood invaded the still air, as the brunette watched in horror, the blonde boy looked in wonder and the demon smiled in victory.

Then, she screamed.

Pan watched as she thrashed in Felix's arms, the latter having no difficulty holding her back. Cheri screamed and yelled, thick tears of anger, fear and nostalgia flowing down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes were wide and dark, like abysses that held a monster ready to lurch out at Pan. Her mouth opened and spat insults at the boy, but he just stood with a smug look on his features. He watched her break and shudder, scream and cry. Her arms tried to break free from Felix, but it only ended in giving her bruises in the shape of fingers.

Peter smirked, watching the girl crack into a million pieces of herself. _If you break someone, then you can fix them the way you want them to be_. Pan walked over to the gasping and heaving girl, head down with her hair caging her face. He took her chin between his fingers gently, slowly twisting her head so she would be forced to look in his eyes. With a sneer, he watched the dark orbs of the brunette meet his. They were full of anger and fear, sadness and destruction. He leaned in so his breath fanned her mouth and smirked wider. He gave her a chaste and claiming kiss on the lips, before pulling back and pointing at the dead body of Cody. "Is this the work of a coward to you?" he whispered, looking at the girl from under his brows. She shuddered and removed her gaze from Pan's, dropping it to the mud in which she was kneeling in.

Peter stood and ordered Felix to get the girl on her feet. Obeying, the blonde boy handed Cheri over to his leader, who gripped her bicep and tugged her to the side of his body. He turned so the pair faced the crowd of silent boys, who all looked famished and animalistic. "Boys!" Peter roared, hint of laughter in his voice. He passed his tongue on his teeth, hiss passing through his lips as he looked at his boys. "Tonight we celebrate the crowning of our princess! Of _your_ princess!" and like an flock of angry birds, the boys cawed, whooped and hooted their joy, bouncing and jumping around savagely. Cheri sighed, numbly closing her eyes and wishing this whole nightmare would end.

* * *

><p>Cheri sat on Peter's bed, hands still linked by rope and topless. Her red and swollen eyes stared at the floor while Pan walked back into his hut. He chortled and threw a white fabric to the girl. Numbly, she held it up in her hands. The tissue was like silk, slipping through her fingers like water. It was a white tunic dress, reaching mid thigh with a beaded hem and a subtle dip of cleavage with white thin ropes each side of the collar. At the waist, ropes hung, used to tightened the tunic to show the waist line. Cheri sighed and looked up at a smiling Peter. "Where it," he chortled. Cheri sighed and got to her feet, reaching her hands out to Peter.<p>

"Untie me," she said, hint of a challenged in her voice. She didn't really care anymore, too numbed out. Peter had destroyed her, turned her to dust and ash. All she wanted to do at that moment was curl up in a ball and never wake up again. He advanced, slowly unsheathing his knife. He held it in front of his face and let the silver blade shine in the dim lighting.

"With pleasure," he mused, slowly sliding the knife along the ropes until they broke free. Cheri nodded and padded to the bathroom, ignoring the electricity coursing through her veins due to the brief contact she had with Peter.

In the bathroom, she made sure to close the curtain completely and turn her back to the entrance. Slowly, she stripped down to her undergarments and slid into the silky tunic. It was revealing, arriving mid thigh and showing off her legs. Up top, the dress showed her from shoulder to hands and the fabric was opened a bit at the chest. She had to admit Peter's taste in dresses was quite good. She laced up her boots again, which covered her legs up to right under her knees. She felt like she was floating in that tunic.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed, ignoring Peter, who stared at her from his perch on the chair. Her fingers played with the ropes at the waist until the boy walked to her, gently grabbed her by the arms and hoisted her up. She avoided his eyes as his hands took the ropes and tightened them around her waist, tying them in a perfect loop. He let his fingers rest on her waist, grazing with his fingertips. The fabric was so thin and light, the brunette felt like his touch burned right through it and onto her skin. He huffed and moved his hands to her mane, passing his fingers through the thick curls as he brushed it back. "Turn," he ordered. Cheri obeyed, body feeling like water. "You see Cheri," he started as he combed his fingers in her hair, brushing it over her back. "In Neverland, if you really believe, you can make anything appear," and to prove his point, he deposed something light onto the brunette's head. She frowned.

"What's that?" she croaked. He pressed his burning hands on her shoulders and leaned into her, face mere inches from hers. His breath fanned her face for a second before he pressed a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"It's your crown, princess," he answered, voice low and husky. He pushed her to where a small mirror hung on the wall, cracked in the corners.

Cheri saw herself, or mostly the image of a girl that looked like herself. Her face was impossibly pale, dark circles underlining her pitch black orbs. Her plump lips were cracked and pale, inferior one cut with dried blood dotting it. Her messy hair had been combed back by Pan's fingers and rested wavy around her shoulders. And on her head sat a crown of pale pink and white flowers with thorns holding them together. The thorns were thin and harmless, beautifully woven through the assortment of unknown flowers. They smelled divine, their scent wafting from her hair and tickling her nostrils. "Don't you look like a princess now?" Pan murmured in her ear seductively, hands still on her shoulders as his breath fanned her neck. He kissed it lightly, leaving a wet spot on the skin.

Truthfully, she did look like a princess. The princess of misery. True princesses shone with excitement, beauty and didn't look like ash.

Cheri stared at her charcoal eyes and named herself in her head. _I'm not just a princess. I'm the ash princess._

Pan huffed against her neck and straightened. "The boys await you, milady," he mused, taking her hand in his and entwining his fingers with hers. She didn't resist, too weak and numb to fight back. They walked out onto the porch and Pan brought her to the edge and placed her hands on the bamboo serving as the leverage ramp. "Boys!" Peter roared, getting the attention of the boys. He smiled darkly.

All boys landed their eyes on the ash princess standing with a smug look on her face. Her chin was dipped and she refused to look anyone in the eye. A fire blazed in the center, roaring and flames licking the dark air of the camp. "Bow to your princess, gentlemen," Pan ordered, watching satisfyingly as all the boys with their ragged cloaks went on one knee and bowed their heads. Cheri breathed in heavily and turned her glare to Pan, who was too busy watching his boys bowing. "Let the celebration begin!" he laughed. The boys got up and started running around, grabbing any instrument or sticks.

The celebration for the ash princess began.

Pan led the girl down, still holding her hand, and guided her to where Felix stood, leaning against a tree. Cheri looked him in the eye with a reproachable expression. He ignored it with a shrug. "Felix, how do you find your princess?" Pan mused, gesturing to the girl in the white tunic.

"She looks nice," he answered in his dark and low voice. Pan smiled satisfyingly.

"The tunic was my idea," he laughed, staring at the said tunic with hungry eyes. "The crown too."

"It's a great choice, Pan," Felix nodded, looking Cheri up and down prudently. Music started up from behind them, slow and heavy with drums. The boys were impatient to party and Pan felt it.

"Excuse us, Felix, but I'll be taking our princess for a dance," Pan smirked, hand gripping the girl's as he started to lead her away. "You'll get your turn with her after!" Pan added as he dragged the numb girl with him.

The night sky didn't give off any light. The only source of light was the roaring fire and the torches spread here and there. Peter stood beside the fire and snaked his arms around the girl's waist. Electric volts erupted through her body, but she fought them as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew she shouldn't fight back, so she went to his rhythm as he started dancing. He swung them around, almost formerly, sneer always plastered on his face. "How are you finding your celebration so far, princess?" he drawled, hands boldly snaking to her hips. She shuddered internally.

"It's nice," she mumbled politely, giving him a snappy smile. He nodded and huffed.

"This doesn't please you?" he asked, frown furrowing his brows. The music changed, more primal and animalistic. The drums became so loud they pumped inside the girl's chest. She shook her head slowly.

"It's nice," she repeated, still avoiding the gaze of the devil. Her voice was snappy, but polite. Pan rolled his eyes.

"I know this isn't all the royalty you'd like, milady, but this is Neverland," he looked for her eyes but she darted her gaze away. Anything but his eyes. They were frightening.

"Peter, I said it was nice," she grunted, a bit annoyed by his insisting. He chortled.

"Then tell it to your face, princess," he mused, sighing. He continued to swing her around, dancing to the rhythm of the drums and flutes. Although Peter wasn't playing his magical flute, the boys still seemed to be in some trance, moving like animals and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Peter noticed the girl was looking at the Lost Boys, intrigue in her features. "They're dancing for you tonight, not me," he whispered. Cheri suddenly understood the reason why Pan wasn't playing his flute. The party wasn't for him, that she knew. But he always found a way to make it about him, since he was so selfish. However, that night, it was really all about the ash princess.

"I would like to go sit now," Cheri muttered, throat raw and aching. "I don't feel well."

"Take this," Pan let go of her hip and opened his palm in front of her face. A small, bright pink pill in the form of an oval sat in the hollow of his hand. Something in the middle of it pulsed, like it had a heartbeat. That thing was alive.

Cheri shook her head, attempting to step back, but the boy held her tightly. "N-no, I'm not taking it," she babbled.

"Take it," he insisted. "It'll make you feel better, I swear," his eyes went a bit concerned as he frowned and looked down at the girl.

"And why should I trust your word, Peter Pan?" she spat angrily. He quirked a brow.

"I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island," he drawled. "But I _always_ keep my promises." He eyed the girl, who battled her options.

"You swear this isn't some kind of Neverland date rape drug?" she asked, rising her eyebrows as she met his gaze for half a second. He frowned.

"Date rape drug?" he questioned. "What kind of magic do you people have in your realm?" his question was rhetorical, but Cheri still answered it.

"Yeah, a drug that guys use on girls so they can get their way with them," she mumbled, taking the pulsing pink pill between her index and thumb. Pan nodded and watched her intently. She hesitated. What if he was lying? What if she would go all numb and weak, too drugged to fight back against whatever Pan had planned for her? But the feeling in her stomach, like she'd vomit, was too uncomfortable. "I'll kill you if this makes me regret taking it," she grumbled, before swinging her head back and popping the pill in her mouth.

At first, she felt a pulse on her tongue as it slowly melted with her saliva. Then, as it slid down her throat, it warmed up every internal organ to a point where they all felt alive. She could feel her stomach, her heart, her liver and her lungs, all throbbing inside her. Then the warmth invaded her brain, and just like that, she felt good. A smile erupted on her face as the world swirled with bright colors and warm feelings. Pan laughed when she started jumping in his arms, eager to move. He swung her around, hands sliding on her body as she laughed and twirled around in joy. Her laugh became an assistant to the drums and flutes. Her arms came up beside her head and she enjoyed the dancing, smiling, laughing, giggling and chuckling. All with the boy behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, bold hands feeling her out. But she didn't care. She felt so good. The world tipped and swirled with faces and different laughter, beating with drums and floating with the flutes.

When the darkness was clouding her vision and her members were numb, she felt the warmth of the fire leave her skin. Pan's cool hands guided her up stairs, but she was too drunk with laughter and joy to put one foot in front of the other. Peter picked her up bridal style, which made her laugh even harder, stomach clenching painfully. "C'mon, princess," he purred in her ear. "Time for bed," he chortled when the girl snorted and begged like a child does to his mother.

He lay her on his bed and settled beside her. Then, he lay her on top of him. Her legs straddled his waist and she settled her head on his firm chest. Peter took the crown off and stroked her hair soothingly. She continued to giggle until her warmth took over her body and she felt heavy and tired. "Good night, princess," the devil whispered in her ear.

She smiled and accepted the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Song for this chapter: These Four Walls by Little Mix... Listen to the lyrics, they really describe her situation in this chapter :)<strong>**

****See ya next one dearies ;) ****


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Back to the Beginning

_I just wanna be young forever man, roll the Peter Pan, light it up and lets go to Neverland. -MGK_

The erratically hard pounding of pain against her skull woke Cheri up. The tiny pin prickles of pain dotted her brain, jostling blurred memories and bizarre sensations. A cool morning breeze washed in from an open door, breathing onto the bare neck of the young woman, blowing away strands of curled brown locks. Goosebumps rose on the back of her neck, tickling down her spine and pouring through her body. A numbing was provoking her mouth from moving, her tongue too thick and parched to even slip out to lick her cracked lips. With a moan, Cheri frowned and turned onto her back, left arm covering her face as her cheek landed on something soft and smooth. Through sleep coated eyes, the brunette saw something beige and green moving about beside her, but her headache was too omnipresent to concentrate. Her vision was blurred by sleep tears and a yawn that rippled through her body. Upon scrubbing her eyes, Cheri turned to a bare arm. As her heart started to beat eccentrically, her eyes followed the path up to a bare chest, down to a bare stomach and finally to a pair of dark green pants with an unzipped zipper.

"Fuck!" her protestation, along with her sudden movement backwards in the bed, woke the boy lying on his back. As the brunette crashed out of the bed and rolled onto the wooden floor, Peter sat up sleepily, passing a hand over his flushed face. A frown knitted his brows when he saw the girl sitting on the floor, peaking at him from the edge of the bed.

"What in the world are you doing?" he groaned, sighing as he slumped back down on the bed, the pillows jumping beside him. Cheri, too lost in her anger and desperation to regain her memories, did not notice the sly smile that quirked at the boy's lips. Trembling, the young woman crawled back up onto the bed, curled herself in a ball and hugged her knees. Her wide brown orbs stared at the slightly opened door while she listened to her beating heart and the even breathing of Peter.

"What happened?" she croaked through a raw throat and parched mouth. The inside of her mouth felt dry and cracked. Passing her tongue on her cheeks proved to be painful. Pan huffed.

"Just a great party, I guess," answered Peter. Cheri turned a burning glare at him, seeing him for the devil that he was, not the boy that he claimed oh so to be.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she growled. Her spite of anger peaked the boy's curiosity as he rose with a frown. His hands supported him as he sat up, muscles tightening as his eyes hardened, malicious expression taking over his features. "What did you do to me?" the brunette persisted, eyes staring daggers of flames into the blue orbs that stared back. Peter quirked a brow.

"Nothing you didn't agree to, princess," he mocked, pink tongue slipping out through plump lips. He sneered, leaning in so he could stared at her from under his brows. "You can dance very well, by the way," he murmured, cocking his head as the girl's expression got more offended.

"You know damn well what I'm trying to imply here, Peter," Cheri growled back, hands tightening into fists at her sides. Peter glazed his eyes and leaned back onto his elbows, chest and stomach fully visible. His arrogance and pretentiousness was written all over his damn attractive features.

"I have no idea," he waved his hand in front of him, dismissing the matter rather slyly. Cheri held back a growl. "I was implying that your dancing could gather a crowd of boys. As for what _you_ are implying, well, princess, I have no idea," he gave her a toothy grin, left brow quirked in his oh so familiar fashion. The young woman snarled, mouth twisting into a horrible disarray.

"What happened after we came back here?" she asked, anger etching the octaves of her voice. Peter pretended to be enlightened, oohing and aahing as he sat up with a smirk.

"Oh, you mean to ask me if we had sex?" he asked innocently, smirking at the way the young girl's cheeks reddened. She turned her face away from the boy, eyes burning with angered tears. Peter laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, Cheri, you make me laugh," he chortled. The brunette turned her glare to him and fought back the urge to grab his face and slap it until he bled. He just stared at her with a smug expression. "You think just because you weren't yourself last night that I would take advantage of that?" he pointed at himself and feigned hurt, frown knitting his brows. "I'm so disappointed in you, my love."

"Well did you?" Cheri barked, fighting back the urge to spit at his face. "Did you take advantage of me?" her eyes burned and her chest felt like it would explode with acrimony. Her breathing was rasping out of her nostrils while her mouth was clamped shut by her clenched teeth and her fists were bald up tightly.

Peter cocked his head and roamed his eyes up and down Cheri for a brief moment, dragging the suspense with him. When he snapped his blue orbs back up at the brunette, he smiled cockily. "Nope," he popped the P and laughed, the sound ringing in the girl's eardrums.

"Why should I trust you?" she gritted through clenched teeth. Why should she trust him? He could be holding back, musing at the fact that she had no solid proof that he'd taken what he so wanted to take from her. Her memories were blank. She couldn't prove that he did or tried anything.

"I told you yesterday, princess," he sighed. "I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises."

"Bullshit," the girl spat. "Enough with the fucking riddles and give me a clear answer." Pan rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"No, my love," he finally answered. "We did not have sex," he examined his nails as a smile crept onto his lips. "How unfortunate is that for you," he mused, looking at her with a cocky grin.

"I think I can prove that differently," she mumbled, feeling the relief wash through her. She was still a virgin, her gift hadn't been given to some monster disguised as a boy. Peter shuffled closer, sneering at the brunette.

"Why don't you come try it and then give me your opinion?" he flirted, quirking a brow seductively. Cheri stared with a smug, glazed over expression.

"Pan, dealing with horny, desperate boys who only want a little bit of action over the pants is my expertise," she snapped back. "None of them have gotten what they want from me. So back off," she growled, getting to her feet as she walked to where the dresser was.

"You're right," Pan sighed. "You'll come to me one day. I want to see you suffer in your desires, to finally give in. _That_ will be beautiful." He laughed to himself, falling on his side.

Cheri laced up her boots, careful not to bend too forward as to give Pan a view of her underwear. Her cheeks burned with the previous conversation she'd held, but her fingers fumbling with the laces was distracting her. She knew Pan was taunting her, keeping the information of the night before to himself. However, the young woman could play too. She had information about his "darkness." That night where he got so drunk he babbled things about how consuming the dark was. He didn't know about that, but Cheri did. That particular night was locked tight in her memories. "Where are you going?" Pan asked when the girl finished lacing up her boots.

"I'd like to eat and perhaps visit Tinkerbell or Wendy," she answered, straightening and passing a hand in her curls. Pan clucked his tongue and chortled.

"Don't forget your crown, princess," he mocked, pointing to the said crown on the floor. "I wouldn't want my boys disrespecting their princess because they don't remember," he got to his feet, stretching and yawning. The skin on his stomach, smooth and perfect, stretched with the movement of his slender body.

"I don't need the crown, Pan," she gritted, slowly inching back as Pan took two dangerous steps forward. His closeness sent heat tingles through the tensed body of the girl. Perplexed as to why he was advancing on her, the young woman frowned and retreated. He smirked, huffing as he leaned in, arm reaching to a point behind the girl's head. Her breathing quickened and her heart accelerated. The boy noticed and exposed his knowledge of her nervousness by plastering a smirk on his morning face. The muscles in his arms tightened as he grasped something. He pulled his arm back, huffing at the slight tremble in the girl's lip. He played with his green tee, laughing as he backed up. He ruffled his hair with his hand, sending tingles of pleasure through the brunette still standing as still as a statue. She resisted the burning urge to bite her lip as Pan tugged a new green tee on over his shoulders. He passed his arms in the sleeves and chuckled when he caught the young woman staring at his bare stomach.

"Didn't your mother teach you that staring is impolite?" he mused, punning at the blush that crept onto her cheeks. He shook his head and flattened the tee on his body, zipping up his zipper very intentionally. His smirk let the girl know that his confidence was overflowing from every pore of his body.

_Stop staring! _her conscience screamed. She tried to tear her eyes away from his arms and hands, but they were glued in place.

_But he's hot_, she mumbled back to her rational side. She bald up her hands into fists and resisted a growl. He was doing it on purpose, trying to get her to rage in her desires. "I will accompany you to Tinkerbell's new living quarters, if you promise to come back with me right after," he said, hands framing his pelvis as he stepped forward, all business like. His left brow quirked as his lips formed a tight line.

"For what?" the brunette managed to croak out. He glazed his eyes.

"I have things arranged for milady this afternoon," he answered matter-of-factly. Cheri frowned slightly.

"Do I want to know these things?" she questioned, not liking the sudden seriousness in his stance and voice. He huffed, brows quirking.

"Well if cooking and cleaning scares you, I guess not," he mocked, crossing his arms over his chest. Cheri's brows rose in surprise.

"Cooking and cleaning?" she mumbled. He laughed and nodded.

"Now, vamos, we must get you to Tinkerbell before you break into a fit again," he sighed, gesturing for the girl to move to the door. She shuffled out of the hut, giving Pan a grimace that signified she was pissed.

The pair walked out into the morning sun that was partially blocked by the canopy of leaves overhead. A huge blanket of heat hovered over the compound, visible by the slight blur floating over the dirt, signifying the intense tropical blaze engulfing the land. The Lost Boys were bared of their cloaks, some walking shirtless with sweat covering their dirty bodies and hair sticking to their scalps. They moped around, groaning from the heat. Food was being passed around from hands to hands, and as Peter and Cheri strolled through the compound, Nibs put a bowl of porridge into the girl's hands. "Thank you," she mumbled, following Pan as he strode through the sea of sweaty bodies and exhausted looking faces. "Peter, do you ever eat?" she asked, falling into step with the boy. He quirked a brow and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

" 'Course I do," he answered, suggestive tone in his voice. "I get praised for it after as well." Cheri resisted the urge to slap his arm. She just stared ahead with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Immature," she gritted. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You asked," he defended as the pair walked through the tree line. Cheri sighed at the shade, enjoying the coolness of the wind on her already steaming skin.

"I was asking if you ever consume food," she spat, stuffing her mouth with porridge. He smiled.

"I know," he mumbled as they tromped through the underbrush. Although Pan could be leading her to wherever he wanted, she still trusted he was bringing her to Tink. Cheri needed to see the blonde, make sure she was safe.

Changing the subject, Cheri demanded, "Where's Wendy?"

"She's back in her cage," Pan grunted. Cheri didn't respond, knowing persisting with him would only lead to further consequences. "And don't ask more of me," he added. "You already pissed me off by not wearing your crown."

Cheri snorted. "I forgot, sorry," she mumbled, the excuse used to her mouth, having fallen from her tongue oh so many times.

"That hurt my feelings," he mumbled as the smell of spearmint washed up to the brunette's nostrils. She shrugged, mouth full of porridge.

"Like you have any," she retorted. He stopped, which made her do the same. His eyes stared deeply into hers.

"You're right," he grunted. Cheri, a bit perplexed, frowned at him. "I don't have any." He stepped forward, eliciting tingles of both fear and desire to erupt through the girl in a pandemonium of confusion. A wind gushed by, ruffling leaves and bushes. The smell of stream water and spearmint floated through the air. Goosebumps rose on the girl's skin as she cringed back while Pan continued to step forward.

They had ventured far into the jungle, and if Cheri were to scream, no one would come to her aid. She was vulnerable and defenseless against whatever Pan had planned for her. The boy crept further, smirk playing on his devious lips. When he was but mere inches from the brunette, he gingerly took the porridge bowl. And just like magic, the bowl vanished. A sound of empty sonar echoed through the girl's ears as she felt the weird sensation that she'd been waiting for something of the sort to happen. "I know _you_ feel something," he drawled, walking forward and eliciting the girl to walk backwards. Her empty hands fell to her sides and she fought the habit to drop her eyes. However, she'd grown a bit used to Peter's game. He wanted someone weaker and frail, someone that wouldn't stare back into the dark pits of his blue eyes. "I know you feel something for me, sweetness," he continued in a more husky voice. The heat emanating from his body was pouring onto the girl, who was now stuck against a tree, breathing hard and heart beating rigorously against her ribs. Cheri frowned, shaking her head ever the slightest.

"What are you saying?" she stuttered, trying her best not to avert her eyes from his. He huffed, stepping even closer. His eyes burned into the girl's, prying for information, digging for emotions. Cheri gave none, focusing on keeping her features composed. He lifted his hand up and slowly inched it closer to the girl. Gingerly, he lay his fingertips on the girl's collarbone. Bolts of electricity rushed through her rigorously, heating through her blood and running across her skin. He smiled satisfyingly.

"I'm talking about that," he answered, pressing firmer onto her skin. She buzzed to life, feeling the volts coursing through her system. "Every time I touch you," he drawled, inching closer as his eyes dropped to the spot where they connected. "You buzz to life." Cheri took a sharp intake of breath and looked away. She'd been questioning if the electricity she felt was pure emotion and sensation, or if it had something to do with Neverland and magic.

"It's called being human," she lied, knowing the real reason behind the bolts of electricity was him. He huffed and shook his head, punning at the fact that the girl was now avoiding his eyes.

"Nah ah," he mused. "You know that _I'm_ causing your skin to buzz and your blood to heat pleasurably," he murmured, leaning in so his mouth was inches from her ear. "We're connected, you and me."

His hand left her collarbone to settle on the bark behind the young woman's head. He used it as leverage to get closer to her, shoulders cupping around her, caging her. The feelings coursing through the brunette intensified, burning through her whole as she knew what was going to happen.

Peter was going to kiss her again.

And she was impatient for it. Her guilt swam underneath the heated cells filled with excitement and want. The dark sensation that would soon swallow her whole was waiting, preying on her to weaken for just a second and then it would pounce. But for the moment, she felt nothing. Her emotions were too messed up and confused to let her distinguish exactly what she felt. So, she let him lean in, watching the predator smile spread on his lips as he did. Heat invaded her body when his left hand landed on her hip and pushed her straight into the tree. She made a small huffing sound, watching as Peter quirked a brow, hand squeezing at her waist. A growl rose from his chest as his face hovered over hers, uncertain if she would respond to his advances. He leaned in, closer, closer, closer. His lips brushed hers, again asking for permission. She frowned slightly, before closing her eyes and letting his mouth cover hers.

Cheri surprised herself when she grabbed his face, clutching it between her hands. He growled happily, lips molding to hers in a wet series of opening and closing. She could feel his hair on the tip of her fingers and she grunted into the kiss, desperately wanting to run her fingers in his hair. Although she _was_ kissing him, too much contact on her part could give him the wrong idea as to where this kiss was headed. And where was it headed? Both had no clue.

Slowly, he got bolder. First, it was his tongue teasing her lips, begging for entrance. Second, it was the suggestive way of exploring her mouth with it, taunting, pulling back or devouring her. And finally, it was the slow downwards movement of his hands, gingerly sliding down her body, creating crashes of heat waves to burst through the brunette. He passed his hands over her rear, gave it a slight pass over before his hands gripped her thighs and hauled her up. Surprisingly, the brunette wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged his neck, forearms resting on his broad shoulders. His hands gripped her hips hungrily, while his actions became more pressing and rigorous. He tightened his grip on the skin of her hips, pushing her rear into the bark. The girl felt a growl ripple through his body and hardened her kiss, which only induced him to get more heated.

She was fire and ice, smoke and ash. Sensations of unknown nature flowed through her veins, coursing through her system, causing her to act in a way she would never act. Hunger and desire dominated her irrational and rational side, the huge presence engulfing her. And when she passed her fingers through his hair, tingles of pleasure dotted her skin in the form of goose bumps. His hair was thick and soft, making the brunette smile through the kiss. He grunted, the sound lodging in his throat when his hands found the bare skin of her thighs. Her tunic had ridden up to her navel, which exposed her thighs and a slim part of her underwear. She tingled all over, trembling with desire and pleasure, hands clutching the roots of the boy's hair. The tiny dots of pain scattering along his scalp induced a sneer to form on his lips as he pushed the girl harder onto the bark and kissed her vehemently. "My princess," he drawled, laughing as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth. She opened her eyes and met the dangerous blue of his, pulsing with life. They were filled with clouds of desire and throbbing with hearts of primal need. His teeth sunk into the pink, wet skin of the girl's inferior lip. She winced slightly, but he quirked a brow and didn't let go. "My princess," he repeated, dropping his hold from the young woman's lip. Automatically, she passed her tongue on the sensitive spot and felt his teeth marks.

_Ash princess_, she corrected in her mind. He breathed in harmony with her, eyes staring deeply into her eyes. His hands trailed along her thighs, rising goose bumps on the skin. She shivered despite the intense heat violating her body and rippling through her blood. A slight tremble of her lips and hands let the boy know she still wanted more of what he had to offer. Peter sneered and leaned in on her lips again, watching them part and her eyes close. They crashed together, molding to one another in a wet and sloppy exchange of saliva. His hands clutched her rear and she whimpered, which only induced Pan to laugh. He groped her bum under her tunic, breaking from the kiss to slide his hands back up to her hips.

Cheri was overheating. Sweat dotted her forehead and damped her hairline. Her breathing was coming out in heavy rasps and hiccups. Her chest heaved up and down deliciously for the boy, and her hands trembled in his hair. Peter sneered, looking at the quivering of her swollen lips. "You understand what I mean when I say we connect?" he asked, passing his fingertips on the sweaty hairline of the girl. She gulped down her saliva and shook her head.

"No," she admitted. "I don't understand why I'm heating up like this."

"It's because I have a powerful effect on you," he chortled, face hovering over the brunette's. "You may be immune to my nonphysical magic, but you are not immune to my charm," he said, biting his lip as he chastely kissed her lips. She rolled her eyes shyly, hating herself for being so comfortable with him.

"PETER!" the yell rang through the jungle, blasting through the stillness. Both Cheri and Peter turned to the voice, eyes round. The boy frowned, still not letting go of the now wriggling girl. "PETER!" the demon set the girl on her feet. She wobbled, destabilized by the sudden coolness overtaking her body when Pan let go of her completely.

"Felix!" Pan shouted, greeting the voice of his second in command. The said blonde boy appeared through the marsh, breathless and sweaty. Blood trickled from his left temple and his cloak was ripped, barely hanging from his shoulders. His eyes were wide and his mouth was parted to breathe easier.

"It's the sirens," he breathed, hands on knees and bending forward. "They got the boys at the banks of the beach. I tried to get some boys to help, but the singing is just..." he trailed off, passing a hand in his knotty blonde hair. Pan roared in anger, fisting his hands as the devil's mask was sewed back on.

"Those bitches!" he yelled, gripping his hair and pulling at the roots. Cheri stayed back, breathing hard and trying to concentrate. The sudden oozing of her surroundings set her off, cool breeze washing in her hair. Pan definitely had had an effect on her. "Cheri, stay here while I deal with this," Pan grumbled, marching behind Felix. Cheri frowned.

_You really expect me to stay back?_ she groaned internally. Peter and Felix vanished behind the bushes in a ruffling of leaves.

_You wanna get killed by bloody sirens?_ her common sense whispered. Cheri rolled her eyes.

_Of course not! I just don't want to stay here alone like an infant!_ Her internal conversation got her behind in the chase. She shuffled behind the trees and started walking in the direction she thought Pan and Felix went. However, there was no trace of any of them. Having been part of her father's hunting seasons, Cheri knew a bit about tracking. She searched for snapped twigs and branches, footprints in the dirt or leaves that were pushed back. However, nothing seemed out of place. Everything was still and perfect, like the boys had never passed here. She continued to walk through the jungle, chewing on her bottom lip, unsure if the direction she was going in was the right one. She shrugged, knowing she'd end up somewhere anyway. Maybe another camp or something.

After a good ten minutes of walking, the young woman heard a splash of water and a muffled scream. Her head jerked around, searching for the source of the yell, when her eyes caught something glistening through the canopy of leaves; the ocean. She frowned, heart starting to pump rigorously against her chest. Slowly, she inched closer to the beach, ears straining for any sound. All she heard was yells, water sounds and muffled gurgles. Horrific thoughts crossed her mind, like a Neverland monster destroying the camp and devouring the Boys. However, when she got to the edge of the treeline, she received her confirmation.

The beach was full of dark cloaks running around with bows and arrows, firing them at the water. The Lost ones screamed to each other, dragged injured or dead boys back towards the jungle or just stood and shot arrows. Cheri caught Felix, who was dragging a wounded Cal across the damp beach. Cal, a young blonde boy, had a huge gash across his throat and he was desperately trying to stay alive. Frowning and knowing the boy wouldn't survive, Cheri looked around searching for the monster creating this chaos. But it wasn't _a_ monster, it was_ monsters_.

Sirens.

Their glistening wet blue tails shone under the blue, zipping through the waves and catching the dazed boys they had charmed with their voices. Blood floated in the ocean, while the mermaids wiggled through the blue, tails batting for speed. Cheri, frozen with fear, saw one siren dart out of the ocean and catch one Lost Boy standing on a rock with a bow in his hands. The half woman half fish caught the boy and they both disappeared under the blue. "Cheri!" her name being yelled out beside her broke her from her trance. Standing alongside the young woman was Felix, blood stained and heaving. "What are you doing? Pan told you to stay back!"

"Are those-" her voice was broken by the yelling of the leader. Both Felix and the brunette turned to the voice. Peter materialized in front of the pair, angered look on his face. His lips were twisted in a demoniac line and his hands were bald up to fists.

"I told you to stay back!" he roared. "You're a liability!"

"Peter, fuck..." someone thrashed through the forest. The chaos happening around Cheri was driving her crazy. Voices from all over the places were dribbling in and out of her mind. Lost Boys screamed for their lives, others tried to keep their friends alive while some fought against the monsters in the sea. "Peter, it's Cal!" a young brunet boy appeared through the trees, face flushed and bloodied.

"Fuck off, Tommy!" Peter yelled, swapping his hands at the empty air. The squeal of a dozen mermaids echoed in the air. "I'll use my magic on him later, now go!"

"Peter, do that again," Cheri mumbled, watching his hand carefully. He groaned annoyingly.

"If you'd let me concentrate, I could kill them all, but you have to leave!" he yelled, turning his back on the girl. Felix followed his leader, leaving the brunette safely in the treeline.

She watched them return to the battle. Standing side to side, Pan used his magic to draw the sirens away, while Felix shot arrows. Both had a concentrated look on their faces; brows pulled together, shoulders tensed and mouths twisted in a line. As the young woman scrolled her eyes along the bloodied battlefield, she witnessed a lone siren with a glistening, immense blue tail burst out of the waves, dark hair plastered to her neck, and grabbed at a boy with brown curly hair. Cheri stepped forward hesitantly, watching the boy fighting the mermaid, who was trying to drag the boy under. He nailed at the sand, clawing his fingers and screaming for help. The girl looked back at Felix and Pan, but they were too concentrated. _It's all up to you now, hon,_ the voice in her head whispered. She nodded, determinate and bald up her hands. What could a mermaid do to her, she was a girl?

In a blink of an eye, the brunette was speeding across the beach, sand flying from the heels of her boots. Her arms zipped at her sides, producing more speed. Brown locks flew around her head as her heart rammed against her breast bone. As she got closer, she could hear the boy screaming for his life, begging for the monster to stop tearing at his legs. Anger boiled up in her. How could they attack these innocent boys who'd been kidnapped by a juvenile psychopath? That was just unfair.

Arriving on scene, the brunette's first instinct was to kick. So she did, getting the monster on the side of the head. It let out a horrified squeal, flopping to the side, half of it's body in the water. The boy struggled in the sand, blood leaking from the nail marks on his legs and dripping on the sand. "Go, run!" Cheri yelled, bending to grab the boy by his forearm. He yelled in pain when the girl helped him to his feet. "Here, I'll help," she breathed, draping his arm over her shoulders and leaning his weight on the side of her body. He groaned, brown curls falling over his forehead. In all her adrenaline, Cheri couldn't feel his weight despite her petite size. However, the boy was dizzy and could barely stand on his feet, so when he toppled over, he brought the brunette with him.

She landed face first in the sand. Rolling onto her side and coughing up the sand, the girl struggled under the boy's arm and finally got on all fours. She felt the boy, moving her hands around his body. A frown knitted her brows, heart beating, when she felt a wet hollow spot on his stomach. She pulled up the dirty blouse to reveal a bloody, gashed out hole in his abdomen. A gasp broke through the brunette's lips as she looked up to the unconsciousness boy. How could she help him? Looking up slowly at Felix and Pan, she tried to scream, but fear lodge her pleas in her throat. Suddenly, everything happened at slow motion.

She saw Felix turn to the girl and his mouth open, letting out a silent scream. Pan followed with a frown, then his face opened and his hand came up. Felix's bow leveled, a deadly arrow ready to be fired. Cheri, scared and panicking with the dying boy on the sand, couldn't make sense of it all. Until a hand grabbed her calf.

Felix and Pan screamed. Cheri looked at them and wished she could just die from the amount of fear coursing through her veins. Water soaked through her boots as the hand clenched and pulled, sending the girl face first in the sand again. Her hands clawed in the sand as she was being dragged back into the blue. When she felt the cool sea water flap at her legs, she knew it was the end. The mermaid would drown her.

She knew at that moment, when the ocean engulfed her once again, that she was back at the beginning. The waves crashed above her, when she hadn't even realized she was being pulled under. Opening her eyes, Cheri saw the grey sky through the water and the dead bodies of Lost Boys floating in the blue. Cheri was back where she started off on Neverland.

But this time, she was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you wanna! Thanks to all those who did already, it's great! <strong>

**Song for this chapter: Alone by Sleeping with Sirens ft. MGK**

**see you next one dearies! Love ya'll. **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Eternity

_If there were any way  
>I could think to turn back time<br>I'd stay here with you- Sleeping with Sirens ft. MGK_

"Felix, did you hit her?" Pan yelled, grabbing the blonde Lost Boy by the bicep. His rage was pouring out of his eyes, which were dark blue, pumping with vicious acrimony. Felix, staring with his mouth agape, shook his head.

"I don't know if I did, Pan," he muttered, letting the bow fall from his hands. Peter growled. "They both disappeared in the water I didn't have a clear shot, I'm-"

"Shut up!" Peter growled, letting go of his second in command to march to where his princess was taken. The brunet boy was still lying in the sand, gurgling pleas and clutching his bloody abdomen. Peter mercilessly walked past the crying boy to where female nail marks dug in the sand. He looked out at the sea, straining his sensitive hearing for any weird sounds. Nothing, just the delicate currents of the now calm sea. Most of the sirens had retreated, knowing their fight was in vain. However, they'd taken most of Pan's boys and his princess with them.

"Peter, p-please," the boy on the sand pleaded, looking up to his leader with tears in his eyes. Pan snarled.

"This is all your fault," he gritted through clenched teeth. He crouched down, hands clawing in the sand. "She's dead because of you!" he grabbed the boy by the neck, pulling him closer so his face was inches from Peter's. "All because of you!" Pan roared, squeezing his hand until the boy's face became purple and his tongue popped out. He squeezed until the boy's eyes rolled back and his body went limp. Squeezed until the boy's eyes closed and his head lolled forward. Then, Peter stood and glared at Felix. "Pick this shit up before you receive the same treatment," he threatened, turning his back.

"Yes, Pan," Felix mumbled, picking up his dead comrade by his armpits and dragging him away. "Anything else, Pan?" he asked. Pan turned his head slightly so he could see the blonde boy from the corner of his eye.

"No," he grumbled. "I have a princess to find."

* * *

><p>Cheri was awake the hole time they dragged her through the blue. She saw the dozen of cloaked bodies floating up to the surface, the blood oozing through the waves like an oil spill and the algae at the sandy bottom, waving in the currents, mocking her in their freedom. The hand around her ankle never faltered, even when the brunette kicked, desperate to reach the surface. And when her lungs burnt like fire and her eyes felt like they'd pop out of their sockets, the brunette let the waves carry her to the depths. Dark pits awaited on the sidelines of her eyes, throbbing around her vision like tunnels. The deeper she went, the more the darkness wanted to take over, to consume her. However, she fought back, keeping her conscious awake and telling herself that she needed to stay alive. <em>Just live, <em>the voice in her head murmured as the siren brought her into an underground cave.

Exactly when the young woman thought she would give in to the darkness, a cool breeze washed over her face and sounds groped into her ears. Oxygen slithered through her water filled nostrils, but she couldn't open her eyes anymore. Hands groped her body, female voices whispered around her as she was pulled through the stillness of the water. She was pushed up and onto something hard, sandy. Rocks grated her bare thighs and sand glued to her hair. "She's dead, congrats," someone grumbled beside her ear in a thick French accent.

Suddenly, her lungs bubbled up, and through fear and desperation, the brunette sat up and coughed up the water loading her lungs. It dribbled over her chin and onto the sand as she leaned on the side, body heaving. Soon after, vomit followed. Her body retched and convulsed as she squeezed her eyes shut and endured the pain pounding in her chest. The disgusting smell of vomit tickled her nostrils, but the young woman ignored it, slumping on her back and breathing heavily. She did notice the presence of two individuals, but her head was oozing and her lungs were burning, which added to the fact that she didn't care.

"Hello," behind her closed lids, Cheri could almost see the women monsters in the water, floating over the surface with their hair plastered to their necks and backs. The girl sighed, passing a hand over her wet mouth.

"If you're going to kill me, please do it fast," she croaked through a painfully raw throat. Sea salt was still grated on the sides of her throat, and upon coughing, it came flying out.

"Oh, we won't kill you," the voice giggled, water being sloshed around following. "How come _you're _here?" it asked. Cheri frowned.

"I was kidnapped by you, don't you remember?" she retorted, enjoying the amazing sensation of oxygen in her lungs.

"No, I mean, why are you in Neverland?" it giggled again. Cheri sighed desperately, hating the fact that her adrenaline was leaving and her body was beginning to feel the effects of pain again.

"I was brought here by a shadow," she muttered. Cheri fluttered her eyes open to a rocky ceiling that reflected the waves in wiggly white lines. When she scrolled her dark orbs downwards, she met rocky brown walls with vines twisting up on them, flowers of bright colors blooming through the thorns. She sat up, using her hands to support her. Through groans and pained moans, she made it, staring at a pool of water dug deep enough to join the ocean through the tunnel visible from the top. By the looks of it, they were in a mountain, having gotten there by the tunnel in the ocean that Cheri thought was a underwater cave.

"Over here," a voice giggled. Cheri strolled her gaze to where the two sirens bobbed in the water.

Their tails was the first thing the brunette noticed. They were huge and blue, light throbbing through them. The tips, thin and whirling in the water, shone with glitter-like substances that trailed behind them. As she looked up, her eyes met the smooth bellies of the beasts, the naked breasts covered by both dark and blonde hair, slender necks and faces that exposed extreme beauty. Their innocent eyes, round and glistening, stared back at her in wonder. The one with brown hair was petite with small features and a large forehead, her brown locks flat against her chest and back. Her brown doe eyes were intriguing, almost like they were mirrors by how much light they reflected. As for the blonde one, she was more tough and square. Her features were sharp and hard. Blue eyes glistening with maliciousness, mouth twisted in a snarl like she wanted to devour the world. However, they both looked harmless in the water, bobbing up and down, skin glowing with droplets of water. They looked like angles, and if Cheri were to look closely, they almost had a halo hovering over their heads. The brunette mermaid smiled broadly, advancing through the blue gracefully. "We're not going to hurt you girl," she said as she draped her arms on the edge of the pool and used them as leverage to stare at the human girl. "What's your name?" it asked.

"Cheri," the human girl answered.

"I'm Myriam," it answered, cocking it's brunette head to the side. She pointed to her fellow siren. "That's Mel, but she only speaks French." The said Mel nodded, arms floating at her sides to keep her afloat.

"Are you going to let me go?" Cheri asked, folding her legs under her and sitting up. Mel huffed, letting herself fall in the water until it was only her head sticking out.

"Do you want to leave?" Myriam asked, brows rising in an almost offended look.

"Y-yeah," the brunette stuttered, looking gingerly from both sirens. Mel cocked her head just as Myriam hissed quietly.

"But don't you want to leave _Neverland_," she asked. Cheri gulped, not sure if she should get up and run. Her head slowly turned, eyes scanning the walls for any escape route. She could make it. What would the sirens do? It's not like they could get up and run after her.

"I-um," she was too confused, looking at smooth walls with no exits. Her only exit was the underwater tunnel. Shit.

"No, she doesn't want to leave Neverland," a voice boomed. The sirens hissed loudly, backing up in the water, heads almost dunking. Their eyes turned mean and fiery. They bared their teeth as Cheri looked to where Peter stood, leaning on one leg.

"Peter," she mumbled, half surprised to see him and half happy. He gave her a glare, eyes hard and empty. He was pissed. Who the fuck was he for being pissed at her for getting kidnapped by sirens? Cheri resisted a sigh, getting to her feet by weird habit. Pan switched his gaze to the monsters in the sea and lifted his hand.

"Go, Mel, go!" Myriam yelled as both sirens disappeared, bodies wiggling through the blue before they disappeared and Pan's fireball hit the empty water.

Silence engulfed the cave. Drops of water echoed through the silence, whispers of wind patting the walls. And the anger of Pan could be clearly felt and heard. His growled breathing and heavy stares burned through the girl as he approached with quick steps. His arms, tensed, enveloped her in a surprising hug. Before she knew it, the brunette's head was resting against his chest, body stiff with surprise and confusion. She wanted to scream and push away, but the sudden warmth invading her body was keeping her from doing so. The heat bubbled across her skin and a sigh whispered passed her lips. His hands balled up her tunic and he tightened his hold around her, face cradled in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. She shuddered under him, pressing her cheek against the green tee. The smell of spearmint, sea salt and blood contaminated his clothing, but just the fact that he was holding her was enough for the brunette.

Slowly, she brought her hands up and wrapped her arms around his back. She could feel the muscles coiling under his skin, tensed and hard. They stayed that way for a while, breathing in harmony and listening to each others heartbeats. After a moment, Peter pressed his hands against her biceps and pulled her away. He snatched her wrist in his hand and pulled her to a small crevice she hadn't spotted before. She let him guide her through it, darkness encompassing them as they walked deeper. Then, when the dark was so consuming, he stopped and turned to her. His face hovered over hers, breathing fanning her mouth. He slowly walked into her, eliciting her to lean against the rocky wall. A frown knitted her brows as he framed her head with his arms, eyes searching her in the dark. Why was he always doing this? Always trying to touch her, cage her in. She wasn't his pet. She wasn't at his mercy whenever he felt like it.

In the dark, with humidity hanging heavy over them, Pan kissed the girl chastely. He then combed his fingers through her damp hair, watching in glee as her face turned red and sweaty with humidity. Her lips hung parted, waiting. Sneering, the boy looked into her eyes and quirked a slender brow. "We can't do this here, Peter," she whispered, voice shaky. He chortled huskily.

"Oh yes we can," he answered. She shook her head.

"You just saved me, you were mad pissed and I almost drowned," she fought. "This isn't a time to kiss in a dark crevice."

"It's the _best_ time to kiss in a dark crevice," he muttered, frowning, not comprehending her sudden backwardness. He noticed that she was battling her two options in her head. She wanted to kiss him, desperately because his taste made her feel alive. But kissing him would let him know she liked him, even more than she did. And she didn't want to give him what he wanted above all.

The heat running through her body was too much to bear. The closer Pan got, the more sweaty she became. It was becoming a problem. "It's hot," she murmured, eyes avoiding the ones of the boy. He snorted.

"That's because I'm here," he whispered back huskily. Cheri felt her heart heave when he leaned closer until his forehead touched hers. Their connection was sending heat pin prickles to burst along the girl's skin, scratchy and sweaty. "C'mon, Cheri," he murmured, eyes closing as his mouth beckoned hers. She resisted the urge to slap her lips against his, hands balled into fists. She knew he wanted _her_ to be the one to engage the kiss, but her guilt was keeping her from doing so. If he was the one to kiss her, then it was fine. However, if she kissed him, she was the guilty one.

"No," she whispered. She was't refusing to kissing him, she was just refusing to be the one to make the first move. He knew it too, so he bit his lower lip. Although disappointed, the young man glued his lips to the girl's and pressed his chest firmly against her's.

Their kiss didn't last long. It was fast and rough. Their hands roamed over each other in a mess of shirt pulling and tunic ripping. The hem of the white fabric was ripped to her hip and the more Peter wanted, the more he tore at it. Deprived from any protestation due to her lips being kissed shut, Cheri gave in to the kiss and leaned into it. It seemed to give the boy pleasure, as he growled satisfyingly and pushed his hands against the brunette's hips. Her hands went to his hair and lost themselves in the thick brown locks. His tongue slithered in through her parted teeth and assaulted her mouth sloppily, like he was too tired of just patting his tongue against hers like normal people did. With all his new acquired hunger, he picked the girl up and used his hands to guide her legs around his waist. Fast and roughly, he knocked her against the rocky wall, eliciting pain to sprout on her skin. She wished he could moderate his speed for the heat in her body was zigzagging through her every cell and burning her skin.

His hand came upon a soft spot on her waist, to which she jumped in pain and she felt him frown. Pulling back with an aggravated look on his face, Pan looked down at his wet hand and found it was covered in crimson. Blood. His frown deepened as he looked at the breathless and sweaty girl, whose eyes were closed from the heat and the buzzing coursing through her body. "You're bleeding, princess," he mumbled, staring at his bloody fingers. Her eyes shot open and stared at him, but he couldn't tear his orbs away from the red coating his hand.

"What did you say?" she asked breathlessly. He looked at her then back at his hand.

"You're bleeding," he repeated. Immediately, she jumped off him, pushing him away with all her might. Frantic, the young woman pulled at her tunic to get a look at the source of her pain. Fingers fumbling and breathing raspy, she growled and, aggravated, pulled her tunic up to her navel and spotted the said blood. It leaked in little rivers of crimson down her hip and onto her thigh. She probed the skin to finally touch a spot beyond her sight that elicited tiny pink prickles of pain to bubble onto her skin. She winced.

"What's that?" she mumbled to herself, frown knitting her brows as she pressed on what seemed to be a cut. Pan huffed and grabbed her bicep, spinning her around so he could take a look at the wound. She let him, too weak in the legs and soft in the brain to protest against him touching her.

He let out a gasp and leaned in frantically. His fingers, hot and humid with blood, probed the injury as he mumbled incomprehensible things to himself. "What is it?" Cheri asked, starting to get scared as to what could make Pan gasp.

"Shit," he mumbled, pulling down the brunette's tunic and spinning her back to face him. She hit his chest gracelessly, tried to push him off but he had her in a bridal style hold in a blink. She yelped and gripped his neck, heart pounding against her chest.

"Would you please tell me what it is?" she asked again, gritting the words passed clenched teeth. He ignored her, eyes focused on where he was placing his feet. "I can walk by the way," she added, trying to get his attention.

His eyes, glassy and shielded, never made contact with hers. They were set on one point in the dark and never even seemed to blink. It put the brunette on edge as she squirmed in his arms, determined to free herself from his hold. As he walked on and never gave her a sign that he acknowledged her, the young woman tried to pry his hands from around her or push against his chest, but in vain. It only persisted in irritating him. "Would you stop squirming!" he bellowed, stopping in his tracks to stare at her demoniacally. She felt her ears ringing from the level of _loud_ that had been.

"Well tell me where the fuck we're going and what's on my back," she growled back, defying him bravely with her glare. He twisted his mouth into a snarl and leaned his head in.

"Dead Man's Peak," he answered.

* * *

><p>Peter had her subdued in his arms. With her right hand lying on his chest and the other wrapped around his neck, the pair flew over cotton like clouds and moss looking mountains. The ever lasting blue of the sky accompanied them as the wind lapped at their faces and hair. Although the brunette had fought him at first, the moment they started soaring through the deep blue sky, she had quieted and settled against him. The heat radiating off her body was being transferred to his in a delicious exchange of magic.<p>

As the clouds dispersed to let the pair fly through, Dead Man's Peak came into view. The mountain stood proud and far, with clouds rimming its top and snow coating the very peak. Rivers of moss leaked down the rocky edges, and as Peter led them closer, he could sense his eagerness playing through him. He would finally win the game. He was already preparing a lifetime of games and torture, love spells and conquering in his mind, playing twisted versions of a broken Cheri or a dead one or an alive one, he couldn't decide yet. But as they neared the mountain, his excitement grew. It was like a little boy who knew exactly what he was going to get for Christmas, but was forced to hold the wrapped gift as everyone opened theirs.

The instant their feet touched rocky ground, the girl flew out of his arms and stumbled away. Peter frowned, looking her over. As she patted her tunic and dusted herself off, the boy got to take a good look at her. She'd been on the island for about a week or so, but the young man never had the time to _really_ look her over. She was petite and short with the littlest hands and wrists. She was cute in her way of being tough and stubborn. Her intelligence bubbled out of her, and her innocence added to her cuteness. Peter, like every other teenage male, was into women with curves and toned bodies. He liked girls who were about his height, blonde and with sexual experience. However, ever since the petite brunette walked (or was rather dropped) into his life, he was taking particular attention to her, rather it be physically or intellectually. He was rather interested in her immunity to nonphysical magic and those doe brown eyes.

"What?" she asked dryly when she noticed him staring. Peter rose his brows.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Then tell me where we are," she bit back bitterly. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as Peter bit down on his bottom lip, the image of the kiss they had shared in the cave still alive in his mind.

"Dead Man's Peak," Peter answered, stepping away from the edge of the mountain and towards a wall of thorns. Cheri followed him with her gaze, brown eyes glinting in the midday sun.

"Are you planning to tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked, hand going to the bleeding wound on her back. Peter sighed and touched the rocky wall of the mountain, running his index down until sand coated his fingernail.

"It appears you were nipped with Dreamshade," he answered as he looked at his fingernail pensively. Cheri gasped. "I told Felix to take a shot at the siren, but he hit you instead."

"But that's-that's poison," the brunette mumbled, memories of an escapade with Felix to a cave where the boy had told the girl all about the deadliest poison in Neverland. Peter nodded.

"Indeed," he answered, finally bringing his attention to the wide eyed girl. "But there's a way to save you."

"How?" she asked, looking at him with tears brimming the edges of her eyes. Peter smiled happily. He was happy. Oh so happy.

"Behind these thorns," he started, pointing to the said thorns. "Is a water source that will save your life. Drink it and you will be healed."

Cheri hesitated, looking between the thorns and the boy. Her expression hardened and Peter knew what was on her mind. He'd seen the expression so many times. Could she trust him? "Why do I feel like there's a catch?" she grumbled, looking at the boy from under her brows. Peter's smile grew. She was an intelligent little one.

"Oh babe, magic _always_ comes with a price," he sneered, waving his hand over the thorns. Magically, they crept away, slithering back across the rocky wall to reveal the mouth of a cave. Cheri still hesitated, looking from her salvation to the demon.

"What is it?" she asked. "My first born child? My fortune? My virginity?" The last words were squeezed out of her throat painfully. Peter grinned.

"How that seems tempting," he laughed. "Neverland asks something else in return."

"Tell me," she retorted.

"Once you drink the water from in there, you will heal completely and your life will be saved," he started, brows furrowing ever the slightest. "However, these waters come straight from Neverland itself. So in return, you have to stay on the island for the rest of eternity. Leaving will only kill you the instant you leave the boundaries of the land. Neverland saves you from death, it asks that you devote your life to it in return."

Eternity. She would have to spend eternity in Neverland. With Peter Pan.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you wanna! I just want to say thanks to Snowwhite7210 for editing and revising all my currents chapters. I owe a lot to her!<br>**

**Song for this chapter: Déja Vu by Sleeping with Sirens**  
><strong>**

**See ya next one deariess :)**

**Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Warning! Sexual content, proceed at your own risk. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers, the followers and the favoriters ;) Also, big thanks to Snowwhite7210 for being my beta!**

* * *

><p>Chapter fifteen: Show Me<p>

_The world's biggest power is the youth and beauty of a woman. -Chanakya_

Eternity; infinite time. Duration without beginning or end.

The weeks passed in a nebulous blur of numbness and silence. If eternity was claiming its hold on her life, Cheri could only take her time in saying goodbye.

It was like a dream; hazy and senseless. The sun would rise east every morning, shining through the canopy of leaves over the camp. There, a girl would already be wondering through the jungle, mindlessly pushing away leaves with her delicate hands. The wind would blow softly across her skin. Leaves would brush against it in rough, paper-like sounds. Birds would chirp every time she stepped by a tree. She would make it to the beach, eyes glassy and dark. She would sit in the damp sand, pull her knees up to her chest and wrap her arms around her calves. The waves would whisper their eternal song to her, their soft innuendo patting her ears, beckoning. The seagulls overhead would gawk and cry as the young woman watched with smug eyes as they dove into the blue.

Then there would be a boy. He would walk out of the forest line with food for the girl. He'd sit next to her as she ate in silence, eyes averted and empty. He watched her settle back after eating, her eyes trailing the horizon and the never ending blue of the ocean. He would beg her to speak, to tell him what was going on inside. But eternity was a long time; she'd have time to tell him once she was ready. Quickly, he would abandon his quest and settle back in the sand with her. Sometimes, he'd play with her hair, tying the brown locks in a braid or simply twirling the matter between his fingers. But she never seemed to even notice he was there. She was too lost in saying goodbye.

Day after day, week after week, the boy sat with her while she let go of all the things she'd planned. She said goodbye to her future and the plans she made. To the people she loved and the ones she didn't. To the hot summer days and the cold winter nights. To family vacations and dreams of traveling the world. To routine and surprises. To school and work. To music and movies, internet and technology. To warm knitted sweaters and hot cocoa. And especially, she was saying goodbye to home.

Then the sun would set west and the boy would bring her back to the treehouse. Again, he would try to pry words out of her, but in vain. Her mouth remained shut and her eyes harvested the void of her hopelessness. She would eat, take a hot bath in which she sat in for a long time before stepping out and slipping into another tunic. The boy would take her hand and guide her to the bed, where he lied with her in the darkness and stillness of the night. Automatically, after a couple days, her body would mold to his and she'd rest her forehead against his chest. His warmth slithered in her body and for a peaceful moment, she'd feel fine. Then, the nightmares and thoughts would come rushing back. Tears would spill on her cheeks and stain the bed sheets. Her hands would clutch in the boy's shirt while he held her.

She tried to keep everything around her real; his touch, his heartbeat, the sound of his breathing. But by now, she had no clue what reality was. Her life was a blur of nebulous days and weeks, all spun into the same spiral of insanity.

And once she'd fallen asleep, the boy would kiss the top of her head and whisper in her ear, "I'm here."

* * *

><p>The sun rose that day like on every other day. Two months. It had been two months that Cheri had been on Neverland. Two months in to her eternal stay.<p>

She stretched on the bed, turned out of Pan's hold and sat on the edge. Her hair was still humid, curling at the tips as it flowed around her shoulders. Her heart still felt like goo, pumping numbly. The brunette got to her feet and patted the tunic around her body. A moan caught her attention and she turned to Peter opening his eyes. "Morning, beautiful," he drawled, voice roach with sleep. Cheri smiled weakly. He got to his feet, slipped on his green t-shirt and tied his belt around his waist. "Why don't we go to the stream instead today for a change?" he proposed, smirking at the brunette. Cheri shrugged.

She followed him out of his hut and into the center of the compound. Felix handed her a bowl of porridge, and with much surprise, she whispered a 'thank you.' Felix just stood with his brows raised and his lips parted. Pan simply chortled. "My little princess is coming back to me," he tapped her on the shoulder and slid his hand so his fingers intertwined with hers. She rolled her eyes and followed him as he led her to the tree line.

They emerged at the stream, where the young man led Cheri to a rock. They sat side by side, wind blowing in their hair, the air smelling of pine wood and camp fire. The girl ate slowly, looking at the falls and the crystalline water. She chewed slowly as always, her mind going different places that weren't Neverland. Her eyes scrolled to where the boy sat, crossed legged with a twig in his hands. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he fiddled with it. "Peter," she said. Her voice rang into his ears and his eyes shot up in surprise. A smile of glee plastered itself on his face and he huffed. The girl simply looked at him with her glassy gaze.

"Y-yeah," he nodded, licking his lips maliciously.

"How long has it been since you kissed me?" she asked blatantly. His brows quirked and he jerked his chin sideways. He had not expected that question.

"I have no clue," he mumbled. "You haven't spoken to me in a long time."

"So we could say it fair that you haven't kissed me in a month?" she cocked her head to the side and frowned. Where was she going with this?

"Cheri, I kissed you yesterday, don't you remember?" He leaned in so he could get a better look of her eyes. She didn't remember the soft kiss they had shared the night before, right before they went to bed? Or the day before that, she turned and kissed him abruptly on the beach. Or the day before that, when the sun hadn't risen and she propped up on one elbow and kissed him on the bed.

"Yes, I remember," she answered. "But when was the last time you _kissed_ me?" The insistence on the last word jostled the boys' mind. He smirked and leaned back. He knew what she was trying to imply. When was the last time they'd kissed like the time by the stream, or in the woods before the siren attack or in the cave before her life was changed. When was the last time they had put their hands on each other...?

"It was in the cave, sweetness," he answered, smiling to himself. She nodded. They had kissed countless, hundreds of times in the past weeks, but they hadn't kissed the way they had those times before eternity claimed its' hold on the young woman.

They stayed in silence for a while, the wind shrieking against their hair. Pan stared at the girl, who stared at the stream and the falls. His hand reached out and touched the soft skin of her neck. She hummed, the sound causing vibrations against the boys' fingers. Her hickey was gone and so were the nail marks, but there was a slight scar where the hickey had been. It was so pale it was almost invisible. "I want to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow," she hummed, eyes closing as she put the porridge bowl down. Pan smirked as his fingers played on the soft skin of her neck.

"I can make that happen," he answered as he inched closer to the young woman.

"I want to learn magic spells," she continued in a dreamy voice. Peter applied his whole hand on the back of her neck as he knelt in front of her.

"I'll teach you," he murmured, slowly and gingerly pushing her back. He settled over her, between her legs, as she continued to hum behind her closed lids.

"I want to know the ways of the island," she chuckled as she lied back against the dry rock, Pan hovering over her. She was trying to ignore the fact that Peter was over her and she was letting him. She was trying to ignore the fact that her guilt had vanished and she was impatient to kiss the boy.

"I'll show you," he whispered huskily, mouth inches from hers. "I'll show you anything you want."

"Show me how to love, Peter, show me how to love," her voice rung in his ears, so clear and bright it felt like music. His whole body lit up with electricity and his heart beat faster for the first time in a very long time. What was happening to him? Her head lolled back and he attacked the skin exposed to him. He kissed and licked and nipped at whatever he could attain. His hands settled each side of the girls' head while hers were balled in the fabric of his shirt. He kissed up the long of her throat and reached her lips just as she was beginning to burn up.

He gently kissed her lips, like he was uncertain. His lips pressed harder until he felt the heat emanating from her body that told him she was fine with it. Her hands found his hair and she smiled in the kiss, provoking him to press harder onto her body. Slowly, their kiss deepened and heated. Their movements became harder, rougher, as their tongues met in a crashing feeling of electricity. The bolts zipping through them buzzed across their skins. Breaths were exchanged, hands moved alongside their bodies as their excitement grew.

It had been so long for Peter. _Too long_. He hadn't touched her that way in such a long time and he had missed the sudden heat that would overtake her body when he did. He loved that he couldn't control himself with her, and she was the one to control him. She was the one leading, although she had no clue. She didn't know that Peter was bending to _her_ every desire, to her every wish. She wanted him to show her love, then he would. He knew she didn't mean naked, orgasmic love. She meant love, the feeling. She wanted it. Could he show her the _right_ way to love?

"Does it hurt?" She broke the kiss to ask that, looking him in the eyes. Her cheeks were red and she was biting her lower, swollen lip. Pan frowned, gulping on his own saliva.

"Does what hurt, sweetheart?" he asked back, kissing the tip of her nose and brushing his lips slightly against hers. Her legs tightened around him for a split second and he felt was she meant.

"This," she whispered timidly, bucking her hips so her pelvis gently grazed the tightness in his pants. He laughed through his nose, smirking at her innocence.

"No, it's just..." he trailed off, trapping his bottom lip with his teeth. "Uncomfortable." She chuckled, grabbing his face with her hands and kissing him deeply. He couldn't control the subtle movements of his hips against hers, rocking their bodies slightly.

"Let me," she whispered between kisses. He stopped, backing up with a frown. She breathed hard, eyes timidly avoiding his. He cupped her cheek and shook his head ever the slightest.

"You don't _have_ to," he said, but he couldn't hide the smirk tugging at his lips. Her cheeks blushed and she rolled her eyes, gulping on her saliva. Her hands left his hair and slid across his chest where she met his belt at the waist. She fumbled with it, fingers trembling. She finally got the buckle off and tugged the belt off. He chuckled, kissing her forehead as he repeatedly whispered her name. He buzzed with excitement, heat bubbling through his system hungrily. He couldn't resist a grunt when her hand grazed him, a shiver rippling through his body. Timidly, her fingers unzipped his pants, taking her sweet time as he suffered his excitement.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she had him in her hand. His body tensed rapidly and his brows furrowed. He fell to his forearms over the girl, forehead leaning against hers. "Fuck..." he mumbled, sound caught in his throat. She moved her hand up and down, settling into a steady rhythm that made him buckle every time. His body tensed so much to a point where breathing was hard, the girls' movements being too much. "Shit, Cheri," his groan sent a wave of tingles to tickle through the girl, who proceeded her doings with her cheeks burning red. He was slowly falling vulnerable to her. The more she moved her hand, the closer he came to his release and the more he deteriorated over her. His face became so different. He was still frowning, but it wasn't because he was mad. It was because of _her_. Because of what she was _doing_ to him.

His right hand clutched her shoulder as a primal grunt burst from him. He gave a disbelieved breath and squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip. "Faster," he grumbled, resisting the urge to fall over her and crush her. She obeyed, pumping faster as he fell apart even more. His lips opened as the sounds of pleasure caught in his throat, his brows knitting to together. He breathed out harshly and gave one last curse before he came, grunting as he ground against her hand. His back arched forward beautifully before he relaxed and slumped over her, breathless. "Fuck," he murmured again, head hidden over the girls' shoulder.

"Peter," she whispered, gently wiggling under him. "You're crushing me," she chortled before gingerly pushing against his shoulders. He chuckled an apology and rolled off her, settling on the rocks.

Slowly, she got to her feet and walked to the stream. She took off her boots and immersed the lower half of her body in the warm water. She washed her tunic and the sweat off her forehead and chest. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. And she wasn't even guilty. She even felt proud and strong, as weird as that seemed. She listened closely to his heavy breathing as she continued to wash his release off the hem of her tunic. She wasn't shy about it, she was just scared she did it wrong or that she hurt him.

Coming out of the stream, she avoided his eyes and laced up her boots. Her heart was still hammering in her chest as she sat back and watched the stream again. The water became very interesting before the boy shuffled closer to her and took her hand. "C'mon," he said, pulling her to her feet. He relished in the slight red of her cheeks, chuckling. "You don't have to be ashamed of what you just did," he smirked, passing a hand in his hair. His statement made the young woman blush even deeper.

"I'm not," she murmured, looking down as she walked towards the trees. Peter followed, catching up to her and intertwining his fingers with hers. He gave them a light squeeze as she looked up and caught his devilishly handsome smile. The sun glowed on his skin and illuminated the soft golden color of some of his hair. He looked genuinely happy. He looked like a boy of his age, not the demon he could be.

"Peter, can I ask you a question?" the girl asked, marching through the trees with the soft, warm wind blowing in her face. Peter snorted.

"Sure," he answered.

"Who were you before you came to Neverland?" her voice echoed in the jungle, unanswered. She could feel him tensing, hand clenching hers painfully. She didn't dare to look back. Bringing up anybody's past was heart wrenching. But the girl was still curious as to who Peter had been before he became... _this._

"No one important," he mumbled, tugging the girl along faster. She decided to leave it at that, following him through the trees as she chewed her lower lip pensively.

They walked into a busy camp. Lost Boys rolled barrels, pulled tents up in the trees and carried around arsenal. Something was up. Something was about to happen.

Felix stomped through camp and met the pair at the edge of the foliage. "Peter, I have great news!" he announced. Pan smirked.

"Oh, how I love to hear that," he chanted, turning his now mischievous gaze to the girl. Felix tried to ignore the contact between his leader and the girl, but his eyes found their linked hands and he gulped. "Tell me what that is, my boy."

Felix smirked, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Our guests have arrived," he answered darkly. "And they brought the boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh ;)<strong>

**Yep, I'm bringing up the whole OUAT crew up in this fic. I will change the ending though, so don't get too excited ;) Thanks to everyone again!**

**Song for this chapter: Love Song by Rihanna ft. Future (you know what it's for;) )**

**See ya next one dearies! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Snowwhite7210 for being my beta :D Thanks to ya'll and enjoy this one... It's for you ;) XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen: Culpability at its Best<p>

_Whenever you are confronted with an opponent, conquer him with love. -Mahatma Gandhi_

It was noon when the young woman awoke. She opened her eyes to an empty bed, no Pan. He had left last night and never returned. Neither had Felix. Although the young woman relished in the absence of the two tyrannic boys, she couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. Were they with the boy who was brought to Neverland yesterday? She could only presume. All she had to go on was the quiet exchange the two boys had had the night before and the sudden orders given by Pan to his boys.

Flipping on her side, the young woman noticed a white daisy sitting on the night table with a parchment placed under. She rolled her eyes and scooted across the bed. The parchment was a note by Peter stating that she had to meet Felix in the camp as soon as she awoke. _So now he's giving me orders? _

Begrudgingly, the young woman trooped across Peter's tree house, down the stairs and into the midday sun that was already starting to cook her skin. As said, the blonde boy was waiting for Cheri. He sat with his back to her, twig in his hand. As he heard the brunette approaching, he stood and turned to her. "Morning," she greeted. The boy simply nodded his head of knotty blonde hair. He gestured for the girl to follow him and led her to her breakfast, which was simply stale rice and water.

Once she had gulped down her food, Felix led her through camp, still speechless about the day's events. They walked into the forest, where the shade gave way to a nice cool breeze and a peaceful silence. They tromped through the dark underbrush, the boy in the lead. His hood was down and the sun cast a glow on a sly, masculine pale neck with scars zigzagging on the skin. The girl was sure that if he were to strip off his shirt, his body would be covered in those skinny, pale scars. If they weren't majorly from Peter, they were surely from previous fights with the Boys.

"Peter advised me to go easy on you," he drawled, trooping through a bush like it was nothing. Cheri followed, frown on her face.

"Excuse me?" the boy stopped when they reached a clearing about the size of Pan's compound. Weeds grew at odd places and in little tuffs. Dirt served as the ground, patted down by pressure with rocks dotting the mud. The sun was piercing through a thick canopy of leaves overhead, casting a divine-like glow on the clearing. Patches of sunlight dotted the dirt, and as Felix stepped in one, Cheri caught the faint reflection of his pink facial scars.

"You want to learn how to fight?" he asked, piercing the brunette with his icy blue gaze. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. Learning to fight would be useful to her in her future plans.

"I do," she said with more confidence in her eyes. "Anything related to fighting." Cheri had never been a very violent person. The only weapon she used often was sarcasm and mental manipulation, just like Pan. However, lately she had developed a desire to learn how to use her fists and feet. She wanted to move, to get the anger building up inside her to come out.

"I have one question before we begin," Felix drawled, smirk tugging at his lips. Cheri quirked a brow, indicating that the boy could proceed. "Why do you want to learn?"

Cheri opened her mouth to answer immediately, but closed it when her mind sprouted a whisper of contradiction. _Will you use it against Pan?_ was the real question. Perhaps. Maybe, in the future, she would have to use the lessons from Felix to wiggle out of a slippery situation. Peter was unpredictable. He could not be trusted. "I'm angry," the girl let out in a sigh. "I want to let all the anger out, you know?" She frowned, looking up at Felix innocently. His brows raised ever the slowest.

"So you want to take your anger out on me, that's what you're saying?" he pointed to himself and chortled. Cheri rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know, there's other ways of letting that out."

"Felix!" The girl widened her eyes and shook her head in a are-you-serious manner. He chuckled and shrugged.

"I was just saying," he mumbled, hint of a smile on his lips as he turned and stalked away from her. Slowly, his long fingers pulled on the rope tying his cloak to him. He threw the rag away in the dirt and turned to face Cheri.

"What do you think is most important when fighting, Cheri?" he asked, crossing his arms. He stood in a dirty white t-shirt that exposed tanned arms and the shape of his upper body. His wine-colored pants were ripped at the right knee and his black tracks boots fit to match his almost vintage style.

Cheri shrugged. "Concentration?" she squeaked, quirking a brow. Felix nodded, pouting his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Sure, that's one," he answered, "but there's a more important one."

"Skill?"

"No."

"Felix, I'm not in your fucking brain," she groaned, hands on hips. The boy grinned, flashing her a set of pearly white teeth.

"You can't learn to become an effective fighter overnight but when confronted, there's one thing that is important in my book," he paced towards her, head cast down in thought. "Always, _always_ land the first punch." Cheri rose her brows in surprise.

"Seriously?" she huffed. "I was expecting more of a predict-your-enemies'-next-move kind of thing. But thinking of it, you ain't Jackie Chan so." She smiled at his ignorant frown.

"Who the bloody hell is Jackie Chan?" he grumbled, shaking his head in a what-the-fuck manner. Cheri chuckled, dismissing the subject with a shake of her head.

"Go on, Fe," she said. The boy seemed offended by the use of a nickname. However, his intentions were to teach her to fight, not teach her to be polite.

He walked back to where he had been previously standing, squaring his shoulders and separating his feet shoulder width apart. He jerked his chin at the girl, who looked at him questioningly. "Now, you told me you wanted to release the anger bugging you," he said. "So I have to get you mad to get your gears going, am I right?"

Cheri, perplexed as to what his plans were, nodded. Bad idea. He advanced slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. He grinned maliciously, licking his superior set of teeth like a bloodthirsty lion on the verge of eating his first meal of the day. "What gets you mad?" he whispered. Cheri backed up, unaware of his proceedings.

"A lot of things," she answered, gulping on her own saliva. He huffed.

"Things like what?" he insisted. He stopped a good five feet away from her, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't...know," Cheri was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"What about the fact that you're stuck here forever," he blurted out, taking a dangerous step towards her. Her heart jumped, but she kept her breathing steady. "That you're never going back home," he went on, still taking baby steps her way. "That you're never seeing you family again."

"Enough," she gritted through clenched teeth. Her fists balled up and she could feel the acrimonious monster building up inside her. She already knew her future would be spent on Neverland and she had to say goodbye to the idea of ever getting off of it. She didn't need someone to remind her of that. "You're stepping over the line." He cocked his head.

"Really?" he was playing dumb. "Am I? Then, what are the things that are 'in' the line?" He quirked a brow. Cheri breathed in sharply. "The little jaunt you had with Peter at the stream yesterday?"

"How the fuck do you know that?" Her eyes were wide with surprise, anger, embarrassment and crushed trust. "Did he tell you?" Her voice was shrilling with anger and the monstrous acrimony was jumping around inside her. Felix smirked, inducing her to feel the need to crush his face against a tree.

"He doesn't feel the need to hide anything from me," he mused, smiling all innocently. Cheri's mouth hung open for a split second, before it was closed shut and clenched.

"You jealous?" she barked.

"No," he laughed, throwing his head back. "I just didn't know you could be talked into doing things so easily." That set her off. Her fist flew for his face.

Everything next happened so fast it was all a blur. Felix grabbed her oncoming blow with his hand closing around her fist firmly. His body leaned back, ducking. Then, he twist her wrist to the right, provoking a shrill yelp from the girl, and twist her body around so he could push her arm against her back. She slammed against his firm chest, her back pressed on it. Felix held onto her wrist painfully tight, grabbing her other arm to steady her. "See how easy that was?" he joked.

"I AM NOT EASY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, kicking and thrashing in his arms. It produced a laugh from him. She was so freaking pissed off!

"There's that anger," he roached in her ear. Her arms were beginning to numb out from the hold Felix was using against her. The blood wasn't flowing very well.

"You asshole!" she screamed. "You think I was talked into it? You fucking- let me go- what the fuck are you doing!?" Felix had let her arms go and snaked his left arm around her waist and his right hand pressed firmly on her mouth. She yelled behind his hand, but in vain. He picked her up off the ground easily, while she thrashed in his arms. He simply laughed at her pathetic attempts of fighting.

"Do you see how easy it is for your opponent to get you if you let your anger cloud your mind?" His voice was dead serious. It made the girl slow down, but she still wiggled in his arms, feet not even touching the ground. "If anger is your drive in a fight, you will lose, I can guarantee you that. Learn to slow down, think and let the anger help you in your strength, not your skills." Her breaths were rasping out of her despite the cool hand placed over her mouth. She had completely stopped the movements, and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He held her a while, not in a sentimental way, but in a claiming way. Then he set her on her feet when he determined she was calm.

Cheri dusted herself off and sighed. "That was lesson one," Felix said.

* * *

><p>Peter looked through the spyglass, squinting one eye and smirking as he saw his subjects passing through it. The Lost Boys around him shuffled their feet as they caught sight of the group. A sort of vibe passed through them; excitement. They were all thirsty for a fight.<p>

After the group vanished under a canopy of leaves, Pan pushed the spyglass together and handed it to Thomas. Then, he crossed his arms and smirked. They didn't know what was coming at them.

He gave final orders to his Boys before retreating back up in the sky. He needed to find Shadow. On cue, as the young man soared through the blue, he felt the growing presence of Shadow. The black substance floated in front of Pan, and for a second, the boy stared at the perfect outline of human. "It's been a long time, laddie!" Peter howled over the screeching wind. The crackling sound of Shadow filled the air. It was his way of hissing.

"You've been quite busy with the girl," it growled, overpowering the wind with it's voice. Peter rolled his eyes.

"She's fun," Peter smirked.

"She's still your undoing, Peter Pan." The Shadow glided away and left Pan to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Once again, Felix had her in a death grip. His arms were wrapped around her chest, her back pressing against his chest, his arms crushing hers. Groaning, she wiggled in his grip and he let her go. "It's impossible to beat you!" she yelled, groaning. It was unfair. Felix was taller, stronger and he was a boy. Of course he could beat her!<p>

"You won't be able to tell that to the person threatening your life, Cheri," he drawled back, dusting his shirt off.

During the past hours, Cheri hadn't made any progress. Any attempt to hitting or counter fighting the boy was in vain. He was faster and brighter, much more light on his feet and strong. If anything, Cheri had acquired more bruises than skills. A particular one, dark purple and black on her bicep. Her knuckles were split for when she did manage to get a little punch, and her arms were numb from being crushed so many times.

"Can you at least teach me something that works?" she grunted, pinching the bridge of her nose as she circled back to her place. Felix smirked.

"Nothing works better than a striking first blow," he answered. "It always works." She nodded, biting her lip, hands on hips.

"Alright," she nodded to herself, "here goes nothing." She charged at the boy, throwing all her weight at him. First, she went for a striking blow like he had mentioned. She curled her fingers back, exposing the bottom of her palm, and aimed for his nose. She barely grazed it before he ducked effortlessly to the side and gripped her forearm with his hand. On instinct, the brunette gripped his wrist and pressed down on it so she was exerting a bending constraint on his arm. Their bodies tipped forward as the young woman went for another surprising punch. Felix grabbed her hand, twist her around as her arms formed an X over her chest, and once again crushed her arms with his. His chest heaved against her back and she fought back the urge to yell her anger.

"You think too much," he breathed. "Let the movements guide your body."

"Stop the fucking Karate Kid shit!" she growled, thrashing in his arms. Felix let her go, softly pushing her. "This is a fucking waste of my time," she pursued, turning on her heels and tromping for the tree line.

"But the fun was only beginning, princess!" Cheri turned abruptly to see Peter standing shoulder to shoulder with Felix. He had a bright smile on his face, eyes gleaming with savage pleasure and sarcasm. Cheri wanted to kick and punch him, but as she stomped his way, something else came out of her.

Her hand slapped hard on his cheek. She could feel the burn on her palm as she stepped back gingerly and watched, breathless and full of anger, as the young man puckered his lips and fought back a snarl. "You're not any better, Peter," she growled. "You told Felix. You fucking told him!" Her arms waved around her head, acrimonious monster ready to lurch.

"I didn't say anything, sweetheart," Peter answered, rubbing his cheek sarcastically. "He guessed it." Felix nodded and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fuck you!" the girl yelled, turning on her heels. "Both of you!" She added before angrily marching out of the clearing.

Her hands shook from all the punching and ducking she had done. Her knuckles and wrists ached and her legs felt like jello. She heard the footsteps of Peter following her, but she didn't turn back to give him the pleasure of her attention. She simply walked mindlessly through the underbrush, angrily pushing away leaves and bushes, not caring that the branches clawed at her skin, drawing blood.

"Hey Cherrrri," he chanted behind her, jogging to catch up with her step. Her snaked an arm around her waist and lift her off her feet, swinging her slightly so she landed face to face with him. The deep frown knitting her brows and the clenching of her jaw promoted all the anger coursing through her. "Don't be so mad," he said.

"I said to fuck off and leave me alone for once, Pan," she spat. "Can you do that?" She cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes. Pan's arm around her waist slithered deeper as to bring her closer to him.

"I don't think I can actually," he answered with a grin. The pair stayed inches from each other, staring daggers of acrimony into their eyes. The heat and monstrous ire fleeting between them was making the whole jungle life around them flee. "Come somewhere with me," he whispered, peaking the girl's curiosity. She frowned deeper, glazing her eyes in thought.

"No, I want to be alone," she concluded. "That means without you." She tried to step back, but the boy grabbed her arm. He laughed sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Hon," he drawled, "you don't really have a choice here." She felt insulted by that, gasping and retreating again.

"I have choices, Peter!" she protested. He snorted.

"Not when there's magic involved," he answered. And just like that, he tugged the girl to him and used his magic. She felt it open up, passing through her as she clenched her teeth. An uncomfortable feeling overtook her body, making her teeth grit together as a buzzing shook her brain. She heard the giggle of Pan as her world tipped and she closed her eyes, begging that whatever he was doing was ending soon.

Through the nebulous sounds groping her ears, the brunette could distinguish faint water sounds. A light breeze washed on the back of her neck, specking it with dots of water. The sound of a water fall fluttered up to her ears, and upon opening her eyes, the girl discovered she stood over a fall. A huge one.

The stone on which the pair stood opened up to emptiness, the void descending into a complete terrorizing fall. The thin water fall sparkled in the sunlight, dropping in sparks of crystalline blue water. The rush of water was clogging her ears, and as Pan took her hand and guided her to the edge, she felt her heart throbbing in her ears. "W-what are you doing?" she stuttered. Her legs barely carried her how much she was afraid.

"Let's do something reckless!" Peter laughed over the growling wind and water rush. He turned his smiling face to the girl and tugged on her hand.

"Don't you dare say jump!" she shrilled. Her frantic eyes didn't dare look at the drop. Cheri wasn't afraid of heights, never had been. She could be up on a mountain and stand at the very edge, look down and not feel the heart wrenching fear. What she was most afraid of was _falling_.

"Come on, babe!" Peter laughed, tugging her closer to the edge. She gulped, brows curving upwards in fear. "Take a chance, a leap of faith!" He draped his arm over her shoulders and she gripped him sharply. Her hands balled in his shirt, using him as leverage.

"Peter, this is stupid!" she yelled. He laughed, the sound vibrating against her side. "I can die!"

"Don't worry, the waters are deep!" he said. "You won't die." She shook her head, feeling her heart drilling in her chest. But he was right. If she was to spend the rest of her life in Neverland, she had to know the ways of the land. If being reckless, juvenile and contingent was the way, then she'd have to get used to it. The Lost Boys had; they never thought twice about jumping into a situation possibly dangerous. However, Neverland was never meant to be a dangerous place. It was a place where children visited in their dreams. So why the hell would it be life threatening? Except for the fact that Peter Pan ruled the island, but the land itself wasn't supposed to be a death trap.

"You promise these waters are deep?!" she asked, pulling away from him.

"They are, I promise," he answered. She nodded and stepped to the very edge, looking down at the fearsome drop. _Shit Cheri, that drop is really long._

_Shut up, Subconscious!_

_Just stating facts._

_Why don't you try helping instead of scaring the living bejesus out of me!_

_I'll just shut it. _

_Please do._

"Might think of taking your boots off first," Peter pointed out. "It's no fun swimming with heavy weights on your feet." Cheri looked back at him and nodded, unlacing her boots slowly. Her heart jumped around in her chest the more she got closer to the moment she'd jump.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself, slowly approaching the edge once again. She pinched her lips together, heart beating rigorously against her ribs. Her hands clench as sweat started to drip down her back and form in the pit of her palms. She felt the burning stare of Peter behind her as she hesitated, not sure if jumping would be her final submitting act, or just a juvenile, reckless action. It was probably both. "I can do this," she whispered again.

_No you can't. _

_Shut it!_

_Cheri, you've never done anything reckless in your life. It ain't today that it's going to change. _

_Watch this, Subconscious prick!_

And she jumped.

It actually ended up being the best thing she'd done in a very long, long time. Falling gave her a rush she hadn't experienced ever before. It was a bit of fear, yes, but most of it was the shrill of doing something reckless and scary. Submerging in the water was her salvation, as a broad smile spread on her lips. Her hair and clothing soaked to her body while the water twirled between her bare toes.

She emerged from the water, pushing back her hair and laughing breathlessly. The water was deep, but it was so clear you could see the sandy bottom. Soon after, as the girl floated in the blue, she saw Peter falling. He started as a small dark figure at the top, blurred by the sun, to finally morph into a shirtless and bare-footed boy splashing into the water. Cheri laughed as he emerged, chortling like a boy with a new skill under his belt.

"C'mon," he said. "I have something to show you." They swam towards the fall, swimming under it. As they approached what seemed like a crevice in the rock, the water became shallower and they were able to stand. Cheri chuckled when Peter gave her biggie back ride, her legs wrapped around his bare waist. Her hands settled around his neck, chin sitting on his shoulder. She could feel every boiling muscle under his skin and she couldn't hide it, biting her lip.

He walked into the darkened crevice, the girl hanging off his back, his hands holding her thighs. The air was thick with a smell Cheri couldn't identify, and the dark fell heavily on them. Peter stopped and let the girl slide off his back, her toes landing on something soft and mushy. "What is this place?" she asked in the dark. Peter walked away, his feet scrunching on the mushy, moss-like ground. She heard him shuffling around, before a fire lit up and blinded her for a split second. Then, as she looked up in awe, she caught glimpse of a smiling Peter with his hair slicked back and wet. He looked terribly good in the orange light that the fire was casting on him. The shadows blended around him, creating a kind of black aura. The drops of water still clinging to his bare upper body glistened in the fire glow, outlining his perfect architecture.

"I don't know," he answered, spotting the gleam in her eyes. "I found this place a while back. It's covered in moss." Indeed it was. The moss covered from ground to roof, making it look like the pair stood in a mossy sphere.

Peter looked at the girl and the white tunic that clung to her body and her wet hair, black as night in the shadows. Her cheeks blushed when she noticed him checking her out. He smirked.

With the water dripping from her body and without Pan, the girl was getting cold, shivering and teeth chattering. She approached the flames and put her hands out, rubbing them together. The fire heated her body, but she still felt cold as she tried to avoid Peter's stare. She tried to concentrate on the water sounds overhead, the crackling of the fire and the beating of her heart, but as Peter circled the fire and made it her way, she found it hard to concentrate on anything else but the tingling in her body.

He approached her slowly, starting with a hand around her neck as he glided closer. Then, he draped it over her shoulder as he leaned his chest against her back, breathing on the back of her neck. As she stood in front of the fire that heated her front and Pan heating her back, Peter snaked his other arm around her waist. The cold left her abruptly, like the presence of Pan was more hot than the blazing fire in front of her.

Her breathing quickened when his lips grazed her neck, hot breath fanning the skin. He kissed her jaw tenderly, playing his lips across to her ear and down to her collarbone. His hand slid under the collar of her tunic, gliding down her chest. Her breath hitched and her heart beat ferociously against her ribs, so hard she thought he could hear it. His hand made its way under her sports bra as he continued to kiss her neck, distracting her from the thing he really wanted to do. As his hand gently grasped her small breast, the brunette let out a whimpered moan. She felt him smile against her skin, soft hand holding her breast gingerly. His breath fanned out as he leaned harder against her body, lips leaving a wet trail of saliva along her neck. He gave her breast a light squeeze, biting his lip as the brunette felt his growing excitement against the small of her back. "Peter," the sound whispered off the girls' lips, murmuring through the dark cave.

Peter's other hand slithered down to her thighs, lifting the wet tunic to her navel, where he could inch his fingers under her underwear. "Your turn," he murmured, kissing her neck. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. His fingers glided over the smooth, soft skin before her core. Shivers rattled her body as his breath fanned her neck, his hand squeezed her breast and his fingers glided down her underwear. She whimpered when his fingers roamed over the spot that sent tingles spluttering throughout her body. She was scared of the unknown, Peter pressing on the heated spot between her legs that she'd never dared to go to before. And when he rubbed circles so slowly and agonizingly well, she unraveled, knees buckling and gasp hitching out of her throat. He teased her, fingers roaming close to her heat to finally inch back to their previous spot, circling the same place that made her gasp and clench her hands.

"Peter," she moaned, head lolling back on his shoulder, exposing her neck, "please." He attacked the skin exposed to him, nipping and licking as his fingers continued to work at the girls' crotch.

"Tell me you want it," he whispered huskily in her ear. "Beg me." She hummed, body starting to twitch the more Peter moved his hand.

"Please," she murmured. All kinds of sensations glided on her skin and she was sure it was all Pan. The boy could feel her want on his fingers, throbbing, waiting for him. She'd given him what he wanted, now it was her turn.

He slowly snaked his arms away from her body, using his hands to turn her to him since she was so weak. With the heat at her back, the girl opened her lust-filled eyes and stared at the blue eyed boy, who was smirking. He slowly inched closer and smashed his lips against the girls', working his tongue against hers. She gripped his face, fingers combing through his hair while he picked her up and guided her legs around his waist. He turned their bodies away from the fire, walking with the girl in his arms to a darkened place in the cave.

When he determined they were safely away from the fire, he lied her on the mossy ground, settling his hands each side of her head while she kept her legs firmly wrapped around him. He molded his lips to hers, tongues fighting for dominance. Her fingers gripped his hair, pulling the roots and sending tiny pin prickles of pain to dot along the boys' scalp. He growled hungrily, grinding his hips against hers. A moan rippled out of her throat and into his mouth, which made him even more hungry. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he knew she was asking him to continue what he had started by the fire.

His hand glided down her body, sending shivers to sprawl along her skin. He lifted her damp tunic to her navel and once more he plunged his hand in her underwear, searching for the spot that made her twitch. Her back arched into him, his fingers working the spot as a moan murmured out of her mouth. She broke the kiss, head arching back against the soft grass. She shifted her hips, impatient, but it only served to make the boy smirk. He played along her crotch, swirling his fingers. Slowly, he inched his middle finger in her, making her whimper and tense up. "Relax, babe." He whispered, kissing her neck, working his tongue to distract her from her heat. He felt her relax, a gasp hitching out of her throat when he pushed his finger deeper. He could see she'd never been there before, her body reacting to the unknown feelings.

"Peter." She moaned, toes curling in the moss while her hands gripped his hair. He pumped his finger in and out, watching for her reaction. She reacted the way he wanted her to, arching her back and letting a moan brush passed her lips. He did it again, sending heats of pleasure through the girl. He settled into a rhythm, pumping his finger gently as to let her get used to it. She bit her bottom lip, trapping a moan inside her mouth. He knew she was scared, fearing the unknown, but he wanted her open up and unravel to him. He wanted to see her become to his full mercy, depending on him to finish what she had let begin. His eyes watched her face carefully; eyes closed, lips parted and brows raised. Her hands still grasped his hair, pulling at the roots every time he pumped his finger in.

He went faster, watching as she frowned, hips grinding against his hand. Her moans were more frequent and louder, echoing in the darkness and mingling with the crackling of the fire. Her body heated up as she neared her end, moaning the boys' name over and over again, which pleased him. Her legs squeezed around him tightly. She gasped, toes curling and fingers clenching his hair, as stars erupted under her lids, dancing with the million of sensations crawling through her body. A series of lament-like moans brushed off her lips as the boy continued to pump inside her, feeling her tense up and contract, loving the way her body arched into him like a piece of a broken puzzle. And when she sighed, relaxing completely and slumping on the mossy ground, he stopped, slipping his finger out of her and settling his hands each side of her head as not to crush her.

She was breathless, sweat dotting her forehead. Her cheeks were slightly doused in red, her lips parted and swollen. Her chest heaved, heart slamming against her ribs painfully. She was done, completely done, body buzzing and head oozing. Her fingers, weak and hurtful from clenching Pan's hair for so long, slid down his bare chest and her arms fell to each side of her body.

Peter hovered over her, watching the end product of his work. A smirk tugged at his lips as he watched her try to pick up the pieces. He knew she was probably lost in all the sensations and buzzing in her body. He knew she was wondering why she felt so weak and tired, but as he inched closer to kiss her, her hand came up and covered her face. Almost like she was embarrassed. "Princess?" he murmured, shifting his knees as he went for her neck. She moaned as his lips met the skin, tongue leaving a wet trail of his saliva.

"Peter," she whined, "please." Her hands tried to weakly push his shoulders away, but he wouldn't move. He was starting to feel worried. Hadn't she liked it?

"What's wrong?" he questioned, still nipping at the skin of her neck. She moaned once again, fingers curling around his shoulders. He stayed put. "Did I hurt you?" he asked tentatively, sure that he hadn't pushed hard or broken her limit. She shook her head.

"No," she merely answered, "no." Again, she tried to push him off but he still stayed over her, hiding her completely. He didn't understand.

She sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek. As she started to cry, the boy leaned back on his knees and watched her with a frown. Had he done something wrong? "Cheri, speak to me," he said. Her eyes were still closed and her hand went back to cover her face. Peter saw the glistening tears on her cheeks and frowned deeper. "Did I rush you?" he asked, voice low and tentative.

"No," she cried.

"Well what did I-" She interrupted him by getting to her feet, wobbly and crying. Her breathing was rasping worryingly loud out of her as she marched towards the exit. Peter stayed knelt in the moss, biting the inside of his cheek.

When the girl had reached light, she ran.

At first, she had to swim, desperately splashing in the blue as she made it to shore. There, her legs pushed her through the green, bare feet scraping on rocks and dirt. Her heart tumbled around in her chest as the sensation she knew oh so well clawed through her throat. Cries of desperation and self-hatred burst out of her as she ran through the underbrush.

_What have I done?_ She yelled internally, trying to push back the guilt clawing and biting at her insides. The monstrous culpability was like a flock of angry crows, swarming around her in a dark cloud of cries and pain. It rose up in her throat like bile and before she could take another step, she fell to her knees and retched it out. Her hands clawed at her body, trying to make the feelings of a million fingers roaming on her skin vanish. As she vomited and cried and clawed at invisible hands, she kept asking herself one thing.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow ok! :P Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed, you guys make my day brighttttttt :D So anyway, for the next couple chapters don't expect much PeterCheri sexii time... sorry dude and dudette... But anyway, hope you guys liked it and review your thoughts :D**

**Song for this chapter: Awake and Alive by Skillet.**

**See ya next one lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: On the Run

_Never look back unless you are planning to go that way.- Henry David Thoreau_

Let me tell you something. Life has ways of bringing back the things that once made you cry at the weirdest moments. Rumpelstiltskin never thought his long lost doll could make its way back to him. Regina the Evil Queen never thought being without regrets could turn back and bite you. Snow White never thought the pain of leaving a loved one behind could haunt her for the rest of her life. Prince Charming never thought selflessness could destroy his family. Captain Hook never thought turning bad could make the woman he loved resent him. Emma Swan never thought being courageous and brave could be the undoing of her entire family. But let me tell you something important. As you read this, have you thought about who _I_ was? I'm not Cheri, or Peter, or anyone on Neverland for the matter. But my existence isn't what's the important thing I wanted to tell you.

I wanted to tell you how the darkest things in life can come back to haunt you at your lowest time. Take Cheri for the matter. Why is she running right now? Why is she thrashing blindly through the dark jungle with bile in her throat and hatred in her heart? That's simple, my friends. She's regretting. She did the one thing she had promised she wouldn't do the moment she met Peter. She'd promised herself that she'd never let him lay his hands on her. And there she had been, lying on the mossy ground with his finger inside her and his lips on hers. He'd seen her unravel and fall vulnerable to his every move. She'd given a lot of herself, and trying to pick up the pieces she'd lost would prove to be hard. But the real question was; why had she even let him touch her in the first place? Simple, guys. She wanted it, unconsciously, and had let the best of her win her over.

And now for the boy. Peter Pan. He was worried, which was something out of the ordinary for him. He had no idea why she ran and why she cried. He had tried to go at her pace, pushing a bit but letting her do the rest. He was sure he didn't hurt her physically, but emotionally, at that moment, he wasn't so sure. He knew he was the first male to touch her that way, but he took all the precautions and time to get there. He had seen the gleam of _want _in her eyes. She'd even begged him. So the boy was out of options.

So, I'll get back to the story. But first, let's go back in time a little.

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen years ago -<em>

In the pit of night, the dark so consuming and heavy, a woman was giving birth. Her yells and groans were loud in the stillness of the prairie. A child was born. A girl. Seven pounds and healthy. The sage woman exclaimed, "a healthy little one!" The breathless mother sighed, lolling her head back against the pillow.

As the sage woman approached the mother with the newborn child, the mother shook her head. "No," she rasped. "Take her to Lilo."

"Miss?" The woman frowned, looking down at the crying bundle of joy in her arms. The mother shook her head, sweat pouring from her dark curls.

"Take her to Lilo," she said once again.

"This child," the woman started, "it's not right, is it?" The mother nodded, gulping as sweat glistened in the candle lit room. The woman looked out at the night sky, the stars still and mocking.

"It'll come for her if she stays in this realm," the mother rasped, "she'll be dead by tomorrow. Please, Greta, take her to Lilo." Greta hesitated, looking at the child and the mother.

"Who is after her, Miss?" Greta asked, feeling her heart thumping painfully in her chest.

"Lilo has a bean," the mother said, ignoring the question. "It'll take her to the realm with no magic. She'll be safe there." Greta nodded, deciding that this child had to be given a shot at life. Before sprinting out the wooden door, she turned back to the mother.

"Will you give her a name?" Greta asked. The mother opened her sweaty eyelids. She looked at her offspring, tears brimming her eyes.

"Malia," the mother rasped. "Malia."

Greta zipped out the door, holding Malia close to her chest. On cue, Lilo stepped out of his house, cloak around his body. He was an old man, wrinkled and grey-haired. He took the child from Greta's arms and stepped into the darkness, vanishing to the sounds of a baby's crying.

* * *

><p>Cheri was determined. She tried not to think of it all, eyes swollen and body numb, as she walked right back into the compound. Evening had fallen, casting an eerie glow on the compound. The boys ran around, shadows oozing from the dark and appearing by the fire. A sense of growing heaviness hung over the camp, edginess evident in the hollering of Lost Boys. The brunette marched up the stairs to Pan's hut, barging in and aiming for the small pile of clothes she had accumulated in the last months. Three white tunics, a pair of jeans, three t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She folded the clothing in her arms and walked right back out. She skipped down the stairs, careful not to make eye contact with anybody.<p>

A lone tent at the very edge of the compound caught her attention. An empty barrel sat beside it with various arsenal and drinking goblets. The tent was small and grey from the outside, patched together with rope and some kind of animal skin. The interior was all soft and feathery; a ripped sleeping bag at the very end, a pillow that looked fairly fluffy and a leather antic bag by the entrance.

Cheri settled in, closing the tent flaps and packing up the leather bag with all her clothing. Her hands shook slightly as she pulled the bag shut, settling back on the sleeping bag and waiting for the Boys to fall asleep. It proved to be long. The Boys partied until the very pit of night. The brunette waited patiently, her plan slowly forming in her head.

When the only sound was the crackling of a dying fire, the brunette inched out of the tent with the bag over her shoulder. Slightly crouched, the girl made her way around the fire, stepping over the bodies of the boys that dotted around the camp. Shadows poured from all over the places, becoming substances or hiding places when sounds of movement echoed through the stillness. The girl arrived at the arsenal stocking crate. She picked a knife and slipped it in her bag. Then she grabbed a canteen and strapped it across her chest so it hung at her hip. Slowly, she looked back at the boys. She needed boots.

A boy about her height shifted beside the fire, exposing dark track boots. Coolly, the young woman made her way to him and kicked him slightly in the ribs. He groaned, muttering weird things before slumbering back. She was sure he was too drunk to wake up, so the girl crouched down and unlaced his boots. She walked towards the tree line before looking back, holding the track boots in her hands. A sigh brushed passed her lips as she felt the pang of just disappearing. A shrug lifted her shoulders as she laced the boots and marched into the underbrush.

* * *

><p>The group had settled in a small clearing, opening tents and sleeping bags. The pirate had preferred his rum and a fallen log. The princess and prince chose the tent and each other, while their daughter lied back on a sleeping bag. As for the queen, she slept cross-armed on a blanket.<p>

The blonde woman, Emma, had slept so many times in the streets to know when someone was watching her. Through light slumber, she heard the rustling of leaves and small footsteps. She shot up in her sleeping bag, unsheathing the blade that she had put next to her head. Locks of blonde hair fell over her shoulder as she crouched in the bag, looking around at the eerily lit clearing. A mist twirled around the edges, light breeze brushing it away. The footsteps got closer and Emma heard the whisper of a whimper. A frown knitted her thin brows as she rose to her feet, blade held before her.

"Henry?" she whispered harshly. "Is that you?" She inched closer to where she thought the footsteps originated. Her heart was slamming against her chest, but she wouldn't let her fear cloud her bravery.

"Put that blade away." The voice made her steer around to a smug-faced Rumpelstiltskin. Emma sighed in relief, dropping the blade.

"Rumple," she whispered. "You decided you finally needed us?" The man rolled his eyes, puckering his thin lips.

"Don't flatter yourself, deary," he answered harshly. Emma looked back at the sleeping fairy tale characters around her. "I found something useful," Rumple said, gesturing to the foliage. A rustling of leaves brought the blonde's attention to a dark shadow dancing behind the foliage. It was short and petite. Emma widened her eyes.

"Henry?" she squeaked, taking a tentative step forward. A young woman stepped out of the underbrush and proved her wrong.

She was short, probably 5'4, and weighed around the 105 lbs. Her curly brown locks fell to her middle back, thick and glistening in the moonlight. A shy face, puffy cheeks and dark orbs that stared fear straight into Emma's face. A sly nose and pink plump lips that led to a round chin. Skin tanned which proved that the girl had been on the island for much longer than the group had.

Emma gasped, frowning. "Who-who you?" she asked, eyes hard. The girl looked at Rumple, hands trembling. Emma noticed the bag over her shoulder and the canteen hanging at her hip. She wore a white tunic that was dirty with mud and track boots that appeared stolen from a boy. Emma faltered, watching the look she knew oh so well appear on the brunette's face. She was on the run.

"That's not the important thing," Rumple answered. "The important thing is that she can be useful to us."

"And why's that?" The drawling of the Evil Queen brought the attention of the trio to behind Emma. The brunette woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a look that said it all; who the hell was the girl?

"Is she-" Emma licked her lips, unsure if the thing she was saying next was a stupid thing, "is she Wendy?" The girl tensed up, eyes gleaming with tears. Rumple shook his head.

"Wendy wouldn't be wearing a twenty-first century tunic," Rumple answered. "Who we have here is a Lost Girl." Emma frowned, still holding the sword in her hand. She shifted it from hand to hand, eyes questioning.

"Aren't girls not allowed on Neverland?" the Evil Queen asked, her signature smug voice echoing in the clearing. Emma cocked her head.

"Indeed," Rumple answered, "but here she is." The trio stared at the petite brunette, scrutinizing her. Emma felt a pang of guilt for her, knowing oh so well what she was probably thinking.

"What's your name, girl?" Regina asked. The girl looked at her, jaw clenching in fear. She looked at Rumple then at the ground, pinching her lips together. "Answer me." Regina could be so pitiless sometimes. The petite brunette tensed up, neck muscles contracting.

"Ch-Cheri," she answered. "M'name's Cheri." Her voice was shrill and small, like she had been beaten up or embarrassed.

"How did you get here?" Regina asked. Cheri bit her lip.

"I was brought by Shadow."

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple months."

Everyone stared at her, eyes wide. She had survived a couple months with Pan? Did that mean she had seen Henry? Emma stepped forward. "Have you seen my son?" she asked, voice shrill.

"_Our _son," Regina corrected. Cheri frowned. Regina rolled her eyes apathetically. "I'm Henry's adoptive mother, she's his biological mother." Her voice said it all; don't judge. Cheri nodded, gulping on her saliva.

"I haven't been around the Lost Boys a lot," she answered. Emma persisted.

"You didn't see a young boy with short brown hair, kinda short, hundred pounds, roughly five foot and very nice?"

"I'm sorry," Cheri answered, deceiving everyone around her. "You just described the lot of the boys."

"He's new," Regina started. "Pan needs him. Pan would of been secretive about it. He would of sent his most trusted boys out for him. He would keep Henry somewhere that couldn't be compromised. Do you know a place like that?" Cheri frowned.

"There's camps scattered here and there on the island but-"

"She won't be of any use, Rumple," Regina interrupted, quirking a brow and waving a hand in dismissal. Cheri bit her lip harder.

"That's where you're wrong, Your Majesty," Rumple answered. "This girl here is of great use to us." Cheri frowned. She didn't know anything about Henry, how could she be of use? Regina and Emma both looked very interested.

"You're going to tell me a little girl is going to be the savior here?" Regina mocked. Rumple shook his head. He stepped towards the Queen, slowly taking tentative steps.

"Cheri is a very special girl," he commenced. "Her nature in this world is very particular."

"I think I know." Cheri surprised everyone by stating this. She licked her lips and glazed her eyes, heart beating ferociously in her chest. "Before I was brought here, my mother got a letter from her lawyer. It was her a letter to renew her Will. Since my mother's name is Cindy Regan, the initials on the letter was C. Regan. I thought it was for me. Turned out it was a copy of a letter she was to give to her only daughter if ever she was to die."

"What did the letter say, deary?" Rumple insisted. Cheri took a deep breath. She had never told anybody about this before.

"The letter read..."

_Dear baby,_

_If ever you are reading this, it is because I am dead. I'm sorry. Your father and I have thought this over a million times. We were never supposed to tell you, but here it is. _

_Your father and I have been the linking connection between your world and ours. Before your birth, we were called upon to protect the child who would grow up to be the savior of us all. We were told to keep you until your destiny came for you. _

_I'm sorry, baby, you are not our biological daughter. But we love you like if you were. We would never let you down. Ever! We will always protect you no matter what. But your mother had requested our help. Cheri, you were born to do something great that even we do not know about. As you may have guessed, you are not from this world. Your realm is quite different. Your parents were from the greatest of Dark and Light, and your abilities are far greater than you could ever imagine. Have you ever wondered why the weirdest of things happened to you? Remember that time the bulb over the kitchen table exploded when we were having an argument? That was you. Just to give you an idea. _

_I'm so sorry baby. I wish I could be here right now to tell you everything. _

_I love you,_

_Mom._

Opening up to total strangers was the hardest thing Cheri had ever done. She had learned the letter by heart, reciting it with no hesitation. When her eyes made it back to the trio, they were all staring at her wide eyed. "You see what I mean?" Rumple asked the girls.

"She's Elena's child?" Regina questioned back.

"W-what is she supposed to do exactly?" Emma prompted. Rumple stepped towards the brunette, who breathed in sharply.

"Ladies," he began, "who were have in front of us is Peter Pan's undoing." Cheri frowned, heart beating faster. Fear spread through her body in a flash.

"U-undoing?" she stuttered.

"On the day of your birth, I was on my way to pick you up," Rumple looked at the brunette intently, "but unfortunately, you were already gone. I had heard of a child that would be the undoing of Peter Pan long before your birth Cheri. I had met a prophet, and he stated that one day, a young girl would be the one to end everyone's suffering. I searched all over to finally find your mother. Everyone was looking for you, Cheri. Everyone wanted to use you as their power against the almighty Peter Pan. But you vanished. And now here you are."

Cheri backed up, fear omnipresent in her every cell. Tears brimmed her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. The world around her blurred and throbbed.

"Oh what a shame isn't it, Rumple!?" a booming voice woke up the whole camp. The woman and man sleeping in the tent sprouted to their feet. The pirate in the far corner grunted and wobbled to a standing position. Cheri trembled, heart tumbling around in her chest. She looked up shakily to where Peter Pan stood on a dirt hillock. His eyes locked with hers and a mischievous smile spread on his lips. "Well hello there, sweetness," he drawled.

"Peter," she breathed. He cocked his head. Standing beside him was a mound of dark cloaks with crossbows and deadly arsenal.

"You better start running now," he growled, before giving her a snarl. And she did.

And there she is again, running mindlessly through green and brown. If I tell you this time is the last time she runs, will you believe me? No of course not. Cheri is always running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeee :D Now the real shit begins... Yepp, we got introduced to Emma, Rumple and Regina. It's funny to imagine my OC with characters from OUAT... <strong>

**Review if you wanta! **

**Song for this chapter: In a Moment by Mutiny Within**

**See ya next one lovelieeees!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Enjoy this one :) Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows MOUAHH to ya'll :) **

**Hope you like this Neverland swagger ;) OUAT back in like ELEVEN DAYS... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... who's with me in the #savepeterpan!? Raise ya hands upupupupup! Hahaha alright, here we go. **

**just before we start! I know Wendy and Tink haven't been present in the past chapters, but they will be in the next one after this! Love ya'll!**

* * *

><p>Chapter eighteen: What Mothers Do<p>

_Nobody can hurt me without my permission.- Mahatma Ghandi_

Peter had her biceps in his hands, fighting against her thrashing body. "Stop!" she yelled. "Don't fucking touch me!" He grunted, ducking away from her flailing hands and kicks. She was crying, thick tears rolling down her cheeks. Her sobs echoed in the night, her face dirty with blood and tears. Her heart was hammering impossibly hard against her rib cage.

"Easy," the boy tried to soothe, "easy there, babe." He crouched down when her body fell, numb and tired. He could feel her abandoning her quest, lamented sobs and whimpers escaping her throat. The feel of vanquishing her prided through the young mans' mind. Blossoms of power tingled at the tip of his fingers and he wanted to hurt her. He was mad now that he had her subdued. She had disobeyed.

"Peter, stop," she whimpered weakly, trying to pry his fingers off her skin. The loathsome feeling of his hands was enough to make her want to vomit again. His slippery, blood stained hands, almost like snake skin, groped at her arms. He pinned her down, hovering over her like an alien ship hovers over cattle. His demoniac look overtook his features, bleeding into primal need. The king straddled his throne, pinning her small wrists to the dirt ground.

"When will you learn to stop fighting me?" he questioned. "It's pointless." His voice was covered with insanity. The lines between boyish pleasure and insane delirium blurred at his eyes. They were dark in the night air, glistening with venomous and wicked vengeance. The blue was a facade, opening up to the seed of his insanity. To the start of the blood splatters on his face and the madness in his voice.

Cheri saw the kiss coming. She could of whipped her head to the side, but decided it would only anger him even more. His claiming kiss was all but passionate. He dripped blood onto her parched lips and scraped his nails on her shoulders. Blood leaked from everywhere, messing the girls' tunic and hair. When he pulled back, he ran his tongue on the mess that was his bloody lips. The gory act sent shivers through the girl, bile rising in her throat. Fear bubbled along her skin and she closed her eyes, wishing that Peter could disappear. Her tears mixed with her new bloodstained cheeks and rolled to the pit of her neck. She didn't even find it odd when Pan licked the blood off her neck and shoulders. He sneered, settling back on his heels and watching the bloody, gory work of art that was the brunette under him.

Blood caked her hair line, specked her cheeks and ran in tiny rivers of crimson down her cheeks and shoulders. Her lips were bloodstained, dripping wet from tears. Peter was proud of his work.

The girl hated herself. She wanted to scream and run, but the weakness encompassing her body was all but forgiving. She was forced to her feet, dragged through a blurring sea of green and wrapped in the arms of a psychotic boy. Her lids fell and behind the darkness, she saw the blood hit Peter's face and drip down his once virgin pink lips. She watched the agony of what he'd done replay in her dreams, the carnage and screaming echoing in the pits of darkness behind her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they were glassy and stared into the one's of Peter. He smiled wickedly, looking back at the camp in which they were in. Lost Boys gathered around them, closing in on them in a tight circle.

"Look at your mother, boys!" he boomed. "Isn't she beautiful." Peter had a bizarre definition of beautiful. If a half lidded, dirt stained face with blood-soaked lips was beautiful to him, then she wondered what ugly was.

A boy stepped out of the cluster of brown cloaks. He was dressed in modern day plaid blouse with light jeans and Converses. Henry! Cheri moved to talk, but her lips were weak and putty. _Why can't I talk?_

"What's wrong with her, Pan?" Henry asked, looking down at Cheri with pity in his brown eyes. Peter's face turned sad and pitiful. Lie. His face was a total lie.

"It's the land, Henry," he answered. "If you don't save magic soon, she'll die."

_No he's lying, Henry!_ Cheri wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Her eyes became bricks and her body was a rock. Henry blurred in and out of her vision, and sometimes Pan would be hovering over her.

"If I save magic," Henry started tentatively, "she'll live?"

_No! He'll kill us all! Henry your mothers are-_

"Yes, that's right Henry," Pan praised, cradling the brunette's head.

"And I'll be able to go back to my family?" he asked. Pan nodded.

"You and your family will go back to Storybrooke," he said, "save and sound."

_It's not true Henry!_

The burst of fear and nostalgia must have been the key to opening Cheri's magic. A white burst of light exploded from her body, bathing the _whole_ island in brightness. Everyone was propelled backwards with a wave of heat and hardness pushing against them. Her scream filled the entire realm and a pulsating sound followed. Something crackled and orange flames took over the brightness, the ringing sound mingling with the crackling of fire.

When Cheri opened her eyes, she stood in the falling ashes. They fell like snowflakes, slowly gliding down in the air. They settled on her lashes and atop her head. They slid along her skin, hot and tingling. Her breath came out in a puffy cloud of frost and for the first time on Neverland, it was cold.

A shiver zipped down her spine and the use of her most powerful magic made her weak in the knees. A breeze, cold and stingy, followed and Cheri fell to her knees. A freezing bite of air attacked her side and she fell, rolling over on her back. She stared at the night sky and the snowflakes falling from the stars. A bitter laugh croaked passed her lips before the cold vanished and was replaced by the cruel heat of Neverland. Darkness tugged at the remnants of her sanity and she laughed one last time before she fell to the arms of the darkness.

* * *

><p>That night, it was all Peter. Peter touching her, Peter breathing on her, Peter asking her to beg him, Peter losing himself to the taste of the girl, and Peter laughing wickedly at her vulnerable state. He had found no physical pleasure in teasing her, his hands, fingers and mouth working strictly on the girl. She didn't put much of a fight either. What could she do? Peter was offering her pleasure and escape, while the night jungle offered danger and fear. If lying back in his bed and accepting his acts of kindness with praising moans was what she had to do to settle him, then it wasn't that bad. It wasn't bad at all if Cheri let the insanity win her over for the duration of Pan's oral offerings. However, once she was done, panting and buzzing, the snakes would come hissing back and she would once again roll away from him.<p>

He had everything he wanted; the kid, Henry, and his doll, Cheri. He had her moaning and writhing for him. He had safety, the heart of the truest believer almost in his palm. He literally had everything. The only hick was the group still roaming the island. But that he could take care of.

When morning rolled by and the sun pierced through the open door and sprawled deliciously on the girl's skin, Pan went after her again. Bite after bite he devoured her even when she was half asleep. He dragged her out of her nightmares or dreams with his tongue ravishing abilities, and he watched as she accepted it all with a hand in his hair and the other squeezing the sheets.

When she was done, he picked up her frail structure and walked her to the washroom, where he settled her in the steaming hot bath and climbed in with her. They were both dressed; the girl in her tunic and the boy in only his pants. There, she gave him back a bit of what he had given her all night, almost. Under the heat, he came undone to her. His eyes rolled back in their sockets, lips parted and hand in her hair. He took her out of the bath, bodies dripping wet, to let her finish what she had started. Curiosity got the best of her and she mimicked what Peter had done to her. He whispered her name until his end came and she took him in. After, she drowned out the feeling of snake skin on her body by slipping back into the bath.

"Baby doll," he panted, zipper of his pants undone with his member sticking out, "shit." She ignored him, looking at her hands under the steaming water. She scrubbed her body while he got back in the bath, cheeks blushed by the heat and lips swollen. His hair was damp, dripping at the ends.

"Am I insane, Peter?" she asked, eyes staring at the floating tunic under the water.

"If being with me makes you as insane as that," he answered, "then I guess you are." She frowned, not understanding what he meant.

"Why is it so dark?" she murmured, speaking about the inside of her mind. Peter sighed.

"The darkness inside of you is me," he answered confidently. "The darkness inside of me is you."

She looked at him then, at _him._ For a moment he was _Peter_, the boy who wouldn't grow up. He was the boy who flew, who knew the stars personally and who laughed so selfishly at everything. For a moment he was hers and hers only. She was his darkness and he was hers. They fit together like pieces of a broken puzzle.

He crawled to her, lips reaching for hers. She gave him a sly kiss, pulling away with a shake of her head. "The snakes," she simply said, "they're back." And he understood, sitting back in the tub and watching her fight her inner demons.

"I'll be right here when you need me," was his reply. She knew what he meant. When she'd be ready to accept the lot of him, _all_ of him, he'd be there. When she'd be ready to unwrap the darkness and bathe in it, he'd open his arms and let her come to him. When she'd finally decide that her insanity was a part of her, he'd show her true madness.

However, right then, stepping about of the bath looked like the greatest idea ever.

The water sloshed onto the wooden floorboards as the brunette skipped to the bedroom, white tunic stuck to her body, dripping black hair plastered to the nape of her neck. She dressed in her black pants and a green tee, knowing the green would please Peter. She then laced up her boots and tied her hair in a braid that dove down her back in a wet mess. "What are your plans, doll?" the boy asked as he strode out of the bathroom. Cheri shrugged.

"I was going to go propose to Felix another fighting lesson," she started, "but that last one wasn't the best. I think I'll ask him to teach me to shoot a bow." She looked up at Peter hopefully, smiling her innocence and leaning on the tip of her toes. He quirked a brow, nodding.

"Sure," he answered. "I have business to attend to." He pulled on his signature green tee with the stitches at odd places and passed a hand in his damp mane. Cheri looked him over when she was sure he wasn't looking, eyes gliding over the angular structure of his body and the broadness of his shoulders, to his hands with magical powers of their own, to his arms and the chiseled hairs on them. To be honest, Peter Pan wasn't bad to look at.

"When will I be seeing you again today?" she squeaked happily, hands linking behind her back. Peter smirked, looking at her sideways.

"You excited to see me, princess?" he drawled. "Or are you excited of what the night brings?" A laugh croaked out of his throat and he turned his head to the side, licking his pink lips. Cheri could feel the blush burning her already red cheeks.

"That means I will only be seeing you tonight?" she grumbled, hiding her eyes from his.

"Probably."

"Ciao, then," she mumbled, embarrassed of the fact that Peter always brought up the dirty side of his mind. She shook her head as she walked out of his hut and skipped down the wooden stairs.

In the compound, under a burning sun, the Lost Boys walked about. A few gave her nods and recognition, sign that she was slowly being accepted. A bright red colored fabric caught her eye and she did a double take, half of a piece of bread in her mouth. A frown knitted her brows as she watched the brunet boy stir on his log, shifting his hips and leaning forward, backwards, forwards. A spark, like a jostling, ignited in her mind. "Henry!" she blurted, pieces of bread spluttering out of her mouth. She gave a sorry eye to the boy who received her half chewed food on his chest and walked to Henry.

"Hi," he said, his voice sweet and child-like. "You're feeling better already?" Cheri nodded, remembering the bogus information Pan had fed the boy yesterday night. Looking up at Pan's balcony, he was there, staring at her with a wary eye. She knew what he wanted; keep up the bogus shit and everything will be fine and pristine.

"Yeah," she answered shakily. "I still don't feel all one hundred percent, you know!" Her over excitement made the atmosphere awkward. She sat on a log next to him and coughed.

"You're not Wendy, are you?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"No."

"Where's Wendy then?" he cocked his head innocently.

"I have no idea," she lied. A lump formed in her throat and she was no longer hungry.

"And Tinkerbell?" he persisted. Cheri shrugged.

"Haven't seen her either." That was part true. Tinkerbell had vanished and never reappeared. Maybe she was in a good place. _No, I refuse to believe she's dead!_

"I haven't heard about any other girls on Neverland but those two," he said, "so I'm still trying to figure out who you are." Cheri looked at him and smiled pitifully. Her brows rose in compassion, lips pinching when the lump in her throat swelled.

"M'name's Cheri," she answered randomly, "Cheri Regan." It seemed to please him; a smile stretching on his face, so bright it almost covered the emotion of loneliness and boredom. He nodded.

"Henry Mills," he stretched out his hand. "Pleased to meet you." Cheri chuckled and shook his small hand.

"Please to meet you too." A vibe of, I guess, friendship passed between them and they both swelled at the idea of a companion that wasn't either psychotic or dead.

"You have magic, though, right?" he questioned. Cheri nodded, half expecting that question after what she had performed the night before.

"I think I do," she answered. Henry nodded, pleased to be a good investigator. A bright smile etched on his features. Cheri looked back at where Pan had been standing on the balcony, but he was gone. No wonder.

* * *

><p>Peter stalked the group, a feeling of pride tingling all over his system. When they stopped and Regina put a pearly white hand up, he knew his moment had come. A devilish grin stretched on his face. "Step out, boy!" She drawled. Peter did, pleasantly.<p>

He molded out of the green, the group turning to face him. Emma, the one he was most interested in, stood with wide eyes and madness coiling under her eyes. The wound Peter gave her under her rib cage still showed, the tissue of her tank soaked in crimson. He smirked, nodding at their proof of sanity even after the torture he had exerted on their bodies the night before. "Hello," Pan chortled.

"Where's Henry!?" Emma blurted, insanity blurring the octaves of her voice. Pan huffed.

"Oh, he's fine," he waved, "safe and sound." Regina, the Evil Queen, balled her hands into fists. Pan scanned his eyes on the group; Charming protecting Snow with his body while Hook stood beside Emma, but behind Regina. As for Rumple, he wasn't there.

"Give me my son back or I swear-" Regina began in a tremor of terror.

"Kill me?" Pan interrupted. "Please, that's a waste of your time." Regina snarled at him, pearly white teeth peaking from under her lips.

"But we know someone who can," she answered. Pan tensed a bit, barely visible. His eyes hardened.

"Cheri?" he huffed. "Her? Oh, she's all dolled up and cozy at my camp. She's not performing any acts of rebellion anytime soon." He gave them a sarcastic grin.

"How can you be so sure?" Charming jumped in, body slightly turned to the side, hiding his wife. Pan quirked a brow.

"She can realize what's good and turn against you," Snow added, sweet voice sounding like the blossoming of spring. Another brow quirked. "She can realize her power and everything you worked for will be abolished."

"And you won't be able to do a thing to stop it," Emma ended, finishing off her parent's rant like a true Charming. Pan laughed. His smugness dripped off his face as he leaned to the side, all too cocky.

"We know about her, Pan," Hook attempted. Peter shot him a glare, signifying that the pirate had no business in this. It was between the family, and he was just a random soldier playing hero. "We know about the prophesy."

"Does _she_ know about the prophesy?" Emma asked sincerely. Everyone watched Pan for a moment, as he stood still and expressionless.

"She does," Regina drawled, advancing towards Pan.

"She knows a bit about it," Peter finally spoke, "but I fear she has no interest in fulfilling what the prophet so stupidly admitted." Regina rose her brows offensively, turning her head to give Emma a look.

"I think we should leave it up to her," Regina answered, "and see what she decides."

Peter snarled viciously. "You won't come at a looking distance from her." His growl rose in his chest and the group seemed to step back, frightened.

"Why are you really here, Pan?" Emma gnarled. Peter smirked, the mask sliding on once again.

"I came to give you some information," he laughed. He inched towards Emma, the group tensing. Snow and Charming took a step forward, as Emma put her hand up to stop them. "I'm here to tell you that your beloved Bae is still very much alive. The question is; what are you willing to risk to save him, Savior?" His mockery set her off and tears brimmed her eyes. Pan backed away from the startled group and laughed.

Then he climbed into the skies and he was off in the clouds.

* * *

><p>Cheri actually hadn't done any shooting with Felix. Instead, she had stayed with Henry and listened to all the tales from his story book back home. And strangely, she found herself believing him. Considering her encounter with the infamous Peter Pan and her discovery that he wasn't the friendly youth everyone thought he was, she wasn't surprised that Red Riding Hood was the wolf, that Grumpy was named Dreamy before he got his heart broken and Cinderella's story was basically a teen pregnancy. Henry told in a marveled tone about the tale of his grandparents; Snow White and Prince Charming. He revealed that his mother was the Savior, the one to break the curse the Evil Queen had initiated. He told about the result of the curse and how Storybrooke was created. Characters from almost every fairy tale were in his book; Hansel and Gretel, Pinocchio, Rumpelstiltskin, Sleeping Beauty (otherwise known as Aurora) and Jiminy Cricket.<p>

However, Cheri had a question itching at the back of her throat. Every time Henry told her he had a new character to tell her about, she bloomed. Maybe he would talk about her mother. Was she even a fairy tale character? "Henry."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a character named Elena in your book?" she watched as his face scrunched into thought, a finger going to his mouth. While Cheri's heart thudded against her rib cage, Henry flipped the pages of his book in his mind. Then in a swift motion, he shook his head.

"No," he answered, "I don't remember an Elena." Cheri nodded and bowed her head. "Who is she?"

"She was my mother," Cheri answered slowly, tasting the words in her mouth, "my real mother." Henry beamed childishly.

"You're like me!" he exclaimed. "My birth mother gave me up when I was born and now I have two mothers. Emma and Regina." Cheri frowned, not understand why the boy would be so excited to have two mothers, knowing one gave him up once.

"So you come down from the biggest lineage of dark and light?" Cheri wondered, biting her lower lip in thought. Henry nodded eagerly.

"My father is the son of The Dark One," he chuckled, "and my mother is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"How about your grandmother, the Dark One's wife?"

"No one really knows what happened to her," Henry clarified. "When I asked my dad, he said she just abandoned him." Cheri rose her brows and thought to herself; _wow, your family has a thing for abandoning their offsprings._

Ever since Cheri had released her magic, she could feel it stirring in the tightest parts of her brain. The tingling, wheezing feeling, like if she'd give in, her world would tip and she wouldn't know left from right. The thunderous, heavy space it occupied was tempting her to fall into its beckoning center that boiled with insanity. Even considering the action of performing magic gave her the creeps.

"Tell me about you now," Henry asked, turning his face to her and smiling his thin smile. Cheri looked at him with raised brows.

"Well Henry," she began, "my story isn't quite as interesting as yours." He laughed, but Cheri shuffled closer. She felt like she was telling a story to one of the kids she used the babysit. He looked at her from glowing eyes as she turned the story over in her mind. She had to leave out the recent part that had developed; the part where she was Pan's undoing, whatever that meant. She knew Pan would kill her if she spoke about it to Henry. "Apparently, my birth mother, Elena, didn't want me. She gave me up to my current parents, who loved and cherished me like their own kid. I went to school like every other kid, got my drivers permit, had a couple break ups and spent nights away from home. Then one night, this Shadow came to my window and swooped me up. It brought me here and dropped me in the ocean. Peter and I didn't really start off on the right foot, but one day there was a siren attack. Two sirens caught me, and Felix, trying to save me, hit me with an arrow dipped in Dreamshade. If I wanted to live, I had to drink water from Dead Man's Peak. I did and now the price of my life is to stay here forever." Henry looked at her with round eyes.

"Forever?" he squeaked. The brunette nodded, feeling the wheezing sensation of remembering coming back. It's not something she liked to think about, but it was the truth. "That's a... long time."

Cheri's magic tingled, like the end points of tendrils or synapses receiving a command. Her head snapped up and the feeling grew, like an elastic band being stretched to its' fullest. The synapses in her brain fired up and a thousand tingles sprouted along her skin, bundling up like nerve endings at the tip of her fingers and toes. It meant the presence of another magician. Peter.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the green-dressed boy stomp into camp. From her peripheral, she could see the angered posture of the boy. Wasn't he supposed to be here only by night? His early presence alarmed the brunette as she got to her feet and made eye contact with him. He shook his head slightly, walking towards her and Henry. "Henry, my boy!" he shouted, making Henry jump to his feet. He half hid behind Cheri, who did everything in her might to keep the tingles in her brain quiet. "Why don't you and my sweetie here go get some new clothes up in my hut, huh?" He displayed a sarcastic smile on his face and leaned forward.

"S-sure," Henry stuttered, skepticism in his voice.

"Give him a cloak and a new shirt, dark brown preferably," Pan said to the girl, who nodded and avoided eye contact. She didn't say a word as she guided Henry away from the tyrannical teenager.

Henry remained quiet the time it took for them to gain the safety of Pan's hut. As the girl handed him a ragged cloak and a large brown shirt, he looked at her pleadingly. "Please don't make me wear this," he whined, trudging to the bathroom. Cheri could only smile weakly.

"It's the Neverland swag, Henry," she said, giving him a wink as he rolled his eyes.

Cheri sat on the bed, quietly thumbing through her braid as Henry changed. She listened to the scuffling of feet and then it dawned on her. She was being Mother. Mothers did this. They waited for their children to change, gave them clothes and took commands from the father. As she looked down at her hands, she tried to push the thought of telling Henry all about Pan. That could cause her death.

When Cheri's ears tingled with silence, a frown knitted her brows. It was _never_ silent on Neverland. The Boys always had something going on, whooping or cheering for a random fight, throwing knives and screaming when one got one in the foot. There were down times, when the Boys scuffled around, but there had never been a time when there had been total, utter silence. Something was off.

Inching off the bed, Cheri advanced to the door. Her boots scuffled the dusty floorboards as she pushed the door open and inched her head in the crack. What first greeted her was the dimming of sunlight and the line of Lost Boys standing along the treeline like sentinels. As Cheri walked out the door, voices floated up to her ears. "Where is he?" It was Emma.

The group stood in a tight blob by the dying fire in the middle of the compound, Pan standing on the other side of the flames, his back to the brunette. When the girl stepped out on the balcony in full view, the group looked up at her and silenced. They stared at each other for milliseconds, until the one with a brown boy cut stepped forward. "Cheri!" she exclaimed. "Cheri, my name is Snow White, this is my husband, Charming." The said Charming stepped forward and put a hand on Snow's back, sword held out before the two. "This is my daughter, Emma."

"I know!" Cheri called back, feeling the tingling of magic bursting through her. That could only mean the presence of one or more magicians. She looked at the other brunette in the group, Regina the Evil Queen. She recognized her by the description Henry gave. Snow frowned.

"Y-you know?"

"Henry told me!" Cheri wondered why Henry wasn't out yet, but when she turned to the bathroom curtain, she saw the glistening of a magic wall oozing under the drapes. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Henry!" Both Emma and Regina took a step, eyes round and fearful.

"Da, da," Pan put a hand up, "no more steps."

"Shut up you little fucking imp!" Emma exclaimed, waving her blade in front of her. "Give me my son back! I'm tired of playing your games!"

"And the Savior gets mad," Pan mocked, pacing before the fire. "How shameful would it be to see you lose." He cocked his head to the side. Cheri and Snow still stared at each other, some kind of vibe passing between them.

"Cheri!" Regina called. "What are you waiting for to end this boy?"

"I'm not fond of violence, Majesty!" Cheri called back, mockery in her tone. Regina narrowed her eyes and pinched her lips. "I have nothing to do with this." Regina did not seem to take that well.

"You have _everything_ to do with this!" she exclaimed. "You're his undoing! Give me my son back!"

"I can't!" Cheri answered. "I'm not powerful enough."

Cheri's magic came to a burst, tingling all over her system. Someone else had stepped in close. Out of the shadows at the end of the compound, mist twirling by the leaves, a figure stepped out of the trees. Everyone turned to the shadow, eyes either wide in surprise and relief, or in fear and loathsome. "Rumple," Emma breathed.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped out of the dark, revealing his tanned skin and sly nose. He marched with confidence and sureness. "Step back before you regret it, Dark One!" Pan threatened.

"I come bearing an offer," Rumple said, voice low and dark. It seemed to put everyone on edge. When he locked his gaze with Cheri's, the girl could feel her magic bursting and jumping around, eager to be released.

"I will not accept your pathetic offers, Rumple," Pan growled, back arching and Cheri swore she could _feel_ his anger. Was it like that for every practitioner of magic; feeling the emotions of everyone?

"The offer isn't for you," Rumple said blatantly. "It's for Malia."

Peter turned his face to Cheri and she saw his snarl, brows pulled together in acrimony. Malia? Who the hell was that? She got her answer in Pan's glare. It was her. "Girl," Rumple started, "if you do the right thing, and you know what's right, then I will give you a gift I've been working on getting these past days." Cheri frowned, knowing the gift wasn't a flower or a chocolate box.

"Don't listen to his lies, Cheri!" Pan grunted. Cheri couldn't take her eyes off Rumple.

"And what would that gift be?" she asked gingerly, seeing Pan tense for the inevitable. Rumple smiled sweetly, the emotion seeming odd on his cardboard like face.

"Cheri, your mother is here on the island."

"No, my mother is back home!" Cheri almost yelled instantly.

"I'm talking about your _mother_," Rumple said smoothly. "Your real mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about exTREME FEEEEELS... wooo. <strong>

**Mothers. Well, this was a chapter about mothers I could say. **

**Review your thoughts. :)**

**March break soon here in Canada... Think Imma be updating a lot next week since all I do is this... even though I SHOULD be doing homework, but I procrastinate too much... Hehehee MELISSA! ;) she knows what I'm talkin about ;)**

**Song for this chapter: Please Don't Go by Barcelona. **

**Aiiight, next one lovelieess :) **


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen: Heartless Lover

_Not all those who wander are lost. - J.R.R Tolkien_

_Two days earlier_

Peter's heart was a problem. Resting in the darkest pit of his chest, where the obscurity banished all sensations from slithering through, his heart beat fast for the first time.

He hadn't felt his heart in almost three centuries. It had always been just _there,_ the object that keeps him alive. Although it didn't make him human. It wasn't ever meant to do that. Until Cheri. Until she sent shivers through his once still body with just the graze of her fingers. Until her lips molded to his and his body alighted a fire in her. Until the world around him came tumbling down, carrying all that he thought he knew. He thought he was immune to what they called 'feelings,' but apparently he wasn't.

As he thrashed through the trees, he could still taste the girl's lips on his. His sweet, sweet Cheri. What he wouldn't give to hold her for the night, skin burning skin. What he wouldn't give to stand at the edge of her eyes and look through her pupil, see what really hides underneath all the walls she's put up. What he wouldn't give to unwrap her like a Christmas gift and see her true, raw, bare self. He wanted her to unravel. He wanted to destroy her.

The thinking tree was just ahead, standing straight and high and proud. Images of a screaming, thrashing boy that had once been the object of his hardship flashed through his mind. He pushed the thoughts away .

No one had entered the Dark Forest in centuries, so Peter had decided his thinking tree was the best place to hide his heart. Kneeling down in the dirt, he put the treasure box he'd been carrying on the ground and sat back.

Peter Pan was a fearless killer, a brave adventurer and a ravishing seducer. He had accomplished and seen so many things that ranged from all sorts of horrors that he lost count. And he had to maintain that reputation otherwise people would think he was weak, and if they thought he was weak they'd come after him. So Peter had to get rid of the bizarre feelings rushing through his body.

In a swift motion, Peter plunged his hand through his chest and groped for the beating muscle. He could feel the coldness of the lack of humanity in his chest as he fingered around for the pumping heart. When his hand enclosed around it, he stopped, letting it beat in his palm. Then he slowly pulled. He felt the tendons and muscles ripped away in painful pulling sensations. A grunt brushed past his lips as his hand came out of his chest, something black buried in the pit of it. His heart. Pitch black. Ink Black. It throbbed and moved as Pan held it before his eyes, frown knitting his brows. And through the endless darkness, he saw a swirl of pink. Of hope.

Then he shoved the heart in the box, closed it and buried it deep under the thinking tree.

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

Everyone stared at Rumple while Peter took off with the brunette. No wonder he did. He had to be in control. However, there was a tiny problem to Rumple's story, and everyone knew it, even Pan. Rumple was lying.

"And that's your solution?" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "To lie?" The brunette woman took a dangerous step towards Rumple, anger in her stance. If one was rarely mad, one was Mary Margaret. Indignation was pure of her legendary selflessness, but enmity had never occupied most of the space in her being. She always found a way around acrimony.

"Do you want to save Henry?" Rumple inquired, rolling the r's off his tongue. He quirked a brow, hands by his head virtuously. Charming, in his impulse to help, lay his hand on Snow's shoulder.

"I agree with the imp," Regina drawled, hands on hips and irked displeasure written on her features. "If lying gets us Henry, then we lie. We can get this... bitch to cooperate with us. All we need to do is lie and she'll plant a knife in Pan's back."

"Planting the seed of doubt is what we have just done," Rumple persuaded. "All we need to do now is sit back and watch that seed blossom into a tree that'll take so much space inside her that she'll be forced to act. Then only do we step in."

* * *

><p>"He's lying, Cheri!" Pan roared the instant they blurred into the camp. Henry was still midway frozen from opening a door and Cheri wondered what type of excuse Pan would conjure up to explain the sudden displacement of the trio.<p>

Pan gripped the silent girl by the shoulders, shaking her vehemently. In his eyes, the storm was rattling, hissing against the throbbing pupil. His persuading methods festered in his mind as he stared desperately at the brunette. Coaxing her with compliments would irk her, send her tumbling into the abyss of doubt Rumple had created in her head. "He's lying," he continued, "and you're too intelligent to fall for that."

Cheri just nodded, locks of brown hair brushing against the soft skin at her cheeks. A douse of red twinkled on the chubby flesh and Pan resisted the urge to plant kisses there. He was still doubting her understanding of the situation. "What do you need Henry for?" she asked, voice low and sinister. Her eyes locked on frozen Henry.

Pan sighed, looking up and around the camp. Lost Boys milled around carrying empty barrels, crates or arsenal. Some were having a knife throwing contest while others were play fighting. "I told you, dolly," Pan reassured. "He's to save magic." Her eyes, dark and hollow, clicked to his in a terrifying mixture of displease and doubt.

"How is he supposed to do that?" Her voice sounded like slick, black anger. If Pan were to feel, he'd have goose bumps coiling on his skin.

"All he has to do is believe," Peter answered, brushing his fingertips on the young woman's cheek, pushing away a loose strand of hair. It didn't seem to faze her.

"In what?"

"Why, in me!" Pan answered gleefully. He was tired of her interrogation. He came to a sudden epiphany and epiphanies came rarely for the boy. If anything, an epiphany proved to be something dark and twisted, birthed from the most hideous places in his mind. A malignant grin stretched at his boyish lips, forming dimples beside the corner of his mouth and creating a gleam in his eyes.

Peter would keep the girl locked away from all information until Henry's heart rested in the palm of the boy king. She would be left in the dark, stored away from the smallest of details. The more innocent she was to the whereabouts of the mission, the safer she would be.

Under a night sky, Peter held the girl a little longer at arms length away. He observed the ambiguity swimming in the dark pits of her eyes, clouding her mind. A grin twisted his lips as he knew her dubiousness would dissipate once she was locked in the dark. "Now," he began, "I want you to stay away from Henry for a little while, understood?" He cocked his head and bit back his grin.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she almost spat, which irritated the boy. He huffed.

"Not really." He landed his eyes on the frozen boy and smirked. Peter waved his hand in the air, sending the tingles of magic towards the child. Seconds later, Henry collapsed in a heap, eyes closed and chest heaving slowly. "Now go in the woods by that little pathway over there and walk until you find it."

"Find what?" she muttered, exhausted with his petty games. Peter sneered as he moistened his lips.

"You'll see," he mused. "Now give me a kiss before you go. And wait for me before falling asleep." He leaned in and smooched her lips, running his tongue against her teeth but she wouldn't grant him access.

She pulled back and dropped her gaze, turning on her heels with red pumping in her cheeks. His laugh sent a shiver slicing through her body and she resisted the urge to cringe. "Don't think of running, dolly," he gave one last warning. "I have sentries all around camp."

Ignoring the boy king, the brunette trudged across the fire-lit camp and melted into the shadows of the forest. The only sound to accompany her jaunt through the jungle was her steady breathing and the creaking of the trees, like they were alive. Heat and humidity plagued her lungs and hung over her like a heavy cloud ready to pour its' contents. The dark jungle twisted and oozed around her vision, but she knew it was all Neverland's magic spewing those imaginary phantoms her way. Her limbs, despite their mushiness due to the revelations that were aforementioned to her, still strolled through the blackness of the underbrush.

Underneath all the numbness and surrender, the brunette was perpetually irked. She knew Pan held things away from her reach; like the fact that she was a magician, that she was his undoing or the purpose of Henry. But she also came to the realization, after their previous staring contest, that he would now be hiding _everything_ from her. Exposing her to the whereabouts and information of the island could put the boy king in danger of losing all he worked for. And Peter was not a good loser. His torment would come crashing down on someone, and that someone would most probably be the brunette.

Stealing herself from Peter's affairs was probably a good thing, a safe thing. It would surely spare her life or the remnants of her sanity. But the more she weighed the situation as she moved through the dark, the more it seemed stupid for her to look the other way. To condone Henry's fate. She was Peter Pan's undoing, and standing back and pretending to be innocent was not the purpose of her life.

However, fighting Pan was useless. She'd fail. Peter Pan always wins.

Despite the turbulent storm afflicting her brain, the brunette was able to wrench her conscience away from her thoughts to notice the tree house. It gripped her attention like pink bubble gum candy acquires the attention of a candy-lover. The wooden hut was built high in a thick tree, candles glittering behind wax like windows. A wooden staircase ran from the dirt ground to the princess-like balcony of the hut. A door made of gnarled vines twisted in exquisite designs was the only entrance to the tree house. Glass decorations hung from the straw roof, flower pots dotted the corners of the veranda and sparkling strings fell from the wooden walls. It screamed cozy and content, but the outside was also sparkly and more girly than Pan's tree house.

The turbulent doubt and annoyance suddenly dissipated in the night air as a sigh escaped Cheri's lips. Her feet padded down to the steps and she softened her hair, moistening her lips. Shaking her head to get rid of the hissing snakes slithering her way, the brunette slowly climbed the wooden steps. They were new, barely had dirt dotting the creases in the light brown wood. The ramp was covered in moss; humid to the touch and soft, like the one in the moss sphere Peter and Cheri had been in. The memory of that day made the girl bite the inside of her cheeks, guilt and serpents gliding around her synapses.

The balcony was large enough to accommodate a handful of people. Through the slats in the wood, Cheri could see the dirt ground and the strange glowing specks of dirt. The bushes seemed tiny and soft, not barbed and rough like they were up close. The ramp on the balcony was bamboo with those silver, glistening strings hanging from it. Rustling them with her fingers, the brunette discovered they were stained glass, glowing under the enchanting light of the moon. Some stained glass were horses, unicorns, people, leaves, trees and all sorts of shapes. Their craftsmanship intrigued the girl as she rummaged through them, holding them at the tip of her fingers like she was afraid they'd break.

When their fascinating glow ceased to make her smile, she reached for the door, brushing her fingers on the marvelous designs on it. She pulled it opened and infused her senses in the light lavender smell that escaped from the tree house. Her nose flared and the smell of the purple flower calmed her buzzing senses. She had a sudden memory of her mother putting some of the lavender liquid on Cheri's belly since the latter could not find sleep. Lavender had always been a source of comfort for the girl, and having it brushing the tendrils of her senses was making her happy on the inside. How did Pan know about lavender?

Ignoring the question, Cheri opened her eyes to the tree house that she could only assume was hers. Inside the candle lit house, a soft, plush bed took up most of the space. It was large enough for three to four bodies. The sheets were light brown, the pillows were stuffed with feathers and a teddy bear sat in the middle of the mattress. On each side of the bed, night tables sat with various assortments of flowers in white pottery. To her right, Cheri found a wooden dresser that almost reached the roof. An arm chair sat diagonal from the bed with a little cushion pressed in its' corner. Shelves served as decoration on the walls, empty, but would surely be full by the end of the month. And what was even more pleasant coming from Peter Pan, was the calender sitting at the edge of the bed. As she approached the bed, she noticed the parchment paper lying over the calender.

_Because I know you like to know the time.  
><em>

_Pan_

A smirk tugged at her lips as she set the paper aside and picked up the calender, flipping it in her hands. How did he manage to get a modern day calender? Peter could travel realms, maybe that was the answer.

She fell on the bed, head nestling against a plush pillow, and held the calender over her face. Then, she began counting the days since she'd been on Neverland.

* * *

><p>After what felt like more than a little time, the brunette finally decided it was November 16th. She opened the calender on the date and set it on the wall, pinning a loose nail on the wall. A couple steps back and she was admiring the first pinned up decoration in her tree house. Like a decorator with a disdainful reproach to say, the brunette cocked her head and bit the tip of her tongue. Her thick mane fell to one side of her shoulder as she still jogged her memory for any additional days. A shrug lifted her shoulders and she went back to staring at the glassy paper hanging from the wall.<p>

Suddenly, the tendrils of her senses flared, tickled and itched. Her synapses tingled, spamming her brain with oscillating tremors. The crackling sound came from behind her and the noise of void, absence filled her ears. A cold, slithering sensation ran over her skin, scattering goose bumps on the flesh. Her heart picked up, pumping blood vigorously loud in her ears. Her breath came gasping out as she turned slowly, expecting to meet her death.

Instead, hovering over the balcony, was a shadow. No _the_ shadow. Its' glowing yellow eyes stared at the brunette, empty black body seeming impossible to look at. Cheri's breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened. "Hello Cheri." The shadow growled, voice thick and slick. Cheri gulped on her saliva.

"H-hey," she shrilled.

"I just came to inform you that Snow White and her group are still waiting on you." The crackling sound, almost like a tongue clicking, followed its' words. The cold wind patting the brunette's skin made her shiver and she resisted the need to cringe.

"Waiting on me?" she squeaked. "For what?" Despite her beating heart and heavy breathing, the brunette fought her habit of hiding or running. If she was to stay on the island forever, she'd have to build up courage.

"They're waiting for you to do the right thing," it answered, void noise ringing in Cheri's ears. The brunette frowned.

"What?" The sound seemed to brush off her lips, leaving emptiness in her mouth. Shadow shuddered, night air seeming to hide him for a second.

"You know the prophesy," it answered. "You know what you have to do."

"Why do you want Peter dead?" Cheri challenged, biting her fear and gulping down her saliva. Shadow silenced, hovering in the dark for what seemed like forever. Its' pupil-less eyes stared at the brunette, devouring her fear-struck features like he fed off people's fear. And he most probably did.

"Neverland is a place where children visit in their dreams," it growled, "not a place for them to live. Peter Pan is a misfit here, his presence destabilizes the balance of the island. He needs to leave."

Cheri cocked her head. In all the time she'd been on Neverland, not once had she seen Peter be at odds with the land. He was _in tuned_ with it. The island seemed incomplete without him, not the other way around. The land needed its' Peter Pan just as much as Peter needed Neverland. "You're lying," Cheri answered in a monotone voice. Shadow seemed to be faltered, gasping in its' awkward crackling sound.

"You know nothing!" it exclaimed. "Nothing, but you claim to know it all!? Oh, how I'll love to see Peter destroy you from the inside out as you think back to the time where you could of finished him!" And with the sound of emptiness, the shadow was gone and a rigid wind blew in the girls' face, cold and slow.

Cheri sighed, heart slowing as she backed up and plumped on the bed. Slowly, she let her face connect with her palms and a sob rocked her body. This was hard, living in fear and constant terror of being knifed in the back. The angst was the reason behind her nails gnawed to the bone. Anxiety never fitted with the brunette, thus creating a disarray of emotions in her. To quiet her worry, the girl bit the heel of her hand and swallowed the urge to yell.

When Peter's boots skidded on the wooden floorboards, the brunette didn't hesitate to throw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as his tightened around her waist. A sigh brushed off her lips, dusting over the shoulder of his tee and warming the skin under. Peter leaned his chin on her shoulder and sighed as well. "Why are you uneasy?" he murmured. Cheri sighed out a sob, curling her fingers in the fabric of the hem of his tee.

"I guess I'm scared alone," she admitted, which was half the truth. Being alone had brought Shadow to her, and being alone also brought _her_ shadows. And Peter didn't know that without his tyrannic presence to take up all her mind, Cheri swam in the depths of her darkness. His hand came up to comb through her hair, fingering the knots and massaging her scalp. Although the gesture was meant to be soothing, the fact that he was touching her sent shudders through her body. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands balled into fists, bunching up his shirt.

"I made this tree house for you," his voice murmured next to her ear, warm breath patting the skin. Another shudder and the young man thought she'd break in his arms. A frown knitted his brows, dubious thoughts scattering in his brain. "What's the matter with you?" He knew that the encounter with the group would leave her shaky, but she'd been handling herself well for a girl who'd been told her birth mother was on the island, even though it was a web of lies.

Peter pulled back and held the brunette at arms length away. His gaze surveyed hers as she tried her best to avoid the glaring blue. Still frowning, the young man took her chin between his rough fingers and forced her to face him. The softest of whimpers clogged in her throat and the brown orbs finally met the blue. "As long as I'm here," he conveyed, "that group of pests will not hurt you." Although his grip on her chin was rough and hard, his eyes soothed behind the drastic storm they usually swim in. The clouds parted and out came a strange warmth that engulfed the girl's heart and made it pound just the slightest faster.

"I wasn't afraid of them," she whispered. "I was afraid of being alone." Peter smiled pitifully. The peculiar look in his eyes diminished and was replaced with the usual hardness. He nestled the girl in his arms, cheek against his firm chest as his hand gripped her head. He lay a soft, chaste kiss on the top of her scalp and inhaled the smell of forestry and lavender.

"You're not alone now," he answered as low as she had spoken. "I'm here." The girl nodded against his chest and slowly withdrew from his embrace and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for building this." she said, smiling though her eyes remained glassy. Peter nodded, but felt the urge to break the glassiness of her eyes. He hated that vacant stare she gave him. A part of him wanted to yell because the girl didn't let him pear through her barriers and marvel at the sea of sensations and emotions.

"You will have to maintain this house," he spoke through half clenched teeth. "Clean it, dust it. You'll also be in charge of washing your clothes and your bed sheets. Although baths are taken at my place." A small, half heartened smile crept on his lips. Cheri nodded.

She watched him with irreproachable eyes as he strode her way. His hands gripped her face and they breathed inches from each other for a moment, harmonious breathing colliding with one another. There was a new look in his eyes, one of fear and claim. He feared the loss of her completely, not only physically. His trepidation was mostly of losing her emotionally; that her mind and soul wouldn't belong to him. That she'd want to leave him and find the group, where the promise of motherly love awaited. His dismay started with the impairment of his princess. He'd broken her, but not to his extreme intent. She had fought back and fixed herself to match the boy king. She was stronger than she put out to be, and she was slowly becoming a queen.

His tremulous fear was to see her fade away from him when he didn't have time to finish what he started. He didn't know what was happening to him, had no clue why the sour but sweet feeling in his chest still persisted despite the absence of his heart. It angered and dismayed him. He wanted to give in to it, to her, but he also wanted to fight back. Love was weakness.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips, waiting for the boy king to salvage his need. Through swelled and stinging eyes, the young man smashed his lips to hers and delved his tongue through her opened teeth. Peter felt her hands grip his back and through a weird break through in magic, he heard her heart. It was like a melody; harmonious and sweet. It was fast and hard, throbbing vehemently as his pace increased. He could feel it in his ears, the pumping and pounding. It was marvelous. It was enchanting.

He broke away from her lips to kiss around her face; her cheeks, nose, chin, forehead, jaw, basically everything but her lips. He wanted her craving it, he wanted her begging. Losing her was his fear, and gaining her was his mission.

Her breathing accelerated and through her hazy state, she managed to move. Peter's belt was being undone and his shirt was being pulled over his head. He took his lips off her skin to roughly rip the shirt from his body. He went back to trailing his swollen lips across her skin while her hands followed the structure of his upper body. Her soft skin made his flesh tingle and he moved in her, hands combing through her mane. His lips found hers in an explosion of fire and sensation and he felt her unravel against him. He _felt_ her melting against his touch, _felt _her falling to his lips and warmth.

Their feet skidded on the wooden floorboards as they walked backwards to the bed. Peter crashed over her as they crawled deeper in the plushness. His lips never left hers, and she made sure his body was constantly pressed on hers. Electricity finally zipped through her veins as their tongues met and their mouths molded. The once demon boy was not just a boy, a boy with a girl. His monstrosity that had been omnipresent the day before was now gone, replaced by a strange normality.

Peter's hands gripped the girl's pants and pulled them down, ripping them from her legs, mouth twisted in an animalistic hungry snarl. Their eyes met, and the boy stopped. "Will you run away this time?" he asked, voice barely a whisper.

"No," the girl answered. Peter smiled, eyes gleaming.

He bent down and passed his hand under her shirt, soft hand grazing the skin. Goosebumps rose on the skin, which gave the boy what he wanted. His lips landed on the flesh at her belly and he kissed it tenderly. He followed the skin to the hem of her underwear, where he took the material between his teeth.

Slowly, she came undone to him. Bit by bit, the world around her tipped and oozed with every nip of Peter's mouth. In the silent night air, the soft moans emanating from the tree house let anyone passing by that the girl was to no one's taking but Pan's. And after the girl was done, shaking and sweating, it was Peter's turn. She mimicked the things he'd done to her and slowly he came undone to her as well. The night was just that, no sex, just turn taking in unraveling one another.

And under a moonlit, star specked sky, the pair messed up the sheets and curled their fingers in each other's hair. When the sun peaked on the horizon, the sleepless boy kissed the brunette's forehead and whisked out of the tree house in search for a gift. When the girl awoke, her body was buzzing. Something had shifted inside her and when feet padded the balcony, announcing the return of the boy, she let him crawl back in bed with a lavender flower between his fingers. He let the girl smell it before claiming her body was again, using nothing but his mouth and fingers to draw out what he wanted from her. He tasted every single inch of her skin until she was done and panting. Then, when duty called, he dressed her in a tunic and left with a promise of a return.

When Cheri was sure he was gone, she got her feet, laced up her boots and braided her hair. Although the snakes had stayed at bay for the night, giving her refuge from the feeling of snake skin, her mission hadn't been to get Peter to touch her. It had been to draw the doubt of her leaving out of his mind. She was sure Peter wasn't doubting her, so as she walked out of her tree house, passed the sentries and out in the open forest. She mustered up all the courage she needed to conjure up the man whom she needed to see. "Rumpelstiltskin I summon thee." Her voice brushed in the wind for a moment and the wind patted through her hair. Silence took up the forest until her tendrils sparked and her eyes landed on the conjured man.

"I'm here, deary."

* * *

><p><strong>Tinker and Wendy will be in the next chapter, promise promise promise<strong>

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, again ;) Thanks to Snowwhite7210 for editing :) Comment your thoughts..? Please, no? Ah, alright ;)**

**I've been asked to cast my character; Cheri... Hmm, any of you have an idea of who I should cast for my OC? I need someone kinda short, brunette, dark eyes, pale and a face that says scared, but willing to be strong... anyways :P**

**Song for this chapter: Breath of life by Florence and The Machine**

**See ya next one doves!**


	21. Chapter 20

**ElektraMackenzie: That's a good idea :) thanks! **

**ElenaMaxwell: Here's your update ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty: Touch (part one)<p>

_"For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first."- Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games_

The forest appeared gloomy and petrifying as Rumpelstiltskin paced in front of the young lady. His index touched his lower lip while his other hand was formally glued to his back. The leafed ground seemed to adorn his presence as his booted feet quietly marched on it. His strangely familiar eyes stared at the girl, nose wrinkling in thought. It seemed, for Rumple, that this girl was quite a hard puzzle to piece back together.

"You are betraying him, you know that?" the Dark One stammered. His brow rose and an amused smile stretched his lips. Cheri winced.

"I never trusted him to begin with." Her dark orbs kept their hardness, but under the thick barriers, a storm ate at her bit by bit. She knew the consequences of her acts, knew them well enough to feel the pain of them before they were even executed on her. Cheri was conscious of the danger she was putting herself into, but if it meant that, for once, she could help someone in need, she would take the risk.

"You are aware that this can backfire?" Rumple didn't seem to be fazed by the girl's courage, but he seemed to be more _intrigued_. Cheri winced again, shoulders bouncing ever the slightest.

Under the dawning sun, her hair reflecting darkness, her eyes gleaming with tears, Cheri nodded. "I accept whatever punishment Peter will reserve for me," she answered. "After all," she added, "it's I who decided to initiate the betrayal." This seemed to gladden the man, as he quirked a brow and scoffed. A frown knitted the brunette's eyebrows as a sour feeling built in her chest.

"I am not a stupid man," Rumple stated, "and I do not get fooled easily." His feet twirled in the leaves as his arms came resting at his sides. Instantly, Cheri wanted to run away from him, but his stare was keeping her feet planted firmly on the ground. "You will need to gain my trust. For that, every night, or whenever possible, you and I will meet. Anywhere. Just as long as Pan does not know of our meetings. Every night, we will talk more about this plan of mine until I feel it just to state my trust in you."

"I assure you that you already have my undoubted trust, Rumpelstiltskin." Cheri didn't see the darkened cloud that washed over his features, but Rumple felt it. The forest around him felt it. The underbrush seemed to claw away from him as he took two steps towards the young woman.

"I will decide that, deary," he growled. "Until then, you keep your mouth shut and I prepare the group. Make sure to steer clear of Pan's doubting mind. Oh," he lifted his index, midway from turning his back on the girl, "don't speak about this to anybody. Not even Henry."

Cheri nodded. A sigh brushed off her lips. "Good day, Rumple."

The man disappeared in thin air, taking with him the heavy atmosphere and the sour feeling in Cheri's chest.

With a curt nod, the brunette twirled on her feet and marched back to her hut. She climbed the steps two by two, tears brimming her eyes and a heavy heart. The hut, illuminated by the early rays of sunlight, seemed different than it had been mere hours ago. The bed with the messed up sheets looked repulsing, the dresser appeared gross and even the floor made the girl feel like retching. The smell of the boy king still lingered in the air, strong and heavy, which made the repulsion grow in the girl's stomach.

She cursed to herself, gripping the roots of her hair and pulling until she was sure she scalped herself. A grunt gritted passed her clenched teeth, irritating her throat. A scream lodged in her mouth and before she could crumble into a messy heap, she heard the echo of footsteps in the stairs.

Instantly, with a gasp, the brunette wheeled on her heels and clenched her hands at her sides. Surprise widened her eyes and as a shadow cast a dark specter on the wooden planks, her heart heaved.

Felix walked in. His presence alone seemed to nourish the seed of doubt resting in the pit of Cheri's stomach. He wore no cloak or hood, his face perfectly liberated from the dark shadows cast by the usual hood. His knotty blond hair stuck out at all angles, dirt smudged his cheeks and chin, and the brunette caught a glimpse of a hidden blade at his waist.

Cheri stood back with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Her mouth felt sour, tasted coppery and the heaviness in her chest was overwhelming. "W-what are y-you doing?" she stuttered, swallowing back a sob. Felix puckered his lips.

"I was passing by," he stated, "and heard crying. I came to check if everything was alright." The girl frowned perplexedly. A lump threatened to wreck her voice, so before speaking, she gulped it down audibly.

"Thank you Felix," she said courageously, "but everything is fine." Although her voice was groomed to perfect stillness, her gleaming eyes hid the true anguish. Felix had always been good at decoding someone.

He resigned, though. Fighting the muse of the boss was a bad idea. His messy head bowed slightly and he turned on his heels. "Good day, mother," he threw back before galloping down the wooden steps.

Cheri sighed, pinching her lips together. She would have to get herself together if she would be doing this kind of hiding from Pan longer than she thought.

But just the idea of hurting him, _betraying _him, watching him despair was too hurtful to think about.

* * *

><p>Cheri's routine continued like nothing ever happened. As the days grew old and numerous, slipping through her finger like soap, she found it easier and easier to lie to Pan. She kept her lies short and curt, sweet and simple. The pang in her heart diminished everyday she wandered back to Rumple after watching Pan leave her hut satisfied. She learned to avert her eyes from Pan's, since it would make the management of her emotions painless.<p>

Everyday, she'd walk back to camp and smile at the boys. She'd give Pan a chaste kiss, walk with him to the places he wanted to show her, and come back to camp to sit back and watch the parties. Then Peter would grow tired of the games, seeking more fun. He'd walk back to his princess and take her hand. Shivers would burst through her skin, accusing fingers would poke her brain and screaming voices would tear at her thoughts. _You liar!_ they screamed. _Look at you, all sweet and innocent while you back stab him every chance you get!_

Peter never noticed the slight winces of the brunette as they walked hand in hand through the foliage. And Cheri wanted to cry and burst out screaming for the guilty pain in her chest was making her go insane. He knew nothing, and the almost naive looks he gave her were too much to handle. On most of the nights, Cheri refused his advances and curled into a ball, stating that she wasn't in the mood for fooling around. Although it did irk the boy king, it made him leave, which permitted the brunette to slip passed the sentries and call on Rumple.

As he promised, the man gave her more and more of the plan everyday. He teased her with details that were either unimportant or on some occasions, very relevant. Then, when he judged enough, Rumple left and Cheri walked back to the hut.

This charade went on for quite some time, like a never-ending tunnel of confusion and heartbreak. Day after day, Cheri's betrayal came more evident to her eyes. Day after day, she saw the importance of her role and the damage she would be doing to herself and Pan.

And day after day, her heartbreak became all she could feel. The stinging, hot, painful shredding of the remnants of her heart.

* * *

><p>On that day, Cheri woke up determined to seal her fate. If she was going to destroy Peter, she could at least give him all the love she could conjure up and give.<p>

With the sun warming her neck, the young woman walked slowly through the jungle. She had dressed the part; white tunic ending mid-thigh, track boots and her hair tied in a braid showering over her right shoulder. She had tried to put her emotions together for that day, to please the boy king. He didn't like it when she cried too much, he could barely handle when she was quiet.

Emerging into camp, the girl headed for the food first, slowly eating and staring at a dying fire. As anticipated, Peter walked out of the underbrush with Felix at his side. They were deep in conversation, and as Cheri stared at them, she figured out how easy this would be. Peter _wanted_ her, it was evident in the way he trailed his eyes to her, knowing exactly where she was. It showed in the way he licked his lips and curled his mouth into a seductive smile. It showed in the way he stalked to her and went for her hand, lifting her to her feet and kissing her like he hadn't seen her in an eternity.

"You look ravishing this morning, milady," he mused as he bowed and smirked wider. Cheri giggled forcefully.

"So do you, sir," she gave him back a small bow and sighed when he gathered her in his arms.

"I want to teach you something today," he announced.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "and I think you'll like it." He pulled back and draped his arm over her shoulder, giving her forehead a light kiss.

"What do you teachings involve?" she asked, curious. She surprised herself by how easy it became for her to act normal around Peter. Despite the fact that she was perpetually sad about her never returning to her realm, Cheri figured how easy it was to go back to acting like the first months of her arrival on Neverland.

They walked towards the forest line, Peter smirking devilishly the whole way. "Magic."

"Oh, Peter-" the girl tried to reason, but as soon as she tried to pull away from him, he placed his index on her mouth and shushed her.

"Don't 'oh Peter' me, darling," he chuckled, tugging her along as she groaned. "Let's get safely away from here so you won't be distracted and you'll see, it's fun."

A sigh brushed passed her lips, but she went along. Keeping Pan out of doubt was critical to her mission.

He stopped when the sounds of camp life had died out. Humid air hung over their heads threateningly, rain heavy in the molecules of the air. The area was extricated, fairly hidden by thick bushes and trees. "You see," Peter started, "here in Neverland, you can make anything appear in your hands as long as you believe." He slid his arm from Cheri's shoulders and paced.

"You mean, I just need to believe and anything will appear?" her voice came out rather squeaky. He nodded.

"Indeed," he sneered. "All you have to do is believe in Neverland's magic and whatever you're thinking about will appear." A chuckle rose from his chest and he stood before her, head cocked. "Just don't make another one of me appear, babe, please." His statement provoked a roll of the girl's eyes.

She bit her lip, unsure of what she wanted. And doing what Pan was implying would mean she was giving in to the fact that magic existed. But hadn't she seen enough of it to believe? As hard as it sounded, she still doubted it.

"Fine." Determined, the girl cupped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. She gathered all her memories of magic performances she had been witness and brought them all in a ball in her mind. The memories swarmed and glued together as a frown knitted her brows. Strangely, her hands felt heavy, but they were empty. It scared her and she gasped, opening her eyes. "I can't."

"Yes you can," the boy king insisted, eyes wide with anticipation. Cheri looked at him, brows raised and heart pounding. He nodded encouragingly.

She gave it another go, cupping her hands and storming up her memories. Again, her brows furrowed and her heart drilled against her chest bone. When her mind was a dark swirl of bloodcurdling memories, she thought about an object she had been dying of having for the pass weeks. A journal.

With a gasp, the girl felt something heavy materialize in her hands. She took a sharp step back and dropped her hands. Something dark hit the ground and made Peter burst out laughing. "You did it!" he exclaimed, advancing and clapping his hands together as his eyes remained on the fallen book. Cheri, flabbergasted, stared at the journal in the dirt. It was made of leather, thick with tons of pages to write whatever she wanted.

"I...I did it?" Her words came out questioningly. Her gaze clicked to Peter's as they stared at each other in surprise.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, smiling. "It needs a feather and ink!"

"Peter, it's called a pen."

The boy frowned. "Pen?"

"Watch." The girl gathered her memories once again and stretched out her hands. Behind closed lids, she thought about a pen, preferably blue and concentrated the dark blur of thoughts on it. When her hands felt the feather-weight in their pits, the girl opened her eyes and smiled proudly. "See?" She held up the pen, clicked it open and scribbled on the back of her hand.

Peter walked to her, brows pulled together and head cocked. "Is that the instrument of writing you use in your realm?" he asked, gripping her hand and observing the hieroglyphics on it. Cheri nodded, picking up the journal and opening the first page, holding it straight against her chest.

"Yeah, it's pretty useful," she answered.

"You don't even need to carry an ink box," he said in wonder, watching as the girl wrote her name down on the inside of the book.

It was strange to write. Holding a pen and watching the ink mark the white was almost a relief for the young woman. A smile stretched on her lips as she turned and handed the pen and book to Pan. "Here, you try it," she said with a gleeful smile. He frowned.

"I know how to write, doll," he answered with a scoff. Cheri rolled her eyes.

"Not with a pen you don't."

Cheri admired him as he scribbled on the page. She watched his hands, long and manly. She noticed his chiseled forearms and the slight bulge of his muscles. A small, pitiful smile stretched her lips as she observed his neck, his head cocked to the side and giving her plenty to look at. The curve of his jaw, the plumpness of his lips, the childish look in his eyes. All about him was beautiful, and then, with the light shining above him and casting a heavenly glow on his hair, Cheri saw him for who he _really_ was. Just a boy. Peter Pan. A boy.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Cheri hadn't realized that, upon looking the young man over, she had smiled unconsciously. Her eyes met his and she shrugged.

"Uh, I guess it's funny seeing you write with a pen," she answered, biting the insides of her cheeks. He scoffed and handed the pen and book back to the brunette.

They stayed there quite some time together. Cheri conjured up many objects; soccer ball, books, combs, toothbrushes, perfume, body cream, air fresheners, small objects from her room, clothing, shoes and other apparels. When it was time to head back, Peter made it all vanish and told the girl he made them appear in her tree house.

"I have to go deal with some things now, doll," he said as they tromped through the jungle. Cheri nodded.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child, Peter," she answered, eyes cast down. "I know you're going to see the group."

"You're right," he answered with a sigh. "I'm going to go play some games with them. Fuck around with them, like they say in your realm."

"Aren't you tired of doing the same thing over and over again?" she questioned, jumping over a fallen log. Peter huffed.

"I don't always play the same games, darling," he chuckled. "I have them running around the island like chickens with no heads. It's pretty entertaining."

"Hasn't Henry fulfilled what he came here to do yet?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"Let's just say there have been," Peter trailed off, shaking his head, "complications." The soft rattling of the wind followed his words and Cheri swore that the wind was a whisper in her ear. _You having fun toying with his fate?_

Cheri shook her head, ignoring the voice. "What exactly does he need to do?"

"Why, aren't we asking a lot of questions today," Pan chanted, turning his burning gaze to her. She cringed. _Shit, I gotta stop this!_

"I'm just worried for him," Cheri stated quickly, words dribbling out of her mouth. "I haven't seem him in a while." Peter gave her a stern stare, a doubting stare. _Shit! Oh no, he knows!_

"And why are you all of a sudden interested in him?" His voice was thick with doubt, pooling off his tone like water. Cheri winced. _No, he knows. Oh shit shit shit shit._

_Shut it and pull yourself together, wimp!_

"I'm just, uh, I guess I'm trying to uh," she looked away, desperately searching for an exit route. Meanwhile, she could feel Pan's eyes burning at the back of her head. _Shit shit shit shit._

"You're starting to take the mother part more seriously now, aren't you?" he said. Cheri turned her eyes back to him and nodded. There was her exit route.

"I've been around the boys for enough time to form some kind of motherly bond, I guess," she answered, a shrug lifting her shoulders. Pan nodded.

"Well," he sighed, "to reassure your motherly worries, Henry is fine." _Phew, that was a close one..._

"Oh good," Cheri answered, fake smile etching on her face.

They arrived at camp, Peter leaving her the instant their feet hit the perimeter. He stated his goodbyes with a sloppy kiss on the lips that left Cheri wiping her mouth of his saliva. Before he left, though, Cheri caught his arm and pulled him closer. "See you tonight," she said, voice low and husky, promising and seductive. She never thought her voice could sound like that.

A smirk tugged at his lips and he moistened them. "I happily will," he drawled back, before fading back into the green.

Cheri smiled pitifully as she watched him leave, heart heavy in her chest. _You thought this would be easy? _came a voice at the back of her mind that made her sigh.

_Nothing with him is easy, Subconscious._

_Do you think you'll succeed? After all, he is Peter Pan. He never fails. _

_Yo, thanks for being on my side! _

_I am on your side! I'm protecting you!_

_Shut up and fuck off!_

As demanded, her subconscious whines fell silent. The brunette was left to her peaceful emptiness, hearing nothing but the humming of the jungle life and the distant laughs of boys.

"Mother," came the drawl of Felix as he waddled her way, dressed in his usual cloak, but the hood was down. Something in his eyes was different. They were jittery, almost like he was on edge. Cheri swore she could see the muscle in his jaw twitch when the two made eye contact.

"Felix," the brunette greeted formally, turning to face him completely. He stood at a reasonable distance from the girl, his blue eyes blinking rapidly like he had dry eyes. Cheri frowned, his aversion striking her already edgy state of mind.

"Pan wanted to show you something," he said, "but he had to leave so I'll be showing you." He licked his lips, hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He swallowed hard and gave the brunette a curt smile, almost like doing so was hurtful.

"Show me what?" The girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked him straight in the eyes, although it seemed to make him even more jittery.

He gestured with his head to a place beyond the other side of the camp. "Come on."

The girl trailed behind him, nodding at the Lost Boys who nodded at her. She observed Felix from behind; how his back muscles contracted every time he moved, how his long legs seemed to make him glide instead of walk. She particularly liked the way he kept his head high, eyes alert to anything in the camp. She liked his face on the side. His profile was softer and more boyish, and the scars weren't visible from the side.

The blonde boy came to a stop in front of a hut, the door closed. He gestured his hand to the said door and puckered his lips. "I think you should do the honors of opening the door, mother," he said. Cheri frowned, but still inched forward. She reached out her hand and gripped the doorknob, which was a wooden stick.

"Honors?" she asked, raising her brows. He nodded slowly.

Cheri opened the door and stared into the dim hut, patches of sunlight coming through the slats in the roof and illuminating parts of a table and cots. A frown furrowed her delicate brows, and as she was about to turn to Felix, someone exclaimed, "Hey!"

On instinct, the brunette recoiled backwards and into Felix. Her back hit his chest and his right arm came around her torso to support her. His breath coughed out of his throat as the brunette, unaware of the contact, stared at Wendy standing in the doorway.

"Wendy!" Cheri exclaimed, voice thick with longing. Wendy, standing with a healthier look, looked back. "And... Tink!" The said ex-fairy crept out of the dark and waved happily at the brunette. Both girls looked more...sane. Their cheeks adorned a healthy pink color, their eyes shone and their skins were clean. Tinkerbell's curly blonde hair was loose and hung around her face. Wendy's thick caramel mane was pulled up into a ponytail, exposing a slender neck and her shoulder line.

"We're back," Wendy said, thick English accent rolling off her tongue. Cheri smiled, still poised against Felix's chest. Noticing the awkward contact, she slid out of his arm and walked towards her friends. She heard the boy walk off, and didn't even spare him a look back.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked, a bit worried about what Pan had done to them. Tink giggled and put a hand to her mouth.

"We went back to our usual doings," she answered. "Then Pan came to get us and brought us here!"

"Well, he came to get _you_," Wendy corrected. "I was just transported here."

"I'm so happy you're safe!" Cheri declared, voice shrilling with relief. Oh, how many nights had she spent worrying about the girls and what they had become? The brunette had begged Peter for information, but the boy king had always refused to give her answers.

"We'll we are too!" Wendy gave Cheri the wide eyed look and all three girls laughed.

Their little reunion took Cheri's mind off the plan to destroy Pan. Their chattering and girl talk made her forget the sour feeling in her chest and coppery taste in her mouth, like she perpetually had blood on her tongue. After a while, Cheri showed them the bit of magic she had learned. She made some things appear and disappear, which made the girls ooh and aah in wonder. The girls announced to Cheri that the hut they were in was going to be their living quarters for as long as they thought_._ The thought pleased Cheri to have the girls close to her, but it also put her on edge. More people here meant more people that could catch her in her secrecy.

When the sun was down and all three girls had consumed a dish of fish and berries made by Tink, Cheri left. She gave her goodbyes to her friends and walked into camp. The Lost Boys were having downtime, sitting in little clusters around a blazing fire. They chatted and carved some spears, played with knives or lied back with their hood over their eyes. Living the life.

The girl wondered out on her path and started tromping through the foliage. The more she advanced in the dark forest, the more her heart seemed to feel heavy and throbbed harder. Her breaths came out through her mouth, too rapid to pass through her nose. Sweat collected in the pit of her hands and the small of her back, lump in her throat rising. The closer she got the her tree house meant the closer she got to spending the night with Pan. _Spending_ the night.

She climbed the steps, eyes low. She walked in, looked around and decided to wait patiently. Maybe if she waited long enough, he'd show up and end her suffering. Her heart sped as she thought about it, licking her lips nervously. She went to the mirror at the back of the room, smoothing down her hair, untying it, passing her fingers through her locks and letting her curls rest around her shoulders. Biting her lip and staring at her reflection, the brunette saw the slight blush creep up on her cheeks and she looked away, breathing out. Her stomach was doing a million flip flops, churning and burning like a furnace. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Peter._

She clenched her teeth and breathed out sharply, sitting down on the bed with her hands folded in her lap. Suddenly, she got up and walked around, hands on her stomach and head low. Repeatedly telling herself that she could do this was making her hands shake. _But I don't know how to do this._

_You had A's in science, my dear, you know exactly how to do this. _

_I know the mechanics, dipshit. I don't know... the rest. _

Her head snapped up when feet skidded the wooden steps outside. Her heart pounded even louder, drilling against her breastbone so hard she thought it would burst out. Her palms accumulated sweat and she dropped them at her sides as she breathed in. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as Peter came into her view.

_Here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>Hah, part two is going to be up soon :) Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows and all!<strong>

**Song for this chapter: Her Song by MGK**

**See ya next one loves... :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**ElektraMackenzie: here's the rest babydoll, have fun :D**

**Enjoy this one doves and gimme some feedback! Love!**

**Ok, I gotta tell you guys that this was embarrassing to write because smut is not reaaaaaalllllllllyyyyy not my thing and I'm not sure if I did a good job... I blushed the whole time I was writing this. Oh God, hope it's good and worth my blushing cheeks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Touch (part two)<p>

_The art of acceptance is the art of making someone who has just done you a small favor wish that he might have done you a greater one.- Martin Luther King Jr.  
><em>

Their eyes met. The passion flowing between the two bodies was like a fire being fed more wood by the second. It grew, tall, hot and huge. It burned with such intensity that the heat could be felt in their skins. The arousing atmosphere was making the two humans react the same way; they were getting closer to each other. Their feet skidded on the wood, dust parting to let the bodies stick to one another. Sweat collected between them as their lips met, crashed, molded together. Saliva was swapped in sloppy, wet popping sounds as they grew eager. The lewd passion lapped between them, their brains buzzing with anticipation.

The boy king's hands were on her hips, the princess' gripping his face. Grunted moans cracked through their throats as their bodies ground to a licentious rhythm. The crashing of their tongues, the heat being swapped and the soft buzzing in their brains was accumulating to a carnal climax. Their breaths occurred in harmonious, lustful sighs, trapping in their mouths.

They took their time, slowly giving in to the lecherous desires building up inside them. Behind closed lids, their worlds collided and collapsed in different shades of colors. Cheri thought Pan was black and white, noticeably decidable, but he always played in shades of grey. His feelings, a swirl of grey, was a burning furnace of accumulated desire for the girl. His lustful cravings were hedonistic and pleasing. Their scorching desire to break through left the girl dizzy, wanting more and more of _him_.

Peter took a step into her, heated body pressed flush against hers. He moved his hands under her tunic, fingertips grazing the skin of her thighs licentiously. His lips slipped off hers and he bit his lower lip, opening his eyes to stare into the carnal sea that was the brunette's orbs. His breath fanned her mouth and he caught her inferior lip between his razor sharp teeth. His tongue soothed the aching flesh as his hands moved the tunic to her navel, where the hollow of her hips permitted him to slip his hand in her underwear.

A white, petite hand came to stop his own from reaching its' goal. A frown knitted his brows, and in all this lascivious heat, the boy king felt a pang of doubt. His teeth dropped her lip and he drowned his eyes in hers. The brunette shook her head, flustered and overheating. "No," she moaned. "We've done that already." Although unexpected, her statement pleased the boy. A carnal sneer spread on his lips and he went back to moving her tunic over her head. Her messy, wavy brown locks fell on her soft skin as the young man tossed the clothing away, watching it fall on the wooden floor.

She was left in her sports bra and knickers. Feeling unfair, the girl tugged at his green tee, playful smile tugging at her swollen lips. His eyes glowed with new found heat as he let the girl drag the clothing over his head, messing up his hair a bit. She didn't hesitate to pass her petite hands down his chest, lips catching his in a haste to get moving. Her nails grazed the skin at his navel, giving his member a jolt. He gripped her face and kissed her hungrily, tongue delved between her teeth, tasting her sweet taste. His brows still pulled together, he helped the girl unzip his pants and tugged them down so he was left in his boxers.

Next, came their boots that were flung across the floor. Then, their bodies, still stuck together, walked backwards towards the bed. Outside, rain started to pour, rattling the roof and creating a barrier, like a sound proof shield over their heads.

Peter carefully laid the girl on her back, brushing his hands on the velvet skin of her belly. He felt goose bumps roll over her skin from under his fingers as his growing hardness amplified the more he _felt_ her. As he settled in the perfect curve between her legs, he felt the warmth of her crotch on his thigh and it made a soft grunt brush passed his lips. Her hands gripped his hair and she pushed herself onto him completely, so no space was left between them. Heat, lust and magical powers lapped between them in vibes of electric bolts.

The boy king slowly parted his lips from Cheri's and stared into her eyes. They were full of lust and want, need and desire. To say the least, they were pleasing to the young man, who couldn't wait to drown himself in the marvelous sensations of his princess. His brows rose slowly, breathing rapid just like hers. She understood the question and nodded hastily. The boy moistened his lips and dived back on hers, pressing his hips against hers.

In a coherent series of movements, the boy slid the girl's knickers off, marveling at the delicate skin exposed. His lips parted and their eyes met, fire and sensation being exchanged. While her knees bent, giving him full access, the boy king slid back to his previous position, hovering over the girl, teasing her lips with his own. A mischievous smile tugged at his lips as he saw the girl prowling for his mouth, lips and teeth preying on the pink flesh. He continued the musing charade until he got tired himself and pressed hard onto her mouth, caging her head with his arms.

Slowly, with his face burrowed in the crook of her neck, her hand gripping his shoulders, he inched into her heat. A gasp caught in her throat as he grunted, amazed by the tightness clamped around him. His hands squeezed the bed sheets while her nails dug into the skin at his shoulders. A pained moan left her lips and he hissed. "I know baby," he breathed, keeping his position as much as he wanted to proceed. Her nerve endings burned in pain, legs squeezed around his waist as she moved under him, hips grazing his. It enticed him in inching deeper, despite the compression and pressure going against him. A hiss gritted passed her lips, echoing in his ear. "I know, I know," he grunted, voice almost sad as he tried to empathize with her pain. His arms tightened around her, her nails raked down his shoulders and her legs hardened. A breath, held in for a some time, flew out of her mouth and he felt her relax, muscles releasing a bit around him. It permitted him to slide deeper, like a passageway of leaves parting for him. Sparks flew through his body, bleeding over into the girl as they both let out soft moans. He bit down on the skin of her shoulder, teeth digging into the skin as he fought back the urge to _force. _

"Peter." His name slipping off her lips like a whisper brought him back to her just as he was about to lose himself to the darkness. A swirl of light, sparkling and dotting the edge of his vision, warmed his body and he let his teeth ease off her skin. He pecked her jaw, her cheek and faced her. The girl's eyes were closed, trying to cope through the pain.

"I know, if I could take the pain away, I would," he softly whispered. "But you're immune to me. Baby, I'm sorry." She hissed, opening her eyes and gluing her lips to his. Her hips stirred and a gasp broke passed his lips as he felt the warm tingles of pleasure erupt in his body. The power of the sudden eruption of pleasure sent him tumbling on his forearms, lips falling from the girl's mouth. A grunt brushed off his lips as he gave him, thrusting in and out of her slowly. A hiss brushed his ear, but he couldn't stop. She was, felt, too good to stop. Sparks and stars danced under his closed lids as he searched his own release, speed increasing.

Cheri, knowing she would be getting nothing out of this that night, kissed his neck and shoulder, holding him through his ecstasy. She tried to pry her mind away from the throbbing pain between her legs and her burning nerve endings by whispering sweet things into Peter's ear as he grunted and moved deeper within her. Although she couldn't control the pained whimpers escaping her mouth, she tried to keep quiet, for him. It was his night, to say the least. It was his night, where she opened up to him in all her true, bare self. She was truly naked under him, truly opened and raw and bare to him, just as he was to her. If he wished to, he could look into her eyes and see _her, everything_ about her. But he was too lost in pursuing his climax. It was all about him, and Cheri accepted that. One night, it would be her turn.

A rough grunt croaked out of his throat as he gripped her hip and thrust into her quite painfully. She ignored the pain and moaned forcefully in his ear, which made him twitch inside her. He bucked her hips to meet him and his breath caught in his throat, back arching beautifully as all the muscles in him tightened. "Fuuuck." The sound made the least tingle of pleasure twinkle in her core, which made her smile. Another grunt and breathy moan and he thrust into her one last time, sweaty body scraping against hers.

Breathless and drained, he collapsed onto her, his impressive weight crushing her. His breath fanned the crook of her neck as he gathered himself, soft words brushing passed his lips in a murmur. She felt him release all the dark inside him, felt the wind and rain take all the bad away. Over her, he felt anew, soft and almost fragile. Still buried deep inside her, he was warm and, for the first time during that night, he was painless. She kissed the side of his face, fingers massaging his scalp. As he collected his feelings and sensations, he started kissing her neck and shoulder, thanking her for what she had given to him. "Can you breathe?" he asked as she felt him smile against her skin. She chortled.

"No, not really," she answered forcefully. He chuckled, the sound vibrating through him truly.

Peter rolled off her, leaving her exposed to the chilly air in the tree house. The bed sheets, bundled up at the foot of the bed, were too far for her reaching. And she was tired and drain, throbbing and sweaty, not to mention breathless. Pan's arm wrapped around her waist as he brought her to him, sprawling her weightless body over his. Her hair tickled his chest as she settled her cheek against his warm abdomen. Between the mess of pain and sporadic pleasure, the girl felt her lids being tugged by sleep. She let herself be soothed by the slow rise and fall of Peter's chest. A smile stretched her lips when she noticed the guilt snakes had stayed at bay, not even threatening to come hissing her way.

For that moment, the brunette forgot everything that was wrong, dark and bad. Her mind was at a peaceful state of serenity. In that moment, she was with Peter, the real Peter. In that moment, she could of heard his heart, if he had one.

* * *

><p>Warm rays of sunlight sprawled on her delicate, soft skin as the boy king watched. Naked and exposed, the girl lay asleep over him, fingers twitching in her dream state. Peter had brushed her hair away from her face so he could watch her. He observed the delicate curves of her face and sometimes brushed his fingers on her jaw. He caught himself smiling at her waking eyes, which fluttered open and stared at the emptiness before them. "Morning, beautiful," he drawled, voice sleepy and raspy. The brunette smiled, hand coming up to brush a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.<p>

"Morning," she rasped, chuckling.

"How are you feeling this fine morning?" he asked, stroking her hair, down to her neck and brushing his fingers back up. She sighed, smiling.

"A bit sore," she answered truthfully, which made the boy king wince ever the slightest. "You?"

"Fine," he whispered, feeling a tad guilty for the pain he caused her physically. She chuckled.

"Tell me a secret, Peter," she mused, biting her lip as a smile tugged at her lips. Peter frowned, but smirked anyway.

"Uhm, why?" he asked, licking his lips at her sudden girlishness. His fingers intertwined with her locks as he whisked and mindlessly combed through them.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Never mind." Her defeated look was a reflection of how she was feeling inside.

"Ok, I'll tell you one," he laughed. She giggled, biting her lip. "I don't know how to use those devices of yours that permit you to communicate with one another from a distance."

"Phones?" she squeaked, her head lifting so her surprised eyes could meet his. "That is easy." He sighed a laugh.

"Their complicated numeral buttons make me want to set the world on fire," he chortled, passing his fingers over her forehead to liberate dark strands of hair from her eyes. She giggled.

"I suck at literature," she said, hiding her face in her hand. Peter, in awe, widened his eyes. "I mean, I can write and read perfectly fine, but writing stories and stuff is not my strong point." He laughed, letting his head fall into the pillow.

They quieted and Peter took the serious moment to his advantage. "I have a son," he admitted. "I had another life before Peter Pan. I was a man, an adult. My wife birthed my son and died in the process."

Cheri's heart heaved, but deep down, she was not surprised. Since the first moment she had seen Peter, she knew he had lived as a man, an adult, for his eyes gave away the experience. "What happened to him?" she asked tentatively.

"I abandoned him when I decided to come live here in Neverland," he answered, voice low and serious. Cheri nodded, settling her head back onto his chest.

"How old was he?" the girl asked, intrigued by the fact that Peter had an offspring. She wondered what he looked like. Did he have Peter's eyes, his mouth, his raw power?

"He was a child." Was Pan's response as he wrapped his arms around the girl, watching the light reflect off her skin. Cheri nodded.

"What was his name?"

"It's not important," Peter said right away, deciding that his revelations had come to an end. Cheri nodded and licked her lips.

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to do it again?" she asked, suggestive tone in her voice.

"Are you sure?" he questioned back. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, quit being a wimp and come here." She rolled onto her back, bringing the boy king with her. He hovered over her, sneering and kissing her vehemently.

It was different this time. More pleasure, less pain. Her body had gotten used to his size and she was able to rock with him in their licentious pleasures, although not at first. There was still a resistance within her, but the more they did it, the better it got. It was messy, sloppy and all over the place, but it was good. Days passed and between their busy lives, they found time to find each other. By the stream, in a tent, in the middle of the jungle, against a tree and every night in her tree house. It was carnal, like animals, like _mating_. Day by day, their experiments evolved into growling, erotic releases. The animalistic nature of their mating was often the reason why it was so good, so plentiful. It was _biting, scratching, squeezing_. It was all but soft and slow, except for the first times where they were unsure of a new position or location on the island. But they weren't afraid of each other, or themselves for the matter. It was raw, bare, carnal love and lust. And it was all they needed.

* * *

><p>Cheri walked out of Wendy's and Tink's house, cloak wrapped around her body. Peter was gone for the day. He had told the brunette he had "things" to deal with. She knew it involved the group and Henry, so she took the opportunity of his absence to venture into the jungle and find a quiet, secluded spot.<p>

She let the cloak hang sloppily from her shoulder and crouched down. Her hands gathered leaves and twigs, dirt smudging her palms and nails. A sour, guilty feeling grew in her chest as she felt the teasing feeling of the guilt snakes in her mind. She clenched her jaw and continued until there was a pile of leaves, dirt and twigs in front of her. Then, she stood and concentrated all her magic and power and mind onto that pile. It was easier this time. Much easier. The pile lit into a fire almost instantly, without the girl having to use all of her force. Then, as asked, she called upon Rumple. "You there?" Her voice mixed with the crackling of the fire.

Rumpelstiltskin walked out of the jungle, shadows molding around him. He smiled proudly and put his hands in front of him. "You're getting better, I see," he commented on the magic performance and nodded to the fire. "I see our lessons have been of use."

"Indeed, they have," she agreed, cupping her hand in front of her and a fire ball, painless in her palm, grew in her hand. Rumple applauded quietly.

"Good," he chuckled. Cheri, serious, looked at him from under her brows. She could feel the guilt growing under her skin like mold. It irritated her. "Do something else."

"Of course." The fireball died and Cheri brought her fists to her sides. Her eyes closed and suddenly, a hot, harsh wind blew the leaves and dirt all around the small clearing. The fire bent sideways, affected by the sharp blast of air. Cheri opened her eyes and settled the wind to just a soft, cool breeze. Then she sent her magic out and tiny bolts of electricity zipped in the air, glowing purple in the dark. Rumple, eyes wide and smile stretched from ear to ear, whooped.

"Wow," he commented, as Cheri let her magic fall and everything went still. "You're better than I thought."

Cheri nodded, mouth taunt and serious. She met the Dark One's gaze and stiffened. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Is it betrayal time? I'm telling you it's not... One more chapter of blabla, then it's business time... Oh damn, so much work to do 0.o...<strong>

**Thanks to ya'll!**

**Song for this chapter: Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. **

**See ya next one lovelies! :) (insert heart here because this site doesn't accept them!argg)**


	23. Chapter 22

**ElektraMackenzie: Yay, I'm glad you liked! Thanks girl!**

**Enjoy this little chapter guys :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: The Before<p>

_If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales.- Albert Einstein_

"You know what to do now?" Rumple questioned as he paced around the brunette. Cheri nodded.

"Yes."

Rumple hummed and slowly came to a stop in front of the young woman. The night air adorned him, creepy and almost sadistic. He gave the girl a curt nod and began his disappearance. "Did you know Pan had a son?" The soft words of the girl echoed into his sensitive ears. He froze in shock, muscles coiling to cement as he stared into the distance. The rocky heart in the crevice of his rib cage that only beat for Belle started to speed. He heard the blood rushing in his system, hot and stinging.

"I-I knew that," he said hesitantly, turning to face her. She looked different. Her lips were taunt, eyes masked with darkness. In the twilight, she looked like a demon queen, her dark hair and eyes contrasting the light tone of her skin. Her face was serious, and the impact of her solemnity left Rumple a bit jittery.

"How?" she asked sternly. Her feet were planted shoulder width apart and the wind picked up, harsh and cold. She was the opposite of Pan when it came to magic. The boy king was all about fire, warmth, light in some sort of way. He killed you with flames and blinded you by the powerful light of his magic. Cheri, on the other hand, was cold, dark, electric. Her magic spewed frigid air, electric bolts and harsh darkness.

"Because," the man started, but caught himself in the lie. Maybe telling her the truth would make the last sliver of doubt in her mind dissipate. "I'm his son, Cheri."

Cheri frowned, but wasn't fazed at all. She remained calm, heartbeat slow and steady. "How's that possible?" she asked. "You're-"

"Older than him, yes," Rumple answered, sighing. His head bowed slightly as he recalled the days where he had a father. "Pan is older than he looks."

Cheri nodded, biting her lip vehemently. The rigorous gusts of wind kept going, cold and stiff.

Rumple took a step towards her. "He wasn't always Peter Pan," he began. "He was Malcolm at one point, he was my father. Not the best of all fathers, but to me, he was manageable. He bargained and drank, always blamed his problems on me, but I was young and didn't understand. You see, Malcolm had a thing for youth. He blamed me for taking that away, taking his fortune and time and happiness away. One day, we came here. A shadow bargained with him. Youth for me. Malcolm couldn't believe he was young if there was his son around. 'Children don't have children, Rumple'. Shadow took me away and I saw my father transform into this... this monster."

The wind rattled the clearing as the pair stared at each other. Rumple bathed in his revelation, eyes glassy and heart heavy. "Is that why you hate him so much?" she asked. Rumple didn't answer. He turned on his heels and melted in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Preparing for the betrayal of Pan proved to be quite mentally stressful. Despite the hurt and the sadness underneath the rock hard shield, Cheri was stressing her mind out. Her anguish and stress were the combined reasons behind her nails eaten to the bone and the sweats she endured during the nights. To make the heaviness and sour feeling in her chest disappear, she took to her own to seduce Pan the most she could. He never failed in falling into her trap, always eager to drown himself in his princess.<p>

Despite the breathy exercise they endured that drained them both of their energy, the girl would still stiffen when the whispers murmured at her ear again. It was a never-ending cycle. And the more the days went, the more she found herself wishing that Rumple would come get her and tell her it was time. But every morning, she woke up to Pan and his soothing words, his carnal needs and everyday she floated by like a ghost with no goal. She felt helpless every time she watched Peter walk away into the jungle, her heart knowing he would be going to torture Henry and his family. She wanted, in those moments, to tell Peter everything. That she knew the true reason of Henry's heart, knew about Rumple and knew that Peter was dying. However, doing so would destroy all the hard work she had been doing in the past month.

Peter liked to take her to the stream. In the beginning, it was intended to bathe and enjoy the coolness on warm skin. However, as the seconds passed, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It took one swift movement to get the girl out of the water and onto a nearby rock. Peter didn't waste time, he was quick in ridding the girl and himself of any clothing and holding her to his content. With his head placed perfectly against the crook of her neck, like puzzle pieces, she bounced over him, arms wrapped strongly around his head. Her breathy moans echoed loudly in the jungle, Peter grunting to accompany her. Their licentious doings were nothing soft. Bruises would often mark the girl's skin after their sexcapades, but she thought it almost cute. It was _his _marks. The shape of his fingers on her waist or just bruises or scrapes from the rock on her knees and hands. She enjoyed looking at her naked body and twirling in the light, marveling at the gifts of blue, yellow, black painted on her body.

Between her meetings with Rumple, her duties and her jaunts with Pan, the young woman found time to be with her friends; Wendy and Tinkerbell. They liberated her from Neverland thoughts for a while. Although one was an insane ex-fairy and the other was an old school London girl, they could still be pretty entertaining. When Pan never came back on nights, often Cheri would spend the night at the girls' house for comfort. Being alone brought her demons back and the accusing whispers.

And underneath all the fake smiles, laughs and words, Cheri was crying. On the inside, her heart was slowly breaking and cracking. She felt the heavy, sour, strong sensation of the muscle being ripped to pieces. However, she proceeded every time with Rumple, getting better and better with her magic. She was preparing to destroy Pan, and although it _fucking_ hurt, she held her head high and still smiled at him everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this was just a tiny fill in chapter. I needed something to slow things down before the real shit. Omg, I hope you guys'll like the next chapter... I had a huge epiphany for this story last night and wrote down and outline. Holy shit, it's going to be so fucked up! Hah ;)<strong>

**Review if u wanta, always helps ;) Thanks to those who did!**

**Song for this chapter: Embers by Mutiny Within**

**See ya next one!**


	24. Chapter 23

**I'm so soooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy this toook forever to be posted, but it took forever to make right. And between all homework, lookin for a job and whatever, I had so little time to complete this. I hope you guys are still with me! **

**Here enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Let it Go<p>

_Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad.- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

That day, Cheri woke up like on any other day she'd spent on Neverland. Her eyes fluttered open to the soft, beige skin of the boy lying next to her, and her heart did a million flip flops. The delicate skin of the boy king shone with the reflection of the sun rays, glowing bright. She turned on her stomach and gently lay her chin on his bare chest like she had done countless other mornings. She found his blue-green eyes and the pair stared at each other, different vibes of passion and emotions coursing between them. Then, as usual, a smile stretched on her lips and she giggled, pressing her cheek against his abdomen and drawing circles on the flesh with her fingers.

"Morning," he rasped combing through her hair.

"Morning." And as usual, they stayed lying next to each other, bodies pressed tightly, forms molding into each other like pieces of a puzzle. It felt so normal, so right. The way his hands drew along her skin, dragging goose bumps with them. The way his body fit to hers. The way their hands intertwined perfectly, like they were made to be held. The way their breaths whispered in harmony. The way the night fell and the days rose without any one of them noticing the precious time that slipped through their fingers like water.

A giggle rasped through her throat when he playfully flipped her over and nestled in the crease between her legs that felt like it was made for him. "Peter," she whined playfully, gripping his face and deposing a feather-light kiss on his lips. She felt him shiver slightly against her touch and smiled.

"What does Your Highness wish to do today?" he asked, biting his inferior lip as his brows waggled suggestively. She puckered her lips and pretended to ponder over the matter.

"Maybe I can ask Felix to have another lesson day?" she suggested. He shook his head, whimsical smile on his lips. Cheri rolled her eyes. "No? What about teaching the boys to read and write?"

"I think you have better ideas then that, sweetheart," he responded, rolling his eyes like he couldn't wait for something. She smirked.

"Let's stay in bed all day," she whispered. "Let's just stay like this and fall back asleep when it gets dark."

Peter sighed through his nose, brows raising apologetically. He licked his lips quickly, falling to his forearms so his face was closer to hers. Alas, he had things to do during the day. "I have to go soon, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach. I'll send Felix with you."

"You'd let me go?" she squeaked comically, feeling the bubbly sensation of joy invade her belly, warm and tingly. He sighed. "You'd let me wander away from here and go to the beach. I could drown, Peter. I could slip on a rock and fall to the depths." Her dramatic, almost theatrical voice made the boy king laugh. She went along with him, just the sight of his beautiful mouth stretched in a smile was enough to brighten her mood.

"I'll let you go," he admitted with a smirk. "But right now you're all mine." She laughed and rose a brow, much like him. He delved his mouth onto hers and felt she was still smiling. Her fingers gripped his hair and he growled, all trace of humor gone, replaced by feral hunger.

It was quick, rough, and all that they wanted. With the girl gripping the boy's shoulders for dear life, he rocked their bodies into pure bliss. His hips hit hers at a constant pace, never giving her time to cope through the amount of exotic pleasure coursing through her body. His fingers left blue and black markings on her hips as she once again broke the skin at his shoulders. His teeth, eager to bite, took hold of the skin of her neck. The tiny pin prickles of pain scattered along her skin and she arched her back into him, hips shifting which created compression on Peter's manhood. He gasped, body tightening as his vision became like a tunnel, his hearing locked on the ravishing moans pooling out of her mouth. His name came out more than once, murmuring off her lips like wind as she closed her eyes, frown knitting her brows as she held onto him, whining for release.

And she was just the way he wanted her to be. _Dependent_ on him to finish. She begged and whined as he slowed down despite his urge to push faster and harder. A part of him cursed, screamed to proceed, but he wanted softness. He wanted to be good.

"Cheri," he whispered into her ear, holding her around the waist like he did oh so many times. Her lips were parted, white teeth peaking under the flesh. Her head was arched back, neck exposed. All too vulnerable. Too tempting. "Open your eyes babe," he murmured, thrusting slowly despite all his male hormones going against it. She whined, fingers clawing around his already sore shoulders. He slowly connected his forehead to hers, breath fanning her face as he disciplined his body into a slow pace. It irritated her and she shifted under him, begging for control, for the release he promised to give but wasn't. "Baby, open your eyes," he said, words falling over her face. She whined and he stopped completely, despite the heat and throbbing muscles around him. It took everything in him not to start back up at their usual rhythm and finish what they had started. Peter begged one more time before she opened her eyes and stared him down.

Her eyes, a delicious honey color, shone despite Pan blocking her from the sun's rays. He smiled satisfyingly and started up again, slow at first not to startle her. Her eyes widened in shock at the sparks of pleasure igniting through her system and she fought herself not to close her orbs. Her teeth gritted together as she stared at the pulsing blue-green of Peter's eyes. He wanted to see her deteriorate. As much as he had seen her physically melt in his arms and felt her, he wanted to see her emotionally. He wanted to see her eyes widen in extreme, carnal overdose. He wanted to see her eyes fall to him.

Their breaths hitched as Peter's speed increased, body lifting up so he could use his arms for support. His eyes traveled down her bare body, noting the fading markings of their previous and countless love makings. He marveled at how beautiful her skin looked with the fading colors painted on it. His eyes reached the place where they connected, where he lost himself in her. Where a part of him was causing her to be in this much pleasure. It pleased him that _he _was doing this to her. That he was the one to make her whine and moan the way she was.

Her legs started to tremble ever the slightest and Peter knew what it meant. He went harder, faster, at her rhythm. He shook his head when she attempted to close her eyes and marveled at the interesting sea of emotions rattling her orbs when she came near. Her nails dug into his skin as she neared her end, body trembling with the intensity. "Peter, please." It was like a whine for help almost, but it pleased him. He fell to his forearms and thrust harder, gripping her hip for more momentum. Sweat collected between their bodies as their wet foreheads met.

She felt her inner walls tighten around him and it sent him overboard. He had just time to see her deteriorate before he unraveled himself. The mixture of groans and moans echoed in the morning cabin, sound of skin grating skin accompanying it. His lips met hers and he didn't hesitate to delve his tongue between her teeth. He kissed her tenderly, making up for the roughness of their act.

Breathless, they rolled away from each other, searching the cool morning breeze. It swept across their bare, sweaty skins and into their damp hair. The brunette let out a throaty laugh and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the backside of her hand.

Peter laughed too, getting to his feet and getting dressed. The brunette, buzzing all over and the effects of her orgasm not ready to wear off, got to her feet and looked around for her dark blue tunic with beads at the hem. She did the normal treasure hunt for her clothes. The blue tunic was lying in a bundle by the bed, where it had been thrown the night before in the couple's haste. Her undergarments were scattered in both ends of the cabin and her boots were tumbled by the door. Once she had recovered her clothing and Peter stood by the door dressed, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled. "Today is a big day, baby," he said cheerfully. Cheri gulped but managed to crack a smile.

"Is it."

"Things will change forever today, princess, I feel it," he answered before grabbing her face and kissing her hard on the mouth. He pulled away and laughed, licking his lips. He sighed and he was off, galloping down the wooden stairs and off into the forest.

Cheri sighed and turned to the burning sun piercing the white veil-like curtains she'd hung over the door to serve as a shield against eyes, but it could still let air through when the nights were hot. The rays danced off the white material, illuminating her skin faintly. A smell of roses, thick and sweet, collided with her senses and seemed to settle on her tongue. She pulled on her tunic, twisting the fabric between white fingers.

Today was the day where she would betray Pan.

As if she knew she could do nothing else to save herself from it, the brunette walked out into the open sun and strode down to the dirt ground. Her boots crunched the damp earth as she made her way through the foliage, greenery patting her bare thighs while her fingers combed through the soft leaves of the bushes. She hummed, her mind trying to pry the awful images scattering along her brain. The images produced a crying Peter with bloodied hands covering his face. As if he knew someone was approaching, he lifted his face, where the brunette could see his features. His cheeks and forehead were coated in blood. But his lips dripped of it, like the crimson was pooling out of his mouth. When he opened his lips to speak, Cheri caught sight of his bloody teeth, dripping thick, hot blood. "What have you done?" he said, blood spluttering passed his lips.

"No." The grunt came from the girl as she closed her eyes and pressed her hand firmly against a tree. _I'm going insane!_

She was. A part of her was preparing mentally for the upcoming pain. Her brain was testing her, sending a series of gory images before her eyes to test her reaction.

Holding her chest with one hand, the panting and tear-jerked brunette wobbled back on her path. She tried to keep her mind away from the image she had just seen, eyes trailing the sun rays or fixating on the oncoming cloaked boy.

"Cheri!" It was Felix, his hood down, blonde spiky hair in all directions. His predator smile was plastered on his mouth, stretching the skin beside it.

"Hey," the brunette greeted.

"The boys are having a race, you wanna join?" he asked, smile turning into a grin. The girl shrugged and looked over the boy's shoulder to where a bunch of dark cloaks ran around. It was tempting.

"Sure," she answered, following a jolly blonde 'sunshine' back to camp. He ran ahead of her, already warning the boys that "mother will be playing with us." As soon as she stepped into camp, she knew wearing a tunic for a race was a bad idea.

Felix tried to hush the mob of brown cloaks, screaming and cursing at them. Finally, when Cheri stood next to him and demanded nicely that the boys quiet down, Felix was able to give his instructions. "Alright," he began, "I will make my way to the West Beach by here. I will set a fire for those who ever get lost and I'll mark the path. Then, I'll come back here to participate in the race. You follow the marked path. The first one of you morons to reach the fire at the beach wins."

"Wins what?" someone shouted from the back.

"Yeah, don't we get a prize?"

"How 'bout a day off of chores?" Cheri frowned. These boys had chores? All they did was sit around, throw some knives and have down time until someone needed water. Maybe carving arrows and transporting wood was more precarious than she thought.

"You don't need to win shit, guys," Felix grumbled.

"It's a motivation!" Slightly shouted from the front, shouldering boys out of his way.

"Let's put somebody's head at stake!"

"Yeah!"

"You fucks!" Felix yelled, tired of the immaturity. "No one's head is at stake. Pan doesn't want any of you losing any of your arms or legs. No bloodshed today."

"You win a whole day with me," Cheri announced, grasping everyone's attention. The boys stared at her, gaping. W_hat, am I that unsupportable? _

"Fair," Felix agreed and he was off in the woods.

Cheri stayed with the agitated group of prepubescent kids until one of them pointed out a ribbon of smoke blowing in the midday sun. Then the boys became eager, turned on each other, baring teeth at one another. They settled in a perfect line, shoulder to shoulder, knees bent in a crouch. Gnarls of jealousy and threats echoed in the air as Cheri took her place in the pit middle. They all awaited the blonde head of the second hand man.

He appeared behind a tree. No one had seen him until he stepped out of the green foliage and marched through the dirt, fingers fumbling with the knot of his cloak. He threw it aside and stood at the very end of the line. "Ready!" he shouted. The boys crouched lower, but Cheri only stood, heart racing disturbingly fast. "Set!" The tension rose and Cheri found herself bending at the knees unconsciously, hands sweating and body rigid. "Go!"

The brunette didn't see anyone in her line of sight as she dashed through the camp. The dark figures of green, brown and black mingled into one big blob on each side of her vision until they disappeared completely the more she gained speed. She reached the woods rapidly, jumping gracelessly over stones and fallen logs. She heard the raucous of some boys tripping over the objects she'd so easily faced and smiled, batting her arms next to her to increase her speed. Her hair flew behind her, dark matter reflecting in the strong sunlight. As she ran and followed the marked trees, she heard the muffled sounds of bodies thumping to the ground. As she swerved and avoided and dodged away from trees and leaves, she felt people falling behind her heels and laughed to herself. There was an advantage to being small. Things never seemed to hit you.

As she turned close to a marked tree she almost missed, she caught something at the edge of her vision; a head of blonde hair. Felix was at her heels, feet hitting the earth seconds after hers. She could feel him moving wind next to her and she increased her speed, aching legs pushing farther. Somehow, she didn't want Felix to win. Spending a day with him looked horrible. He was so smug and boring and flat. Let's just say he wasn't a little sunshine.

Cheri saw the sparkle of water ahead and knew she would win. The yelps and hollers of boys behind them sounded, but she didn't let them slow her down. A grin stretched on her lips as her head bowed a bit for aerodynamic purposes. She dashed through the remaining forest and then her feet hit soft, damp sand. The smell of smoke and burning wood assaulted her senses as she spotted the raging fire and darted to it. A victorious grin spread on her lips as she felt the calming sensation of winning.

Until something dark appeared in front of her and her forehead connected with something hard.

She stumbled back, head down and hand on the sore skin. "What the fuck!" she yelled, eyes closed as she felt the small tremors of pain scattering along her head. "Who-"

"No time, deary," came the drawl of Rumpelstiltskin as he grabbed the girl by the bicep and hauled her to her feet.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Felix shouted as he reared around the fire. Rumple sighed as the girl, frozen in his hold, watched him blast the blonde boy away with a magical force of wind. Felix sprawled in the sand as Rumple walked away with the girl, who twisted in his grip to make sure the boy was fine.

"It's time?" she gasped, tumbling along with him through the sand.

"Yes," the man answered darkly. "Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. The time has come. You know what to do?" He looked her in the eye as he continued to walk rapidly.

"Y-yeah," answered the startled brunette. "Stop Pan and hold him long enough for you to cover his hand in Squid Ink. Hold him more until he is completely frozen by the ink."

"You must stay with Pan until Henry and his family are safely away from Skull Rock. Your magic is stronger than Peter's. If ever he attempts something, you will be able to stop him. Before my family and I leave, I'll send my shadow to warn you so you can run. But Cheri," he stopped and took her by the shoulders, drowning his brown stare in hers, "you won't be able to run far from him."

"I know," the brunette nodded, gulping down on a lump in her throat. "I know what I'm sacrificing."

"Good." Rumple picked her up and used the small amount of collected pixie dust to lift them off the sand. Cheri hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck for safety. "You're doing the right thing. You're saving the lives a many people."

"I know."

They soared through a clear, open sky. The island looked like it always had; clear blue skies, birds flying through the thin clouds, the ocean sparkling in the hot, strong sunlight. But it wasn't an ordinary day. It was the day where Peter Pan would finally fail.

Skull Rock appeared in the distance as Rumple and Cheri floated through the sky. The tension was high and as the pair approached the terrifying rock, the intense vibe of energy could be felt in their bones. It was a buzzing, much like electricity, and it seemed to stick to every muscle, vein, artery and bone in their bodies. It was uncomfortable, but manageable.

"As soon as I land, you get up there," Rumple said above the harsh winds. "Prepare your magic as you ascend. Make sure you're ready once you get up there because as soon as he sees you, he'll know something is off."

"Got it!" Cheri answered, heart starting to hammer in her chest.

When her feet hit the rocky shore, she was off like a bullet. She ignored the buzzing that collided with all her senses and the repulsing sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Her legs carried her to the mouth of the skull, where stairs led to a small deck by the water. Sand coated the underside of her boots as she marched towards the formal stone steps leading up to the center of all the action. Cheri could feel the intense vibes of other's magic in the atmosphere. It was thick and powerful.

As she climbed the steps at a steady, determined pace, the brunette tried to ignore the pain and concentrate on gathering up her magic. It was simple magic that, apparently, took a lot of energy. However, it seemed to be simple to the young woman. It was like remembering something she did just yesterday, or hours ago.

A cold wind gushed through the cave as the brunette climbed higher. The gust and the clouds proceeding her breaths was proof of her preparations. Her powers were getting stronger and the more she climbed through the intimidating structure, the more she told herself she was doing the right thing. But was she?

Her magic encountered a shield, probably set up by Pan, and her powers easily shattered the weak shield into a pile of shattered ice. Both her and Rumple ignored the pile of white ice as they marched by it, boots crunching the shards.

Cheri's heart hammered harder and harder the higher she climbed. Her hands trembled, sweat collecting in the pit of her palms. The wind, now colder and harsher, was the messenger of the battle going on inside her. She focused on Rumple's footsteps beside her, steady and confident, slow and calculated. As she approached another opening, voices tickled her ears. This was it. Her final stand.

When Cheri made her eruption into the main hall of Skull Rock, all eyes turned on her.

At first, she noticed Snow, Emma and Regina standing side by side with a mixture of worry and torment on their faces, breaths puffing out in small white clouds. Next, her orbs found the impressive hourglass dripping golden time, drooping Pan's days. It glowed and the sound of void, emptiness and low thudding echoed form it every time a drop fell from the upper part. Finally, she noticed the rocky brown walls and the skulls squeezed between the rocks. The intimidating skulls seemed to _breathe_ and the more the girl stared at them, the more she felt starred back at. Her eyes found the floor, brown marble and glowing in the moonlight emanating from the impressive window on the far north wall. The silver light combined with the golden glow of the hourglass projected a splendid mixture of light in the immense hall.

"Cheri?" The sound of Pan's voice brought Cheri's attention to him.

He stood in front of a frowning Henry with his own, golden heart thumping in the palm of his hand. Pan's hand was on Henry's shoulder, gripping and possessive. His brows were pulled together in genuine misunderstanding and worry. "I'm sorry," the girl murmured, breath coming out in a cloud.

His mouth opened to speak. But he was cut off by a sharp burst of icy cold wind that threw everyone back.

There was a huge crack and snow, shards of ice and coldness erupted in the room to create an icy chaos. The howling and shrieking wind blew the frozen contents all around, glacial atmosphere freezing everyone in shock. Neverland was never cold.

Although the cold didn't affect the girl physically, it didn't permit her to see very well. She caught a dark figure moving about in front of her, struggling against the harsh wind. Rumple. Following him was a head of blond hair whimpering in the frozen air. Emma. As for Snow and Regina, their grunts and whimpers were proof of their struggle against the glacial temperature.

The walls shook tremendously loud and sent everyone to their hands and knees, except Cheri, who let all her magic out like she was releasing a breath. Intimidating skulls rolled off the walls, threatening to flatten anyone in their way. Ice climbed on the walls in a series of cracking sounds, icicles spearing out of the thick layer of frozen water. Snow turned to cubicles of threatening ice, glacial wind turning to harsh, violent gushes. As skulls rolled around, the ground and walls trembled and figures struggled in the white haze, Cheri searched for Peter.

She took a tentative step forward and received her own gush of wind in the face, ice and snow knotting in her mass of dark hair. A whimper croaked out of her throat and she put a hand in front of her eyes. A resisting tug of magic, hot and calming, struggled against her impressive magic and she knew it was Pan. But he was too weak. And where was he?

"Henry!"

"Is he OK?!"

"I don't know!"

Cheri twisted and turned on her heels, eyes wide opened and unaffected by the intense glacial weather. She noticed, as she looked around for the voices, that the snow and ice seemed to swerve away from her, knowing that she was their master. She let her arms fall at her sides, and knowing she was in full control, she turned on her heels to where Pan's magic pulled at her.

She found him on one knee, hand on the ground and the other protecting his face. His head was down, light brown hair collecting snow and ice shards. Behind the wall of ice and snow, he looked so vulnerable. He looked pained. A whimper flew from his lips as he tried to move against the wind, in vain. Cheri felt tears freeze on her cheeks as her heart swelled and beat ferociously against her ribs. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _Her sorrowful song tuned in her mind as she closed her eyes and let more tears freeze the reddened flesh of her cheeks.

With relent, the brunette extended her arm out and opened up her palm. She stared at his frame and wished he wouldn't be in pain for too long. She shuddered and trembled. She couldn't do this.

But he wasn't innocent. He wasn't a mockingbird. He had hurt plenty before. And she was born to for this exact moment.

Cheri let the magic flow from her hand and controlled it. Slowly, he lifted in the air, wind and snow working against him. His head rose slowly and their eyes met. The brunette ignored him as pain plagued her heart and more tears froze on her cheeks. He lifted higher and higher, and the more he resisted, the harder she forced her magic on him. She rose him back against the wall until he was pressed against it, unable to move, frozen in surprise.

And all of a sudden the harsh winds, snow and ice fell and it was agonizingly quiet in the hall.

"You," Peter said darkly, eyes burning fire into the ones of the girl. She resisted the pain and the agonizing fire in her chest and looked back.

Regina, Snow and Emma surrounded Henry, who now had his heart back in his chest. The three women each had a hand on the boy, protecting him. And they all had grateful looks in their eyes.

As for Rumple, he had the squid ink in a small bottle and was slowly walking towards Cheri. His eyes were cast down, and as he walked right by the brunette, he nodded a thank you.

Cheri looked back at Pan, but not his eyes, and hardened her hold on him. Rumple walked in front of him, eyes slowly tracing up to meet the boy's. "Hello, papa," he said. Pan bared his teeth in a snarl and clenched his hands in fists.

"So this was your plan, Rumple?" the boy gnarled his way, animal instincts in full charge. Cheri felt him pry magic out, but her forces went against him. The harsh, cold wind that blew once in his face was a warning from her part. He ignored it purposely.

"No," Rumple answered casually. "It was _our_ plan," he said, turning to gesture at Cheri, who lowered her gaze.

"So you figured out her power, bravo," Pan bit back, eyes hard and menacing. His old self had slithered back. The bloodied mask was set, the crimson hands were clenched. Cheri whimpered silently, but lost no hold on the boy. "But who's to say this will stop me from getting what I want?"

"Oh it is!" came the drawl of the Evil Queen as she marched graciously towards the trio. Her brows were pulled slightly together, and up close, Cheri finally noticed the light scar perpendicular to her reddened lips. "Because I just put a spell on Henry. You will never be able to take his heart or his shadow. Ever."

"Looks like you finally failed, Pan," Rumple chortled, pouring Squid Ink on a leaf and threatening Peter with it.

"I'll find a way," Peter threw back, watching with a wary eye as Rumple smeared the ink on the boy's skin.

Immediately, a purple glow caged Pan's body in place. The magic slithered over his body, shimmering over his skin. Cheri felt the lightness of his body, now totally frozen and calm. His face contorted in anger, snarl twisting his lips. Rumple and Regina backed away and the man gestured for Cheri to let Pan back on his feet. "How long does it last?" Regina asked as Cheri lowered the frozen body of Pan.

"Three hours at most," Rumple muttered back, closing the veil of Squid Ink and handing it to the Queen. Cheri looked at Rumple, eyes wide and tears beginning to melt on her cheeks. He turned to her and and pinched his lips together. "I'll send my shadow once we're off," he simply said, before gesturing his head to the group.

As Cheri let her hand down by her side and turned her back on the quiet boy king, she saw the small group of people circle her. A look of surprise overwhelmed her face and she frowned slightly. First came Snow with a bright, grateful smile on her face. Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she caged the brunette in a warm, tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she sobbed, arms holding the younger girl tightly. "I know this must be so hard for you, and I thank you so much for sacrificing your life for my family. I am eternally indebted to you." Cheri smiled direly and returned the hug, standing at arms length away after and fighting back tears.

Next came Emma, a little less sentimental and cuddly than her mother though. The blonde gave the brunette a quick hug and nodded, whispering a faint "thank you." The brunette didn't insist.

Henry gave the young woman a huge, childish and thankful hug. "You saved me, Cheri!" he almost cheered, squeezing the girl's shoulders and laughing in her hair. Cheri, tears threatening to fall, returned the hug gratefully and laughed, not knowing how she could muster up such a sound at such a time. "You were so great! I didn't know you could do that!" He pulled away and looked up at the girl in glee, eyes wide and proud. Cheri laughed, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, me neither," she admitted, laughing to herself. Henry frowned the slightest.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. "You saved me. You were great." His voice was tinted with childish misunderstanding. How could he even possibly understand? He would never. At least, Cheri hoped he would never be put in a situation like the one she was in.

"I'm just..." her voice trailed off as she caught Emma's eye. "It's tears of joy, Henry." Emma nodded subtly and put a hand on her son's shoulder, who smiled genuinely.

"C'mon Henry," she said, "let's go home."

Regina and Rumple gave their curt thank you's, and the group was off, back to where they belonged. Storybrooke, was it?

Cheri stayed a long time watching the empty staircase in which the group had vanished. She didn't hear any sounds from the boy king, or any sign of any other life. It was just her, her pain and the tears flowing down her face. Not to mention the slight drop in temperature in the hall. Was this the end? _Really_ the end? All this hard work, patience and energy to just watch the small group of people vanish, off to their own happily ever after. Snow with her Charming, Emma and Regina with Henry and Rumple with his Belle. All of them were off to go live their new lives, all of them having resolved grudges and hardships on the island that made them stronger. And they were taking some of the Lost Boys with them, not to mention Wendy. They were taking away some of Cheri's only hope for survival after this.

So this is what the end looked like?

Oh no. Let me tell you. It's not the end. _Definitely_ not the end. You see, when people think it's the end, it's not. They become numb and give in to the darkness, when really, the light is only beginning to pierce through. So although Cheri feels like her end has come, only _I_ know what is really to come.

Cheri turned to the sound of her name, spoken through lips of a stranger. When her eyes met Pan's, she didn't recognized him. He wasn't the old Pan whom she'd met the first weeks of her arrival on Neverland. He wasn't the patient, tense Pan whom had followed her and tried to seduce her a month or two after her arrival. He wasn't the soft, calm Pan who had loved her for endless nights and calmed her nightmares, set her skin on fire and opened up her eyes to a new world. He was something else.

He was something contorted in anger, madness and cruelty. It dripped off his face like blood, thick, coppery crimson. He was Peter Pan yes, but not _her_ Peter Pan.

"Do you realize what you've done, Cheri?" he growled, sound ripping out of his chest rigorously. Cheri winced ever the slightest and the room temperature dropped even more.

"I do, Pan," she answered, more confidently than she thought. "And I understand the consequences. I take full responsibility for them." Pan's brow twitched.

"You think the Charmings have nothing to do with this?" he asked, voice low and sinister. Cheri frowned.

"They had nothing to do with this." Her voice echoed surprisingly loud in the cave. "I decided to launch this attack. And you better think twice before going after them. You must know that it would bring you no benefit to go after a heart you cannot win. It's time you let it go and face your fate. You're dying!"

"No!" His roar echoed even louder than Cheri's voice. The cold hastened, icicles cracking out of the walls. Ice formed on the snowy ground as Cheri's powers took her over the slight moment she lost control. "I will find a way. I always do!"

"Let it go, Peter!" she shouted, tears finally bursting out of her eyes. "Let this whole thing go! Leave Henry and his innocent family alone. Aren't you tired of hurting people!?"

His stare was death looking Cheri straight in the face. She felt the burning of his eyes and the anger in him. It was like a volcano, strong, hot and ready to burst at any moment. Fear struck the brunette like a spear in the face and the cave got colder.

"You know," Peter said darkly, but calm. "After the Squid Ink wears off, I'll be back to my full capacities. And once that happens," he lifted his chin and set his eyes on hers, fear spreading in her body like mold, "I suggest you _run_."

Cheri didn't need more insisting. Her heart reeled and she was off like a bullet, running for her life. Once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooohh! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. <strong>

**DID ANYONE SEE THE REFERENCE TO FROZEN!? And yes, Cheri has similar powers to Elsa :P Liked the idea of Pan being fire and Cheri being ice. Ya know, fire and ice. **

**Anyway, gimme your feedback loves, I always like to hear it :) Once again, thanks to all those that reviewed, followed and favorited, you da bestt homies! Haha. A new chapter will be posted soon, promise!**

**Song for this chapter: Last to Know by Three Days Grace**

**See ya next one ONCERS ;)**

**P.S. Don't worry about Pan and Cheri's relationship. It'll get better. Just stick with me. This isn't the end. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Bublee90: Haha, omg, you have no idea how much that made me laugh! I love you for saying that, haha!**

**FearXtheXBloodMoon: It goes... sideways from here. But thanks! This chapter is shorter, but it had to be. Hope you'll like!**

**ElektraMackenzie: Hahaha, yes, everybody hates her now. But what is interesting in a story where no one revolts? Hell, even I hated Cheri after it. But my plans are good (at least I hope) and it will get better...later. But anyways, I hope you liked!**

**Mickey Rae: I cried writing it. Sister, I'll hole you Kleenexs. Thanks for your review, it was really nice!**

**Hope you like it ya'll. Short, but worth it. I hope. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Carved Pain<p>

_Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned.- Buddha_

Once Peter was free from the Squid Ink, he ran.

His nose trickled with the girl's scent, invading his senses, thickening his tongue, driving him insane. The chilly wind turned to hot, burning gusts as he followed her tracks, anger boiling up inside him like a volcano ready to erupt. His eyes saw nothing but the trail in front of him, like a tunnel, guiding him straight to the person he thought would never betray him. And all the while, the voices in his head sang a sweet melody.

_Kill her. Kill her. KILL HER._

Her scent ended abruptly in camp, where Lost Boys milled around quietly, unaware of the darkness about to overcome Neverland. The curious teens and children looked up at him with frowns and parted lips, but none dared to ask the reason behind the smoke fuming out of his ears. "Cheri!" he bellowed, voice so loud the ground shook, and everyone went to their hands and knees. Peter's eyes scanned the camp for a blue tunic or long brown hair. His vision, still tunnel, focused on every single face. Until he found who he was looking for.

It all happened so fast. In a blink, he stood in front of her frail, trembling form. Fear poured out of her like a fountain, fueling Pan's desire to rip her to shreds right then and there. Peter's brain was elsewhere, while his fist connected with her jaw and she was propelled back into the dirt. She stopped her fall with trembling hands, dirt caking the skin and nails. A whimper fell from her lips as the tyrannic boy king took a grip of her hair, pulling her to her feet savagely. The brunette let out a cry of pain as the young man pulled at her roots, hand gripping her chin so she wouldn't twist out of his grip. "You think you can do this to me without any consequences?" he growled, words squeezing out of clenched teeth. His hot breath fanned her cheek as she whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Peter, please!" she cried, hands trying to desperately pry his from her hair.

"Don't you fucking plead me you lying bitch!" he roared, throwing her at arms length. Her body thumped to the ground, dried dirt dusting around her. With trembling arms and blood leaking from the corner of her mouth, the young woman turned on her back and propped herself on her hands.

He looked like a monster from her point of view. His eyes were shielded with charcoal madness spreading through his body like liquid fire. The snarl on his lips was maniacal, balled hands squeezing so hard the knuckles were white. He wasn't a boy, nor a young man, nor a boy king. He was a monster.

"You know exactly what I do to fucking liars, don't you!?" By now, the lot of the Lost Boys were staring at the pair. However, none of them dared to protect the brunette. Most of them huddled close and tried to cope through the fight, eyes cast down with their cloaks wrapped around them. Even Walter had his hand over Toodles' eyes.

"Peter, please," the girl mumbled, wiping the trickle of blood from her mouth. The boy huffed.

"I don't give mercy to the ones who betray me," he gnarled. His words pained her like a knife sticking through her heart.

And slowly, she watched him drift away from her emotionally. She watched his being decay, fall to ashes at her feet. She watched the empty cavity in his chest, dark and hollow, missing the muscle that would permit him to understand. She watched him turn to something completely different and inhumane. And it broke her heart. It broken in tiny, million little pieces of herself as they shattered in front of her eyes. It was painful, like fire spreading through her chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks as the pain intensified, bringing the lost of control of her powers.

Ice slowly cracked on the ground, freezing the dirt and climbing up on anything that was solid. Trees, huts, tents, arsenal, crates and random objects were gradually being covered in white ice, icicles forming on the bigger, higher things. A frozen, bitter wind blew through camp and everyone huddled closer. Tiny white snowflakes dropped from the sky, twinkling in the sun. The temperature went on a steep decline, breaths coming out in small white clouds.

Peter seemed to fazed for a second, eyes rounding and looking up at the sky. When he looked back down at her, he was psychotic. He was going to kill her.

Before he was able to get a kick in her side, Felix appeared out of nowhere, body-checking Peter. The boys flew sideways to the frozen ground, breaths mingling to form dizzying white clouds. Cheri, panicked and scared, rolled to a crouch. The wind grew, harshly pushing against bodies. The snow intensified until it was hail, falling hard on the frozen ground. The ice cracked under their impressive weight. They rolled further in a mixture of grunts and groans. The wind intensified and the girl stayed watching the boys fighting.

Peter pushed Felix off of him, standing over the blond boy with a growl. The boy king's snarl told the raging fire going on in the furnace of his body. To Cheri's fear, Pan rose his hand in the direction of Felix, who was slowly getting to his feet. The brunette felt the tingles of magic stimulate the tendrils in her brain and she gasped. "Peter, don't!" she cried, reaching out her own hand and releasing her magic. Peter, frowning, ignored the girl, but he couldn't condone the tingling, cold feeling in his palm. He stared at Felix's resolved expression until the boy king's hand went blue.

Frozen.

The young man's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the ice coating his hand. _And_ it was preventing him from performing magic. It shamed him that simple ice had rendered him powerless. All because of a girl.

With a gnarled roar, his burning eyes found the young woman crouched on her own circle of ice. Her brown eyes were widened in stricken fear, frozen tears glinting like stars on her cheeks. Her rapid breaths popped out of her mouth in white clouds. Dark locks pushed hastily away from her face eased her view of the brawl. Ice crusted her hair in white, glinting snowflakes as her hail continued to pour on the camp. Ice grew up on the trees like mold, cracking as it spread onto branches and leaves, turning the once green foliage to dead, brown leaves.

"Do you realize what you were about to do, Pan?" Felix asked, which caught the eye of the two others. Cheri frowned and eased the hail, turning it to delicate snow. The blond boy seemed encouraged by the softness of her magic. Pan growled darkly, looking at his once good friend from under his brows.

"Don't you fucking speak to me like that," he answered, voice sinister and dark. Felix gulped, evidently afraid and not at all knowing what he was doing.

"You were about to _hit_ her," Felix said carefully. Cheri's brows rose in sadness as she opened her mouth to speak. Pan, on the other hand, did not like what Felix had just said.

The boy king stormed up to Felix and grabbed the boy by the neck, lifting him up so his feet dangled from the ground. Cheri shouted as she watched Felix struggle to breathe, face red and hands scratching at the one around his neck. "Peter!" Cheri protested, but the boy didn't even look at her. "Peter stop!"

"You don't tell me what to do, boy!" Pan roared, hand squeezing around Felix's trachea. Cheri breathed faster, heart thumping hard in her chest. Wind gushed in harshly, snow once again turning to hail and ice.

"Peter, let him go!" she yelled, getting to her feet as her hair twirled around her face.

"You think a little bit of cold will faze me, girl?" he yelled back, turning his murderous stare to her. The brunette noticed the monster in his gaze, the rotting soul. He wasn't himself. And it scared her. Tears rolled out of her eyes and froze on her cheeks once more.

"Peter, please don't make me do this," she mumbled, but he heard her over the wind and the screeching of the hail and ice. He rose a slender brow defiantly.

"You actually care about this boy?" he huffed. "What has he done for you that I haven't? Huh, tell me!" His voice sung with the yelling wind and it made the young woman jump, recoiling back a step and gulping. Fear rolled up inside her like a wave of nausea and she cried silently.

"I won't let you kill the only person who has been loyal to you all these years." He laughed at her, still holding Felix by the neck. Cheri's eyes darted to the groaning boy and felt the pang of guilt, fear and sadness tear at her heart.

"No one but myself has been loyal to me!" Pan roared. "Felix was just too much of a Lost Boy to think for himself. And now here he is, defying me."

"Peter, please let him go!"

"Why?" Peter's eyes were burning, fire blazing behind the cold stare he was giving her. "Because you care about him? Because you don't want me to have more blood on my hands? Huh? Well, let me tell you, girl. I don't care what you fucking think! I don't have the slightest pity for you! And if killing him makes you suffer the way you are making me, then that's what I'll do."

Cheri panicked seeing his hand squeeze tighter and hearing Felix gulp for air. "Peter if it's me you want to hurt, don't hurt _him_!" she desperately tried to reason. "He was just protecting me _and_ you. You're mad, angry and you'll do something you regret out of spite. Please, let him go!"

Pan's hand softened ever the slightest, which gave Felix a bit of air. "Peter," he groaned. Pan's eyes shot to him. "Peter, d-don't hurt h-er."

"And why's that, traitor?" Peter asked. For Cheri to hear, she softened the wind and hail, turning it back to a drizzle of snow.

"Because I k-know that y-you love h-her."

Felix's body dropped surprisingly to the ground in a thump. All wind, ice and snow stopped as the brunette stared at a gasping Felix. Her heart was doing a million flip flops, fear burning through her blood. Her widened eyes froze on him. "Felix," she mumbled. Something unfroze in her and she stumbled to him, falling to her knees and grabbing him around the shoulders. "Are you O.K?" she asked, soothingly rubbing his back as he coughed and wheezed in gulps of air.

"Yeah," he answered, voice breathy. Cheri gulped and looked back up, intending to thank Peter.

But the boy was already gone.

* * *

><p>The nights she spent at the camp turned frigid and glacial. Despite the heat from the fire, her powers were too strong. And she had a hard time controlling them. A small drizzle of snow would fall during the night, covering the dirt and grass in white fluff. The mornings were harshly cold. The Boys would huddled together with their cloaks wrapped tightly around their bodies and talking in white puffs emanating from their mouths. Icicles grew down from tree branches as the sun rose slowly and started to melt away the cold, much to Cheri's content. The dirt became mud, icicles became water drops, and cloaked Lost Boys changed to t-shirts.<p>

However, the more the days passed, the colder the nights became. If she didn't learn to control her powers, then she would soon freeze all of Neverland.

So she left to her treehouse that reminded her mournfully of her nights spent with Peter. The name brought a gargantuan pain in her chest, like his absence was carving a hole in her heart. Slowly, the hole grew and the pain aggravated. She felt empty and worthless, spending her nights in her glacial cabin, staring at the ceiling and listening to tropical animal life dying in the cold. It's in her cabin that she learned on her own to control the cold.

She started by closing her powers, like she did with Rumple. At first, it was irritating. It was like not breathing. It was fine for the first few seconds, until she _needed_ to let her magic out. It took a lot of energy from her, but it was worth it. After only a few days, she could go for hours not releasing her magic. Her tendrils would settle down, magic softening inside her. Then, it was a huge wave of nausea and the cold came back. However, she was progressing. The Boys almost welcomed her back to camp after a week, when she was able to restrain her magic for twelve hours at most.

But even the smiling faces of all those happy boys couldn't take away the painful hole in her heart. Even when she worked and took her mind off the boy, his face still haunted her. Every time his name was spoken, the hurt in her chest would burn back to life, almost rendering her to tears. But she held on to the hope of it getting better. Of the hole being filled again and the hurt being taken away.

However, the hurt was never going to be taken away. You know why? Oh, here you are begging me to tell you. Listen, this story is only _beginning_. You are still in this for a while, unless, of course, you're getting tired. But don't be. Please, come with me. Come with me while we watch our dear Cheri bathe in her hurt. Doesn't she deserve it? After all, she _did_ betray Peter.

And now, here she is, telling herself hope is on her side. But once you're hurt, even though it seems like you're healing, you never heal back completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Leave me a review if you wanta! Hehe...<strong>

**Next chapter will be put up soon :) **

**Song for this chapter: Over and Over by Three Days Grace**

**See ya next one loves!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Short again, I know, sorry guys... the chapters'll be longer from the next one, promise!**

**Bublee90: I love reading your reviews! It keeps me going. Love the feedback, keep it coming and thank you so so so much!**

**Scorpiongirl92: I loved Felix in that scene too, like legit I was happy and all yeeping and such. I love Felix, he had to play a role in this. You'll find your answer about the hearts in this :) And yes, later... waaaaaaay later, there'll be your happy ending :) Just stick with me :D**

**ElektraMackenzie: Haha, yeah she kinda deserved it, no? In a way, let's say. Your reviews are so funny girl, keep them coming :) Yes, our lovely Fee comes to the rescue. Shoulda named that chapter Hero, but anyways! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one! Thanksss (insert heart here). **

Chapter 25: An Odd Way

_You can decorate absence however you want- but your still gonna feel what's missing.- Siobhan Vivian_

"What's your name?" she asked, crouching beside the new arrival with a sympathetic smile etched on her face. The scared young boy looked at her. A girl. Finally, not a crowd of brute young boys.

"J-Jack Callahan," he answered carefully, watching the young woman smile gratefully. She offered her hand, a white, slender one. The boy took it and let her drive him to his feet.

"Well, Jack," she said with a heavy sigh, "welcome to Neverland." She smiled in a motherly fashion as the crowd of cloaked boys cheered Jack.

Since Pan's absence, Cheri had been in charge of the camp. New arrivals were on her hands, getting food was up to her and making sure the Boys were fine was her duty. Her days were filled with repairing any broken arsenal or tent, sewing up ripped clothing, preparing food, running around after boys who couldn't settle down and making sure all of her little ones had everything they needed. The youngest one was five, barely able to go potty without someone holding his hand.

Jack Callahan was the third new arrival she had dealt with. She remembered the first one; Willie Emerson. He was twelve and had a bad stutter, still did. The second was a ten year old named Cameron Sillas. And now Jack.

"How old are you Jack?" she asked, walking him towards the foliage. He looked lost, uncertain. But the presence of a soothing young woman was making all that doubt and fear vanish.

"Eleven," he answered softly, like a whisper.

"Where you from?" Cheri's way of talking to him reminded him of his mother, and he liked that.

"Galveston, Texas," he answered. Cheri nodded. So that's where that Southern accent came from. "Why am I here?"

"To stay," she said, almost sadly as they emerged into the forest, cloaked boys advancing slowly through the underbrush. Jack frowned.

"Did ya'll kidnap me?" Cheri huffed.

"No, Jack, you were brought here by Shadow," she answered, the words familiar on her tongue now. She cast her gaze down, avoiding the distance closing between them.

"And y'think I'm s'pose to believe that?" His laugh was pure of every new arrival's innocence. Cheri sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at the beginning too," she mumbled.

"What's y'name?"

"Cheri."

"Nice to meet ya."

* * *

><p>What was irritating about Jack was his lack of intelligence. Cheri wasn't being mean, but the boy was seriously stupid. When Walter and Emmett tried to show him how to shoot a bow, Jack almost killed Toodles. The Southern boy was a real problem for her. Never once did he come back from a jaunt without a bleeding wound that needed to be tended to.<p>

After two weeks, Felix and Cheri were able to tame him. He wasn't so wild and full of hope of going back home anymore. Felix called it assimilating.

Cheri slid back to her normal routine after that. She was a mother to the boys, a cook and a doctor. Her lack of cruelty brought back the softness in the Boys. They laughed and took care of each other. They began to protect one another, not act like animals, hissing when one stepped on another's territory. Cheri was their sunshine in their day.

"Can ya repair this f'me?" Cheri looked up from the cloak she was repairing with a needle and thread. She shielded her eyes from the sun and caught Jack's wary expression.

"What did you do now?" she sighed, taking his cloak in her hand.

"Walter ripped it," he answered, voice shaky. He didn't like to disappoint her. Cheri held the fabric at arms length and examined it. Indeed, it was ripped from the hem to the shoulder.

"And just how did he do that?" she asked, quickly folding it in her lap. Jack shuffled on his feet.

"Well," he hesitated. "We went out to the stream and m'cloak stayed stuck in a tree and Walt had to rip i'out."

"Jack!" Cheri exclaimed in exhaustion. "Could you be more careful next time?" He nodded hastily.

"M'sorry," he mumbled. The brunette sighed and shook her head.

"No need to be sorry," she answered. "I'll have this fixed by tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Thanks!" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed. Fear spread in her body and she felt him stiffen. The girl pushed him away and stared at his widened eyes, breathing rapid. "Why y'so cold?" he asked, frowning.

"Nothing," she blurted. "None of your business."

"But-"

"You heard the girl, Jack." Felix's heavy footsteps sounded behind them and a feeling of safety invaded the brunette. Jack recoiled and nodded, doubt in his expression as he stumbled away.

Cheri looked up at the blond boy, who sat beside her on the log and sighed. Although she was never comfortable with her magic, she could now control it fully. It never came out, unless she wanted it to. However, her skin remained ice cold and her breaths sometimes came out in white puffs. That she couldn't control.

"How's the knitting, granny?" Felix mocked, making the brunette smile.

"Shut up, blondie," the brunette laughed. She shouldered him and went back to the cloak she was sewing. The needle had so often pierced the skin at her fingertips that they were now full of small white scars.

"So, any new arrivals?" she asked, knowing that after two weeks, one was bound to show up. Felix shrugged and whittled with the piece of wood in his hands.

"Nope, not that I know of," he answered, sighing through his nose. Cheri nodded and pinched her lips, concentrating on the hard task at hand.

"I was thinking," she started, "after I'm done with these two cloaks, maybe we could go get fish for supper?" Her suggestive tone intrigued him and he nodded.

"Fish sounds good," he answered. "Some of the boys were wondering when we'd be having that again." He shouldered her again and it made her laugh sincerely.

"Hey, greens and salads are good for them!"

"Yeah, but they've been having that for the past three weeks."

Cheri gasped sarcastically. "Have they been whining?"

"A bit, yeah." Felix shook his head at Cheri's pensive expression. The distraction he provided was good. Peter vanished from her head for the slightest instant.

"Alright," she seeded. "Fish it will be tonight. No salad." They laughed a bit more before the brunette went back to sewing. The teenage boy stayed with her, whittling the piece of wood in his hands and making small talk with her. He laughed when she pricked her finger with the needle and helped bandage her finger. They talked about the weather, the boys, the island, the stream. Basically everything besides Peter.

And it made Cheri wonder where he was. Was he safe? Or even alive? Would he be gone forever? Her excessive wondering and questioning almost followed her to bed every night. She ate her nails, chewed on her hair and bit her lips thinking this over and over. She rarely slept, or ate. Wendy was gone and Tinkerbell went back to her previous housing. She visited once, and then disappeared. Cheri was completely alone, except for Felix who took a liking in her company. They spent a lot of time together. Especially on rainy days, where the girl taught him some 'modern day' lessons in her cabin. He was funny and not at all what the brunette had thought he was. He could be soft and he could be a good friend. He was there for her on her bad days, where she sat on the ledge of her window and stared at the sky. He was there, lying on her bed reading a book, or sitting beside her, or leaning on the ramp on the balcony, or telling her a story.

Despite the hurt in her chest, she was able to smile with Felix, which made her interest in him grow. She knew he was a distraction, but she couldn't help scrutinizing him. His chest, his hands, arms, smile, neck, biceps. Every day, she helped herself to a new bit of him, savoring the innocence still playing between them.

They both knew that they were attracted to one another, the boy for obvious reasons and the girl for the distraction he provided. When she was with him, the hurt was gone and it was replaced by laughter and serenity.

After they caught the fish, Cheri cooked them and served the Lost Boys. They gleefully ate the food and thanked the girl, something they just newly discovered. Saying "thank you" wasn't common when Pan was around.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cheri turned from her perch on a log, where she had been staring at the night sky peppered with stars. Felix walked to her, twig in his hands and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah, it is," the brunette answered, smiling back at him as he sat on the log. She looked back up at the sky. Peter came into her mind, like always. She missed him despite the fact that he had attempted to kill her. His absence was slowly destroying her. The hole in her chest never filled, it seemed to carve even deeper the more time passed.

"Where is he, Felix?" she asked, voice shaky. The night fell silent. The camp was dead, Lost Boys asleep in their tents and a dying fire crackled behind the sitting pair. A cricket chirped somewhere. The silence was unbearable.

Felix turned to the brunette, brows up in both surprise and sadness. He pinched his lips, staring at her clenched jaw and glistening eyes. "Cheri I-"

"Don't make up a pathetic excuse," she blurted, sniffing away the tears and wiping her right eye. The boy sighed, biting his inferior lip, teeth digging into the flesh. "If he's... gone for good you can tell me."

Felix turned away from her, face facing the fire, orange glow reflecting off his sharp features. The brunette dared a sideways glance at him, but his resolved expression was to painful to bare. His holding back was causing her to itch and she wanted to scream. "Tell me," she insisted, face falling in the pit of her hands. A sigh passed through her lips.

"The last time I saw him was two days ago," he answered finally. Cheri stiffened. He'd been here just two days ago? _Why hasn't he shown up!?_ She was so angry. Why did he leave and never come back? It had been roughly a month, and the brunette was suffering of his absence. Despite the fading bruises on her jaw, she still wanted to see him, although it frightened her.

"Where did you see him?" she asked, voice nosy due to the tears in her eyes. Felix shrugged.

"His thinking tree."

"What's that?"

Felix sighed and bit his lip again. "A place where he thinks things over, I guess." A twig snapping caught their attention and they both silenced, looking at a small figure rise from the ground and waddle its way to a nearby tent. After the figure vanished, they both went back to staring at each other.

"Did he say anything?" Cheri persisted, pinching her lips so the tears wouldn't flow down her cheeks.

"He said..." His voice trailed off as he looked down, shaking his head. Cheri inhaled deeply. "He said he was off to find another heart."

"What!?"

Cheri burst to her feet, a lone tear rolling out of her eye. The spontaneous movement sent a sharp, cold wind to wash over camp, but it was soon stammered. Felix slowly got up and stood at arms length away from the girl. "He thinks he found another heart that will permit him to live forever."

"But he-he can't," Cheri stuttered. "I thought I stopped him from hurting innocents."

"Cheri, I don't think you've learned this yet," Felix said, sad tone in his voice. He took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. His brown stare bored into hers. "You've been here, what, a long time?" The girl nodded. "Cheri, he never fails. He'll never stop."

"But..." She trailed off and looked down, knees feeling weak.

Felix caught her just as she was about to fall to the dirt ground. He cradled her head in the crease of his elbow, hissing at how cold her skin had become. A whimper left her lips as she burrowed her face in his shoulder, clutching the fabric of his cloak in a fist. Tears flowed down her cheeks, staining the brown cloak as sobs rocked her body. The boy soothed her like he had done about three other times. He stroked her hair, careful not to touch her skin. In those moments when she let herself lose a bit of control, her skin would become so cold, it burnt you if you touched it.

"Cheri, stop crying, it's going to be fine," he whispered in her ear. He felt her shake her head. A series of soft sobs left her mouth and she snuggled onto his lap, clenching his cloak in her hands.

"You have n-no idea how it feels," she sobbed, voice so sad it sickened the blond boy.

"How what feels?" he murmured.

"To be the one who's supposed to stop him, but you can't," she admitted between hiccups and sobs. "To know he's out there, hurting the innocent, while you're here sewing up _fucking_ cloaks." Felix huffed.

"You did what you could," he soothed. "What he's up to is not your fault."

"Felix, how many more people will die at his hands for him to live forever?" she cried, burrowing her face in his chest. "It's not fair!"

Felix stayed with her while she had another internal fit. Slowly, her skin warmed up until he was able to touch it and lift her to her feet. She thanked him, like she had done the three other times. Her expression was empty, void. Like those three other times, she had rid herself of any emotion and she was just skin and bones walking around. Her eyes were glassy, unattainable. Her words were sharp, brute and straight to the point.

As she gathered her things, Felix held back, leaning against a tree, whittling a twig. "You know he loves you, right?" he said.

Cheri stiffened, sharp intake of air freezing her lungs and skin. "If he loved me," she said ever the softest, "he wouldn't of left me here for his own selfish need to live forever." She was about to leave when the boy interrupted her again.

"But it's his way of showing you," he said, voice strange and strangled. Cheri fought the urge to spit in his face.

"Well Peter Pan has a odd fucking way of showing me his love."

* * *

><p><strong>Muahhaa... yes... no peter in this and no peter in the next. Why? Cause its Felix's time and Peter is busy, ok!<strong>

**Feel free to review whatever u wanta. Good or bad. Preferably good, but its your choice ;)**

**Thanks to ya'll who reviewed and such, you deee best!**

**Song for this chapter: Fury Oh Fury by Nico Vega**

**See ya next one lovelieeess! **


	27. Chapter 26

**It's still a bit short, but next one is longer :)**

**Bublee90: Thank you :) On the show he's all rough and tough, and so was he in the beginning of this story, but I decided to let the people see a more soft side of him. The side that only Cheri brings out in him, ya feel me? Hahaa, thanks dude, your reviews are always awesome :)**

**ElektraMackenzie: Hahaha, girl, I laugh every time I read your reviews! Yeah, I know I like your reviews ;) Thehehe. But yeah, more Felix/Cheri cuteness in this for you :) Babe, all the Pans turn us fangirls on...He can be anything and he'll be extremely hot. Hahaha ;) Enjoy it, girl, and thanks for the awesome reviews. **

Chapter 26: Endgame

_"I don't think..." then you shouldn't talk, said the Hatter." - Alice in Wonderland_

Cheri looked at the empty journal in her hands. It had been the first magic she had performed. How pathetic. A journal.

With a frown, the brunette flipped it open and immediately, a pen appeared in her right hand. She trapped her lower lip between her teeth, debating if she should write something on the blank pages. They seemed to be beckoning, with their perfect black lines and emptiness. She started by writing the date thanks to the calendar on her wall, then proceeded with the normal journal greetings.

_Dear diary,_

She stopped and frowned. Maybe writing down how she felt would help. Maybe.

_Dear diary,_

_I've been waiting for his return for two months now. He's gone, poof, vanished. I know that my missing him is idiotic, since he tried to kill me the last time I saw him. But I still miss him. I wonder where he is everyday, if he's safe, alive, happy, alone... or perhaps with someone else. Felix tells me Pan loves me, but I don't believe it. I know there's something special between us, not to sound corny, but I don't believe it's love. Love isn't this dark, bloody and hurtful. Love is supposed to be good, like biting into a fruit that makes you smile at how sweet it is. I wonder if Peter ever loved before? Maybe, his character is deemed of someone who suffered. I have no idea, though, I couldn't tell you. Something makes me think he did. He has a son, Rumple, so for sure he had to love someone to make a child with them, right? _

_Peter was an adult once, and I find it hard to believe that too. Although it's the truth, imagining Peter all grown up, with a family, happy and such, makes me jealous. I won't hide it. Maybe he went back to that? _

_I miss him. Even though his knuckles are imprinted on my jaw, I miss him. _

She closed the book before the flood of tears could splash the page. Sniffing, the brunette threw the book at the wall and stomped out of the cabin, galloping down the stairs.

The morning sun shone through the canopy of leaves overhead, birds chirped their morning song as life around her started to wake. She marched through the thick foliage, leaves and branches crunching under her boots. She cursed herself for choosing pants that morning, for the day was announcing hot and humid. Despite her cold skin, she could still feel the warmth.

She wiped her eyes before entering camp, making sure to plaster a smile on her face too. The Boys greeted her like they did every morning; with bright smiles and waves. Cheri went about cooking, cleaning and repairing clothing. She was well into her routine that day, mind so concentrated on her tasks that she didn't see the day pass. Her hands worked, keeping her mind away from thoughts of Peter. His absence was more keen that day, due to the fact that she had poured her heart out about him on a white page. If she wasn't working, cooking or parenting a boy, Pan would slip back into her mind and painfully tear at her heart. For lunch, she cooked the boys more fish, then she went with Toodles and Walter to check the snares for any game. She also played a game of hide and seek, bandaged Jack's head and went back to sewing cloaks.

When it was time for supper, Cheri was back to making salad and greens for the boys. She laughed at their grimaces, but served it to them anyways. She ate her supper with Felix by the fire and watched the sun set behind the trees. "How was your day?" he asked, putting down his empty plate. Cheri snorted.

"Like every single other day," she chuckled, seeing him smile. "Yours?"

"Fine, thanks." The brunette smiled, getting up from the log and placing her bowl in the water bucket she used to wash dishes.

"It's getting pretty dark and I need to check the snares," she announced. "Would you come with me?" Felix got up with a quirked brow and a smirk.

"Scared, are we?" he teased, passing by her with his head held high.

"Yes, I am, no need to be shamed by that," she answered, following him. He huffed as they emerged in the pitch black forest.

"The only thing to be scared about in these woods is yourself," he answered blatantly. Cheri frowned, cocking her head to the side as she jumped over a fallen tree. The cool night air was crisp against her skin and it felt good after a long, sweaty day.

"What do you mean?" she asked, biting her lip as she pondered over the matter. Felix shrugged, his structure just a blur of darkness ahead of her.

"Well, they just get to you after some time," he answered quietly. "If you're wondering why Tinkerbell turned crazy then-"

"That's not why she's crazy," Cheri interrupted brutally. Felix stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face the girl. She was hidden in the shadows, face dark, only her glinting eyes visible in the dim moonlight. Only sounds of forest life could be heard since they'd walked far away from camp.

"What?" Felix murmured. Cheri hated not being able to see his face. With Felix and his constant monotone voice, you could only tell what he was really feeling by his facial expressions.

"Tinkerbell isn't crazy because she's alone in these woods," Cheri explained, tasting the sour taste of her words on her tongue. "She's lived in them for a long time. They never got to her. What got to her was... Pan." Cheri dropped her eyes to the ground, despite the fact that Felix couldn't see her anyway.

Felix sighed, "what did he do?"

"He tortured her mentally, like he always does," came the soft, weak whisper of the brunette. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. "He did to her what he does to all his victims. He destroyed her and I picked up the pieces, hurting myself in the process."

"Oh God, Cheri, I-" Felix started, but was interrupted when Cheri crashed into him, hugging him to her strongly. He harrumphed, but wrapped his arms around her trembling form and held her while she sobbed quietly in his chest.

She was both angry and sad again, all these memories rushing back to her. She hugged Felix tightly, and let herself cry, telling her this outburst would be over soon. Just like all the others.

When she was but hiccups and sniffles, Felix pulled away from her and stared at her glistening cheeks. Up close, he could see her well. Her eyes were cast down, thick lashes wet from the tears, and her hair stuck to her cheeks. "I'm sorry I always end up crying on you," she sighed, gulping on a hiccup. Felix smiled.

"It's fine," he answered. Her eyes drawled up to his and they froze, the air cooling around them.

Felix didn't know, and still to this day doesn't know, what took over him as his lips slowly made contact with hers. Her hesitation was keen, but she softened in his arms. Her delicate, icy hands found his hair and knotted with it. He slowly leaned into her, pressing her form to his, trying to mold her body to his. His tongue teased her lower lip softly and her mouth opened to her accord. A grunt passed his lips when their tongues met in a fiery exchange of saliva. She pulled him down so his face was pressed flush against hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. He molded his lips to hers, continuously kissing the soft flesh.

He was surprised to feel the coldness of her hands reach his chest, where she tried to unbutton his shirt. It sparked him and he broke away from the kiss to help her, fingers fumbling together, breaths rasping out in harmony. She had a stone expression as she kissed him again after his shirt was off, feeling the warm skin under her freezing one. He attacked her shirt and almost ripped it from her body, preying straight back to her lips, not wasting a second of this.

Next came her pants and the tension grew, movements haste and sloppy. Their minds were elsewhere, both never aware of the action they were doing. They were just living in the moment, kissing and touching whatever comforted them. The pants, then the boots and finally they crashed back to each other, Felix grabbing the girl and hoisting her up. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his face, kissing him while he backed her up against a tree. She hoofed a breath, but it didn't faze her.

Despite the fact that being with Felix was distracting her, all she could seem to think about was Peter. As she bounced in Felix's arms, his head hidden in the crook of her neck, she cried on his shoulder. Peter's voice, smell, touch, laugh, face, lips, everything, it was all in her mind in that moment. It was all she saw.

Her fingers clawed at his shoulder, ice forming on the skin. He hissed, but it didn't stop his movements. He continued to rock them to their end, the girl's bare back scraping the bark of the tree. _That _would surely bleed after. The air around them went icy cold, provoking goose bumps on their skins and white puffs to form with their breaths. His grunt signaled his end, and the girl relaxed in his arm, forehead resting against his shoulder.

When they finished, breathless and shivering, Felix collapsed back, bringing the girl on top of him. She stayed laying over him for a while, naked and exposed. She listened to his heartbeat, to his breaths and found something strange. This wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted Peter.

However, Felix had been there and brought her comfort. She couldn't just leave him there. That would be unfair and beyond cruel.

Cheri rolled off him, the air suddenly warming as she lay back in the grass. Her eyes stared at the wondrous sky, stars peppering the black. A frown knitted her brows and she wondered: _if the black sky can shine, so can my darkness._

She turned to Felix and sighed. She was numb as she got to her feet, ignoring the pain in her back and thighs. She slowly got dressed, taking her time to dust everything off before slipping it on. Before she left, she took a look back at Felix's naked form on the grass. He too was staring up at the sky, a frown furrowing his light brows.

* * *

><p>It's like that day never happened. For Cheri, it was just an act that happened between two people who needed comfort and affection. For Felix, it had been an occasion to try and tell her what he felt. A failed attempt we could say.<p>

Cheri went back to her routine; a haze of dishes, bandages and two new arrivals. She was back at work in no time, sewing up cloaks, cooking food, repairing tents, teaching how to read and write, learning archery with Walter, and basically being Mother. She stayed up late until her eyes were hot and heavy as bricks, until her body could barely walk the small distance to her cabin, and until she was too tired to stay up in her bed and cry over Peter's absence. Dreading those moments made the brunette work herself to extreme fatigue. Mornings were fast instants, which consisted of getting up, dressing and clearing from the Peter-intoxicated cabin.

Ever since her sexcapade with Felix, Peter was even more present in her mind. Not to mention her dreams.

He chased her through an endless tunnel of black goo, screaming and cursing at her. Her legs would get stuck in the black mud, groaning whenever she tried to desperately get out. A cold wind would breathe down her neck and Peter's hands would claw at her shoulders. She would yell, but his warm hand would cover her mouth, while the other wrenched her sleeve up and over her shoulder. He would force her to look at the scars on her shoulders, his nail marks that had once sited that the brunette was his. Then her screams would wake her and she'd stare at the roof, breathless and sobbing.

However, her promise to never _ever_ go back to Felix was soon broken. She lied to herself when she thought she could live without them both. Truth is, Felix had a role to play too. He never refused. Why would he anyway? He'd welcome her into his tent, and watch her leave once she'd gotten what she came for. Never once did the girl stay for the night, or a chat, or just lay with him and catch her breath. No, once it was done, she'd dress and zoom out of his tent. She wouldn't even speak to him.

This charade went on for five nights. Five nights spent with a man she imagined as another. How fucked up, right? Well, put yourself in her position for a moment, walk in her shoes. Fucked up doesn't even come close to describe her situation.

* * *

><p>"Mother, c'mon!" Walter yelled from the ground. Cheri hissed, frowning as she hurried to pull on her pants.<p>

"Gimme a second!" she yelled. And more quietly she mumbled, "for fucks sake."

As pathetic as it sounded, that day was her competition with the Boys for the trophy of best archer. Who had gotten her into this? Walter and Jack, of course. They stated that she needed to be more implicated in the Boy's life, meaning; more knife throwing, archery, sword fighting, etc... Although the brunette wasn't fond of anything dangerous and potentially life threatening, she agreed to please them. Nothing "fun" was happening since Pan was gone. Although the Boys were nicer, more polite and could take a lecture, they needed to be boys sometimes.

The brunette walked out of her cabin and hissed at the scorching heat. "Woo!" she breathed. "Who turned up the heat?"

"Dunno," Walter answered. He wore a ripped t-shirt and brown Bermuda-like shorts. Cheri rolled her eyes at the rips in his shirt and held back a curse.

She got in step with him, and immediately, she could tell something was off. It was _too_ hot. Was her magic finally getting out of her way? She tested it, trying to ice up her hands. It worked. Why was it still so fucking hot, then?

Ever since Cheri could control her magic and keep it in, it had always been hot, yes, but never hot enough to strip down naked and still sweat your eyes out. There had been hotter days, and colder days, but the brunette had tried to keep the temperature steady and as hot as she could. Looking up at the bright sky, she spotted the glowing sun. "Hey, Walt?" she asked, turning to the said boy.

"Yeah."

"Tell me if you feel this."

"Feel wha-OW!" The boy looked at his hand and shook it. The brunette had used her magic on him, sending the wave of her coldest magic on his hand. It was harmless if it was only for a second. "Why d'you do that?" he exclaimed. Cheri sighed.

"Just testing." Something was _definitely_ wrong.

And when they stepped into camp, she saw exactly what was wrong.

Well, depends how you see this.

If Peter walking right across camp is something to be rejoicing over, then shouldn't Cheri be running up to him, arms wide open?

No, instead our dear girl turned on her heels and stumbled back in the woods, fresh, hot tears in her eyes. The tears burned, almost boiling, as they dripped down her eyes in pools and pools of water. Her breathing cut short, hiccups invading her abdomen. Pain spread through her body like a waking volcano, hot and raging as her already broken heart fell to smaller pieces. She felt the muscle reduce to ashes as she struggled to get away... away, away, away. Time was slow, dragging in front of her as her brain yelled for her to do _something_! But her frozen muscles, burning tears, painful breathing and broken heart were the factors that were keeping her right there in the sun, vulnerable. In _his_ view.

A million thoughts zigzagged through her brain, clouding her synapses as flashes of moments, touches, words burst before her eyes. A whine left her wet lips as she crouched, hand on a tree for support. The hole _he_ carved in her heart with his absence was so alive in that moment, burning with the emptiness. It was all she felt, that damn emptiness and the hot pain inside it.

Until time finally got back to normal and she found her feet, running through the green, not knowing where she'd end up.

Something sounds familiar? The running, right? If you're asking when this circle of never ending running will end, well let me tell you it's soon. Let's just leave Cheri to expel all the tears from her body. Let us watch her transform into what _I_ really want her to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighttt :D Leave some feedback? yes, no...yes? :D <strong>

**Finally, Peter's back! Yayyy :D Well, we got a tiny itty bitty glimpse of him, but he's very there next chapter :) It's all him and his pov let's say. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Song for this chapter: Swing Life Away by Rise Against (the original one, not the MGK one! :) )**

**See ya next one loves!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Tonari: Here it is :D Hope you like!**

**Bublee90: This one is kinda for you :D My faithful reviewer ;) **

**Scorpiongirl92: YESS PETERS BACK! Yepp, even I feel sad for FeeFee... But he get's a little tougher in this :D**

**Capitain Bitcherica: Fuck to the yeah yeah yeah! Agree with you that Cheri belongs with Pan, but stories never go the way we want them to, eh? ;) Hahaha, you'll get your happy ending... later ;) And Cheri's fucked up. Too many feels so she goes beserk with her emotions. Things still go sideways here. But I think I'm handling it well. She won't be running to him, that I can tell ya ;)**

**Felixlover: The name says it, doesn't it? ;) Felixlover ;) We all love felix, so keep readin!**

Chapter 27: Beauty and Death

_Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost? -Rise Against_

Peter sought her out the whole day, but she had vanished. Her magic was too good, his abilities to track her down were rendered to nothing. He could feel the cold trail she left during her stay in camp, but the trail led _everywhere_ she'd been in the past weeks. She had literally vanished, slipped through his fingers. Even Felix, an experienced tracker, could not find her. All her hiding places were empty.

So when she strode into camp, eyes down and face flushed, Peter was surprised. It wasn't like her to walk straight into the devil's clutches. She would rather run. Or perhaps she'd done that before? The boy king had no clue, but her presence in camp jostled the new heart beating in the cavity of his chest.

Her long brown hair was tied in a low pony tail diving behind her back. Her face was exposed to the hot sun, rays dancing off her pearl skin, glistening in her honey eyes. Although her face wore an expression of deep depression and sadness, she was beautiful in the morning light. She wore a red t-shirt, black knee-length shorts and her Converse shoes. At her wrists, there was an odd assortment of bracelets that look hand-made. The material was leather, all twisted together in braids as strings fell loose. Her right hand played with the ropes nervously, like she was trying to get her mind off something. The boy knew what.

He watched her go straight for the dish bucket, where she dove her hands in the steaming water and began scrubbing the dirty plates and bowl. Her brows were pulled together, and if Peter listened attentively, he could hear her heart slamming against her chest. Realization hit him and he breathed in sharply. He'd almost forgotten the last time he'd seen her. He tried to kill her. No wonder she was ignoring him.

Peter, determinedly, stood tall and threw the arrow he was carving on the ground. He strode towards her, and by the way her hands slowed in the water, he could tell she knew he was coming. He came closer, feet hitting the dirt ground silently, like he was floating. He heard her heart spring to life, her saliva being gulped down and he felt the cold sting of her magic. She was preparing to fight. "Cheri," he said softly as he came near her. She didn't respond. Instead, she scrubbed harder and faster, water sloshing out of the bucket. "Cheri, can we talk?" he asked, voice low.

He felt the zing of harsh coldness against his skin, but it didn't faze him. It was her way of saying fuck off. "Cheri, I won't hurt you." She winced, eyes closing for the briefest of seconds. His voice hurt her, and he felt it. Her heart was burning in her chest, beating so hard Peter had to drown out the sound with his voice. "I promise I won't hurt you." She remained silent despite his insistence. Just seeing her ignore him was irking him. He wanted her to look at him. He'd missed her so much.

He crouched down in front of her, hands on knees and he sought out her gaze. Her brown orbs were stuck to the bowl she was scrubbing, mouth clutched shut and lips twisted in a line. Peter sighed through his nose. "Look at me," he said gently. He could feel her anger now as she scrubbed savagely at the bowl. "Cheri-" he reached out a hand to touch her chin, but she was quick at swapping his hand away and growling.

"_Don't_ touch me," she gritted through clenched teeth, burning gaze piercing his. Her eyes were so dark despite the honey color adorning them. Her features were torn between sadness and anger, muscles in her jaw twitching. Once she realized she was looking at him, she dropped her gaze and went back to the dishes.

"Alright," the boy sighed. "But if ever you... you want to talk, I'll be around." She didn't faze as he stood and strode away. He felt the resignation of the cold as he left the camp.

* * *

><p><em>Three days earlier<em>

Pan, from his perch in the tropical tree, watched the Amazonian village. An eager sense of hostility burned in his chest as he rolled to a crouch, hands gripping the branch and a sneer tugging at his lips. Warm, Brazilian wind brushed in his damp hair as beads of water formed at the base of his neck. Water dripped from his chin and nose, where it landed on his chiseled forearms and slid to his hands. He evened out as his breathing as the village beneath him started to stir under a dusky sky. Brown women with curves shaped like the immense hourglass in Skull Rock emerged from shanties, carrying small children on their backs. Men filed out after, heading off to the the village border in search of work.

When the person of interest walked out of the shanty, Pan stiffened.

Alai was a small, Brazilian boy. He was special. Well to Pan he was. Alai had the heart of a truest believer.

As Peter followed the young boy with his stare, he couldn't help thinking of Cheri. She'd fondly disapprove of this. But was she here at the moment? Peter shook his head, ignoring the sharp pain in his head that was Cheri's voice.

The boy king lept from his perch in the tree and landed swiftly on his feet. The dirt, grass and branches didn't even make as much of a whisper of his presence as he hid behind a tree and watched Alai move through the foliage. Tree bristled behind Pan, bare feet padding the dirt as a coconut brown boy whistled by Peter. A moment of silence passed before Pan heard his heart. It was a slow, rich beating, vivacious and loud. The young man practically _felt_ the heart in his ears, and only the sound made his mouth water. Eternal life was just a simple step away.

Everything was fast. No more games, no more playing. Time had passed to quickly and now Pan was on a strict schedule. He'd spent three weeks in the damn rain forest trying to find a random native boy, and now that he had him, Peter wasn't about to let him go. Let's just say that spending three weeks in the Amazon wasn't like spending three weeks in a five star hotel. Although Peter didn't know what a hotel was.

As Peter moved swiftly through the green, he fought the voices of Cheri in his head. He fought her innocent features, her scared, almost uncertain ways she used to look at him. As Peter ripped a golden, throbbing heart from the chest of a boy, he felt the sourness of tears in his eyes and he heard the whispered cries of his girl back home. As the heart throbbed with life in his palm, and Alai stood gaping, Peter let one single tear of vulnerability slip from his eyes and moisten the ground at his feet. He let Cheri's soothing voice appease the trembling in his bones and the pain in his head.

He took one last look at the boy before pushing the golden heart into the empty cavity of his chest.

Peter felt the power surge into him immediately, just as Alai fell dead on the dirt ground.

* * *

><p>She awoke in a ball on her sleeping bag in Walter's tent. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were sore from crying. An emptiness filled her heart as light caught her eye and reflected the honey color. A sigh brushed passed her lips, echoing in the stillness of the tent.<p>

_What now?_ she asked herself.

What will she do now? All this time waiting for the tremendous return of the boy king, for a pity little conversation? Now that he was tamed, like a wild cat adopted by a family, what were his intentions? Had he gotten the other heart? Everything seemed numb around the brunette. Everything was straight, but at the same time it was circling. A game played all over again, again and again. _Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and over, expecting a different outcome. _Albert Einstein. Was that what she was doing? Running in circles, trying to save the world (or her world) and try to send them on a straight path?

Words echoed in her head. Her mother. _Sometimes, Cheri, a circle and a line are the same thing. _

_How can that be? _she asked herself, curling into herself. A shiver rippled down her spine. How can a circle and a line be the same? So many sayings were said to her in her life, most of which she could understand, but that one... It was an enigma of itself.

Images flashed before her eyes and she whined, teeth clenched together. Would this be eternity? A lifetime spent reminiscing on events that make her heart sink? A never ending life of pained mornings and tear-filled nights.

Maybe it could change, alter. Maybe, if she decided, she could alter the course of her eternity. She didn't _have_ to spend it mourning and crying and feeling like shit. After all, she was her own person. She was capable of making her own decisions, no matter who stepped in front of them. _Even if it's the boy she loves._

Determinedly, the brunette sat up in her sleeping bag and crawled out of the tent. Morning scents assaulted her senses. All this time spent on Neverland taught her the names of many plants, that are foreign to her world. Dawn Singer, the flower that smells like water but with a touch of sweetness. Passion Rose, the bush full of tiny little pink flowers that, if rubbed against skin, makes the skin as soft as a baby's bum. Maybe even more. Petalia, a kind of flower that grows in the trees and only expels a scent in the early hours of morning. The one she loved most; Lelysia. It looked like an orchid, but it was proportionally smaller, with gold speckled on it's tips. The nectar was extremely poisonous, almost ranking close to Dreamshade. That's what Cheri loved about Lelysia. It held both death and beauty. Something she knew perfectly well; the balance of dark and light.

She let the sun bathe her skin as she made her way to the boys, who had gathered around bananas and exotic fruits. They milled around the camp aimlessly, looking for the day to start. None of them knew what would really happen. Follow orders? Just mope around? None knew. Pan's return had set everyone on edge, especially Felix.

Cheri caught his eye as he was crawling out of his tent, arranging his cloak around his shoulders. He stopped, midway from tying a knot, and his petrified gaze bored into hers. They seem to be screaming, yelling at her. They spoke truths and cheats, nights spent in the arms of treachery, and days spent stealing glances. They asked questions; is our secret safe? Will you tell? Should I tell? What do we do? Does this continue?

Of course it couldn't. Peter was back, which meant Cheri had to lay low. Prevent the tears from falling and prevent the devil from drinking them. Cheri averted her gaze from the blonde boy's and stepped up in line for food. She picked up a bowl of berries, grapes, banana slices, and a cup of water. With her eyes low, she found a log in a secluded area of camp and lowered on it. The food tasted sour and of cheat. She couldn't swallow for the lemon size lump in her throat and the heaviness of her heart.

"May I?" She looked up, hand shielding the sun.

"Sure," she answered as Felix slowly sat beside her. His breaths were slow, but loud, like he was forcing them to stay steady. A silence fell between them as Cheri forced food down her throat, wincing at the rise of the lump.

"What now?" he asked, eyes staring at the innocent blue sky. Cheri, feeling her eyes itch, sighed.

"I have no idea." Her voice was low and a whisper of a sob shrilled on it's edge. His intake of air set her off key and she looked away towards the jungle, pushing back tears.

"I know it was just temporary, you and me," he began. "I know that it would of never been, even if it looked like it would be for eternity. I'm not stupid. I know you could of never loved me the way you love him. I know you could never look at me the way you look at him. But you felt so real in those moments. You felt like I finally opened my eyes. I know you were sad and heartbroken, and I know that's why you came to me. But I didn't care, as long as you were with me. I know I was a rebound, and that you probably didn't mean it that way. I was a distraction from the real quarrel inside you, but I couldn't care less. I just want to say that those were the best moments of my life. Yet. I don't want your pity, your tears or your excuses, I just want you to know. I don't want you to come to me now because of this, or because you can't forgive yourself. We can be friends, we can still enjoy each other's company. I won't push. I'll wait. If you come, I'll join. If you never surface, then I'll know. If you don't want to tell Pan, I won't tell him."

Cheri, behind a curtain of tears that shed down her cheeks, leaned in on Felix. She gripped the front of his shirt and sobbed into him. He stayed still this time. Her comforter stayed frozen like the ice that flowed in her veins, like a slab of cement. He was rigid, and felt wrong against her cheek. But she couldn't help the instinct of going to him. She couldn't help the flow of "I'm sorry" coming out of her mouth. And when she straightened and curled in on herself, sobbing on her knees, she couldn't help the sink of her heart as she heard him leave.

* * *

><p>When Peter found the cabin empty, he wasn't surprised. He knew she wouldn't go back to such a memorable place after his return. There were traces of recent life, like she only spent nights in the cabin. But that morning, there were no traces of the brunette with ice in her blood.<p>

So the young man set off in the jungle towards the camp. When he set foot in the camp, he knew she was there. There was a slight drop in temperature.

She sat on a log, face turned to the jungle, back facing him. Her scent tickled his nostrils, and he fought the urge to smile. It wasn't a time to smile. After all, he could hear her fighting tears.

He approached her slowly, assimilating her senses with his presence. She didn't move or acknowledge him as he appeared in her line of sight. The girl simply stopped twirling a Lelysia flower in her fingers. "Good morning," Peter said cautiously. She licked her lips and resumed the twirling of the flower.

"Good morning." Her voice was formal and polite, groomed to express no emotion.

"I thought you'd be at the cabin," he lied, crossing his arms over his chest and pinching his lips together.

"You know better," she muttered, catching him in his lie. He huffed.

"I wanted to see you," he admitted. "Thought I'd catch you somewhere near your cabin. Turns out I was wrong." He was wrong about her a lot these days. She'd betrayed him. How could he be more wrong?

The guilt opened on her face like the blooming of a flower bud. "I need to go," she muttered, getting to her feet. Pan stepped in her way, but she avoided his gaze and tried to step around him, but he was determined.

"Cheri, let's talk," he said, careful to fight the urge to pass his hands on her arms. She shook her head.

"I need to go," she repeated.

"You don't need to go anywhere," Pan said. "There's no rush. Only eternity. The boys can wait. Sit and let's talk I have-"

"No Peter!" she interrupted, stepping back haughtily. "I don't _want_ to talk! It hurts, ok!? You come back and you look at me like nothing ever happened! I saw the betrayal in yours eyes, I saw the pain, the destruction! I saw the hurt I caused you, and the extreme darkness I plunged you in! Why do you all of a sudden reappear and ask this of me? To look you in the eye and see pass the damage I made! I can't, it's too much!"

She ignored his protest and stormed away from him, not running, just evading a situation that would make her drown in hopelessness.

Peter stood back, heart heavy. He put a hand to the beating muscle, remembering the promise he made.

* * *

><p><em>Three days earlier<em>

Alai lied on the mossy ground, rain pouring on his bare chest and infantile face. Peter knelt beside him, cradling his head and listening to Cheri's voice in his head. She would tell him that no one should die in vain. That everyone deserved to die for a reason or cause, whether it be disease research, organ donation or for the benefit of another.

Words echoed in his head. His wife, from so long ago. _A good life is the one laid down for another._

Time so far away. That face, the one in his before-life, was so clear and vivid in his mind. But she whisked away when Cheri's face blossomed into a smile. Peter closed his eyes and held Alai's head closer to his heart. "I won't let this boy die in vain." A simple sentence, turning into a promise. "I won't let this heart go to waste, I promise." The jungle around him seemed to accept the promise, murmuring encouragement or chortling failure. Peter realized those were the two sides balancing in him, but also fighting to have dominance of him. The soft, warm wind was a promise of love, good life and a chance at repairing what was left. A chance to bring back ashes to structure and open up the window to light. The harsh, cold wind was the dark, curling it's claws around his shoulders and dragging him into the pit of insanity.

But he made a promise. And Peter Pan always keeps his word.

* * *

><p><strong>Different style of chapter. I like it, do you? :) More eerie I find. Leave me feed back, always helps. :D Thanks to everyone. Next chapter up soon, promiseeeee!<strong>

**Song for this chapter: Lost in You by Three Days Grace**


	29. Chapter 28

**Tonari: Thank you, dude :) Well, I decided to update this chapter quickly. You deserved it :) Hope you like ;)**

**Scorpiongirl92: Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :D**

**Bublee90: Hahaha oh you ;) Yes, Cheri has grown stronger and more intelligent. She knows that hoppin' back to Peter will just cause her more pain. She knows she's done horrible things (like cheating on Peter) and that she wouldn't be able to handle it. She's a strong girl, but she handles Peter's return the way any brokenhearted girl would; she cries and she's confused. She's the type of girl to think about it alone and for a long time... But anyways, done ranting ;) thank youu, faithful reviewer ;) And you'll need that Beethoven song for the end of this!**

**Elektra Mackenzie: It was my fave too, to write :o... Girl, you an me have things in common! Hahaha, but like I said, Cheri has her own ways of dealing with this. You can't expect her to go running back to him after he tried to kill her and all... **

**Enjoy this one guys :D **

Chapter 28: Why

_To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.- J.K Rowling in Harry Potter_

The days went by in a blur of occupations. Things bled into each other, mornings, nights and evenings all seemed to be the same. Small conversations with Peter, avoiding Felix and trying to keep the Lost Boys occupied was all a routine in the end.

And Peter was just as persistent in getting Cheri to talk. But she wasn't even able to look him in the eye very long. His gaze reminded her of the betrayal. His presence hurt, and the more she tried to hide it, the more it showed. She couldn't even accept his hand on hers, for the fire blazing up her arm seemed to carve deeper into her heart. His voice was even worse. The tone, so sweet and melodic, seemed to drip fire into her heart. But he tried and tried, despite the subtle way she leaned away from him, or her protests. He tried to hug her, to kiss her, to embrace her, but every time he was refused. At first, she would yell or bat him away frenetically. But in the end, she would simply shake her head or mutter his name in reproach.

However, despite her hurt, she accepted his presence more and more every day. She _tried_, really tried, to look at him and smile, but she only saw the word betrayal carved on his forehead. She tried to lean into his touch, or accept his embraces, but her bones would vibrate with guilt and her mouth would taste of copper. Her cold, zinging magic would swipe out, making the boy king recoil.

The cabin became deserted. It's funny how one day something so close to the heart, can become so distant and blurred. How one day, just the simple sight of it can make the heart ache and bleed fire. So many memories haunted that cabin; smells, words, actions, sounds, smiles, laughs. It haunted the brunette's memory every time she tried to climb those steps. It burned her heart every time she fell to the ground in a heap of tears and sobs. All that time, spent happy in soft arms, was now gone, slipped through her fingers like soap. And that time seemed so far away, so out of reach.

Going to the beach was her comfort. It brought a small amount of serenity to her mind and heart. It reminded her of the good time spent with Wendy and Tink. Oh, how she missed Wendy. Often, Cheri would wonder about the girl; where was she? Had she found her brothers? Was she happier than Cheri? She most certainly was. Cheri was the sacrificial lamb in Wendy's search of happiness. Cheri just hoped her sacrifice hadn't gone to waste.

* * *

><p>Cheri sat by the waves that crawled up to pat her bare feet. The low evening sun bathed her face, as she hummed behind closed lids. The wind tickled her face, brushing in her dark locks. The sand, that she buried her hands in, felt cool against her skin. Her fingers clawed in the damp sand as her toes curled against the freshness of the water. Outside, everything seemed harmonious. But on the inside, it was but serene.<p>

Opening her eyes, the brunette sighed. She missed so many things. She missed her mother, her home, her brother, and even school. But she knew she couldn't go back to that. Dreamshade had stolen that right from her. So she started missing the good times on Neverland. Well, as good as they could get. When she was innocent to all the dark and evil. When her heart wasn't plagued with guilt and shame. When her words weren't dipped in lies. When Peter kissed her tenderly and his words warmed her heart.

And now, his words hurt and his attempt kisses made tears brim her eyes. All this hurt and pain for the life of an innocent boy. Cheri sometimes wondered if her betrayal was worth it. If she should of just refused Rumple's offer and stayed out of it like Peter had advised her. But she couldn't have just stood there without helping an innocent family. She couldn't have watched Peter destroy the lives of people who deserved to live.

Just on cue, the boy king appeared in her peripheral. "Hi." As always, the brunette remained silent. Peter sighed, licking his lips and lowering himself on the sand. He stayed silent for a good bit, eyes strained on the lowering sun and just feeling the wind comb through his hair. Cheri remembered the feel of his hair on her fingers, of it curled in her hand and felt like her heart would burst.

"Cheri," he drawled, looking at the sky. The brunette didn't turn to him. "My wife- Rumple's mother- once told me something that I've wanted to tell you for a while. When she said it, I didn't understand. Well, I understood the concept, but I didn't fully _understand_ it, you know. But now, after meeting you and knowing who you are... Let's just say that saying has haunted me for a while." Cheri closed her eyes painfully. He too, just like her, had memories that haunted. She wondered if they hurt him. "She said; a good life is the one laid down for another. I understand that now. What you did for Henry..." He trailed off. He wasn't the type to go back on his word. He'd wanted that heart, and he'd been prepared to do every bloody, dark thing to get it. "You're a good person. Your life is gold, and you have to start realizing that. Shutting yourself out like this, punishing yourself for hurting me is... it's ridiculous."

She turned to him and let just one tear fall from her eyes. She begged him with her gaze. _Stop, please, stop._ But he went on. "I... I'm not angry with you... anymore. But I went out there, despite what you did, and found another heart. And I know you must think I'm crazy and demoniac, but I made a promise to that boy. I promised that I wouldn't let such a good heart go to waste. Despite that it gave me immortal and eternal life, I promised that I'd live like I was mortal."

"Peter," she murmured, hiding her face in her arms. A sob rocked her body.

"You know more than me that I never, _never_, break a promise." He stared at her, eyes wide and glassy. He watched her shoulders bob with the rhythm of her sobs. "Cheri, I-" He scooted closer to her, wrapping a wary arm around her. She didn't shake him off. He took the opportunity to squeeze her closer to him. "I can't... I can't." She looked up this time, tears pooling down her cheeks and brimming her eyes. Her look begged. "I can't lose you."

In a brisk movement the brunette sobbed and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried, letting out all the hurt and pain. Grateful for the openness, the boy king wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her even closer. Her scent invaded his senses and he found his eyes burning with tears. It'd been so long since Peter Pan cried.

* * *

><p>"Can I be alone, please?" she asked weakly, face still hidden in his neck. Her breathing fanned his skin, the sensation so good it made the boy buzz.<p>

"Of course," he muttered, but didn't loosen his grip around her. Having her this close was rare, and he wouldn't let the opportunity pass.

She wiggled on him, pressing her hands on his shoulders so she could straighten. She sniffed and met his eyes, smiling meekly. The boy king smiled back, gliding his hands up to her cheek, where she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "I've missed you," he whispered. The brunette bit her lip, hand stroking Peter's. Her eyes opened and Peter rose a brow.

She could just smile. She couldn't offer sweet words to him, for they'd be contradictory. Yes, she missed him, but at the same time, no. She needed time to figure it all out, to think and rethink. To re-imagine herself and the new world she'd be living in. Time was one of the rare things that she owned. Cheri wouldn't rush things when she had eternity ahead of her. "Peter," she whispered, lowering her gaze.

"Alone, yes, I know," he muttered back in a voice that made guilt crawl up Cheri's throat. She sniffled and rolled off him, curling back to her previous position.

Peter slowly got to his feet. "I'll see you... later," he said hopefully. The girl simply nodded. If there were any traces that she was remotely happy, she wasn't letting it show. Peter strode off, feeling somewhat accomplished.

* * *

><p>It was maybe an hour later, Cheri didn't know. Time passed by so fast when your mind was occupied. The sound of crackling, like fire, floated up to her eyes. Void and emptiness. Like wind flowing into a hollow opening. Shivers rolled over her skin, electrifying her senses. Tendrils in her brain sparked, magic in her jostling. As the brunette turned to the sounds, her eyes met the figure, dark and at the same time transparent, that floated a foot or two above the sand.<p>

"Shadow," she muttered. It nodded, something like a chortle emanating from it. "Why are you here?"

"Because you failed," it growled, the sound sizzling in the air like water hitting the hot stove. Cheri stiffened. _No, don't tell me Henry is..._

"What are you talking about?" she asked warily, getting to her feet slowly. A cold wind brushed by. A warning, from her. Shadow didn't faze, but glided closer ghostly.

"You failed the mission you were born for," it snarled, voice like liquid fire. Cheri's jaw clenched, hands balling into fists ready to fight.

"What are you saying?" The girl looked at the shadow from under her brows, shoulders squared and feet planted firmly in the sand.

"That you failed!" it yelled, the sound resonating around them. Cheri's warning wind turned to harsh gusts.

"Who are you to tell me what I failed!?" she yelled back. "I saved Henry! Prevented Pan from getting a heart as best as I could. Not my fault I drank magical waters and couldn't follow him recently!"

"No!" Shadow screamed, the sound sounding much like a horrified screeching. "You failed! You didn't kill Pan!"

Cheri huffed. She herself didn't know where that amount of confidence came from. Maybe she was tired of crying and being afraid. Maybe she was tired of running. "That wasn't the plan," she grumbled back. Her face hardened. "The plan was to undo Pan. Doesn't mean I had to kill him."

Silence. Shadow hovered over the sand, yellow glowing eyes boring onto Cheri. It would be easier to decode Shadow if he had a face. Cheri felt at the same time vulnerable and fearless. "Pan was to die," it finally snarled. "That was the prophesy."

"Why do you want Pan dead?" Cheri challenged, stepping closer.

_Yes, wheel this against him. _

Cheri's game was beginning to form. A mind game. Inspired by Pan.

"That's beyond the point!" Shadow defended. "Pan was to die. The prophet said so!" Cheri laughed, finding it so weird that she was able to perform such a sound. It had been a long time. But with her recent openness to Pan and his confession, she felt remotely better.

"_You_ want Pan dead," Cheri pointed out. "Why? He created you. You're his."

"Oh, child," it almost cooed back. Cheri frowned. "You know so little."

_No, don't let him turn this on you!_

"I'm not Pan's shadow," it admitted. Cheri repressed a gasp.

"But-"

"Pan's shadow is just another entity haunting this place," Shadow explained, his tone cruel and dark. "I'm my own self. I was here before him. I'm the rightful owner of Neverland. Peter Pan," he spat, "is nothing but an amateur."

"But..." the words collided in her head. So many questions. "But where is his shadow then?"

If Shadow had eyes, he would roll them. "Somewhere, I don't know," it shrugged. Cheri started piecing it together.

"You want Pan dead because he took your place?" she asked, somewhat ridiculed.

"I made him young," Shadow spat. "I'm the one who permitted he have immortality and eternal youth. Until he broke the hourglass curse, he had a deadline. He would have been dead by now. If it wasn't for your failure."

Cheri stopped breathing. "You've wanted him dead for a long time," she said, more to herself than to Shadow.

"He's out of place!" it exclaimed. Cheri frowned, put out of line.

_Wait a minute._

"His presence makes this island sick!" Shadow went on ranting. "He's an unbalance. A rotten fruit among ripe ones!"

That's where he was wrong. All this time spent on Neverland and Cheri hadn't seen Pan be at odds with the island. Never. Pan was what made it alive, made it young. He was in tuned with it. He knew more about the island than he knew about himself. Not once was Pan a rotten fruit among ripe ones. He was the king, he was the ruler. He _belonged_. He made the balance.

Shadow was so wrong.

"You're wrong," Cheri announced. Shadow recoiled, offended. "You don't want Pan dead because he's 'out of place'," she said. "You want him dead because he's come to overpower you on the island. Because he's stronger than you, has a stronger pull and hold on the island than you." She looked up straight into his yellow eyes daringly. "Because he's come to own the island. Because he's taken it away from you so effortlessly, without even lifting a finger. It practically offered itself to him. And you were left with nothing."

She should of remained silent.

* * *

><p>Peter knew something was wrong the moment a cold wind brushed against the base of his neck. He should of turned around immediately, but he was too dumbstruck. His girl had finally come around. Finally! The feeling was too overpowering to notice anything out of place around him.<p>

However, the moment the cold wind bashed against him, he knew something was off. He turned abruptly and frowned. His ears strained for any noise, but only came up with the whistling of the wind. He _felt_ it. Since he was in tuned with the island, he felt the error.

He stepped towards the beach, pushing aside foliage as the crystalline waters came visible through the canopy of leaves. He heard something buzz behind the trees, felt it in his bones too. Although the light of day had slowly dissipated, there was still remnants of sun on the horizon. Shadows all around him bled into one another, casting on the sand and ground.

With a frown, he slowly pushed aside the last jungle leaf that blocked his view of the beach.

Shadow floated inches away from Cheri, the emptiness of it's being almost camouflaging into the air. At first, Peter was confused. Why would Shadow talk to Cheri? Then, as Peter felt the erroneous buzz in his bones, his eyes fell upon Shadow's outstretched hand.

Was that a...

* * *

><p>Before Cheri knew what was going on, Shadow had shoved his gooey body in front of her. He was cold and felt like soap dripping down a wet body. Or like snakes gliding over skin. Maybe more like mud showering over you. A growl ripped through the air, echoing loudly in her ears. Something icy plunged into her chest. Pain? No, wait, it had fingers. It clawed around her rib cage, groping with it's frigid hands.<p>

Cheri's mouth fell open, a squeal of pain squeezing through her throat. A frown knitted her brows as she felt the wind being knocked out of her. Shadow's yellow, ghostly eyes seemed to squint as the cold hand in her chest moved, stirring organs inside her.

As Cheri looked down, she saw Shadows hand dug inches deep in her chest.

Fear exploded through her like a tidal wave of cold water falling over her. Her heart drummed dramatically against her breast bone, beating against the cold hand that slowly wrapped around it.

_No!_

Pain and fear mixed in her chest, burning like liquid fire. The girl's eyes didn't disconnect from Shadow's hand as it slowly emerged from her body, holding a red, throbbing heart. Her frantic eyes followed his hand, where he held the reddest heart he'd ever seen inches from his face. His yellow eyes widened, as Cheri felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Red," it said, the sound like a whisper. "The bravest heart. Almost as pure as Snow White's."

"W-what?" the girl stuttered, feeling oozy and out of place. Her heart was outside of her fucking body! She felt nauseated, like she'd been spun in circles all day.

"I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands, then," it said, shrugging smugly.

* * *

><p>Was that a heart?<p>

"No!" Peter dashed through the sand, some of it flying behind his heels. Fear ripped through his body like it had never done before. It sizzled in his blood as he had only eyes for the reddest heart he'd ever seen in the hands of the darkest soul he'd ever met. Darker than his.

His own heart beat erratically against his rib cage. His vision shrunk to a terrifying tunnel. His hearing was only the beating of her heart. His breathing stopped. Time slowed.

Why? Why did this have to happen just as things were about to get better?

His feet weren't fast enough. His screams were in vain. Her eyes were too glassy.

Why? Why did such a brave heart have to been smashed to ashes?

Despite the tears and the magic he propelled, he wasn't fast enough. Despite the fireball he killed Shadow with, he wasn't fast enough. A squeal ripped through the air after Shadow's death. A thud echoed on the shore banks as her body fell to the sand.

Why? Why had they come all this way, for such a brutal end?

His yell rang through the whole of Neverland. The heart of Neverland itself heard it. The yell bounced off everything, creating waves of misery. Dark clouds thundered overhead as rain drizzled in sizzling hot drops.

Peter fell to his knees beside her body, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "No, no, no," he moaned, hands trembling over her still form. His body was trembling all over. He couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it.

Why? Why did she have to die?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn... I told you Bublee90; you'd need that Beethoven song for this...<strong>

**So yeah. Be mad, scream at me in the review box. But don't you go worryin' now. A next chapter will be posted soon :D Be patient, things always end well... most of the time anyway ;)**

**Song for this chapter: Ordinary Love by U2**

**See ya next onee ;) hopefully. If u still love me...**


	30. Chapter 29

**Dreamer-Girl96: sorry I messed around with your feels :$ I am doing it again...sorry**

**FearXtheXBloodMoon: Here it is girl :D I don't think anybody saw that coming ;)**

**Bubblee90: YOU! haha, I'm so happy when you review ;) Hope no one was in the car with you ;) Haha, well, all of your questions will be answered, but I'm afraid not in this chapter :$ And Rumple has abandoned her, I made that clear with his not coming back for her... BAD rumple :( **

**Guest: lbgfdkg fgbkuahdfh nOGHG Yeah, I was like that too while I was writing it...**

**Elektra: Haa, you're so funny ;) gets her ratchet ass killed... hehehe, best one I've heard yet ;)**

**Tonari: you hoped right, girl ;) hope you don't scream too much on this one :$**

**Scorpiongirl92: hope you didn't convert into a crying mess :$**

**dibsonodairr: hereee! sorry it took long :$ **

**Here it is guys :D Leave me some feed back!**

Chapter 29: Looking For a Breath of Life

_I was looking for a breath of life. A little touch of heavenly light.-Florence + The Machine_

Why? Why did she have to die?

The sand suddenly felt like it was moving, like the world was tipping. A swirl of color. A rogue noise. The yell. The feeling of rawness in his throat. The world engulfed him as he sunk to the sand, damp granulates sticking to his clothes. Fingers curling, clutching, clawing. Tears, like a pool of misery, flowing from his eyes. Dark, thunderous clouds gathering above. The stench of hot, humid rain. The coldness gone, erased, pulverized. The sight of plants turning black and curling into themselves, dead. The water, turning a sickening dark color. The trees, bending over with loud, cracking sounds, much like breaking bones. The empty, void feeling of the vacant cavity of her chest. The feeling, buzzing down to the core of his bones, that she was heartless. That she was dead.

Another yell, so desperate the clouds thundered a response.

His tears dropped to the damp sand, sizzling hot. His vision was blurred and tunneled. His pupils refused to click to her deadened face, to her empty eyes, to her gaped mouth. His hands trembled, hovering over her frozen body, refusing to touch her cold hands, her ashen face, her motionless body. His own heart seemed to bash against his chest, demanding attention, like a fucking whore.

He growled between clenched teeth, acrimony rising in him like a huge, hot wave.

This couldn't be. This couldn't fucking be!

After all this fucking time! After all the ups and downs, the hiatus and the time spent away. After all the late night talks, the love making, the tears, the pain, the joy, the laughs, the smiles. All of it, for this!? Nothing! The end of her? "No," he growled, the sound coming from deep within his chest. "No!" he growled, louder. His breath hitched, feeling like fire in his throat. The tears welled as he leaned forward, gripping her stone cold shoulders. He hesitated, not knowing what to do. He'd held dead bodies before, many, so many he lost count. But he'd never held the body of a young woman who had captured his heart. Who had awoken a peace, a solemnity in him. Who had opened his heart and eyes, and showed him true beauty. Who had made him laugh, who had been truly bare to him. Who made his heart pump, his fingers feel all tingly. Who loved him. With all her heart.

He slammed her body against his, holding her desperately. His sobs rocked his body, welling into cries of plea and desperation. The anguish was felt in his bones, which felt like concrete, so heavy and cold. His melancholy drove him to cry in her shoulder, where her arm went limp, hand resting in the damp sand. Thunder clapped overhead, threatening to shower rain. Peter's hands curled in her clothing. Lightning slashed the dark sky. Peter cried out, sobs so loud they overpowered the thunder. "No!" he whined, her smell of forest and sweetness overwhelming his senses.

He sniffed, pulling away from her and staring at her open, glassy eyes. With a trembling hand, he closed her lids, rough fingers skidding over the soft skin. He sobbed louder. He kissed each eyelid, cradling her head carefully, like he was afraid to disturb her. Like she was only just asleep. He kissed each cheek, dry with tears and tasting of salt. His lips landed on her nose, her chin and finally her parted lips. He frowned sadly, pressing on her mouth. He'd heard that a true love's kiss could break any curse. But this wasn't a curse. It was death. "Please," he murmured, voice breaking as he pulled back, tears pooling from his eyes. Her ashen face stared back. "Please come back," he cried, kissing her mouth vehemently. No response. What did he expect? A gasping Cheri, eyes wiping open, a new heart magically implanted in her chest? Things didn't quite work like that. "Cheri, please, no," he held her against him, her smell invading his senses. She was so limp, so cold, so... dead.

"Please," he whined against her neck. Memories, harsh flashbacks, echoed in his mind. His lips found the spot on her neck where his teeth were forever imprinted. He sobbed. So long ago, it felt like centuries. "Cheri," he whispered. "Baby." He pulled back, kissing her cheek. Still, nothing. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I've wanted you to hear that. To hear it and smile, to make your heart lift. I wanted to tell you, to finally be able to say it. But it had to be like this. I'm sorry. So sorry."

He felt everything around him go dead. The trees, plants, ocean. The island. Someone rushed through the foliage. It didn't make Peter faze as he still held the dead girl in his arms. "Peter!" It was Felix. What would he do once he saw her dead? Peter didn't care. "Peter, what-" He stopped. His boots halted inches from Peter and the dead girl. A gasp, a whine, a denial. Then the blonde boy fell to his knees, mouth opened, tears brimming his eyes. Peter saw the devastation cross his eyes. "No!" His eyes never left her face. Peter went back to hiding in the crook of her neck.

The boy king didn't know how long they stayed there. But at one point, Felix spoke, and it sounded like it had been forever. "What h-happened?"

"Shadow," Peter answered, voice hoarse. Felix gasped. "He took her heart. I wasn't fast enough."

"Why did he do it?" he asked, voice gruff. Peter sighed.

Another silence stretched on. The waves caressed the shore.

"We have to bury her," Felix announced.

"No," Peter grumbled, shaking his head like a child refusing to go to bed. Felix sniffed. He had been crying.

"We can't just leave her out here, she wouldn't want that," he said carefully. "Eventually her body will decay."

"I can't!" Peter exclaimed, turning to face Felix. He gave the blonde boy a hard stare, then went back to staring at Cheri. "I have to find a way to bring her back. I have." More tears, more heartache, more melancholy.

"You can't," Felix muttered silently.

"Shut up!" Peter roared, a sob rocking his body.

"Peter!" Felix protested. "She doesn't have a heart. All of your preservation spells wouldn't be able to keep her for long."

"No!" Peter refused that she would whither away. That she would cease to exist, cease to be near him. He couldn't come to terms with that. "I have to find a way to..." He put a hand to her heart, or more, where it used to be. He frowned, sniffling. "I need to find her a heart."

Suddenly, he turned to Felix. A new look overcame him. Hope. It blossomed on his face as the stars came dancing back in his blue-green eyes. "Felix, you know my thinking tree?" he asked feverishly. Felix nodded.

"Yeah, but-"

"Go to it, dig up a box and bring it here," Pan ordered, feeling his heart beating against his chest. Felix wavered.

"What's in the box?" Felix asked, frowning quizzically.

"Cheri's redemption," Peter whispered, turning to the dead girl.

Felix left, running fast and smoothly on the beach. He vanished in the foliage. Peter smiled, nodding to himself. "You'll be fine," he muttered, his whole body trembling as he lay the dead girl on her back. Mechanically, he softened her clothing, her hair, closed her mouth and put her hands on her stomach. He knelt beside her, lips pinched and head bowed.

He couldn't believe how easy it had been to kill Shadow. All this time, it was fire that could kill him. Peter asked himself why he hadn't killed the thing earlier, when it had shown evident threats to Cheri. He didn't know. Maybe because the shadow had been around forever, since it all began. Maybe because it was part of Neverland as much as Peter was.

It was well into night when Felix came back. His hands were caked in dirt, face smudged in brown. His fingers trembled as he held the dirt dotted box. As he marched towards Peter, the wind blew fierce and hot against his tangled mane. "I couldn't open it," he said, voice shrilling. "I think it's locked or something." He set the wooden box in front of Cheri's body. Peter nodded.

"Blood magic," he whispered, taking the box in his own quivering hands. He gulped, feeling suddenly hot and very self aware. Could he do this? Yes, if it meant saving Cheri.

Peter waved his hand over the lock and it clicked open. Slowly, he lifted the lid to reveal a dark, throbbing heart. His eyes went wide. He forgot how black it was. Not a pinch of red. Felix gasped, a hand covering his mouth. Peter's hand moistened with sweat as he held the heart in front of his eyes. It throbbed, still full of life, despite its ancient habitat being occupied. It gave sputters, gifted by magic. A smile, sad and meek, stretched on Peter's lips. His eyes clicked to Cheri's closed ones and he sighed. "Peter, y-you're-"

"Yes, it's the only way," Peter whispered darkly. Felix shook his head, crouching in the sand like he was trying to talk to a toddler who couldn't understand.

"Peter, you know what will happen?" he asked, brows furrowing. Peter looked down.

"Yes," he murmured.

"You can't put her through that," Felix said, sterner. Peter snapped his head up. "It's unfair, Peter. Selfish."

Peter clenched his free hand, nails digging into the skin. His jaw set, he stared at his second in command. How dare he? "Don't you talk to me like that," Peter growled animalistic.

"Peter," Felix shrilled, eyes wide with disbelief. "You really want to put that much darkness within her? Within an innocent girl like her?"

Pan growled, teeth bared and all. It did not faze the other boy. They looked like wolves; alpha and beta. One who had unquestionable power over every decision, and one who tried to make sense of it all and be courageous. "Do you want her to whither away like some old, dead thing?" Peter's voice was but joyful. It was caked with layers of desperation. This was his only option. He couldn't, no _wouldn't_, live without her.

"Think about the consequences!" Felix urged, on his knees now, hands before his chest.

"I am!" Peter defended. "But it's the only way to get her back!"

"She won't come back the same, Peter!" the other fought back. "She will never be Cheri again!"

Peter hissed. "Don't tell me what I can or cannot do!" he snapped. He knew the consequences, but he didn't want to _see_ them. Too much darkness in a body like Cheri's could turn out bad. She would be only dark, with dark magic. She would have the heart Peter had before he fell in love with her. She would be nothing of the Cheri she had been. That girl was gone. But Pan refused to see her still as stone and cold as ice.

"Pan, you have to realize this was her time!" Felix persisted. "Cheating her out of death won't make it any better!"

Peter was growing annoyed and _fucking_ mad by the blonde boy's comportment. "You leave and let me be, stay and watch me, but do not interfere with me Felix, or so help me _God_ I will kill you." Peter's eyes met Felix's, his loyal friend, his only conveyor. It seemed like everything around him was crumbling to a heap of death and nothingness.

"Fine." Felix got to his feet. "I won't partake in this. Do what you wish. But don't complain about the consequences. You made this choice. _You_ and only you," he added with finality, marching away from the dead body and his only friend.

Peter ignored the boy as he stared at the girl. He had to hurry, her lips were turning blue and her face adorned a sickening white, paste color. A shiver ran through him. Could he do this?

Yes, he had to. It was the only way.

Peter placed the heart over her chest, hovering over her left breast. He let a single tear hit her white skin, before plunging his hand into her chest and replacing the empty cavity with his old heart. He felt a jolt, like a tug, at his own heart. A wind, hot and breezy, washed over his face and hair. Something soft cooled the ache in his heart and bones, and a noise, like a buzzing, invaded his ears. He closed his eyes.

Light, brilliant and shining, danced behind his closed lids. He felt at peace, at ease. A smile crept on his face. He felt good, oh so good. The light shone brighter and brighter, bringing his being into a safe state of serenity. He felt warm, safe. Something touched his face. "I love you." Peter opened his mind and saw the cool hand belonged to Cheri, who stood in the loathing light with a smile on her face. He smiled back, and as she stroked his cheek, he closed his mind again.

Then nothing.

The silence, despite the waves caressing the shore, encompassed his senses like a loud void. A frown furrow his brows and he moistened his parched lips. Upon opening his eyes, he found a still Cheri, her eyes closed. But her lips were pink, and so were her cheeks. Her hair shone in the moonlight, her cheeks not as hollow.

Peter jolted her, but she remained still. He called her name, shook her shoulders, kissed her lips. In vain. He bent down and put his ear to her chest. He heard the steady _thump thump_ of his heart in her chest. He pulled back, his own heart bashing his ribs. He didn't understand. She had a heart, she _looked_ alive, why wasn't she waking up!?

A groan caught his ears. He gasped. He cried.

"Cheri!" he gasped, gripping her shoulders. More tears welled out of his eyes.

Cheri opened her eyes and stared at the moonlit sky. Pan felt his heart heave, his own dark, savage insanity be lifted out of him. A sigh, so delicate and fragile left his lips. Relieved!

He laughed, stroking her cheek tenderly, wishing she would just sit up and kiss him. But she stared at the sky.

"Cheri, oh!" Peter cried, holding her hand that was limp and meek. He frowned. "Cheri, love, look at me." Nothing, not even a word or movement. She was breathing though, Pan checked. Her abdomen rose in rhythm. "Love," he whispered, jostling her hand.

At last, she looked at him. No, _through_ him.

She opened her mouth and asked, "who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD... okokok hate me love me whatever. I know u guys must be life what the fucking fuck. Right? I've known this ending since the fourteenth chapter, and let me tell you, finally writing it and showing it to you guys makes me go all iccccccccckkkkkkk... There had been different endings, but I foound this one realllyy hit hard...<strong>

**Tell me what ya'll think.**

**Meanwhile, let me tell you that this is NOT the end of Cheri and Peter's story. I will be writing a sequel that should be up next week, around the same time I usually update. The story will be titled: Humanize Me. **

**So, you wanna know what happens next, what I have in mind for them? Check my profile for the update of Humanize Me and follow it! :D **

**omg i hope you guys aren't mad at me and hate me. DONT WORRY, you'll get you're happy ending, I swear!**

**Oh, has anyone seen the season premiere of Orphan Black!? :O If you did, please tell me what you thought! The whole time I was like :wtf wtf wtf... then BAM, fucking Elena is back and that dude with the belt... umm, he was good looking. was he? Yeah! **

**Hahaha enough rambling! Don't forget to check for Humanize Me :D AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! MOUAH, big loves goes out to you :)**

**See ya next... story lovieess ;)**

**Song for the end: Breath of Life by Florence + The Machine**


End file.
